Jaden
by x emmalisa x
Summary: Jaden may have discovered the key to his freedom in Amalia Watson, a woman who should hate him, and who has secrets and mysteries of her own. Will Jaden be granted his freedom, or will it come with a devastating price? x
1. View into the Past

**Jaden**

**Prologue**

* * *

1024 BC

Jaden stood in the aftermath of battle. His hair whipping across his face mercilessly, as his cold eyes surveyed the battle.

Thousands of bodies littered the sand, their blood turning the golden waves black.

The screams of the dying were long gone, the thundering clash of weapons now silent.

Nothing remained here; but the dead.

Even the soldiers standing tall, were not truly alive.

Tall, dark and deadly, they lacked anything that would mark them as human. Any weaknesses they possessed had been beaten out of them years, even centuries, ago.

Jaden watched as one soldier drew his sword to his mouth, as elongated incisors glistened in the moonlight, before he licked the fresh blood from the blade.

For as far as his eyes could see they were alone, even the moon was being shielded by silver clouds.

Death and silence was all they would find here.

He watched as the black river of blood seeped into the sand, spreading out across the miles of emptiness that was vast before him.

A black spreading stain, that seemed to mark the earth with their crimes.

He winced at the vision it made. This was what he had come here for?

No, he mused, he had come here for _her_, and this was _her_ will.

He watched as a young soldier withered to his right, barely alive, his heart and hope for life were faltering.

Jaden watched as fresh blood was coughed onto the sand, adding to the blood already there.

He envisioned _her_ in his mind, the way she had been earlier that night, her silken wrap granting him sneak glimpses of her womanly flesh … smooth and perfect.

His mouth watered as he recalled the taste of her blood... he had promised her no one would live... turning his attention to the dying soldier, he swore to her image once again, that no one would survive his wrath.

His blade slashed through the night air, delivering a final, devastating blow...

Turning his back on the dead, he walked away, even though his armor was heavy, his footsteps were light. His body perfectly balanced, never once sinking into the sand.

The wind picked up bringing sand with it, the grit filled wind slashed their cold faces, and yet none of them seemed to notice.

Especially, not him, his heart was heavy. His only wish was to return to _her_.

He lifted his sword, glistening with fresh blood into the air; the blade seemed to slice the moon, as he gave out the call…

Soldiers lifted their own swords, giving out inhuman screams and howls as they disintegrated, their bodies flaking away on the wind.

They turned into a black mist that swarmed along with the sand storm. It's color and shimmer unnatural, before everything fell silent, sand returned to its resting place, covering the bodies and blood beneath it.

Jaden lowered his sword, and looked out over the vast dunes.

Just like that, the world was swept clean of the blood and bodies, and so the soldiers had returned to their resting place.

Piecing his sword down into the sand he pledged his allegiance to _her_, before he howled to the dark moon, before he too, turned to dust…

* * *

1969 

Marina Watson walked into the small shop, her hand rested protectively over her stomach. The store was surprisingly busy as the young woman walked through the assorted shelves containing ornaments, incense and ancient books.

This store had fascinated her as a child and still did.

Her face lit up with a teasing grin as she saw a small face pressed up against the window. Fran had never liked to come into the store. Marina pulled a face at the little girl, who giggled against the window, her laughter causing mist to cloud on the glass.

Marina circled a young couple and pushing colored beads, and hanging sequins from her way, she walked into the small room at the back of the store. Her lifelong friend Cassandra sat in her chair, a small round table before her, and as always she wore a large welcoming smile.

"I swear you glow with happiness and hope, Marina!" She grinned as she embraced Cassie. Cassie had been like a mother to her, since her parent's death, and she loved the older woman, dearly. She trusted Cassie with her very fate, and now she came to hear the fate of her next child.

Marina's hand rubbed her distended stomach as she took her place opposite her friend.

"Right, sweetie, do I even need to ask why your here?" Cassie's teasing smile lit the darkened room thick with incense smoke and burning fragrant candles.

Marina gave her hand, and smiled as Cassie concentrated, Marina didn't know how, but through touch, Cassie could see many things…

Cassie's grip tightened as she concentrated, her winkled brow creasing further as she focused on something Marina wasn't sure of. Marina's heart lept, she loved this! The excitement of finding out the unknown…

She held her breath and looked at their joint hands, as if to see what Cassie seemed so intent upon.

"The Three..." Cassie's whispered response was full of awe and curiosity.

_The Three?_

Leaning forward Marina tilted her head, her dark locks cascading around her face, as she waited desperately for Cassandra to reveal more…

Suddenly Cassie's hand tightened to the point of pain, her eyes flying open as she began to scream something to Marina, that she didn't understand. Marina tried to pull back in horror.

What was wrong? What language was that?

Cassie, who she had known for year's looked evil, almost demonic, with the glow from the candles casting flickering shadows.

Marina tugged harder, desperate to remove her hand and whatever had caused such an abrupt change in her old friend.

"The Crossroads! The Crossroads!" Cassandra screamed over and over. So loud and with such terror, Marina began screaming for help.

"Somebody help us!" She cried as Cassie began to full out scream. The sound was deafening, and Marina burst into tears. What was happening?! Somebody help us!

Marina managed to pull her hand free, it instantly shot to her stomach protectively as she backed away from her friend. Customers rushed into the small room to help, some just gasped in horror, some looked accusingly at Marina, whilst others rushed to aid the older woman.

Moments later Cassandra was convulsing on the floor, her face red… before everything stopped.

Cassandra, her only friend, was dead.

* * *

**Thank you for reading... :)**

**x Emmalisa x**

* * *


	2. The Death of a Sister

**Jaden**

**Chapter One**

_"Get out of my way or be added to my menu"_

_... Jaden ..._

* * *

Present Day

Jaden stood under a street lamp, the pounding rain beating down harshly upon his skin. His black hair was slick to his face as his vibrant brown and green eyes forever watched the crowd.

Humans scurried around him completely unaware of his presence, which was the way he liked it.

Leaning his broad shoulders against the lamp he watched them leisurely.

Their frantic pace, as the rain beat down upon them, cursing and fumbling for their car keys... it all fascinated him. They were weak and vulnerable, ignorant to the point of naivety but still he envied them.

He envied them their free and simple lives.

A cruel smile curved his lips as a human male wearing a suit, fell onto the rain soaked road after misjudging the curb, his frantic curse, and wet slacks brought momentary amusement to Jaden's dead eyes. How weak and pathetic they all were.

He envied them only their freedom, nothing else. Personally he would rather be dead than powerless and weak like they were.

Looking up at the aging building opposite him, he could see nothing through the large Victorian lace covered windows, but he knew there was still someone inside. And that was who he was waiting for...

He could just walked in there and get what he had come for, but that would complete his task too quickly, and he had no desire to return any quicker.

He knew exactly what would be waiting for him...

He wondered absently if the human within knew what was waiting for them?

Of course they wouldn't... they wouldn't know until it was too late, and water wasn't the only thing running along the wet pavement slabs.

Jaden clenched his fists, just the thought of blood was enough to make his mouth water. He needed to feed.

The thrill of the deliciously warm liquid slipping over his tongue, the rush of fresh energy, the gentle hum over his body as his powers regenerated. There was nothing quite like it.

He licked his dry lips, the blood he had bargained from the demon earlier hadn't been enough... he needed more.

He looked up at the gray bricks and wondered what the person inside would taste like...

He didn't know why he had chosen this human, something on the wind had whispered to him, telling him of their presence, and since he had nothing better to do, he had decided to wait.

His incisors elongated as he looked intently at the windows willing the human to come outside.

He wanted just a small taste until he found something better. Just a little nip...

He grinned devilishly as a small woman stepped through the door into the night. He watched as her face scrunch up at the pounding rain, as she pulled the corners of her coat closer to her chest.

He traced the curves of her body, and groaned, he could barely remember what a woman tasted like. He wondered if she would be sweet...?

Sweet like...

His thoughts were shattered by the pain of the past. His incisors shrank back, as he recalled the last woman he had tasted. That bitch... he growled low into the night, uncaring of the way humans glanced around nervously at the sound.

The closer she came towards him, the more he could smell her blood pounding beneath the surface of all that pale skin.

His heart beat picked up at the sound.

Screw the past!

This woman would be at his mercy.

Not like before...

* * *

Fran cursed herself for forgetting her umbrella. How stupid could she have been! She should have borrowed one from the office. Instead she was walking briskly over the cobble pavement, searching the street for her car...

Where the hell had she parked it?

Her bag slung over her shoulder began to vibrate with her cell phone hidden within. Stopping abruptly, she bent over her purse to stop any rain getting inside as she fished out her cell phone.

Bloody thing hadn't stopped all damn day!

Glancing at the caller ID, she groaned, as she flipped the phone open and lifted it beneath her rain soaked mahogany hair.

* * *

Jaden watched as the small, brunette got a cell phone from her purse, and once more began crossing the street towards him. He could hear every word she spoke clearly regardless of the noise the rain made when hitting the lamp above him.

"What? How many times do I have to tell you!" Her voice wasn't soft as he had expected, instead it held bitterness and rage. He knew her blood would be passion filled and hot, just like her temper.

Good… he didn't want anything sweet. Not anymore. He liked his blood like his women… hot, and full of spice.

"I'm perfectly safe... this is stupid... why do you think that?" Jaden listened to her conversation, wondering who she was yelling at. A lover perhaps, her husband? He didn't care who it was, what bothered him was he was unable to pick up on who the caller was. There was no trace in her mind, no thoughts…

"Christ, Lia! I'm not going to stand here, freezing my ass off whilst you tell me utter crap! Do you have any idea what the weather is like here?"

He watched the way the rain soaked her hair, making it cling to the sharp definitions of her face.

She wasn't unattractive in her looks, her eyes were particularly attractive, as was the color shade of her hair, but there was a coldness to her features that offset any physically attributes she may have had. This was not a warm, or friendly woman. This was a cruel, and determined woman.

He watched as she struggled with her bag and cell phone as she fished around for something within. He guessed car keys as she was walking straight for a red Austin Martin.

He began a slow, leisurely walk towards her. He couldn't allow her to get into the car, he had spent enough time waiting, he couldn't wait any longer.

He watched her curse as her keys dropped to the floor, landing in a mud laden puddle, bouncing with fresh rain.

"Yeah, I hear you! Call me when your back... I don't have time for this right now" With a mumbled curse, the phone was thrown into the black bag.

* * *

Fran mumbled aggressively as she bent down, to pick up her car keys. Damn things had slipped from her hand. Could this day get any worse?!

Plucking her keys from the puddle she shook the rain from her hand, and keys as she continued to walk towards her car.

She didn't even notice the figure closing in on her...

* * *

Jaden's teeth sunk deep into unprotected pale skin.

A tingle spread over his body as the blood began to pour into his mouth. Her frantic scream was muffled by his large calloused hand, which only added adrenaline to her taste.

She gave a desperate bite to his hand, to make him let her go. He wished he could, but he needed to feed.

If he continued to wander the streets without supplement he would become more of a lethal predator than he was already.

He would wipe her memories clear anyway.

No hurt. No foul. This was just plain necessity.

He had never experienced anything like it, her blood seemed different... powerful? He closed his eyes in bliss, it had been too long since he last took a vein.

Suddenly a blackness fell around him. Jaden shook his head, keeping his steady pull at her throat.

Only a little bit more and he would let go...

Then there was a vision. A flickering view into the future or perhaps it was just a fantasy?

He frowned at the oddity of seeing a vision. He often felt the human's emotions, maybe collecting some of their memories but never before had he received visions.

Was this woman an oracle? He hoped not, whoever she was an oracle for would be pissed, and the last thing he needed was to fight another pissed off God.

_His vision suddenly clouded, before showing a large bed, silk and tapestry hung from the walls, lace curtains floating elegantly on the evening breeze. But it wasn't the serenity of the room that caused his breath to stop, and his heart begin to pound._

_There was a woman._

_Young, beautiful, intelligent eyes that held an emotion no one had ever bestowed upon him. Love. _

_He watched as her delicate arms reached up and plucked his gold chain from his neck. _

_No one could remove it. _

_No one. _

_It was a sign of his confinement, its removal meant his freedom..._

The shock had jerked him back to consciousness just as the last breath had left his victim, her heart had faltered, beating a slow rhythm till that too had died. Clutching her body to his chest, his head by her neck, he tried to regain his breath, as the rain pounding down upon them.

This must mean something!

He wasn't naive enough to believe it was coincidence, he had been alive long enough to not believe in coincidences. Why had he chosen her? Why had he been drawn to this place?

He shook his head from the cloud of uncertainty, and turned the woman in his arms.

No! She was dead...

He sighed as he held her to his chest once more. He clutched her head to his chest... how could he have let this happen?

A meaningless death.

But maybe not entirely worthless ... he now had the vision...

Jaden closed his eyes... could it be real?

Could he be free?

Finally?

He hated the tingle of hope that blossomed in his gut, he had thought it would have died by now. But it was there, tiny butterfly wings beating, his heart skipping a beat, his breath laboured... he could almost taste his freedom, and for once it wouldn't have the taste of his own blood within it.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket, shattering his thoughts. Plucking the phone from his jeans he flipped it open.

Caller ID: Atlantean.

Acheron?

"I want ..." Jaden didn't have to finish his request to find the woman from the vision. Acheron interrupted immediately.

"I have her address..."

* * *

Twenty miles away, shoving the door shut with her foot, Lia dumped the box she carried on her wooden floor. She couldn't believe her sister hadn't listened to her, again.

Sighing she began rolling her jeans to her knees to keep the rain soaked material from dampening the floor, as she walked towards the kitchen. Flicking on the lights as she passed them, she pushed her wet hair away from her face.

Doubting her day could have gone any worse she pressed the play button on her answer phone and started making a sandwich.

"Amalia, it's your mother…" Lia groaned at the sound of her mother's voice. Licking the jam from the knife, she pressed delete and listened for her next caller. There wasn't one.

It was a testimony to how great her social life was at present that the only person to contact her over her business trip weekend had been her mother.

She had been hoping Franceska would have called back. Sighing she bit into her jam sandwich. It was completely like Fran to hang up on her, but it was not like her not to call back and argue for three hours.

Lia had been worried about her sister for some time. Maybe, Fran was right, maybe she should just leave her alone. But that was easier said than done, since their youngest sisters death three years ago, Lia had been punishing herself. She was the middle sister, the one who had always tried to glue the three of them together and she had always felt responsible to protect them.

Lia choked back the tears that threatened to spill, as she put the sandwich down. She was no longer hungry. The pain of losing her baby sister was still so fresh.

Leaving the kitchen she picked up the box, that held the skeletons of her previous life, and made her way into her bedroom, tossing the box carelessly into her wardrobe, she slumped onto her bed.

Finally her divorce was finalised, she was starting afresh. Her career had been shattered thanks to her ex husbands best efforts, so it truly would be a fresh start. Staring at the ceiling Lia wondered why it didn't feel like a fresh start.

She still felt like the same woman.

Tired, lonely, drowning in guilt.

Her phone began to ring and Lia immediately got up, knowing it would be Fran. Though why her sister had left it so long to call back and bitch at her, Lia had no idea.

Picking up the phone, she waited for the outburst of anger, but instead she heard "Amalia Watson? This is Police Detective Madison–"

* * *

**Thank you for reading :)**

**Next chapter: Amalia and Jaden meet.**

**Take Care...**

**x Emmalisa x**

* * *


	3. The Meeting

**Jaden**

**Chapter Two**

_**"**I believe in Karma, the healing capabilities of wine, and the need for Gerard Butler to be bare chested as much as possible..."_

_... Amalia Watson ..._

* * *

Amalia had returned to her empty home, and after kicking boxes out of her way, collapsed at her kitchen table with a bottle of wine.

She knew alcohol wouldn't bring her sisters back, but she hoped after drinking enough the pain of their loss could be momentarily numbed.

Her sister's funeral had been a small affair. A small congregation of mourners had stood over her grave and unlike the other funerals, there were no flowers, and few tissues being held to weeping eyes. In fact, she was the only one who seemed to be mourning Fran's death. Their mother hadn't even bothered to turned up.

Even before the coffin had reached its resting place, the mourners began to dissipate, walking cautiously over the mud careful about their shoes. Leaving only her...

Amalia remembered looking down at the open earth, and wishing she was the one lying within it.

Two sisters... she had lost two sisters...

The pain of their loss bit deeper than her husband's betrayal. She was completely alone. Her mother wouldn't bother with her anymore, her marriage was over, and her friends had families and commitments of their own.

Her fresh start, as a single independent woman, was turning into a depressing ending.

A tear slid unchecked down her cheek, as she recalled the grave being filled in. She had watched as the earth began to pile up and up upon her sister, she had had the hysterical need to scream at them to stop, that her sister had always been afraid of the dark. And yet her throat had felt too dry for speech.

Lia wished she had gone to see Fran. She should have made her listen!

It was her own fault her sister was ... Amalia could barely bring herself to say the word... her sister was dead. Gone.

She closed her eyes as the pain hit her once more. She should have tried harder!

And now she was alone. She had the crazy notion to call Matt, but he wouldn't comfort her, even if he remained on the phone long enough to tell him about her sister's death. Her ex husband had never been a rock for her, someone to rely on, so why she wanted, no, why she _needed_ him now was crazy.

Amalia sighed, it wasn't Matt she truly wanted, it was anyone!

Someone to share the grief with, and cry in their comforting arms.

But that wasn't going to happen.

Lia, ran her hand impatiently over her face, ignoring the possibility of smudged makeup, and poured herself a glass of wine.

She needed to get a grip on herself, and be a comfort to herself, after all, who else was there?

* * *

**Amalia Watson**

**Riverside Apartments**

**Flat 223 Block C**

Jaden clutched the paper tightly as he stood beside a large, commercial sign, spelling out "_Riverside Apartments_", illustrating an artist's impression of the apartments, surrounded by palm trees, and tropical sunshine.

With the sky a dirty shade of gray, and clouds full with threatening rain, the paint peeling apartment complex looked about as similar to the sign as dirt did to gold.

Running his thumb unconsciously over the name, he tucked the piece of paper into his jean pocket as he walked across the community garden area towards block C. Ascending the stairs, ignoring the rusted hand rail, he wondered why anyone would want to live there?

The "river", so to speak, was a trickle of dirty brown water which he imagined in hot weather would give off a less than pleasant aroma across the whole complex.

Children's screams came from behind closed doors, as they ran around inside playing, he could hear a TV on extra loud as an elderly woman knitted a lopsided jumper with red wool.

Finally on the second floor, he walked along the corridor to flat 23, the lights flickered above his head were beginning to drive him crazy as well as the constant shouts of neighbours, with a click of his fingers, he instantly fixed the lights and dimmed the noise. The effect was worthwhile... finally ... silence!

He didn't bother to knock, instead he pushed the wooden blue door open with his foot, and watched as the wood creaked back towards the wall.

The apartment from here looked empty, boxes were piled up beside the door and along the cream walls.

Either she had just arrived or was just leaving.

Walking into the apartment, his black boots were loud against the floor boards, as he surveyed the apartment. There were no feminine aspects; it looked Spartan, no plants, no photos, nothing.

There was no way Acheron could have given him the wrong address... so where was she?

* * *

Hearing her door open, Lia leaned back on her chair, nearly spilling her wine onto the tiled floor. From this angle she still couldn't see her door.

Sighing, she put her wine down, and walked through her bedroom to close the door. She assumed it had just come open like before with the wind.

Walking over her bedroom carpet in bare feet, Amalia rubbed her foot against the cream fabric, and mentally noted the carpet needed to be replaced... it looked threadbare and the color was...

Amalia froze in her bedroom as a shadow passed over her bedroom door.

Some one was in her apartment?

Her eyes went wide as she saw the size of the shadow...

A man.

A _large _man. Shit!

Bending down, whilst flipping her covers back, she grabbed the bat she kept under her bed for safety.

Damn her heart! The adrenaline was driving her crazy, her hands shaking, her eyes flicking left and right as she walked closer and closer to her door.

Relax! It might be a neighbour, her internal mind lied.

There wasn't anybody in this building that large...

Lifting the bat high, she twisted her sweating hands around the handle as she peered around the door.

Dear God!

All she could see was the expanse of his back. Huge shoulders were encased in a brown leather jacket. Thick thighs in black jeans. Keeping the bat high she walked silently over the floor.

* * *

Flicking a box open beside him he peered inside, a dead potted plant, and some papers. He flicked the pages with his thumb, they looked like legal documents...

A loud crack jerked Jaden back to reality, as pain radiated through his skull... What the hell! He cursed as he turned to watch a baseball bat swing once more for his head.

"Hey!" He growled, as his fist caught the bat in mid swing, before he ripped it from his attacker's hands. His other hand whipped up so fast, he caught them off guard as he pinned them by their neck to the wall.

The woman squirmed against his hold on her neck, her long dark hair covering her face so he couldn't see if this was the right woman.

Keeping his grip firm, he waited for her twisting body to realise he wasn't letting go anytime soon...

"Had enough?" He quirked, as he watched her give her finally struggle against his hand.

"Let go!!" She shouted defiantly as she began to wiggle once more. Jaden sighed.

"Not likely. So stop squirming or this pretty little neck of yours will be severed from your lovely little body" As he issued the threat he took the time to glance her body over.

Much like the other woman, she was small and petite. From this angle her black dress wasn't concealing much, especially as she was trying to kick him, making her dress slip further and further up her thighs.

Anyone else he would blast into little tiny pieces for kicking so close to his prize assets, but this little woman with her feisty temperament could mean his freedom. And that meant right now, he was willing to let it pass... she could turn out to be worth more than her slight weight in gold.

He couldn't believe he hadn't detected her presence behind him, or the threat of a bat flying for his head... Jaden growled down at her. What was it about this woman? Could she be the _key_?

After one final slap to his chest, he watched her stop thrashing, whilst breathing heavily. Flicking her head to the side, she sent her hair flying from her face. A small strand glazed his cheek and he didn't like the way his body tingled from the contact.

Her hair now slung against the cream painted walls meant her face for the first time was clear to his penetrating gaze.

Looking at her eyes, hair and facial features he knew he had the right woman.

She had the same expressive honey brown eyes, the same pale pink lips. Except this time, her eyes didn't hold love and adoration, they contained tears and defiance.

Her eyes were clearly her most striking feature, even more so as they were smudged with what he imagined was black mascara. Tears had dried down her cheeks leaving black trails.

Even with all the makeup smeared around, she was a uniquely beautiful woman.

Almost fey in appearance, except for her mouth, which had a wanton quality to it. Full, and soft looking it didn't seem to fit her other delicate features.

His thumb rubbed absently over the skin of her throat as he looked down into her eyes. He frowned, tilting his head to the side as he tried to learn about this woman. He received nothing, no whispers, no information.

She was a blank canvas to his powers, and that alone suprised and terrified him.

Who was she?

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think ... :)**

**x Emmalisa x**

* * *


	4. Just Talk

**Jaden**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Amalia looked up at the towering brute who currently had her pinned to her wall. She couldn't believe this was happening!

At first she had been angry that he had her neck in his large grasp, now she just felt fear.

Gut churning, heart pounding fear.

"If... If it's money you were looking for its in the kitchen" she whispered as she watched the changing emotions flicker over his face.

He certainly didn't look like a thief, he wore expensive clothes, and had impeccable taste. He didn't look like he was short of cash, but looks can be deceiving she supposed. Looking up at him she noticed he had the most expressive eyes she had ever seen. She swore she could see all his emotions and thoughts swirling in their depths, and yet, she had no idea what he was thinking...

"I didn't come for your money" His voice was so deep it rumbled from his lips, it resonated an undecipherable accent she couldn't place.

She watched as he looked at her face intently. She felt almost the insane notion to blush, his penetrating stare was un nerving.

"Well? What else..." Her words froze in her throat. As her whole body tensed to fight.

He meant to rape her?

Fear almost choked her as she stared up at him. He was stronger than her, he could so easily overpower her, and no neighbours would come to her rescue. Dear God!

She watched as he read her face, and suddenly burst into laughter. Completely caught by surprise she couldn't help staring at him in confusion.

"Look sweet, I'm not here for that either"

She wasn't sure whether she should trust him or not. _After all, he had just broken into your home, and pinned you to a wall Amalia!_ She scolded herself.

But for some reason her body began to relax again at his words, and her heart seemed to return to functioning.

"What do you want?" She asked, finally noticing that his thumb was flicking ever so slightly over the skin of her neck.

"To talk"

* * *

Jaden released his grip suddenly, pulling his hand away and stepping back as if she had burnt him.

He couldn't believe he had been rubbing her skin.

Almost as if he was showing her... affection.

He frowned down upon her, and for once didn't take pleasure at the fear that flooded her tear filled eyes.

He motioned with his hand for her to lead them somewhere to talk, and almost laughed at the way her jaw dropped at his audacity. She shook her head, either to clear it, or as a show of annoyance, before she walked down the corridor and opened a door to her right.

He followed her silently into the small kitchen. Upon the table sat a single glass full of rich red wine, seeing the potent colour made him think of something else that was a similar shade.

He could hear her heart beat beckoning, her pulse beating strong beneath her pale skin...

Barely leashing his hunger he watched as she slumped into a chair and began to continue to drink.

Her gulps large as her eyes focused on anything but his face.

"Who are you?" He asked, somehow fascinated with the way the wine began to darken her previously pale lips.

She began to splutter on her mouth full of wine.

"Who am I?! You're asking me who I am, when you broke into _MY_ house?" She raised an eyebrow as if he was clearly insane. He bit back his annoyance at her for not answering his question.

"Tell me about yourself" He repeated as he helped himself to a chair, a glass and began to pour some wine. He was certain he heard her mutter "make yourself at home why don't you."

"I'm not telling you anything till you explain why your here" He watched as she gulped more wine, a small drop clinging to her bottom lip. He almost forgot about her refusing to answer him, as he watched her small pink tongue lick over her bottom lip to catch the single drop.

"I won't ask you this again" He gave no further threat, he didn't need to, he let his eyes do the work. Anyone with half a brain soon discovered you shouldn't argue with him.

"My name is Amalia Watson, I was a business consultant. My favourite colour is blue, my lucky number is 3. I like going to the cinema, restaurants and reading. I'm currently addicted to the series Blood Ties." She gave him a look that said "good enough"?

He shifted through the information and found nothing useful.

"Do you possess any special... abilities?" He ventured, unsure of what he was trying to find. Without the whisperings he knew nothing of her...

She grinned into her glass of wine as she paused before drinking to answer "My ex husband thinks I have the ability to drive any man insane. Other than that? No" She drank down another mouthful.

He ground his teeth. Either she was just a human as she claimed, or she was lying to him and playing coy.

"What of your parents?"

"What about them?" Her voice was sharp and he wondered what that emotion was that flickered in her dark eyes. "What secrets are you hiding?" his mind whispered as he leaned back and swirled his wine around the glass leisurely.

"Answer the question"

He watched as she finally turned to face him, anger now the only emotion in her eyes.

"I'm answering no more of your questions!"

He arched a brow at her behaviour. "Is that right?!" He mocked as he leaned in closer. "You'll answer all the questions I want you to, my sweet" His voice was filled with menace.

This woman was beginning to drive him insane! He mentally noted that her ex husband had a point.

She slammed down her wine glass almost as if she had heard his thoughts. "Today has been hell for me, so either leave right now, or explain what the hell it is you want!"

His hands became fists as he stared her down, instead of recoiling like any other creature on the planet with half a brain cell, she stared back with just as much venom. Any physical attraction he felt for her, was turning to pure ire. She was irrational and clearly suicidal!

"Look , I'm not going anywhere soon, so you better start answering questions before I start removing some of your limbs!"

She laughed at him and he was dumbstruck momentarily. As she shook her head and refilled her glass once more to the brim, he wanted to wrap his hands around her slender neck and choke the information out of her.

"Start talking about your parents" He advised as he began to tentatively sip the wine. He was fast thinking it was going to be the only way to stop himself killing this woman!

She once more shook her head, and got up from the table, abandoning her wine. "I said I wasn't answering anymore questions, so I guess you better start removing limbs. Or even better, why don't you remove yourself from my apartment!"

He really was going to kill her!

He ignored her statement as he took another sip of wine. But wine wasn't what he wanted right now, he wanted to drink her as he squeezed the life from that fragile body.

She had no idea who she was messing with.

After another sip, he glanced up and could tangibly see the anger radiating from her at his nonchalantly behaviour.

"You can't just come in here! Who do you think you are! I only just got back from burying my sister..."

Jaden's head cocked to the side, he was no longer listening to her angry tirade, he had perceived a danger. To him, or the human he wondered?

He stood up instantly, and ignored her gasp at his sudden movement.

He listened, and heard nothing. But it was still there... a looming danger.

He turned and looked over the little brunette... was she of any use to him?

He recalled the vision. Recalled the feeling of relief and freedom as the gold band was removed.

More importantly, he remembered the look in her eyes.

One he had never received before.

He ground his teeth at his own thoughts, how weak he sounded.

She obviously wasn't anything special, she would be unable to take the collar off.

Turning, he walked from the apartment. If danger was coming he had no plans to get blood on his new jacket for this human.

* * *

Lia stood in silent shock as the stranger walked out of her kitchen, and later she heard the slam of her front door.

He had left, just like that?

Slumping back into her chair she picked up her wine glass. What a day!

Alone in the kitchen she thought over her interaction with the stranger. Although he had driven her from madness to terror to rage, he had been by far the most handsome man she had ever seen. Thick dark hair, those brown and green eyes, so intense, so heated.

She took another large gulp of glistening red wine, and stared into nothing.

It may have been a stranger, an intruder, but it had been nice not to be alone.

Now her apartment seemed so lonely, and empty without his towering frame within it.

Sighing and twirling the wine around her glass, watching as it stuck slightly to the sides, she wondered why he had been here. It had to be one of the weirdest situations she had ever been in, someone broke into her house to talk?

Even though it appeared completely strange, she imagined she would be doing the same in a couple of weeks if she didn't find someone to talk to.

Living alone was a hard adjustment. Even though her marriage had never been ideal, or happy, she now noticed she missed the small things that came with living with someone.

The clothes over the floor, the dirty dishes piling up, even something as simple as having someone present when you came home. She missed it all.

But most of all she missed Matt at night. Not the sex. Just the feel of sleeping beside someone.

This was the hardest thing to adjust to. Not feeling someone there, not having another breathing nearby, she missed the sound of breath, and a heart beat as she slept. She missed it so much, sleep had evaded her for months.

Taking another sip, this time smaller, she wondered if she was ever going to get used to being so utterly alone.

Placing her glass down, she rose from the table, planning to sleep for a while, the emotion of the day had drained her, and right now nothing would give her more pleasure than sleeping for a couple of months. Taking the glass to the sink, she swirled cold water around the glass, before leaving it on the side for later.

She was just about to turn, when a large gloved hand clasped over her mouth...

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :) Please review...**

**Take care.**

**Emmalisa x**

* * *


	5. Anger and Regret

**Jaden**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Jaden flashed himself to the cemetery.

There was no one here, apart from an elderly man crouching by the grave of his long-gone wife. Jaden looked at the man and knew the heart ache he felt at her loss. Even thirty years on, the man still grieved...

Jaden stared down at the grave of Franceska Watson. It was a wasted life. And he had ruined it.

He truly regretted killing the small woman, he hadn't intended to cause her harm, only to feed and then wipe her memories clear.

The pain that had been so evident on Amalia's face was his doing. He had killed her sister. Unintentionally, but he had done it nevertheless.

He hated the way his chest seemed to tighten at that thought.

What was happening to him?!

One vision and a simple encounter and his whole body was acting out of character. "She is nothing to you" he reminded himself.

Starring down at the fresh soil, laying over Franceska, Jaden realised there was another thing he envied about humans.

There ability to die. Live and then die.

He couldn't imagine what that must be like.

He had a never ending existence.

Ever painful. Ever alone.

Humans could build families and homes, watched their children grow, and then die surrounded by an array of fat grandchildren.

Death, he decided was a gift humans were granted.

Death may be painful or gentle, soon or later, but it was inevitable for them, they would lay in rest. They would receive an ending.

Jaden dropped the rose he clutched down onto the soil, watching the way it bounced slightly before settling over the dark resting place.

"Forgive me, Franceska" He whispered.

Yet another thing he regretted. Like, he needed more!

Jaden watched the old man wipe fresh tears away, before kissing his hand and placing it upon the grave, and walking away.

Jaden wondered absently what it would be like to be him...

Does he regret giving away his heart, only to have it broken?

Would he have done things differently?

Looking into the man's mind, Jaden saw the answer clearly... he wouldn't change a thing.

* * *

Amalia struggled against the hand, until she felt a cold thin object pressed to her neck.

A knife!

Instantly she stopped struggling. How stupid had she been to assume he had just left! He had come back to kill her. "_Stupid, stupid, stupid"_ her mind muttered.

Her mind and eyes were cloudy with alcohol, and she began to feel dizzy.

She shouldn't have drank so much... but then again, she hadn't known she would be fighting off a killer in her own kitchen!

Clutching his arms either side of her face, she began to cry. Could this day get any worse?!

As her sobs became more aggressive, she was shoved to the floor aggressively.

Amalia hit her head as she crashed onto the tiles, curling into a ball she continued to cry. Her shaking came back, and all she could do was weep. Her divorce, her baby sister, her older sister, and now she was going to get slaughtered in her own home.

Her sobs came out loud and fast as she closed her eyes, refusing to watch a blade come down upon her.

She felt so weak. For the first time in her life... she had nothing left to fight for. And worse... she no longer cared about anything.

Past caring she huddled her knees closer to her chest as she prepared for the death blow.

* * *

Jaden sat at the bar of a small rock bar he had found on the edge of town. Sipping on a large whiskey, he tried to ignore the obvious advances of the barmaid. Collette, didn't seem to understand his request for a quiet drink.

The buxom red head, with her breast spilling from her logo-ed t-shirt, leaned over the bar, a pencil being twirling between her red lips.

"Need anything else, sugar?" She purred with a wink.

Jaden barely stifled a sigh, he needed his freedom, but as he wasn't going to get that, he looked over the prospect of taking this little red head to a back room. She was his type; easy and available. Why shouldn't he take her up on the offer? Oh yeah! Because he couldn't do anything unless he bartered for it.

"No, I'm good" He muttered as he twirled the whiskey around the tumbler, much like Amalia had done. Where had that thought come from?

"I don't doubt that for a second" She whispered as she leaned further over the bar, exposing more of her comely figure, her seductive giggle made him smirk. She really was his type.

Looking at her from beneath his lashes he allowed his eyes to flicker a blood red and grinned at her look of horror.

"I said no, Collette. But another whiskey would be great... when you have the time"

Her body retreated backwards until it hit the back wall counter, jostling bottles, before she nodded with a dropped jaw, and all but ran to the other side of the bar.

Grinning Jaden took another sip. Letting the smooth liquid slip down his throat, heating his body slowly as it went.

Starring down into the glass he thought of Amalia.

He had sensed danger. Should he have stayed to protect her?

He grunted as he took another sip, yeah, him protecting someone. Was almost laughable, especially as it would be voluntary and not part of an order. Jaden clenched the glass tightly in his hand, just thinking about his "master" made him want to kill something!

Jaden paused suddenly... his master controlled his power... if there was a way to grant Jaden freedom he surely wouldn't be allowed to sense it... could Amalia be the key? And therefore he wasn't able to sense anything about her?

Jaden barely made it out of the bar, before he flashed back to Amalia's kitchen...



* * *

Jaden reappeared across town, in the kitchen that still possessed the dwindling scent of his presence. He knew something was seriously wrong, to begin with Amalia wasn't gulping down huge mouthfuls of wine at her small table any longer, she was curled in a ball on the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees as she sobbed.

Jaden assumed it was because of her sister's death, and another stab of guilt hit his gut.

He hated watching such pain, especially in someone who didn't deserve it.

He walked towards her and frowned as she began to tremble more. Stopping his advance, he crouched down, to appear smaller and give her some space.

Why? His internal mind mocked. He ignored it...

"Amalia?" He rumbled as he tilted his head to the side to see if he could see her face through her long hair that encased her.

He wondered absently how long she had been lying upon the floor.

"Amalia?" He ventured once more. Her head moved up ever so slightly as if she had finally heard his words.

Her hand came up to wipe her face of tears, although her hair still managed to cover her face from his view. He was beginning to really hate that.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Her voice croaked.

"Why would I do that?" He asked, as he once more tilted his head to the side to try to see her face. "Granted you do annoy the hell out of me, but I told you I wasn't here to hurt you"

"You just said you weren't here to rape me" She returned with an annoyed tone, as she wiped her face more.

Jaden groaned "Amalia, I'm not here to hurt you in any way. I just need to talk"

He watched as she began to sit up, wiping her hair from her face, and sniffing more as she shot him a look of confusion and anger.

He nearly gaped at the sight she made.

Her eyes were red with blood vessels from her crying, and her cheeks had pinkened because of it.

More black mascara had run in small rivers down her face, and her ruby red lips, darkened by wine trembled ever so slightly.

She was a mess.

A complete disaster he thought as he looked her over.

Even her dress was wet from her tears.

But it wasn't disgust that settled in his stomach, it was guilt and sympathy.

She was in great pain, and he had caused it.

He was about to apologise when she suddenly moved, grasping her wine glass from the side, seconds before it was hurtled at his head.

So much for sympathy he thought, as he cursed and dodged his head to miss the speeding object.

"You bastard!" She screamed. Once again he wondered if she was able to hear this thoughts. "You break into my house, interrogate me, pretend to leave only to come back brandishing a knife at my throat, and then you show me sympathy?!"

Knife? Pretend to leave?

He frowned as he focused on the energy in the house. Something had been here, he still scented danger, but unlike before it was receding, freshly receding.

Someone had been here. In this apartment. With Amalia.

His hands became fists.

She could be the only way for him to be free, and he had been stupid enough to leave her.

More importantly someone had been dumb enough to take her from him before she freed him. He ground his teeth as his anger rose.

Someone was going to die for this.

* * *

Amalia couldn't believe this man! Lying on the floor in a pool of her own misery she had been waiting for the death blow. She had always had a nac of knowing a persons emotions, and right now nothing but sympathy was pouring off him.

Sympathy?!

Grabbing the wine glass she threw it as hard as she could, her anger building as it missed it's arrogant, larger-than-life target.

Damn him!

Moments ago she may have felt weak, but she wasn't feeling that way anymore! Adrenaline pumped through her veins, pleading with her for more action, to throw something else, to hit him, to hurt him in some way. Anyway...

Twirling, she scanned the sideboard for another missile, anger tore through her as she found nothing to immediate hand. Look in a draw! Her internal mind suggested. Pulling on a draw, until she was sure the handle was about to come away, the damn thing wouldn't open.

Why? It had opened earlier.

Moving to another draw, she pulled hard, once more it wouldn't budge.

"Damn this!" She cursed, as she tried one more. Angry, annoyed and completely exhausted she turned towards her attacker, who had a mixture of amusement and annoyance carved into his impossibly handsome features.

Bravado was leaving her in spades, she couldn't be bothered anymore. Sighing she began to walk from the room.

"Where do you think your going?" He inquired as he set in pace behind her.

"Away from you!" She threw over her shoulder as she wondered into her bedroom.

Plucking a wet wipe from her dressing table she rubbed it over her face, shocked at the amount of black that was coming off. How much mascara had she put on?

That morning she hadn't been paying any attention to her outfit or appearance, the event of the day making everything appear insignificant.

Many times during that morning, she had begun to day dream about the past, remembering tip bits from her childhood.

Sniffing, she threw the wipe into a small waste paper basket, as she began to unzip her dress. She didn't know where the intruder was. And quite frankly didn't care. If she didn't lie down soon and sleep she was going to collapse with exhaustion.

* * *

Jaden decided the human was insane.

Her emotions seemed to go from one extreme to the next. Tears, anger, then complete uncaring calm!

She was beginning to make his head hurt. He didn't understand her!

Following after her, as she had just left him standing dumbfounded in the kitchen, he froze in the bedroom door way, as he watched her remove her makeup. It seemed such a routine thing, but he had never watched a woman do that before.

The centuries had made him familiar with women, but he had never witnessed something so... strangely intimate.

She was removing the face she presented to the world, and didn't care that he saw what truly laid beneath. Most of the woman he had been with had kept makeup on, to be honest most of their clothes and his had also remained on, so he hadn't seen anything like this before.

He was about to ask her questions, when her hands shot around to the back of her dress, as she began to unzip it.

He stopped breathing for a second, as he watched the zip slide down her spine. The noise of the zip seemed loud in the room, which was surprising as all he could hear was the pounding in his ears.

Jaden swallowed, and watched the black fabric cascade to the floor, sliding down womanly hips, and slim, shapely legs, to pool at her feet. Exquisite.

His eyes travelled up over the skin of her legs, till he met the deliciously plump curve encased in black lace.

Her mahogany hair draped down her back, covering the small black clasp of her bra, and some of her spine from his view. Rubbing his hand over his mouth, he coughed to remind her of his existence.

When she crouched to open a drawer of a cabinet, he ground his teeth for two reasons. Firstly the delicious vision she made crouching on the floor, and secondly the fact she had disregarded him so easily. Few had ever done that and lived.

"Little human, don't tempt one such as me, and expect no repercussions, and never ignore me if you wish to live" His voice seemed so deep he barely recognised his lust filled tone.

Looking at him over her shoulder she gave him a curious look, before turning back to the draw.

Disregarding him again?!

He flashed across the room, before he pinned her against the wall, her back flush to his chest, as he grabbed a fist full of her hair, and yanked it back to the left, exposing her throat and face.

Her mouth was open as she tried to breath against the pressure of his chest to her back, and the wall to her chest.

Her face free of makeup looked even more beautiful, and pure.

* * *

Amalia couldn't believe the speed her intruder had grabbed her. One minute he was across the room, anger and lust evident in his eyes as he had threatened her.

The next second his rock hard body was pressing her into the wall.

Amalia could feel every part of his body against her. His arms blocking her in, as his shoulders blocked out any escape. He was huge and deadly.

And in that moment she wanted him.

Wanted the release his body could grant her.

Lust, thick and consumed spilled through her stomach, making her breathing heavy and irregular.

Kiss me! Her mind begged as she watched the emotions flicker over his face. Did he want her too?

* * *

Jaden couldn't believe the way his little brunette was looking upon him. Her eyes blurry with lust. Her body heating up against his.

He knew she wanted to find a way to forget the day. Forget the pain. And to feel she wasn't alone.

And why shouldn't he take advantage of that.

Pressing his arousal into her lower back, he watched a moan come from her parted pink lips, as her eye lids slid half way down.

God those lips! He thought as he yanked her hair further back exposing more of her face.

Could he do this? He hadn't bartered for this... it would be breaking the rule's of his existence. Everything he had ever received was through barter.

Even a loving touch...

Staring down into her eyes, he made his own barter... I give your body the release it wants, in return you find a way to free me...

Works for me, he mused as his eyes drank in the vision she made half naked against him.

Bending closer he ran his tongue over her lips, tracing the lush curve, tasting the sweet wine that laid there.

Her breath was heavy and irregular against his lips, and he shuddered. His heart pounding.

His tongue dipped inside, tasting more wine, and feeling her warmth. He groaned as her small tongue lapped back against his.

He couldn't control his desire, he had desired her since the vision, and her complete defiance against him had only fed that flame.

He started to ravage her mouth, desire flaring hard and fast within him.

Her lips were so soft and giving against his...

Jaden felt her soft hands cradle his head as she turned to face him. Before he guessed what she planned she pulled his head back, removing his lips from hers.

He looked down at her, why had she stopped the kiss? Both of them were panting hard. It had been so long since he had last tasted a woman...

Her face came closer to his, and yet she didn't kiss him. Jaden frowned at her actions, as she slowly rubbed her lips to his. Her breath falling over his lips.

He could feel the softness of her lips, the lightness of her breath and her smell was filling his head.

He couldn't explain his reactions, his heart was pounding more than before. He felt almost ... nervous? Frowning at her, he watched as she kissed him, slowly and gently.

She wanted a gentle kiss?

He had never before kissed a woman gently... it never seemed to be what the women wanted.

Tentatively, trying to ignore the way his hands trembled, he cradled her face in his hands as he kissed her. His lips just grazing hers, before he kissed her, enjoying the warmth and sweet taste of wine coating her tongue.

It took a while for him to ignore the nagging need he had to kiss her hard, thrusting his tongue and imagining her moaning in response. But the newness of this situation was confusing him.

This seemed so unique...

He would never have imagined a gentle kiss could make him react so violently. More so, than with a savage, frantic kiss he was used to receiving.

It was new to him... and it made him uneasy.

He didn't like it...

Not the kiss, it was the feelings he was having.

Pulling back, he swallowed the lump in his throat, as he looked down at her serene face.

Her lips were glistening from their kiss, her eyes heavy... _she wants you!_ His mind screamed.

His body beckoned him closer.

He wanted more of that feeling... that peace.

Instead he found himself backing away from her, noticing everything about her, including the look of confusion at his retreat.

"What have you done to me?" He whispered as he flashed out of the room, barely hearing her gasp of surprise.

* * *

Amalia had been trying to get her breathing under control when her intruder had disappeared!

Literally he went "puff" and he was gone.

There was no sign of him in the apartment, and it had been no cloak-and-dagger type magic trick, no power or mist to confuse, he had just ... gone!

Eyes wide, and mouth agape, Lia realised she was truly losing her mind.

Maybe he hadn't been here at all?! Could she have imagined him?

Bringing her hand to her lips, she knew he had been real.

They still were tingling from his passionate embrace. She could still taste him...

Clutching her now aching forehead, Lia shook her head as she walked over to her bed. Slumping upon it, she hoped morning would make everything more clear...

* * *

Jaden returned to his "home". The term home had never been used more inappropriately.

This was no home, more a prison.

Stepping into the candle lit chamber, he hoped his "master" was doing anything but awaiting his return.

He was wrong.

A large whip came down over his back and shoulders, catching his ear slightly

Blistering pain lashed through him, as he felt the welts begin to grow and bleed.

He was thrust to his knees by the blow.

His head bowed, with his hair covering his face, he tried to regain his breathing. His back was ripped completely open he knew that.

Could feel his own life, trailing down his back, and pooling at his fallen knees.

He was late back, and that meant punishment...

In that moment the sweet gentleness of Amalia's kiss seemed hundreds of miles away...

"On your knees! How fitting!"

Another devastating blow came across this back, this time catching the back of his head with a stray hook, sown on the end of each strand.

"You are nothing but a dog!" The evil, malevolent voice bellowed from behind him.

Jaden didn't even bother to react, nothing he could say would make the punishment less.

He would be taken to the brink of death regardless of any pleas for mercy, or words of apology.

He might as well stay silent, and take the pain.

Plus he didn't want his mouth open, in case a scream came forth.

He couldn't live with that shame again...

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think... :)**

**Emmalisa x**

* * *


	6. Miles Apart

_A big "Thank you!" to general zargon and NotSoSweet for the reviews, your support is really appreciate as always :) x_

_Emmalisa x_

**Jaden**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Shivering in a cell he knew well, Jaden tried desperately to open his eyes.

The thick lashes of the whip had more than once been directed at his face, the thick straps cutting deep as he had tried to choke on the screams of agony.

His face was pressed harshly against the cold floor, the blood had long since stopped flowing, although when the bleeding had stopped he wasn't sure, he had been unconscious for it. Now he imagined it was dried on the floor around him.

A dark pool, with him barely recognisable bathed within it.

He couldn't yet move, and he wasn't going to waste precious moments trying to.

He would need his energy later. Plus he was still a mortal currently until his master returned his power. Until then the gaping wounds would remain open, paining him, and not sealing.

He remembered the first time his master had made him mortal.

A cruel punishment.

It had felt as if his skin was being pulled away from his body, almost as if he was being split into two people as his powers were removed. He felt lighter, almost half this size as he had shuddered on the floor.

The agony of losing something he had never thought he could, was unbearable. He could never have imagined what it would feel like to be mortal.

His wounds wouldn't heal for days, he could have died, and nearly had on several occasions, but before he could his master would also return his immortality.

He could almost taste his death, and then he would be pulled back from the brink.

He hated being a mortal, it wasn't what he was born to be, and it paralysed him, he wasn't used to feeling such pain for so long... usually wounds would close quickly, not anymore. Days and months could pass before the giant welts closed. His body was thick with scars, old and new.

Jaden suspected he would gain a few more before he found his freedom.

Lying still Jaden let the agony wash over him. He knew it wouldn't be the last time... unless... Amalia.

Her visage swam through his pained mind. And somehow her image dulled some of the pain, perhaps thinking of her was simply making him forget the pain, or maybe, it gave him some hope... Jaden wished he could laugh.

Hope?! Another word he had long given up on. He knew other people possessed the ability, he had heard many things over the centuries, but like a loving touch, or a happy family, he had never witnessed it firsthand. It was something elusive he heard about, but had never seen.

After several attempts over what seemed like hours, Jaden had finally managed to creep his eyes open, and as he had suspected he was in a blood covered cell, manacled to the cold floor.

The thick metal cuffs of his restraints were causing large cuts to appear around each wrist, weakening him further.

He felt his master come into the room, and he knew where he was going...

Jaden screamed, loud and piercing, no longer able to hold it in, as his body began to disintegrate as he was reduced to nothing but ashes. The usual pain he experienced was amplified with his mortality and wounds.

Black particles got whipped into the air where his body used to be, creating an eerie mist, as it made its way to its resting place, a small green stone, identical to the one he wore, wrapped around his master's incorporeal neck.

* * *

Amalia could literally feel her stomach roll over as the elevator jolted her as it began to rise.

Pressing her hand to her stomach, she breathed in deeply.

Amalia didn't think she had drunk so much but from the continuous groan and roll of her stomach, she guessed she must have. Breathing in another mouthful of smoke filled air, she was desperate to turn her mind to something else, anything other than the growing nausea she felt.

Leaning her head back against the metal elevator wall, she closed her eyes and tried to remember the hazy events of yesterday.

The pain of losing Franceska was still so fresh and she was forced to swallow the tears that threaten to spill. She needed to try to remain composed today. It was going to be hard enough.

Instead Lia thought of her mystery intruder. If that was what he was, and not some wild fragment of her imagination. Although she doubted her imagination was good enough to imagine someone who kissed like he did.

He had been wild and feral, and gentle and sweet alternatively.

She had decided somewhere between consciousness and sleep that he couldn't have been real.

No one went puff suddenly, and anyway, why would a gorgeous God of a man, break into her apartment to interrogate her, try to kill her then kiss her? It all made no sense...

Lia grasped her stomach, as the elevator shuddered to a stop on the tenth floor. Opening her eyes she watched the mechanical doors, grind open, and saw the familiar beige walls she had seen a year ago. Stepping out, she clutched the small key tightly in her now sweating hand as she walked down the corridor to flat 329.

Next to the door there was a small doorbell, with a name written above. "Franceska Watson".

* * *

Lia had been in the apartment for nearly two hours, and so far nothing had been moved or boxed. She sat on her older sister's bed, looking through the sliding doors to the lounge and the kitchen on the far side of the expensive apartment.

It was stylish and tasteful, yet somehow cold and unnatural. Everything was in its place, everything immaculate. Tiles in precise straight lines, bottles in order of size, cushions lying at carefully placed angles.

Her hands were gripping the mattress, as her thumb rubbed over the cover. Her nervous movement, her mother called it. It was what Amalia did when she was somewhere she really didn't want to be.

And although she could smell Fran here, the whole apartment gave her no comfort. It seemed cold, and lifeless.

Amalia wondered absently if it would seem that way if Fran was marching around in it, shouted at Lia.

Lia grinned, she used to hate fighting with Fran, but now she would give anything to have her yell in her face. Absolutely anything.

Brown boxes were piled in the corner of each room, waiting for their contents.

Lia didn't want to touch anything. Not yet. She couldn't. She just wanted to sit here... just for a little bit longer.

* * *

Jaden wished that he could say that when he was incorporeal, within the stone that his pain disappeared, and he slept. Unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

He had once wished for the oblivion within the stone ... when his heart had been broken into more pieces than he thought was possible, he had willingly sold his life to the stone, given himself over to the eternity of living an half life.

He no longer wanted the freedom that he had cherished for centuries. He wanted solitude. Somewhere to lick his wounds, and re build his broken soul.

Even inside the stone, the pain remained.

He was able to think, feel and worse crave...

For centuries he had craved her, needed her to touch or hold him with a painful intensity. He could dream in the stone, and he had. For centuries he wished he hadn't come back early. Wished he didn't know everything. Wished the winds hadn't whispered to him of her betrayal.

Jaden wished he could sigh... she hadn't betrayed him.

He had been lying to himself for centuries.

She had done nothing wrong, apart from making him believe something that could never have been his.

She had bartered her love. Bartered her touch. And in return he did her will. He had done so willingly.

The pain at learning she didn't love him, and just needed him to fight her wars, pained him more than he could ever describe. She felt for him, she cared for him, but he was nothing more than a lover, and a fighter... he wasn't her love. He had never once stepped foot on her heart.

If he thought about it, he was the one who had betrayed her. He had loved her, but learning she didn't love him in return he had...

Jaden mentally closed his eyes at his past crimes.

She was long dead, and the pain of her loss was what had gotten him into this position.

Now he just needed to find a way out...

And that meant finding Amalia again. Plus he had already made a barter with her... give her body what it desires, and in return he gains his freedom...

* * *

Miles away, Marina watched the daylight seep over the hills beside her home and felt a foreboding.

Her hand clutched a photograph of her girls, as she stared blankly out of the window.

Thirty years after the fortune telling with two more daughters, Marina finally understood she should have killed herself before the birth of the first child.

A tear ran down the wrinkles surrounding her crystal blue eyes as she wished she had done things differently.

The crossroads had been all Cassandra had screamed until she had died of a heart attack in front of her. Marina had gaped in horror as her old friend had withered on the floor and died.

A painful death for someone who had never done anyone a bad turn.

She had spent the remaining months of her pregnancy looking for a crossroads reference, but had never found it in time for the birth of Amalia Marie Watson or two years later, Constantina Watson.

Marina had barely been able to look at her daughters until she had discovered the reason for her friend's death.

Something had scared her friend, something had shaken her to the core, and before she could tell Marina she had died.

Marina had despaired and for years had given up hope, but the day after Tina's second birthday, she had discovered the meaning of crossroads.

But it was too late, they had all been born, and their destinies had been long decided...

* * *

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing :)**

**I know it is still very angst-like but it will begin to heat up once Jaden is back... I just needed to set the background behind them, before I moved into the main part of the story.**

**I hope you have enjoyed so far...**

**Take care... Emmalisa x**

* * *


	7. Stalker

_Hi, everyone. I am so sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, and I will warn now it is quite long. Once I started writing I couldn't stop, and it didn't seem right to cut it in half... :) I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

_A big Thank you to NoSoSweet, and general zargon for your wonderful, and very supportive reviews. :) :)_

_xemmalisax_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Six

...Three months later...

* * *

Jaden could almost feel the impact as Amalia's small body was thrust back against the elevator wall.

The gray metal panel made its annoyance known with a thundering bang. Her dark hair flew back, finally revealing a face full of panic and awe.

His hands grasped her fragile throat and squeezed, he could feel the frantic beat of her heart against his palm, mere moments before her last breath feathered over his wrist as her head wilted fatefully to the side…

Well at least that was the image currently running through Jaden's mind.

He did want to kill her, or at the very least shake some sense into her! For the hundredth time he found himself wondering why in hell Amalia was here?

The woman may be insane, suicidal and impossibly foolish, but why any woman would consider coming to such a place was pure insanity.

The elevator before him seemed to drop the last floor, as it shuddered to a halt, and what appeared to be dust flew out from beneath the mechanical metal doors onto his black boots.

Charming place! He mused, as the doors screamed open, the right one getting momentarily jammed.

Jaden frowned as he got into the elevator. As an immortal he couldn't die if this apparent death trap decided to plummet 12 floors, but it would really piss him off.

Pressing an empty space, were 12 used to be, he watched a small light come on, as the elevator shuddered as it rose. The walls seemed to shake with each floor they passed and Jaden hated that Amalia had been using it. It was clearly unsafe.

Did this woman have absolutely no idea of self preservation?

What idiot would get into a lift like this?

The second his mind asked that question, he remembered _he_ was the type of idiot who would get into a lift like this… all for this damn woman!

She better be worth this, he thought as the elevator grounded to an undignified halt at the 12th floor. As the doors opened, revealing magnolia painted walls, stained with smoke and water stains, he caught sight of Amalia at the far end of the corridor.

Jaden shook his head, and leaned back onto the metal paneled walls of the elevator/death trap, with his arms folded, as he watched her struggle to find a key in her bag. He knew she wouldn't find the key there; it was currently among loose change in her jacket pocket.

He groaned as she crouched down to tip the content of her bag onto the floor as she searched. When would she learn! She always put keys in her jacket pocket! He couldn't believe that he knew more about her habits, after following her for two weeks than she seemed to.

Ever since he had been freed from the stone, he had spent all his time following her.

He had gone straight to her apartment, and stood over her bed, with only the storm thundering outside for company, and his figure being made visible in the flashes of lightning.

He had been disappointed to find her sleeping. Lying the way she had been, she looked almost doll like, her soft mahogany waves falling over the pillow, as her hand lay outstretched beside her.

Well, she would have been if it wasn't for her snoring.

It wasn't loud, but it certainly ruined the doll imagery he had in his mind. Even in sleep and unconscious she seemed to defy him and his beliefs.

He did like that for the first time her hair didn't cover her face. He had begun to hate that. In sleep it seemed to rest also, lying peacefully around her sleeping face.

He had the impulse to shake her awake so he could speak to her, but didn't. Instead he watched her sleep, the gentle brush of her eye lashes against her cheeks as she slept peacefully.

Jaden knew he needed for Amalia to believe he was human. And since he knew very little about being a human other than the pain it involved, he had decided to study her movements, follow and learn a more in depth view of her world.

His next step would be to seduce her.

Then she would remove the necklace and he would be free… but first he needed to get her to trust him.

In the vision she had trusted him… had loved him…

Jaden faltered slightly, as he had looked down at her peaceful form.

Could he do to her what had been done to him? Could he fake love to gain what he wanted?

Looking down at her sleeping form, he had fervently wished it could be different… but it couldn't. He needed to be free… and to do that he would need to deceive.

He ground his teeth in anger, he hated to deceive, but he hated being bound to his master more.

For the next few weeks he had become a constant shadow in Amalia's life. He followed her, observed and learned more about her. He had become quiet fascinated with the little brunette. He now knew people called her "Lia" instead of her full name. That she hated mornings, and anything to do with getting out of bed. He learned she rarely slept… but did love her bed.

She would always forget to eat breakfast, and then bite her bottom lip as she walked out the door… realizing she was hungry.

She would religiously leave food outside her apartment for a stray cat, she had nicknamed "cat".

* * *

Amalia wiggled the key in the small lock, and prayed it would still work. It had been years since she was last here. And it wasn't what she remembered. But after a while she began to recognize things. This was still the same place...

She had lived here as a student and postgraduate before she had married, and had kept it for storage. She hated to throw things away, and she could never have taken them with her.

Mostly because there was too much stuff and secondly because her ex had never had a similar passion for the things she did.

Her old friend, used to say her tastes were "quirky". She just liked unusual things. Art, books, music… anything that fascinated her or seemed different she loved.

"Come on!" She groaned as she rattled the door handle once more. With a final shove, the door opened and something jingled on the back of the door.

Lia winced and was forced to cover her eyes, as the light coming from the open door blinded her. Squinting she maneuvered into the room and looked around… It was still so beautiful here.

The large windows, stretching from the floor to the ceiling cut bright light onto the room, dust particles were dancing in its warmth.

She couldn't help but smile, she had spent many happy years here. The entire apartment was shabby chic, and her old friend used to say it looked like the inside of a gypsy caravan.

Her love of the unusual was one of the many differences between her and her ex husband.

He had believed in order, and at first his obsessive tendencies towards order had fascinated her, but after four years of marriage it had begun to suffocate her imagination. She began to no longer take pleasure in things she previously could have spent hours doing.

She imagined if her life was a film, her marriage was the part where the rows would be gasping and silently praying she saw sense, that she would see that the man standing beside her would bring nothing but censer and frustration to her life.

She was sure she couldn't have married a man more her opposite than him. Everything between them, that could be different, was.

She had dark hair, his blond. She was short, he was tall. She was a dreamer and thinker, he valued facts and statistics over wild fancy. She had a high sex drive, he seemed to have none. She wanted passion and freedom in their marriage, he wanted tiles in straight lines and a meal when he got home.

Lia shook her head… foolish mistake.

Looking around, Lia felt her heart sink at the state the room had become. The bright light that poured relentlessly through the large windows had faded many of the brighter fabrics.

Taking a closer look around she saw the room had lost some of its luster. Just like she had, she mused, as she slumped into a chair. Biting at her bottom lip, she decided she would restore this room.

The more she thought about it, the more determined she became. And anyway, until she managed to find another job it would give her something creative to do.

Lia smiled at old photographs stuck to the far wall, a few had fallen down leaving pale squares behind. She outright laughed at some of them. Good times. Her eyebrow raised at some of her outfits.

Leaning back, she closed her eyes and just relaxed. It felt so right to be back here. It was like she had finally come home.

* * *

Jaden had no idea what was going on inside the room. He was currently standing outside, pacing. His boots loud against the dirty carpet, not that he cared. If anything he hoped she would hear him, and come out.

Growling, he slammed the heel of his hand into a nearby wall.

Why was this so frustrating?!

He hated not knowing.

Usually the whispers would find him, and soothe his curiosity, whispering to him of their knowledge. Instead he heard nothing, sensed nothing.

So much for being all powerful!

He was so caught up in his aggressive pacing, he hardly noticed the door creep open and a familiar face appear.

"You!" Came a feminine shriek. Jaden winced at the sound and turned.

"Mind turning your voice down to fog horn level?" He groaned, as he pretended to rub his aching forehead. He actually heard her growl at him, and he was sure she wasn't more than two seconds away from stamping her foot in annoyance.

He wanted to grin, but decided to continue to play the injured party. Perhaps he could gain some sympathy. He needed it.

He had been following her mindlessly for weeks. And the agony he had been forced to go through when she had gone shoe shopping was almost unbearable.

The constant changing of shoes, the different stores, her walking up and down in front of a mirror, or twirling her foot from side to side to see how it looked, followed by biting her bottom lip, then frowning, and going to yet another store...

He could have killed her! Every single bloody shoe she had tried on was perfect on her. Looked great. And yet she kept changing shoes, then stores…

Just thinking about it gave him another headache.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here? This is private property"

Jaden arched his brow and surveyed the "private property". Paint was peeling from the walls, and what was left was stained from years of water damage and smoke.

He gave her a penetrating stare, and saw her blush slightly. So, she had noticed the state of the building, and she seemed slightly embarrassed by it. Then why are you here?! He thought.

"Have you been following me?" Her tone was so incredulous, as if the mere idea of anyone following her was insane.

"Perhaps, my sweet" He could see her jaw grinding in annoyance at his endearment. So, she doesn't like it… he must remember that.

"Why?" She said with a shrug as she leaned against the door frame, and looked completely bewildered to his motives.

Gods, how he wished he could read her mind… What was she thinking?

* * *

Currently Lia was wondering if she had any heavy and blunt objects close to hand, as this psycho had been stalking her!

Two weeks? Had he been doing it the entire time?

She almost laughed, following her had to be the most boring job in the world. She hadn't been doing anything except search for jobs, or random window shopping for things she didn't need or want.

She even listened to a saleswoman for nearly an hour going on about a multipurpose hand held peeler, that could chop and peel anything in seconds… she didn't even cook! She had never peeled anything in her life, and yet she had stood there, surrounded by mothers and old women listening to the demonstration, and worse she had even faked a gasp of admiration along with the other women.

As if watching a carrot being peeled in two seconds was the highlight of the day! Sadly, it probably had been.

What had he been doing the entire time, and why?!

She had heard someone moving around outside, it was hard not to, his thundering steps and then a thud against the wall, had awaken her curiosity and she had peered outside.

For the first few seconds, she had admired his form, he was an incredibly handsome man. That was until she got a better look and realized it was the same man who had broken into her apartment.

And right now he was looking at her as if _she_ was completely crazy.

"I have been following you to make sure your safe" Lia's jaw dropped. Safe? What the hell?

"What are you talking about?"

He rolled his eyes as if he was being forced to explain something so simple, she was stupid not to understand. "You are in danger. The man with the knife in your apartment, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember" She said, truly getting angry now."I remember it was you!"

"How many times!" He growled as he strode towards her. "I didn't hurt you!" He was only standing a mere metre away from her now. And she wanted to go inside where it was safer.

"And you expect me to believe that! How stupid do you think I am?"

"My pet, you don't want me to answer that one"

Lia growled and clenched her fists. She had the childish urge to stomp her floor, although looking at the condition of the building she could damage something. So she refrained.

Although colorful images of smashing something into his head were filling her mind.

"Look. I don't know who you are. I don't trust anything that comes out of your mouth. Now, leave" She pronounced every word with barely reined temper, and annoyance. Her voice was grated and she didn't care. This man was irritating as hell!

He grinned at her then, almost as if he heard her thoughts and was mocking her.

"Well, my pet, perhaps your smarter than I gave you credit for"

When she made a move to slam the door in his face, he step forward, jamming his foot in the way. She stared at him with pure anger in her eyes.

"You want to know more about me? OK, you can call me Jaden. I am here to protect you, which would go a hell of a lot easier if you stopped slamming doors in my face and hitting me over the head with heavy objects"

"Protect me from what?"

"People that want to harm you" He said as if this conversation was boring him and he was constantly being forced to state the obvious.

"Thanks for stating the bloody obvious" She growled as she once more tried to slam the door, but once again it jarred against his large boot.

"You know, that is beginning to hurt" He mocked "You are a violent little thing, aren't you" She was about to shout, when she looked into his eyes and realized he hadn't meant that as an insult. Instead she found interest shining in his eyes.

She sighed. "Look, I'm …" She seemed to be looking for the right word "… I'm faltered you feel you need to protect me. But I'm fine"

Jaden couldn't help it he burst out laughing, which only seemed to reignite her anger.

"You think I am doing this out of the kindness of my little black heart?" He grinned down at her "Sweetness, I have my own _personal _agenda…"

"Like?"

"Like the reward I will get if I keep you alive"

"What kind of reward?"

"That's none of your concern, my pet."

He watched her growl again, and he grinned at her. "Stop calling me that"

"What?" He sent her an innocent expression, he knew she wasn't buying.

"My pet, sweetness, my sweet etc" She waved her hand around, and he had the unusual impulse to laugh at her.

"I like it" Although why he did, confused him.

"I don't" She growled through clenched teeth, which had him raising his brow. She truly was a little spitfire.

"Look, Amalia. You need to come with me, so I can keep you safe. There isn't anything to discuss." Come with me? Where the hell had that idea come from? Where was he going to take her?

"Firstly no one but my mother and bank manager refer to me as Amalia, and secondly, what do you mean there is nothing to discuss?!" The little human was once again shrieking, and he zoned out. He knew she was continuing to talk, but he wasn't listening to a single word.

All he heard was blah, blah, blah.

Her little pouty mouth moving quickly with each word she spoke, and her eyes spelling out evident death. He couldn't help but grin.

Maybe taking her away somewhere would be a good idea. A very good idea. However, spending more time with her would increase the possibility of her finding out what he was. But on the bright side it would cut down on how much time he would have to spend with her.

Centuries had taught him well in how to pleasure a woman, it wouldn't be long before her shriek would be one of pleasure and not anger.

"Are you even listening to me?!" She growled, slapping him on the chest. He saw surprise and slight interest flicker in her eyes at how hard his chest was.

"Like that did you?" He mocked with a wink. And she this time she did scream, and twirled striding back into the room, completely disregarding him once more.

If it didn't give him so much pleasure annoying her, he would have become angry with how often this little brunette seemed to disregard his presence. Most beings screamed and ran in fear of him, she hit him with baseball bats, and slammed doors in his face. She also gave him earth shattering kisses...

"You can't honestly expect me to just come with you!" She said glowering at him from across the room.

Currently Jaden was looking around the little apartment. He liked it, at least this one had more life and soul than the other one had. This one looked alive somehow.

"What did you say?" He asked as he lifted the lid of a small vanity box beside him.

"Hey!" She yelled, and he ignored her and moved the small pieces of jewelry around with his finger. It wasn't expensive, but it was unusual, and looked very unique. "I asked you something!"

He sighed and turned to her. "Because if you don't you will die"

He watched her mouth fall open as she spluttered, seeming lost for words.

"Are you speechless, my pet? I didn't think that could ever be possible" That seemed to snap her back to reality.

"I don't care... Your probably lying anyway. And even if you are telling the truth I would rather die than spend more time with you!" She threw something at his head, that he dodged.

He was about to irritate her more, with another comment he was sure would make her shriek, or better, throw something at his head, when four demons came crashing through her windows.

Jaden used his power to protect them both from the shower of glass... and it didn't work!

He winced as shards ripped into his exposed skin. He growled in fury, as he heard Amalia's scream of pain.

Where were his powers? His master must have discovered what he was planning and removed them. Shit!

Turning to face the demons, who had eyes blood red and muscles bulging, he decided to try fighting without powers... how hard could it be, he snarled...

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please review... :)_

_I am so sorry it was so long._

_xemmalisa x_

* * *


	8. Getting out Alive

**Jaden**

Chapter Seven

Amalia crouched on the floor, stunned and wide eyed. Had four men just jumped through her twelfth floor window?

She watched as Jaden turned with a ferocity she had never seen firsthand. The pure rage smoldering in his eyes was utterly terrifying, and something she had never witnessed outside of horror movies. He seemed to become larger. His muscles bulging through his crisp white shirt as his black jeans became tighter around the firm muscles of his upper thighs.

He was… magnificent. Breathtaking.

Amalia couldn't move as she watched him position himself between her and the men that had just jumped through her window. Her mind was racing at a hundred miles an hour… and yet she couldn't bring together a single thought.

Instead she froze in place, her mouth gaping, her hand clutching her old, faded furniture, as if this small couch could protect her from the four men.

She didn't want to notice that their eyes were red… they looked like the devil incarnate. Blood red pupils surrounded by swirling black mist…

* * *

Jaden eyed his foe with a mocking eye. Who did they think he was?

He growled at their foolishness.

Switching to their native tongue, he told them to back down. They refused, their eyes flashing their resistance.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?" He knew they did, he could read their minds. He heard the whispers then, for the first time in two weeks.

… _They are here to kill your woman. They were sent. They won't stop. Destroy…_

He grinned… he sure would. Taking an aggressive posture, he dared them to make a move. Only a fool would engage him in a direct confrontation. Acheron and Savitar had both tried over the centuries.

In Savitars own words he "was an evil fuck, but God he was good with a sword". And he was… centuries of war could do that to a man. If you could call him a man. He fitted the description of monster much better.

Yes, he was talented with a sword or knife, but neither were to hand… and he had no power to produce one. Just great!

He daren't look back at Amalia, he wasn't sure how he would handle her being hurt and frightened. His emotions where she was concerned were all over the place. The main reason he was teasing her so relentlessly.

Women liked to be treated mean, it was a turn on. He had figured that out a couple dozen centuries ago.

It was then he realized the whispers had called Amalia… his woman. His? Something he would think about later... Right now he had four demons, beyond stupid, wanting to kill him and his key.

He made a tutting sound, as he maneuvered around a chair.

"I should kill you all for this insult, or perhaps it's just plain ignorance. Either way, I will teach you the correct way to address me" He stood a meter from them and tilted his head to the side, almost childlike, as his eyes began to flood with black mist "On your knees in reverence"

On cue, all four attacked. They were strong and obviously well trained. Who sent them? Who would be foolish enough to attack him? His master? Impossible. So who?

Jaden growled and barreled into one of the demon's stomachs before they could strike, instantly taking him down to the floor. They crashed through a wooden table and he could hear Amalia shriek from the other side of the room.

Punches and kicks rained down on him from all sides, as he continued to punch the man on the floor.

He only counted two sets of boots. Turning, whilst trying to avoid a full blow to the head, he saw a demon heading for Amalia.

_Come on darling! You fought me!_

He prayed she would get her temper back and keep herself alive while he killed these two. Wrapping his hands around the demons throat, he squeezed with all his strength, ignoring the continuing blows and the thrashing. With a fateful wench he killed the demon, and flipped on to his back to kick back another. He then flipped up from the floor to engage the demon.

It was a hand to hand battle, punches smashing into one another.

Without his full power Jaden was at a slight disadvantage, but only slight. He was stronger, and would kill them all. He had no other choice.

He attempted to turn to see what Amalia was doing, but the blows between him and the demon were too consistent.

He pulled back and smashed his fist into the demons throat, causing him to crash back through the window they had jumped through.

Hearing a sickening thud, he turned his attention to the last two. Both were trying to corner Amalia who was skirting around various furniture.

Jaden knew the other one wasn't dead, that kind of fall wouldn't kill, he would be back up here soon. He couldn't risk fighting them, and leave Amalia unprotected. He needed to get them out of here now!

He ran for Amalia, scooping her in his arms, before throwing her over one shoulder. She gasped and slapped his back once.

"Prefer me to leave you behind, pet?"

"I would prefer to walk out than be hefted!" She growled from over his shoulder.

He grinned, trust Amalia to be fighting him, when two blood thirsty demons were eyeing them like a buffet table.

They desperately needed to get out of here. But how?

He looked to the busted windows, yes he could jump, but it would give away his identity. Not an option. He needed Amalia's trust, and learning he was a feared demon lord, wouldn't do him any favors.

No, he would have to make his way back to the death trap.

He freighted going right, then ran left, speeding through the open door. Amalia was bouncing and cursing over his shoulder. He wasn't sure what she was mumbling, but he caught more than one "Ouch!" and she was definitely swearing like a sailor.

The elevators right door was still jammed open from when he had arrived, jumping into the elevator he kicked the door, until it slid back into the rails, and closed before them. Just as two pairs of fists pounded into the metal doors. Large dents appeared, as he reached for the ground floor button. And then the elevator was moving… He sighed in relief. So far so good.

"Will you put me down!"

"No!" He shouted back at her. When would this woman listen?!

"We are away from them now. There is no need!"

"There is every need, sweetness. We aren't yet out of the building. Or didn't you notice? Perhaps you're too busy staring at my _derriere_?" He knew she would be irritated by that, and could have timed her slapping him on the ass in anger.

"I am not" she shrieked.

"Oh, love. Please don't start the spanking, we don't want to make a scene when these doors open" He gave her ass a quick slap which had her gasping and him grinning.

Suddenly the light above them flickered before going out completely. Looking up at it as it died, Jaden had a bad foreboding. Plummeting death trap. Twelve floors… not good.

He would survive but there was no way in hell his little spitfire would.

He clutched her closer to his shoulder, as the elevator shuddered to an abrupt halt on the ninth floor. He swayed on his feet with the surprise jolt. This really was not good.

He dug his claws into the door and began to slowly wench the doors open. He could hear something happening above them, and he dreaded to think what the demons were doing to the cables.

Straining he pulled until a widening gap began to appear. Shit, they were between floors!

Sweating he pulled harder, and with a screeching sound the doors ground open. He dropped Amalia down to the floor, and crouched to look through the gap… there was no one in the corridor.

He grabbed her, ignoring her gasp and began to drop her through the gap onto the floor.

"Oh God!" She cried as her feet dangled about two meters from the floor.

"It's gonna be OK. Just drop to the floor and roll away. I will follow"

She looked him straight in the eyes, her usual bravado seemed lost. She was afraid, and looking to him for comfort. He could have stayed in that moment for hours. Someone was relying on him, and not for what he could get for them.

"It's OK, sweetness. I am right here"

He watched as she bit on her lip, and nodded, before letting go of his arms, and falling to the floor. He heard her gasp in pain as she hit the floor.

"Amalia?" He called as he sat on the floor of the elevator and placed his legs through the gap. "Amalia!"

"I'm OK. It's just my knee" She whispered. He sighed in relief, and dropped through the gap, landing crouching beside her. He scooped her up from the floor, once more and threw her over his shoulder as he began running for the stair case.

She was bouncing over his shoulder, and this time he pressed her closer to it to reduce the impact.

Using his free shoulder he barreled into the stair case door, it flew open, crashing against the wall as he ran for the stairs. Taking the steps three at a time he raced down the levels. He must have been by the third floor, when he heard groans and roars of anger coming up the stairs… the fallen demon.

He clutched the hand rail and looked down, sure enough the beaten demon was limping up the staircases, looking ferocious and seriously pissed. Now what? He couldn't engaged in battle with Amalia over one shoulder.

Turning he ran through the staircase door, into the corridor… he needed another way out.

Rushing to the end of the corridor on the other side of the building, he found a window. Looking down he saw nothing but dumpsters. It would have to do.

Flicking his foot out, he kicked through the window. The glass cracking and shattering down to the floor and the alleyway below.

Peering through he looked once more for a good place to land.

"What are you doing?" Amalia enquired from over his shoulder.

"We are going to jump" He said matter-of-factly as he paced back from the window for a run up, so he could land on his feet and not in a dumpster.

"You're kidding!" She said, as her nails dug deeper into his back. Jaden didn't need his body to react so violently to it. Not right now.

"I'm afraid not" He told her, seconds before he ran at the open window.

* * *

Amalia couldn't believe it! She was plummeted three storey's! Hurtling towards concrete! Her nails dig into his back, as her eyes clenched tightly shut. She was going to die…

She gasped as the air was thrust from her lungs as she jolted into his shoulder on landing, and barely registered him running for her car. She was too busy trying to get her breath back.

Unbelievable. They lived!

He began to dig around in her jacket pocket.

"If you're looking for the keys, they are probably in my bag I left in the apartment"

"They are right here. Where they always are" He goaded as he pulled the keys from her jacket pocket. So that's where they are! Wait, how did he know that?

"Just how long have you been stalking me?"

"I wouldn't call it stalker exactly" He muttered as he ran for her car.

"So what would you call it?"

"Watching"

"So much better!" She said sarcastically as she was suddenly thrown to the floor, before being shoved in her cars, passenger seat.

"Hey! This is my car, shouldn't I be in that seat" She yelled through the door, as he had already slammed it shut, her finger pointing to the driver's seat.

He shook a finger at her as he jogged round to the driver's side.

"Why not?" She asked as she fastened her seat belt.

"Unless you have experience with fast and reckless get-away driving, I think it may be more productive for me to drive"

Turning the key in the ignition, the car whirred, but didn't start up. He grunted and turned it once more. Again it just groaned at him.

"Let me" She muttered as she reached over and gently turned the ignition. It instantly came to life. He arched a brow at her.

"Just needed a female touch" She explained as she slumped back into her seat.

"Oh aye?" He ventured as he shifted it into gear, just as two men came crashing through the front door, and one jumped through a window on the second floor.

"They're coming!" She yelled as she hunched smaller in her seat.

"I see that, sweetness" He muttered absently as he floored the car.

It shrieked from its parking space and Amalia winced at the sound. They practically skidded sideways through the car park entrance onto the main road. Leaving Amalia gripping the handle above her head, and the dash board.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Marginally. Depends on my mood, and whether I have three men trying to kill me"

She eyed him with annoyance.

"Now would be an ideal time to apologize" He stated as he swung the car sharply to the left, narrowly missing an SUV. She winced and closed one eye as they took the bend.

"Apologize?"

"For hitting me in the head, repeatedly" He said, staring at her with an irritated expression.

"Apologize? To you? Never… you broke into my home. I was within my right to protect myself."

"I will get that apology out of you, my sweet"

She grunted. "Don't count on it." She glared at him, as he took another bend so sharply she was thrown against the window.

"But…" She stopped to regain her composure, and lose some of her anger concerning his driving " I would like to thank you for helping me back there"

"Pardon" He asked and since she genuinely thought he hadn't heard her over the roar of the engine and the shrieking of tyres, she repeated.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite catch that. Repeat it and this time add in the word 'master' and replace helped me with 'saved my cute ass'"

She hissed at him in annoyance.

"Never!"

"Again, sweetness. Yet another thing I plan to get from those pretty lips" He stared down at her, his eyes flashing seductively, as he gave her the hottest stare of her life. "And it will be soon"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading. I tried to keep this one a bit shorter... :) I hope you enjoyed. Please review... :)_**

**_Have a great weekend_**

**_xemmalisax_**

* * *


	9. The Interrupted Kiss

_**A big Thank you to NotSoSweet, general zargon, and MoonlightKiss01, it was wonderful to hear from you again. Thank you for the support. :) xxx**_

_**Just wanted to warn you that this is another long chapter... I hope you like it...**_

_**x emmalisa x**_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Eight

_..."Could you possibly try not to hit every, single, bloody tree in this wood?!"..._

... Amalia Watson ...

Kidnapped. Sexually frustrated. Annoyed. Human

* * *

Amalia had always been an anomaly compared to other women when it came to men. She had never been the type who would crumble to the floor in a fit of giggles and sensual sighs if a hot guy gave her "the stare" or winked in her direction.

It usually only got them a roll of her eyes or her turning away from them and leaving.

This was what irritated her the most! She had never, ever, reacted before but right now she was. And worse, she knew he knew it!

His duo-color eyes were moving over her body in such a sensual way, he momentarily robbed her of breath.

Even though her knee was still painful, and her heart was still pounding from their free fall from a window, she couldn't think about anything except the way his mysterious eyes followed the lines and curves of her body which were currently hunched into her seat against the passenger window.

Her whole body suddenly felt flushed. Her skin was warming, and she began to ache, a twisting ache that started in her stomach and radiated through her entire body. She had the impulse to blush and turn away, breaking there contact. Instead, she stared straight back into those mysterious eyes.

Her hand was clutching the plastic handle above her head desperately as without it she would be leaning forward, drowning in the intensity of his gaze.

He was dragging her into him… drawing her closer, and she felt utterly powerless to resist.

She watched breathlessly as the corner of his sinful mouth curled into a smile… a mocking smile.

Had he just dismissed her with a smirk and gone back to driving?!

She realized then he had been goading her, testing her attraction to him. Damn that man!

Amalia wanted to claw those perfect eyes out! Or slap some sense into herself!

She did neither, instead she just gripped the handle even harder, until she was sure it would come off into her hand, and looked straight ahead at the swerving traffic, currently trying desperately to move out of their way, with a barrage of horns and indecent hand signals.

She had given up smiling apologetically at the drivers he barely missed, instead she silently prayed one of them would get out of their car and hit him with something. Hard!

Jaden needn't worry about her falling into those eyes again…it wouldn't be happening!

With exaggerated moments she readjusted her seat belt, then her hair and stared out the window, ignoring him completely. Anger boiled within her at how foolish she was being.

"Where are we going, exactly" She asked, not even bothering to mask the irritation in her voice.

"I don't know, _exactly_" he mimicked as he took another bend at what seemed a hundred miles an hour.

Amalia crinched and pressed her hand onto the dashboard to stop herself being slammed into the glass again.

"Well… what do you know about our destination. An address? Area?"

He turned to her and sighed. "Look.." But before he could include an endearment she put her hand up to stop him, which only made him grin. "As you wish, Ms Watson, no more endearments… for a while. There is only one thing I know about our destination"

She stared at him waiting for him to continue. When he turned back to driving, obviously with no plan to finish the conversation she rolled her eyes, this was like pulling teeth…

Just tell me! She wanted to scream.

"Which is…?" She enquired with more patience than she was feeling.

"Those men won't be there"

"That's it?" She shrieked. Her grand protector had no safe house, no carefully planned escape route! Unbelievable!

"That's about it, aye. Why don't you sleep for a while, this could be a long journey"

"I'm not tired" She said, although that was a lie. She hadn't been sleeping well. A few hours here and there, but nothing substantial. She yawned against her will, Trying to cover it with her palm, which only made him roll his eyes at her.

"You barely slept last night, sleep while you can" He whispered in an incredibly soothing voice, that almost made her want to comply.

"How would you know I hadn't slept well?" She enquired…Had he been in her apartment?

"I have been watching you, remember?"

"From inside the apartment?" Her eyes narrowed as she asked him and at his silence, she knew he had! She could kill him with her bare hands.

He had been inside her apartment when she was sleeping and vulnerable!

Shaking her head, she curled away from him, and hunched into the door, so she could rest her head on her seat belt. Instead of sleeping she watched the landscape rushing past them.

She still hadn't fully processed what had happened… had she been attacked by men with red eyes? Perhaps they were contacts? Thinking back she could have sworn she saw Jaden's eyes appear black in the glimpses she got of him, but that was impossible. She had just been staring into his eyes and they weren't black. Perhaps it was a trick of the light?

Amalia yawned and settled further into her car seat. "When I wake up, can you explain all this to me…?" Her voice was weak with tiredness but she was sure she heard him mutter "You really don't want to know…"

Jaden refused to look over at Amalia. He had to remember his main objective. Get the necklace off and be free! All the rest was incidental. He was willing to do whatever he needed to, to reach his goal.

Jaden sighed as he replayed her words to him, he truly had no idea where he was headed.

Where was he going to take her? Jaden's mind instantly sought answers and for once he found them. New Orleans.

There he would be surrounded by hunters who would act as an additional barrier against any threats to Amalia. Plus there was someone in new Orleans he needed to see…

Jaden couldn't resist and without realizing it, he peered over at Amalia and watched as she snuggled deeper into the chair, her knees pulled up to her chest, as her head rested on the seat belt.

He imagined it would be the same way a child would sleep. He didn't like that her hair covered her face from his view, but he made no move to push it aside.

Why do you want to look at her face, anyway? He asked himself, as he turned angrily back to driving.

She only kissed you because she was upset, and she looked to you for help as you were the only one there. Don't be a fool. Not again!

As usual he didn't argue with his internal voice… he was being foolish in his actions towards her.

She is not mine to keep. She is simply the key.

She was an obstacle between him and freedom, and he would remove that obstacle in any way possible.

Jaden's eyes once more returned to Amalia as he heard her light snoring. He remembered then how she had looked sleeping… so peaceful and gentle. Jaden growled aloud at his thoughts, causing Amalia to stir slightly in her sleep.

Turning back to the road he began towards New Orleans. It should only be two days driving, they weren't far away, and he had no intention of stopping.

Lia woke as she heard a noise similar to something being crunched.

Shifting restlessly, she became aware she was confined, her cheek pressed tightly against something cool, a restraint across her hips stopping her moving any further.

Confusion flooded her hazy mind, as she once more tried to shift away from the noise… no such luck, she could barely move at all.

Creeping open her tired eyes she realized she was pressed up against a window, a dark window. Lia pulled back, sitting upright in her chair, as she rubbed her eyes to try to gain focus.

What was she doing sleeping in a car? At night?

"Sleep well, Ms. Watson?" And with that, all the events of the day came flooding back into her, as she flicked her head around to see him. He was still there...

Her legs settled back to the floor, and she groaned at how stiff she felt. Pushing her feet further out, she pointed her toes, and stretched out her back. Sighing she settle back into her seat, pushing strands of unruly hair from her face, as she looked around them.

It was pitch black so she couldn't see where they were, but she could tell they were moving over gravel. It was loud against the tyres, its crunching had been what had woken her.

"I will take that as a yes" her companion said, as he turned his attention back to their path.

Wait! Amalia sat straight up in her chair, and stared at him in shock.

"You don't have your lights on!" She shrieked as she realized they were moving through a small track, and yet she couldn't even see a meter in front of them.

"Well, noticed" was all he said as he continued to drive. Ignoring him, she leaned over to switch them on herself, there was no way she was going to let him crash her car!

His hand grasped her wrist like a vice before she could reach the lights, and Amalia felt overcome with trepidation. What did she truly know about this man?

At the time, she had been grateful to get into her car with him. But at the time the alternative would have been death by four men with red contracts. But now, as they winded down a darkened road, she felt ... disturbed.

"We might be being followed" He whispered…their faces were so close now, she felt each word brush across her lips. Her heart beat picked up at the feel of each soft, feather light touch.

She didn't like being this close to this man… there was still something about him she didn't trust. She tried to pull her wrist free, but he wouldn't let her, his fingers only increasing their grip, until she was almost in pain with the pressure. She instantly stopped trying to escape, as a gasp came from her mouth, and she turned with annoyance to look at him.

Jaden had forgotten how soft her skin was. Clutching the delicate skin of her wrist was sensual enough, but the steady beat he felt drumming into his palm elevated his hunger. He hadn't feed all day and starvation was making him crazed. He had been listening to her heart beat whilst she slept, and had even turned off the radio to listen more intently.

His incisors ached to pierce skin... which again surprised him. He had never before felt such hunger to feed from a human. Before Franceska... Jaden felt yet another pang of guilt as he looked deep into Amalia's eyes. He remembered all the sadness he had placed there...

Jaden guessed it was his lust for her, and his attraction that was heightening his hunger... whatever the reason, he wanted to pierce the skin of her throat, badly!

Amalia's breath left her as she saw how he was staring at her… he was almost mesmerized. Staring at her mouth and the hollow of her throat, alternatively.

Jaden slowed the car, and Lia frowned at him in confusion. They could be being followed! Why was he slowing? Before she could ask him his intentions she became aware of them, as he grasped her face with his free hand and moved closer to her waiting lips.

The breath left Lia in a rush, before she tried desperately to gain more...

Her mind was racing… is he going to kiss me?

She no longer thought of their pursuers. Her wrist was still aching within his grasp, and now she was an unusually erotic blend of fear and lust.

He intrigued her, he was incredibly unusual and now he was so close she could feel every breath he took.

He leaned in closer, and Lia instinctively ran her tongue over her bottom lip, waiting for the touch of his lips against hers. She waited… her heart racing, pounding strongly in her chest as those firm lips inched towards hers.

She suddenly realized she was starving, which was the oddest thing, as she currently didn't care, all she cared about was the way he moved closer and closer.

She closed her eyes then and waited. Any second now…

Instead of the feel of firm lips she felt his breath… he was blowing warm breath over her cheek, as his thumb feathered over there as well. She gulped for air, as the sensations she was experiencing were heightened.

His breath kept catching her sensitive ear, which sent shivers down her spine. _More…_ her mind pleaded.

Jaden blew the single eyelash away from her cheek. He was drawing the task out, loving the way she trembled whenever his breath feathered over her ear. She must be incredibly sensitive there, he mused as he watched her intently. Why was she so fascinating to him?

Perhaps fate had made it so, so the task of seducing her to gain his freedom would not be a difficult one. He couldn't have chosen a better candidate himself.

And right now, he ached to kiss her. He had almost died of lust, when he watched her little pink tongue snake over her bottom lip. Making it gleam and seem even more plump… it was an enticement, and an offering. One he was desperate to take.

Breathing deeply, he leaned in further, and just teased her lips with his. Their breath became mingled as one, as she leaned further towards him… wanting more. He wanted to grin at her enthusiasm, but knowing Amalia she would only get offended by his smirk and stop dead.

And he definitely did not want her to stop.

He didn't want this ever to stop…

It was just like the kiss before, but this time he was prepared for the gentleness of it.

He had been thinking about kissing her gently again, and had even fantasized about simply placing his lips near hers, and feeling their breath caress each other.

It was a fantasy he would have become bored of before he had met Amalia, but the thought of lying beside her, feeling her sweet breaths go over his lips, made him ache for her.

He increased his grip on her face as he went to kiss her properly. His hand spanned her throat as he pulled her body closer. The restriction of her seat belt stopped her getting closer, and he growled as he pulled it free, ignoring the loud ripping sound and her gasp. Instead he forced her closer. Demanding more, no longer teasing...

Her chest brushed against his and he groaned as he explored the velvet interior of her mouth. Such warmth, and gentleness...

He wanted to feel her skin against his. He knew she wouldn't be like the other women, pinching and pulling on his body to grant them their release, he knew she would gently press her body into his... Jaden shuddered as he imagined her naked against him... her breath over his body... her warm kiss...

His hand slid down her collar bone. Feeling the fragility of her body. He could so easily break her... his little human. Her heart pounded into his palm, as his incisors burst through his gums. His mouth watered as he looked down to the curve of her throat...

Leaving the warmth of her kiss, her nuzzled into the hollow of her throat. Nipping gently. Her moan of surprise made him curse in agony... he wanted to taste her so badly... where were these impulses coming from? It had been the same with Franceska, why did he crave their taste?

Jaden's head lifted slightly as he prepared to strike, biting deep... but before he could he spotted headlights bright and moving behind her…

"Shit!"

Jaden snarled, his upper lip retracting, as he flashed his aching fangs at the vehicle approaching. His entire body was an aching mess of coiled aggression. He wanted her. Wanted her blood inside him. Flowing and pumping. Warm and sweet...

He roared as he turned back to the steering wheel. Slamming his palm into it as he closed his eyes and tried to gain control.

Amalia's eyes flew open in surprise as she gulped for the air she desperately needed. What had gone wrong? She had been entranced... taken in by his kiss. And then he had broken away with a curse. She frowned at him, and he growled at her as he nodded behind her.

Why was he growling at her! Annoyed and partially sexually frustrated from the kiss, she turned. She saw two spotlights, that looked like headlights heading towards them.

Jaden cursed as he tried to get his body to cooperate. They must have figured out where he had gone. He had spotted someone following them earlier, so had sneaked down a small track, leading into woodland. They must have doubled back and found it too…. Damn, damn, damn!

Lia looked out into the darkness, and for the first time she realized she was in a wood. Bright headlights were filtering through the dense trees. The beams of light sweeping over her car, as the vehicle got closer and closer. Was it those men?

"Are you sure they are following us?" She squinted as she tried to see the vehicle better, but the trees and the darkness made it impossible to see the driver.

"Positive" Jaden muttered, as he cursed again and turned the ignition. Like before it just groaned at him. "For the love of the Gods! What is wrong with this damn car!"

Amalia rolled her eyes and leaned over, turning the ignition.

The car came to life again, and this time Jaden was staring at her in annoyance instead of shock like before.

He shifted the car into gear, and floored it suddenly. Lia flew back into her chair as she gripped the handle, and looked behind them for the car.

Jaden was right. As soon as it saw them moving, it began chasing after them… through the trees!

Amalia gasped as the vehicle ploughed through trees, and bushes, cutting a direct path after them.

That was some vehicle they were driving!

Amalia didn't want to watch their pursuit so turned forward just as Jaden crashed through a bush. She screamed in shock as suddenly leaves and branches smashed into the windshield. Instinctively covering her face, and squeezing her eyes shut, as her little car bounced over the debris and continued crashing through the woodland. Breathing heavily she dropped her hands as she heard Jaden laughing quietly to himself.

"What!?" She yelled, irritated that he mocked her.

"You really need to grow a thicker skin, little one."

"What is that supposed to mean" she growled as they crashed through another bush, this time narrowly missing a low hanging branch.

Jaden was forced to skid to the right in order to miss it. Instead of screaming like last time, she screwed up her face, and winced, as yet another branch smacked into her car.

The gravel beneath them started to be flicked up at her car, and she heard every chip and smack against her paint work.

Her car was old, but it was still hers! And it was the only one she could afford until she got a job and currently it was getting chipped and smashed to hell.

"Could you possibly try _not_ to hit every, single, bloody tree in this wood?!"

He only laughed at her and floored the car even faster as he swung to the left, returning to their original track. Lia grabbed the handle of the door with both hands, as she was shoved to the right of her seat. Her seat belt! Looking down, the material was ripped and hanging lifeless over her lap!

Lia did scream when she felt the car being thrust forward suddenly. Lia turned to look what had happened but was blinded by headlights.

Bright, and directly behind them.

They were being rammed! Dear God!

Lia turned to Jaden as he cursed and tried to swing the car out of the line of fire. He was unsuccessful, the car seemed to be glued to their bumper. Another ram, pushed them to the right again. They seemed to be pushed them where ever they wanted.

Lia could barely think about anything, adrenaline from her fear was coursing through her veins at such a speed she couldn't concentrate at all. She gripped the handle until her knuckles were white. She could barely see anything in the darkness.

_What where they trying to do?_ She asked herself seconds before she saw the tree…

* * *

_**Thank you for reading. Very sorry it was so long. Please review... :)**_

_**I hope you're having a great Monday.**_

_**emmalisa x**_

* * *


	10. The Thrill of the Hunt

**

* * *

**

Thank you general zargon for the great review :) Hope you all enjoy the next chapter...

x emmalisa x

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Nine

_... There are two catagories of men. Those who kill, and those who are killed. Two guesses which one I fall into..._

... Karek ...

Mercenary. Demon. Si' Half Brother

* * *

Lia crept her eyes open as she became aware of shouts and thuds. Fluttering her eyelashes she tried to focus but everything looked so blurry…

Shaking her head slightly she felt a stabbing pain radiate through her head and she gasped at its intensity. What the hell?

There was so much pain and she was completely disorientated. All she wanted to do was close her eyes again and give into the dreamlike state she was in.

She felt like she had lead weights on each eye lid and trying to keep her eyes open was an immense struggle.

The longer she was conscious the more she started to notice how much her entire body pained her. Not just her head.

Blinking her eyes, she finally began to see things more clearly.

She could see red, glass and darkness. Blinking again she watched as something red slid down just before her. She was partially mesmerised by the flowing red line. Lower and lower it flowed. It meandered around a large crack in the glass and continued down, before it started to drip. Drip. Drip... she watched as the red dripped onto a dashboard...

Blood? Lia tried to pull herself up, but her arms wouldn't move.

Amalia slowly began to recall what had happened. She remembered screaming and hearing a deafening roar echo in reply. Seconds later she had felt a crushing weight... Jaden had wrapped his whole body around hers. He had been so heavy across her. His large arms clutching her to a chest that was warm to touch yet as hard as steel. She had been unable to look at him. Even as he had begged her to...

Instead she was transfixed by the tree. The immense width of it, as they had hurtled towards it. Closer and closer...

She could barely recalled him whispering that he would never let her be harmed, that she would live through this if it killed him.

If it killed him? Amalia gasped in large quantities of air, as she realised he hadn't been wearing a seat belt either. Panic began to fill her making her feel sick. He would have died on impact! Tears began to cloud her already blurred vision as she tried to turn her head to look around. She couldn't see him!

Jaden!

She wasn't even sure if she had screamed his name out loud or just into her mind.

Lifting her arm, she began to push herself up from the glass with more strength then she thought she possessed. Blinking, she put her forehead in her hands…

Where was Jaden?

Lia looked at the windshield, there was a huge hole… blood… cracked glass… had he gone through it!?

Lia tried to swallow, so she could breath more easily but her mouth felt so dry and yet she knew blood was there.

There was no way Jaden had survived...

* * *

Jaden had wrapped his body around Amalia's before he even knew he was doing it.

And the sheer terror he saw flashing in her eyes made him whisper to her in the old language.

His words elegant and flowing quickly over one another as he tried to sooth her. It may have only been seconds, but it had gone by so slowly, and the utter fear he had seen in her eyes would haunt him forever.

He had been thrown through the windshield, seconds before his back was crushed into the trunk of the tree, as he was whipped away from the vehicle, landing in a bloodied mess feet from the car.

Winded and barely able to breathe he had reached a state of pissed off he hadn't felt for centuries.

He could see blood pour down the windshield and he hoped it was only his own. He heard those bastards turn off their engine and casually get out their trunk. Their laughter and taunts sickened him.

They thought it was amusing to scare and attempt to kill an innocent woman? His innocent woman?

His snarl was one of pure blood lust. Nothing was going to stop him slaughtering these bastards. Nothing!

* * *

Karek slugged his huge body out of the passenger seat of the trunk. His back pained him from the jolt of the crash but he took great pleasure in imagining what the passengers in the car, currently wrapped around the tree, would have felt.

He grinned to himself as he pushed open the sliding door and pulled out the rifle. Guns weren't really his thing, too humanised for his liking. Personally he liked to get down and dirty with his kill, but he needed to take the woman alive.

Loading a tranquiliser into the barrel, he cranked the gun into place, and threw it casually over his shoulder.

Leaning into the trunk he grabbed a handful of red hair and yanked. With a growl of annoyance he watched as his half brother uncurled his long legs and got out of the trunk.

"Don't give me any lip, Si. Help kill the male, and then we are leaving. Understand?"

He watched as Si just sighed and looked out into the wood. He looked like he wanted to run away.

"Try it! Blood or not. I will hunt you down!" Karek snarled at the miserable waste of air that was his brother, and walked around the trunk, just as Johan jumped out of the driver's side.

He may have been the smallest demon Karek had ever seen, but his barely 5 foot 10 frame was full of aggression, as if he was trying to make up for being vertically challenge.

The permanent snarl on Johan's face was shadowed by the branches above them, but Karek knew it would be there. It was always there. As was the pure blood lust in Johan's red eyes.

Unlike other demons of their kind, Johan's eyes were permanently red, a signal of his eternal state of pissed.

Karek smirked... this was just too easy. And he had thought this was going to be difficult!

He knew the male known as Jaden was a strong bastard, but there was no way he was "_the" Jaden_.

He had heard the myths about him, and this wanna-be was not him! Crossing in front of the trunks headlights, Karek paused as he heard a _roar_... ? Cocking his head to the side he tried to discover the direction of the sound.

He heard Si gasp seconds before two glowing eyes ran at them out of the darkness...

* * *

Lia had established that Jaden was gone. Probably dead, somewhere between her car bonnet and the massive trunk of the tree dented into it. Gulping down air, she tried to ignore the sorrow that was drowning her.

All he had been trying to do was save her! Tears stung her wounds as she let them flow down her cheeks.

She needed to get away... she couldn't just wait here to die.

A gurgling sound came from behind her. She tried desperately to turn, but her neck was so stiff and sore she couldn't. Letting out a small sound of annoyance she tried to bodily turn around.

"Jaden?" She whispered, as she tried to manoeuvre herself to see. Amalia gasped and whipped her head around to the front of the car as a thundering crunch sounded on the bonnet. She froze in agony as her neck shot pain down her spine, moving too quickly was so not good, she thought as she finally managed to look to the bonnet of the car... and scream!

* * *

Lia desperately tried to open her door, but it seemed stuck. Not now! Not now! She yelled to herself, as she frantically shoved on the metal between her and freedom.

"Move!" She yelled as she shoved her entire body into the door, and tried desperately to ignore the decapitated body currently spayed over her bonnet.

The blood! Dear God! It was everywhere...

With a finally shove and a curse the door began to creep open. "Yes!" She said as she scrunched up her face with the effort to move the door even an inch.

Those men must be here... must be killing...

Lia shook her head before hysteria made her crazed, and once more shoved her entire weight into the door. The door swung open, taking her with it, seconds before the body spayed over her bonnet... disintegrated?

She watched in morbid horror as the corpse turned to ash... Shaking her head at the insanity of the sight, she decided to run... run fast and hard.

Clambering to her feet, took several attempts, her knees were badly bruised and she could barely feel the rest of her leg from the knee up.

Scrambled in the mud and leaves she dug her nails into the ground and finally managed to pull her body off the ground. She didn't even look back as she ran...

* * *

Jaden had no idea what he was doing.

He was drowning in a blood red haze that swallowed his vision, and made him the deadly killer he had been born to be. Ripping, bleeding, biting, punching... he didn't know how many he had killed, or how... he was just moving with a fluid grace, as stealthily as a vicious weapon, getting rid of Amalia's enemies.

His enemies, he corrected himself... the demons must be after him?

A scream returned Jaden to the present. Blinking wildly he saw a demon was under his bloodied hands. Red hair haloing around the head of a young half breed demon. His eyes wide with fear and mercy.

Ignoring his captive, Jaden turned and saw a body spayed over the bonnet. Had he done that? Probably...

The scream was feminine. Amalia... her name was like a talisman bringing him back to sanity.

Loosening his grip on the boy he looked around. He saw very little blood, but he could smell it.

The darkness of night could shadow his crimes but he could smell the evidence of them. He watched as Lia fought with the door, before falling onto the leave strewn floor, crawling at the ground for freedom.

What had he done? Too focused on death, he had forgotten to get her to safety. Shit!

He was bad at this protection thing! Grinding his teeth at his own failure, he looked down at the boy who was trembling in his embrace.

"Leave this place" he grated as he got to his feet and watched as Lia began to run.

The demon within the man liked that she was running away from him. It meant he would have to hunt her down.

That thought sent an unexpected jolt of pleasure through his body.

He could imagine catching her, dragging her to the floor, covering her small frame with his... He growled in pleasure, as he left the boy on the ground and began running to catch his female.

* * *

Si shivered on the ground, grasping at his bruised neck as he looked around... his brother and accomplish were dead.

He knew that. He had watched the multi color eyed devil destroy them.

Beheading one, and the Gods only knew what he did with Karek.

Si wept.

Not for missing either of the dead, but because it now meant he was free... completely free.

At last!

* * *

Lia ran as fast as she was able, her feet sliding occasionally on wet ground.

She didn't know it, but tears were streaming down her face.

She hated being alone.

And right now she would give anything to have Jaden running at her side. Away from danger.

But he was dead, and she was alone in the dark...

Lia rubbed angrily at her face as she tried to keep her vision from being blurry. Her breath was hiccupping with her fear, and she could barely catch enough air to keep herself moving forward.

Each step sent a vibration up her thigh. It was painful to keep running, but she knew she had to. Another step; more pain.

She gasped as she slid once more, barely keeping her balance. And that was when she heard it... pounding.

Someone was following her...

* * *

Jaden raced after Lia, hating that each step was paining her. He could tell, her sobs told him so, and the salt of her tears were carried to him on the breeze.

Picking up his pace, he ran for her, faster and faster, he didn't care if the boy decided to follow him. He would kill him if he was foolish enough to try anything.

He only cared that Lia had to stop crying.

His chest was hurting with the thought of it, a wound he was unable to heal. He guessed it was because he needed her to gain his freedom, although he was no longer believing himself.

He hadn't fought because he wanted to protect his key, he had fought to protect Amalia. Just Amalia. Not for what she could do for him. But because he didn't want harm to come to her.

Jaden sprang forward, catching Lia unprepared around her slim waist. He heard her scream of fear as he took them to the solid ground. Rolling to the side instantly so she didn't take the impact. Flipping her beneath him, he quelled her fighting hands by pinning them beneath his elbows, as he cupped her face.

"Look at me, Amalia" He whispered as he surveyed her body for injury. A cut was evident on her forehead and lip, but he could see no others. He watched the red liquid, slip over the plump lusciousness of her bottom lip, and leant down to lick at the offering...

Lia gasped as a tongue licked erotically over her lip. Had she heard Jaden's voice?

Lia prayed it was his body she was trapped beneath.

Creeping her eyes open, she watched as he pulled back and closed his eyes on a sensual growl. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as she saw he lived.

Jaden couldn't have imaged a more perfect taste. She was warm and so incredibly sweet. Her blood flowed over his tongue like cotton candy, sweet and silky, sending shivers through his entire body. _More..._

Jaden felt his incisors grow, and eyed her exposed neck. He was about to strike when a dazzlingly smile spread across her mudded and bloodied face. What the hell? Was his last coherent thought before her arms laced around his neck.

* * *

Jaden was in shock as she held him to her.

Her sweet smile pressed against his cheek, as she whispered such sweet words... he could barely keep track of them. But he knew she had been worried about him, feared he was dead, and could he hope she had whispered she had missed him?

Jaden was speechless, but he finally returned to reality as he clutched her closer to him, and rolled onto his back so she was spread over his chest. He didn't care about the mud and leaves beneath them, or the branches blocking out all light. He only cared that he had kept this woman safe, and she was... thanking him?

He watched breathlessly as she straddled his hips.

He hissed as she met his sex, and he instantly reacted to her weight.

Gods, she was breathless in the lines of moonlight showing between the branches. Like a pagan goddess her hair was strewn with leaves, and her eyes flashed with passionate emotion. How he wanted her!

Motionless, in case she lost her nerve her watched as her small meandered up his chest, over his pounding heart to his face.

Her gentle touch seared him, and he arched his back, wanting his body closer to hers.

With a loud smack, Jaden's jaw feel open. What the ...! She had slapped him?

He growled up at her, as she placed her fists on her hips and glared at him.

"What the hell was that for?" He didn't add on "You crazy woman!" As that would more than likely get him another slap.

"For scaring me! I thought you had died!"

"So now you know I'm not, your going to finish me off?"

He watched as she blushed and shook her head. Her dark mahogany curls bouncing around her pale face. "You just... worried me"

All the anger drained out of him like a pin to a balloon. She looked so lost and in pain...

The pain in his chest came back just as strong as before... what was that?

Flipping her onto her back, he shoved himself between her thighs, and watched her gasp at the hard heat that came against her.

"I'm still waiting for that apology" He purred as he rubbed his whiskered jaw across her neck.

"You're going to be waiting a long time" She muttered... her mouth was open and he knew she was aroused. Her breathing was fast and heavy, and her body was so submissive beneath his.

Oh the Gods, how he wished they were in a hotel somewhere. He didn't want to take her like this. In mud and in public. What he wanted to do to her didn't require an audience... plus she deserved more than this...

Jaden continued to rub his cheek over her skin, loving the softness he found. How different she was to him.

Licking sensually up her throat he felt his hunger rise... he needed to stop... stop right now...

"That's a good idea..." He heard her whisper... Damn it! He mentally cursed... he wished she wanted him as much as he did her. But he guessed that was all part of the challenge... but how he wished, she wanted him... all that passion within her directed at him sexually instead of in anger.

He sighed as he pushed his body off of hers, and helped her to her feet.

He should probably take them to a hotel. He knew one was nearby he had seen the signs back on the main road, and thankfully his wallet was in his pocket not his jacket which was ... somewhere. Jaden frowned... When had he lost his jacket?

He held her mudded hand as he walked them in the direction he thought the hotel might be in...

He had been walking for half an hour before he realised he had never suggested stopping out loud...

Had she read his mind?

* * *

**Thank you for reading... please let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you... :)**

**Have a good day**

**Take care...**

**emmalisa x**

* * *


	11. Meeting Si

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Ten

_...What can save us, is often what condemned us to begin with ..._

_... A woman ..._

* * *

Lia held onto Jaden's hand tightly. It was warm and rough compared to hers, but it gave her such a feeling of safety and strength.

Which right now, was exactly what she needed.

She felt weak on her feet. Her head pounding and the rest of her body still numb with shock. She wasn't even sure how she was managing to walk, she just hoped her legs kept going, as she seemed to have no control over them.

Looking at Jaden, she had so many things she wanted to ask him... starting with why people wanted her dead! Then how he had survived the crash. How he had survived the fall from the window. Where he had learned to drive so badly. But most of all... where he had learnt to drive a woman so crazy.

Her reaction to him was still so unusual for her, and she wasn't ready to give into it yet. He awoke so many desires within her... desires she had kept secret and hidden during her marriage.

Matt had never been the type of man for adventurous sex, he also had never had intensity... the throw down of true passion. There had never been any pure spark.

Straddling Jaden had awoken a part of her she had long forgotten.

With the moon casting lines of light over her body, mud beneath her knees and the feel of his hard body between her thighs and at her mercy had exhilarated her. She had never felt more alive... or more herself. She felt free... like she used to... uninhibited.

Tracing her hand up his firm chest had been undeniably erotic, until she had the impulse to dig her nails in, and watched him arch in passion. Where had that impulse come from?

When he had trapped her beneath his body she had stared at the moon. Its intensity and beauty mesmerising her, and for some reason, she felt she was right where she was meant to be...

She had always loved the night, the moon had fascinated her since she was a child. Its unique elegance had entranced her, and it seemed so alone... just like she had always been.

That loneliness had called out to her. She had never told anyone about it... quite frankly it was an incredibly freaky thing to feel or think. A companionship with the moon! But she felt it just the same.

Before lying on the leave strewn ground, Jaden had been red hot, but right now he seemed miles away as he dragged her through the woodland. Icy annoyance came off him in waves.

Maybe he was regretting taking on the job of protecting her? She would be...!

She decided to ignore his icy behaviour and just enjoy their time. She knew he wouldn't remain this peaceful and quiet for long, it would only be a matter of time before he was driving her crazy again.

Jaden knew they were being followed. The fine hairs on the back of his neck alerted him to the fact. Why was the boy foolish enough to follow them? He snarled silently, flashing fangs to the darkness behind them in a not-so-subtle threat to stay back.

He didn't want Amalia in more danger, or to witness any more bloodshed. He could feel how weak and scared she was, and it put his entire body on edge.

* * *

Si, followed the couple carefully. He knew the woman was powerful, but she seemed to not mind being dragged like a helpless child... why? She was definitely more powerful than the male.

Perhaps she enjoyed being submissive Si thought, as he edged around another tree keeping them in sight.

A silent snarl from the male, made Si stop... perhaps he should go back? But go back to what?

He had nothing to do anymore. He wanted to help them. Perhaps he could be useful... a hopeful light came to his eyes. His brother had always told him he was useless, but he had his talents.

Si slowly trailed them just waiting for the right time to introduce himself.

* * *

Amalia was beginning to get pissed at Jaden's behaviour.

She may have lied to herself earlier about not caring that he was ignoring her, but it had been a blatant lie. She knew her temperament was ever changing... and right now it was at its best. Going from complete calm, to completely irritated.

He was dragging her like a child, and wasn't even looking back to check she was OK. The intimacy of the moments before were long gone.

"Jaden!" She yelled as she picked up her pace to keep up with him. He didn't even slow... She ground her teeth in annoyance. "Are you going to talk to me?"

He suddenly stopped and turned to face her. His movements were so slow and relaxed, as if he was turning to scold a naughty child.

"We are being followed" He whispered through clenched teeth as he surveyed the landscape behind her.

Amalia turned and looked out into the darkness... sure enough a tuft of red hair was moving between trees.

"He isn't very subtle" She commented as she walked a tall, incredibly lanky boy of no more than nineteen stalk them. He kept his head down, as he followed behind them, and Lia almost felt bad for him. She had the impulse to run to him and hug him.

"Don't you dare" Jaden snarled as he grasped her arm tightly and dragged her back to his side.

"What?!" She snarled back. She didn't like the way he thought he could man-handle her all the time!

"I can tell what you're thinking. You have absolutely no concept of self preservation!" His voice was a hushed growl, and she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

Si felt like an idiot. He knew now that he should have just gone back to the car and gone... well, anywhere!

He wanted to scuff one boot against the other, but refrained. He felt like such a child.

He lifted his head and was blinded by the sweetness of the female's smile...

He grinned and blushed, and gave a small nod of his head in introduction. He heard the male snarl at him, and knew he had over stepped the mark. Obviously the female was his, and he didn't like another looking at her. Si had seen this type of behaviour before and wasn't about to cause trouble.

"What do you want, boy?" The male asked. His voice gruff and yet elegant.

"To be of service to you" He replied, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he was.

"I don't need your service" The male returned, which had Si' heart dropping. He lifted his head to apologise for intruding when the small female elbowed the towering male in the stomach. Si' mouth dropped in astonishment...

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lia snarled. She could see how absolutely alone the boy was. And she hated watching people suffer.

"He is with the enemy" Jaden hissed back at her.

Lia ground her teeth and looked at the boy. He had his heart in his grey eyes and she could see how desperate he was. So alone. She bit her lip... she couldn't just leave him there!

"You can come with us" She said boldly, completely ignoring Jaden's gruff curse.

* * *

Jaden couldn't believe it as he dragged Amalia back through the woods. She was bringing the boy demon along with them like he was a lost bloody puppy! Just something else he would have to control and protect! Bloody brilliant! This was all he needed!

Amalia seemed happy enough talking to the boy, and Jaden wanted to bite the boy's head off for making her laugh when all Jaden had been able to get were terse words and insults.

Jaden for the hundredth time sent a warning to the young demon, a flash of fangs to remember who he was dealing with. The boy's gulp of fear calmed him somewhat.

He didn't want the boy getting any ideas about his human!

He had listened to their conversation and discovered the boy's name was apparently Si. Jaden didn't care what the boys name was, he just wanted him gone!

Jaden shook his head... where was all this possessiveness coming from? Rubbing his temples with his hand, he tried to calm himself. It must be the fight, it had gotten all his base instincts fired up. And right now his base instincts were aggression and possession. 

He needed to go back to the calm void he usually operated in.

Taking a deep breath he let the night air fill his lungs and tried to phase out their words, but even in his void place... Amalia's voice was loud and clear.

Her voice was a frequency his mind refused to tune out of.

* * *

Amalia actually liked Si. He was shy and awkward but then he was a teenager and who wasn't at his age? He seemed bashful and cute, and he had a sweet personality. Apparently his brother had been trying to capture her, although he wouldn't tell her why, and he had died when they had crashed. She had tried to comfort him, but got the impression he was more thankful than upset, which showed her what kind of man his brother had been.

Jaden however was another matter. If his shoulders got any more tense, his neck would disappear all together. His walk was purposeful and aggressive, his boots loud on the ground. He was holding her hand so tightly his knuckles were white. She just rolled her eyes at the display of testosterone poisoning.

She wasn't going to leave the boy in a wood at night, all alone. So Jaden was just going to have to deal with it!

* * *

Jaden had seen the bright lights of civilisation, and not a moment too soon. Amalia looked so tired she was nearly dropping to her knees as she walked. He wanted to carry her, but he didn't think she would let him. In fact he knew she wouldn't let him. Si was yawning continuously which was beginning to drive Jaden crazy. His teeth were grinding constantly with his irritation. He still couldn't believe she had dragged the boy with them.

Amalia had never felt so tired in her life. She wasn't sure if it was the crash or all the walking but she felt like she could sleep for an entire month. Jaden had checked them into a small motel, and she had kissed Si on the cheek as they had left him on the second floor. She didn't like that they were separated by a floor, but it was all they had available.

Lia had suggested to sleep with Si, and had realised that was not a good suggestion as Jaden's body had become stiff, his face dark and tense, and she was sure he had been grinding his teeth. Finally after giving Si a death stare he had managed to grate "You'll sleep with me!"

She wanted to yell or argue with him, for his behaviour towards Si. But didn't have the energy, and when she had tripped on a step she had gratefully allowed him to pick her up and carry her the last few feet to their room. Room 305.

Lia rested her head on Jaden's shoulder as she watched half asleep as he took out the key card and inserted it into the door handle. A double clicking sound, and then he pushed the door open. Lia looked around, and decided that all motels were done by the same interior decorator. Same white sheets, same 80's carpet, same thread bare curtains.

"I like this..." She heard Jaden whisper over the top of her hair. She grunted, unladylike as she looked around them.

He grinned and for some reason she knew he was even though she couldn't see his face. It was like his entire body gave off additional heat.

"I mean I like holding you... I like having you in my arms"

Lia swung her head up to look at him in surprise. Jaden had never struck her as the type of man to say something like that. Nor was he the sentimental type. So why was he saying it? Her brow creased as she looked him in the eyes. He looked so genuine and relaxed, and yet she still wasn't sure...

Jaden must have seen the confusion on her face as his smile disappeared and was replaced with the icy demeanour he had possessed their entire walk as he settled her feet to the ground without saying another word.

He stalker over to the bathroom door his shoulders tense, his boots loud.

"Jaden, I'm..." Her voice trailed off as she watched him slam the door closed behind him.

* * *

Jaden leaned against the plastic counter-top, his hands on either side of the sink as he stared into the small mirror. All the whiteness around him didn't suit his mood. He was angry. Not at Amalia. At himself. He was forgetting what this was all for!

Running his finger tip over the stone hanging around his neck, he sighed... he needed to get it off as soon as possible. Staying with Lia was a bad idea. He was getting all possessive and needy... he ground his teeth, and watched the way his jaw bulged in the mirror.

Had he actually got all sentimental on her? Aye, he had. And worse he saw the look on her face... damn it! Why couldn't this have been easy! Why couldn't she be like any other woman on the planet. Willing to do anything he wanted of them... instead she was distant and irritated at him.

Jaden turned the cold tap and watched as the water gurgled before flowing fully. The cool water slipping around the plastic sink before disappearing.

He needed to stay focused.

Amalia needed to be his salvation not his destruction!

* * *

Lia heard the water come on, and sighed as she removed her shoes. Sitting on the edge of the bed she could practically see the moon through the thin material of the curtains, and she could hear everything happening in the bathroom. Thin walls. Thin curtains. She was thankful she was so tired or she wasn't sure if she could sleep.

Removing her jacket she curled on the bed in just her dress. Uncaring that her legs were muddied... she was too tired to care. She wished she could stay awake long enough to apologise to Jaden... she hadn't meant to hurt his feelings. She had just been so surprised. She hadn't expected his sweet words. Had he actually meant them?

Perhaps, after she had kissed so wantonly once... no,she had kissed him three times now? Lia winced... had she honestly pinned him to the ground?

She shook her head as she went back to her train of thought before tiredness drowned it out. Perhaps after how she had behaved he thought she was ... easy? She felt slight annoyance that perhaps he saw her like every other woman on the planet with eyes... wanting him for sex.

Yawning, and settling deeper into the pillow. Lia didn't think that was it... he hadn't looked like he wanted sex from her. He had been looking at her with genuine emotion.

Thumping the pillow and crushing it further beneath her head, Lia wished he had had lust in his eyes it would have been less dangerous than the growing need she had seen there instead...

* * *

Jaden after splashing water on his face repeatedly in an attempt to get his brain functioning as usual, stepped into the bedroom, with a towel around his shoulders. Rubbing a hand down his tired and slightly damp face, he looked for Amalia. He found her curled on the bed...

Again he got that familiar pain in his chest as he watched her sleeping. Fully dressed and dirty... he shook his head as he walked back into the bathroom and came out with the towel slightly wet on the edge.

Kneeling beside the bed he took each leg in turn and began to gently remove the dried on mud. His strokes purposeful as he moved the wet white cotton over her skin. She stirred but remained sleeping. Which he was glad about... he couldn't stand it if she batted him away. Stopped him touching her skin. He didn't need her to yell at him for caring for her, his internal mind was doing that enough anyway...

"I wouldn't do that"

Jaden's head swung up from his task, and began to drown in sleepy brown eyes. She was awake and seemed to have heard his thoughts again.

Jaden frowned at that, and watched as a emotion similar to hurt flickered through her eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier... and thank you for everything" She whispered before laying back down. Her hand settling beneath her chin as she laid on her side. Her deep brown eyes remaining open watching his hand stroke over her legs removing the dirt.

He didn't look back at her, as he cradled each foot in turn and washed them clean. He knew if he looked into her eyes as he touched her skin it would add an intimacy to his actions he couldn't deal with. Once all the mud was gone he settled her feet back on the bed as he tossed the towel into the corner of the room, and went over to a large cushioned seat.

"What are you doing?" Jaden didn't answer her tired call as he sat down and kicked off his boots. Leaning back he closed his eyes and sighed.

"Please... sleep with me. You wont be comfortable in that chair"

Jaden's entire body tensed. He wanted to sleep beside her. Wanted it too much. She couldn't get under his skin!He needed to keep his distance. Plus he was sure he would be more comfortable here than on the bed. He would be tense all night, always watching her, and if she would accidentally roll into him, Jaden wasn't sure how he would react. None of his reactions were as they should be.

"No" He stated as he shifted his shoulders deeper into the chair. It was far from comfortable but he had slept in worse conditions. Much worse...

"I wouldn't feel right, sleeping here, when your crammed into that-"

"Sleep!" Jaden flipped his eyes open as he roared at her. Why wouldn't she leave him alone!

He instantly regretted looking at her as hurt glazed over her eyes as she turned away from him and curled into herself. Watching her turn away from him was painful in ways he hadn't imagined impossible.

Shit! Jaden rested his head in his hand as he clenched his teeth. He hadn't meant to shout at her like that. Hadn't meant to hurt her. He knew now, he had done what he was afraid she would do. Be angry that he was being cared for. She was only trying to be kind. He closed his eyes as he sighed...

"Amalia, I-" His voice was apologetic but before he could finish she interrupted him with two pain filled words...

"Forget it!"

* * *

**_Thank you for reading... :)_**

**_Please review._**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *


	12. Hardly Heroine Material

_Thank you to StalkerishEmmettFan and general zargon for the great reviews. I really appreciate the support :)_

_I am so sorry this is a late update, I was on holiday in Greece. I have the next chapter finished and half of chapter thirteen finished as well. So uploads should become more frequent._

_Emmalisa x_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Eleven

**..."Where are we going?" ...**

**..."Straight into hell most likely"...**

* * *

Amalia woke as sunlight poured over her face. Her eye lashes flickered as she roused herself from the first deep sleep she had had in months.

The small motel room was awash in a warm golden glow that the threadbare curtains seemed unable to restrain.

Turning her wrist, Lia looked for the time, only to find a large crack down the face of her watch.

Groaning she laid back among the crisp white sheets crumpled from her sleep and looked over at her protector.

Asleep he didn't look any less imposing. In fact his frame looked _even _larger squeezed into the small seat.

One arm hung casually over one armrest, whilst the other was resting over his stomach. With his head tilted to the side, he looked ... Lia wasn't sure what to call it. Sensual and yet oddly peaceful.

His hair was tousled and unruly, thick dark strands that hung around his chiseled face. The soft glow of sunlight bringing out the blueish tint in his hair, the golden tan of his skin... He truly was a walking work of art.

Chiseled. Perfectly formed. Breath taking.

Lia didn't move, she just lay watching him leisurely. He was fascinating... and so unusual.

She bit on her bottom lip... she had always loved unusual things...

* * *

_Jaden stepped around the flowing silk draped from the ceiling, as he meander around the various pools of heated and bubbling water. Erotic and mysterious scents filled the room. Torches burned every five stones, casting a flickering tongue of colour to the gray and aging walls._

_He was finally back! The only place he had ever considered home. The only place he had felt welcomed._

_Stepping around another following silk drape, he looked for her. And that was when he heard it. The unmistakable sounds of sex._

_Jaden's fists clenched at the same exact time his heart did. He could clearly hear the gentle moans, the breathless pleas, the gasps of passion... He knew them well. Those gasps had just yesterday been caught in his passionate kiss._

_He saw two silhouette's highlighted by candle light through one of the drapes. He knew it was her. He recognized every outline he had worshipped and adored. Every curve he had kissed and caressed. All the blood shed and slaughter he had committed to keep her safe. He would walk into the very fires of hell to return to this one woman's arms. How he had adored her._

_And now he watched as she took another man. Whispered his name on a passionate cry. Her hands on his skin. Her kiss on his lips._

_Without direction his body stepped around the floating silk, as he stood with it flapping along his bare back. He could see them clearly now._

_Her and her lover in the heated pool._

_Her back arching with pleasure. Her mouth agape, her hair wet and tangled around their joined bodies. He could see everything his heart had been trying to deny._

_She was in love with another. _

_But, perhaps this wasn't love, hope screamed in his mind. Perhaps this was loneliness and animalistic need. He could forgive her that. They could move past it, together. His mind begged it to be true, but as he saw the emotion shining in her eyes he knew his thoughts were nothing more than feeble hopes._

_His heart had been foolishly placed in hands that did not want it. Had anyone ever truly wanted it?_

Jaden jerked awake. And instantly saw Amalia watching him from the bed.

He ran a shaking hand over his face and breathed deeply. It had been a long time since he had seen_ her_ in a dream. Although he had come to think of them as nightmares. They only reminded him of what he lacked.

Dropping his hand he shifted his body, trying to get the stiffness out of his shoulders, before leaning back and looking over at her. She had the most curious expression... her bottom lip was being nibbled whilst she stared at him blankly. She looked like she was day dreaming, half asleep. She probably didn't even realise she was looking straight at him. Jaden waved his hand in line with her gaze, and watch as she blushed and diverted it.

He frowned... blushing? Could she have been admiring him?

He couldn't help the sinful grin that slid over his lips. So... she did find him attractive! He broke into a full smile, as he realised somewhere between being abducted and assaulted his little spit fire had developed a liking for him. Physical or not, it was a start!

His smile faded as he remembered her turning away from him yesterday in anger. Come to think of it, she seemed to do that alot. Turn away or step back. Why was she so guarded? She was a passionate person, so why did she seem so surprised by her actions all the time?

"I'm sorry for shouting at you last night" His voice was gruff from sleep, and he coughed into his hand to clear it. He sounded more demon than man, but hoped his sincerity was showing. He honestly didn't want her hurting.

She sighed and looked at him again. "It's OK. Honestly" He watched as she wiped her hand over her face, before asking "What exactly happened yesterday?"

Jaden paused. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

_Well, I kidnapped you to seduce you into removing an ancient amulet that binds me to a master of unimaginable cruelty. Somewhere along the way, demons came to attack us. I don't know why but I doubt it was a social call. You practically adoption a teenage demon of mixed heritage. You may be able to read my mind. And you have turned me inside out... _

Yeah... or he could lie! He sighed, she wouldn't believe a lie, she was too smart. Instead he stuck close to the truth, but far enough away from it that she wouldn't bolt from the room.

"I don't know why but those men either wanted us dead or wanted to capture us" True... ish. He cringed, praying she bought it. He saw curiosity bloom in her eyes and waited for the triage of questions he knew would come.

"So you don't know why they were after us? How did they know where we were? And who told you to protect me? I doubt it was Matt." She huffed out an irritated breath "If anything he is more likely to have sent the other guys than a bodyguard. Si told me his brother was trying to capture me. Why me?" He watched as she nibbled on her lip "He wouldn't tell me. But I wonder if I could somehow get it out of him." He knew now she was merely thinking aloud, but he listened, amused by her mumblings "Yeah, a copy of playboy could do it." She tucked a stray stand of hair behind her ear "I still don't understand why you are here. Or why anyone would be after me?"

_That's because you can't see yourself as clearly as I do_ he thought as he watched her nibbled on her bottom lip, _why wouldn't someone want you?._

He could practical see her thinking. The clogs turning as she thought over a plan to persuade Si to divulge information. He smiled at her again. He too, was formulating a plan...

* * *

Lia lay thinking over her plan to get Si to tell her about his brothers plans, when she realised Jaden was no longer there. Sitting up she looked around the room, and then suddenly she heard the shower come on. Mystery solved, she thought as she leaned against the headboard. Tucking her knees beneath her, she tried to imagine who would send a body guard to her? Not Matt. Not mum. Who?

Lia looked up at the closed bathroom door, and had a thought. What _if _Jaden wasn't a bodyguard?

She only had his word that he was. Yes, he had protected her and kept her safe. But it would make more sense if he had a personal agenda... Lia's memory recalled talking with him, he had said those words... my own personal agenda...

And this personal agenda involved her staying with him, and keeping her from the other men. Why? Lia nibbled on her lip, which she always did when thinking too much about something that confused her.

What did she have, or could do, that would be something Jaden would need? Something he would fight to keep to himself. She didn't have much money. So it wasn't ransom. She didn't have any special talents, abilities or secrets.

Lia looked up as she heard the bathroom door open. And everything happened at once.

The air was slammed from her lungs as she gasped. Her mouth falling down to the floor, her hand dropping useless to the bed.

Oh my! Jaden wore only a flimsy towel, that like the walls and curtains was practically threadbare, and –Dear God- practically see through.

Swallowing nervously, Lia looked down at her hands, pretending to push the cuticle back, and study her nails. Anything not to flat out stare! She closed her eyes briefly as she recalled all that golden skin.

It seemed to smother a sinewy frame that begged to have a woman's nails dig into it. Feel the strength beneath it.

She was beginning to feel slightly light headed... _too much excitement for first thing in the morning!_

_Need air_, she made the mental note as she took a deeper breath.

She heard him laugh. A mocking, masculine laugh. She suddenly had the visual image of him laughing... his washboard stomach rippling and clenching as he laughed. Damn that man!

Flipping up her head, she saw exactly what she imagined... the clenching and ripple of golden skin. And worse the flash of his eyes, and the bright smile. She could see the remains of his injuries from the car crash yesterday and it only made her heart bleed for him. He had fought to protect her.

She suddenly completely forgot why she should be embarrassed. Wait, why should _she_ be embarrassed? He was the one practically naked and yet she couldn't keep her eyes away from him. They refused to focus on anything other than his body. And as she felt herself swallowing helplessly she knew she was no doubt acting like every other woman on the planet.

"Like what you see, Amalia?" She shivered involuntary. The way he spoke was rough and deep, devastating to a woman's senses. And the way he said her name... it was like rolling a rich whiskey around a glass... smooth and utterly chilling. _Amma-Lee-ah_. Drawing out the a, more than usual with his unusual accent.

She swallowed, before biting on her bottom lip in an effort to control herself. Lifting her head a fraction higher she tried to appear uncaring. Although she knew her actions were failing to convince Jaden, his eye brow rose and his lips curled into another of those sinful smiles.

"If you are waiting for me to start panting and begging you to kiss me like other women. Your going to be disappointed" She glared at him, in what she hoped was a convincing way. She hated the way he smirked at her. His eyes flashing dangerously.

"I wouldn't have to stand here naked for you to do that. You were practically in my lap in the car. And I was fully clothed" He raised a brow in mocking satisfaction and she gritted her teeth unable to argue that point.

"It won't be happening again" She muttered as she flipped her legs over the edge of the bed and stood. Feeling slightly better standing and not laying down. It was easier to hid her hands which wouldn't stay still.

"I will remind you of that statement when I have you panting beneath me" His words shocked her into gasping, her knees feeling instantly lighter and she would have sagged if her will and determination not to, didn't stop her.

Unbelievable! His sinful grin, which he seemed to reserve solely for teasing her was in place as if he knew she had momentarily imagined what it would be like to be beneath him. She was mortified that she had done just that! _You don't need to confirm it to him, Amalia!_ Her mind reminded her, as she coughed into her fist, and prayed he would move away from the bathroom door so she could run into it.

"That won't be happening" She said again, with the same tone her husband had used to her a hundred times.

"Wont it?" Lia practically jumped backwards, as he began to stalk her across the bedroom.

_Remain calm! Remain calm!_ She was trying to remember, but her heart was not playing along. Its beat erratic. Her throat felt dry, as she watched the towel flutter over the tops of his thighs. Thankfully she wasn't the fainting type.

* * *

Jaden had never felt more sexual or powerful in his life. And he had lived a _long_ time! And he was one of the most powerful men on the planet.

Her look of annoyance at her own lust for him, boiled his blood. She had such a passionate nature he wished she would stop reining it in, and let it out. Preferably onto him!

Her eyes raking over his body had nearly had him trembling with lust. He had purposely reopened wounds that were long healed so she wouldn't suspect anything and he was very glad he had. He could feel every swipe of her eye lashes, as she looked over his skin, like a caress.

And the way her jaw had dropped and her lush lips had parted when she viewed the towel had made him bite back a curse.

Jaden tried to remind himself _he_ was the one doing the seducing! And yet watching her, looking at him in such a manner and then fighting her reaction, with her tousled hair and sleepy eyes, she was exactly what he wanted. And right now the thought of having her beneath him, was the best idea he had had yet.

Stalking across the room, he wanted to kiss her for her look of defiance. Kiss it right off her lush lips. Make her never back away from his touch ever again. He wanted her to reach for his touch.

Beg for his touch.

He bit at his lip as he stood before her and waited for her to look up at him. She was no more than an inch away from him now, he could feel her breathing against his chest. His hands itched to touch her, but he needed her to make the first move this time. _Touch me..._ his mind whispered.

* * *

Amalia flat out refused to look up at him. All she could see was warm golden skin which had her traitorous mind wondering if it tasted like the syrup it resembled. She wouldn't have to do much... just lean in a small inch. Snake out her tongue and taste. Clenching her fists she tilted her head back with a frown.

The second Amalia's eyes locked on his eyes, his lips captured hers. Not a sweet teasing kiss like before. A passionate demanding kiss. He virtually slammed her into the wall behind them as he devoured her. His hands pinning her arms to her sides as he lifted her higher.

Amalia gave into her passions. Her legs wrapped around Jaden's waist as she pulled him closer into the cradle of her body. His groan of approval made her glad she had followed her instincts.

Suddenly Jaden pulled his lips back, his harsh breath panting over her trembling lips.

"Kiss me like before" He whispered. Amalia leaned in and spread gentle kisses over his lips.She felt nervous and slightly embarrassed. Kissing him and not being kissed back. Was this what he wanted? She was seconds away from pulling back when she heard him moan.

"More. Use your tongue against me" He panted before leaning closer to her lips. "Please" Amalia shuddered in his arms before complying. Her tongue flicked over his lips. Tasting their kiss. His lips separated on a groan and she kissed him more deeply.

She had never led a kiss before, she felt nervous and yet empowered. After what felt like forever Jaden began to kiss her back, his tongue catching hers and caressing back. The kiss may have been gentle and sweet, but their bodies were meshed together, his powerful arms pressing her tightly into the wall. His entire body imprinting on her own. He felt so hard and unyielding against her.

"I want to give you everything you desire" His breathless words made her shiver. So did she! Right now all she wanted was for him to never stop their kiss.

All too soon, he pulled away, his breathing heavy, his eyes closed as he retreated from her. Amalia practically fell to the floor, her knees shaking as she gripped the wall behind her for support.

"Jaden?" She asked as she watched him move away. He seemed to be in pain. His eyes clenched tightly shut, lines of strain radiating from them. His lips tight.

"You are in need of food. I will return"

* * *

"Let me feed you?"

Amalia looked over the fork full of scrambled egg to stare at Jaden. Was he serious? She hadn't been feed since... well... Amalia frowned. She couldn't ever remember being feed by anyone. She had thought he was joking as he had broken their kiss and left the room after pulling on some jeans. Only to see him returning ten minutes later with a tray full of food.

"You can't be serious" she joked as she poke at a fried egg which barely even moved. It looked plastic, like play food. Not that she cared she was starving! She would eat her own foot if it was dipped in ketchup. Ketchup. Genius sauce that turned even her dry-as-hell food into something edible.

"Eat" Jaden's hand extended bringing the egg closer to her mouth. Her mouth was practically watering with her hunger. Cautiously she leaned forward and opened her mouth. He grinned at her, and before she could pull back, he tipped the egg into her waiting mouth.

"So? How is it?" He asked as he leaned down to the plate, to scoop more egg.

"It tastes how it looks" she muttered around a mouthful of what was supposed to be egg.

His chuckle made her smile as she chewed. It was quite nice, sitting here like this. Although if he would put his shirt on it would be better. She couldn't keep her eyes off him. How could he expect her to? All that golden skin... When he had told her to eat, she wasn't sure if he meant the egg or to take a nibble out of his thick, lusciously golden skin. She was pretty sure he would have tasted better than the "egg".

Scrambled? More like cremated. And she didn't dare identify what she was crunching on.

"More?"

"I could feed myself" She suggested as she took a sip of orange juice. It was the type with the bits in it, which she was always conscious about getting on her teeth. Running her tongue over them she hoped he wouldn't be offended by her suggestion. It seemed strange but he generally seemed to enjoy feeding her.

"No. I want to" He pushed another fork full of "egg" at her, and she smiled before eating the next helping. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. Pleasure at having a gorgeous warrior of a man feed her, pain because the food was tasting awful.

In the romance books she had read, the men had always feed their women strawberries lavished with thick cream, or small tidbits of smoked salmon.

Cremated, crunchy egg wasn't quite the same.

She probably had orange pulp over her teeth and she hated to imagine what her hair was looking like. Hardly romance book heroine material.

She tried to flattened her hair down then and licked at her teeth again.

"You look great" Jaden laughed at her. And she dropped her hand instantly. "I am flattered you feel you need to make the effort for me" His teasing grin was back, and she wanted to thump him in the arm.

"I wasn't doing anything for you" A blatant lie. But he didn't know that.

"Liar" His hand brushed a stray hair away from her cheek as his eyes bore into her with such intensity she almost gasped."You are such a sweet liar, Amalia Watson"

* * *

Amalia stood next to Si outside the motel. The morning so far had been a wonderful disaster.

If she was honest with herself she loved her interaction with Jaden. The way he relentlessly teased her, and the fact he waltzed around the motel room practically naked for hours was an additional bonus.

Although waltzing around wasn't quite accurate. He seemed to stomp around the room, his size and height made it impossible for him not to.

But she didn't like the way he seemed to make the world disappear. She hadn't even had time to ask him important questions.

Here she was running across the state, a hunted woman, and he hadn't even given her an adequate reason. Plus she wanted to know why Si seemed in awe of her.

The teenage looked at her like she was an apparition, not truly there. And he seemed to be in great fear of Jaden.

Yes, Jaden had injured his half brother and accomplish during the crash, but he must know that Jaden wouldn't harm him?

Amalia had also never eaten so much for breakfast in her life. Wolfing down eggs, bacon, muffins, toasts... whatever Jaden had presented to her. She couldn't stop. She hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and even the tasteless food offered to her wasn't enough to quell her appetite.

Also the intimacy of the moments between her and Jaden had made her unwilling to break the spell. So far the morning had been a complete reversal of the previous days multiple disasters. But it had left her needing answers. Still.

* * *

Jaden watched Amalia through the window at the front of the motel. Although motel was going a bit far, hovel was a more appropriate description.

He wished he had been able to take her somewhere more luxurious or at the very least somewhere cleaner.

As he stood at the counter pretending to pay for their rooms he tried to ignore the fact his hands were practically sticking to the counter top. He wasn't squeamish, far from it, but he was planning to use these hands on Amalia later, and he doubted she would appreciate them being sticky.

Peeling his hands away from the counter, he rubbed them over his black jeans and watched the chubby motel owner lean back on his chair to return their keys to the board of small pegs. Jaden had the urge to make the chair collapse, but refrained. He had already had a weeks worth of entertainment watching Amalia pretend to not be watching him.

He grinned as he recalled how she had gasped when she had first seen him practically naked.

She did find him attractive! Good. It would make seducing her easier. Although Jaden knew it wouldn't be like seducing any other woman. Amalia Watson was not going to be easy. And the boy was only going to make the situation worse.

Jaden couldn't seduce Amalia around the boy, he didn't want anyone witnessing it, it would be seen as a weakness wanting a woman's attention and he could never appear weak. He had learned that lesson long ago.

* * *

Amalia knew when Jaden had left the motel by the collection of gasps and whistles from the surrounding women.

_Yes I know!_ She wanted to yell at them. He was unbelievably attractive, and the power that seemed to come off his body in waves was addictive. But she was the one he had pinned to the wall in passion! She was one who had his tongue caressing her own mere hours ago. And she was the one he had feed! She ground her teeth at her thoughts. _Was she feeling possessive?_

_You think?!_ She was definitely acting possessive about a man who had practically kidnapped her, and got her into all kinds of trouble. Not to mention he broke into her apartment and tried to kill her. Amalia shook her head, this was a ridiculous situation.

Amalia turned and her heart jumped as Jaden walked toward them. He truly was breathtaking.

"Where are we going?" Si asked as he shifted his feet, Amalia noticed the boy did that a lot around Jaden as well as lowering his head. Shy? Perhaps. But it seemed more... submissive. Like the boy was showing he had no intention of taking over Jaden's role of leader.

"Straight into hell most likely" Jaden replied even though he didn't even look at Si or her as he turned to look at the women trying to get his attention.

Amalia was in shock that she managed to remain standing and not flying at him with teeth and nails. That bastard! He had played her? _Like a violin_ her mind mocked.

Amalia stepped back away from the men. Her first instincts were right, he wasn't being genuine. All the play earlier was so he could make her submissive and bend her to his will like every other woman on the planet.

She wanted to hiss as a slim, tall, blond woman with dead straight hair crossed the road towards them. _Could that skirt get any smaller before it was called a belt?_ Her mind hissed.

_What is wrong with me? Possessive and bitchy? Over him! _Amalia turned away as the blond handed Jaden something and leaned in to whisper something. She didn't even wait for his reply as she walked back into the motel heading for the bathroom.

She felt almost sick. He had kissed her, and feed her like he cared for her. And it seemed he was willing to do that with every and any woman. Amalia let the bathroom door slam shut behind her as she braced herself on the marble wash counter, her head turned away from the mirror.

_What makes you so special? Why would he have wanted you exclusively?_

Her head looked up and her eyes clashed with her reflection.

"He doesn't want you any more than any other woman. Don't be a fool" She whispered to herself. She _was_ being a fool.

She wanted to go home, back to the life he had dragged her out of.

A knock sounded at the door, and she hoped it wasn't him.

"Amalia?"

Amalia let out the breath she had been holding as she heard Si' voice through the wood.

"Coming!" She shouted with as much fake cheerfulness she could manage. She would never allow a repeat of this morning. Stepping through the bathroom door she found she faced Jaden and not Si.

Si stood outside the motel watching through the windows, concerned. Jaden had probably sent the boy away. Walking straight past Jaden, Amalia went to stand beside Si who gave her hand a gentle squeeze of companionship. She smiled at him, although she hated that her reaction to Jaden and the blond had been so apparent.

Amalia didn't even realise Jaden had followed her outside until she heard his voice right next to her.

"Are you OK?" She hated his voice held that fake concern again.

"I'm fine" Her voice didn't sound fine to her own ears "How will we be going anywhere? My car is wrapped around a tree."

"We will find a way" his voice was practically a whisper as he looked her over. For what? An injury? Sickness?

_He_ was her only problem and he wouldn't find any outside signs of that.

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading :)_

_Please review._

_I hope Amalia doesn't appear cold in this chapter. Amalia still doesn't fully trust Jaden yet, or her feelings towards him. She is learning to become herself again, and hopefully so will Jaden. :)_

_Emmalisa x_

* * *


	13. First Bite

_Big, big Thank you to Akashia, NotSoSweet, general zargon and StalkerishEmmettFan for your wonderful reviews. Shi, I am sure it would make Amalia feel much better :P _

_I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Thank you all once again for your support... :)_

_xx_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Jaden was aggravated. He hadn't felt this annoyed for nearly a century. Most people tried to keep him far from angry. Amalia however seemed determined to make him kill her.

He didn't know whether he wanted to shake her and scream at her to look at him. Acknowledge him in some way. Hell, any way!

Shouting at him would be a reprieve from this silence. His mind practically hissed the word, silence, as he once more stared over at her.

Her head was resting against the window, as she stared out of the window screen. Occasionally she would speak to Si and they would talk about random things and somehow she managed to get a laugh out of the sombre boy.

If Jaden didn't shake her he was thinking about ploughing the stolen vehicle into the nearest tree and ending everyone's misery, although it wouldn't kill him it would get his mind off the silence.

He knew exactly why she wouldn't speak to him. The blond.

He had wanted the blond to come over about as much as he wanted a sledge hammer to his skull. The _only _reason he had looked over was so Si didn't realise how much a weakness Amalia was to him. Ignoring the women and their advances would have made it clear to the young demon he had a weakness.

He didn't trust the half breed... not yet anyway.

Looking into the rear view mirror he looked more closely at the boy. Red unruly hair, going in any direction it chose, the tell tale green eyes that marked him as a mercenary demon. He was half human, Jaden knew that. Could smell the humanity and compassion coming off the boy in waves.

Would Amalia find the boy attractive?

Jaden's hands became fists on the wheel as he thought perhaps Si would make a move on Amalia himself.

No, the boy would never make a move on his property, he had shown nothing but submission to Jaden so far. That didn't mean however that Amalia wouldn't find him attractive.

Jaden knew it was foolish to feel jealous. The boy was just that, a boy. He may be an adult by human standards, but by demon standards he was no older than a pup.

Depending on their linage demons reached maturity between the ages of 26 and 200. Si would reach maturity in 7 or so years. He was a baby. To him and probably to Amalia too. But the way she smiled at the boy was beginning to burn in ways it shouldn't.

_She is only the key! You are only upset she isn't conversing with you because it means she is pulling away and therefore so is your freedom._

Jaden repeated the mantra, over and over in his mind. Well, for a blatant lie it was almost believable.

He missed her. As crazy as that sounded, he had begun to fall for the small woman. Foolish! Yes. But inevitable.

He had found her nearly irresistible when he first saw her in the vision, having her so close and attracted to him was driving him insane.

The kiss they had shared earlier still made him tremble.

No woman had ever been allowed to lead a kiss with him. He demanded and they demanded in return. Amalia had given, her sweet lips teasing over his, her tongue flicking until he hadn't been able to suppress the moan from escaping and allowing her inside.

He ran his tongue over his bottom lip as he drove along the highway trying to catch her taste.

He couldn't believe he had managed to summon the self control he required to pull away from her. He had never denied himself pleasure before. Had never given up the chance of a moment of peace and freedom. And yet he had for her... and all because she had been hungry!

_Well, wasn't he a gentlemen now! _Had he received a personality transplant somewhere along their trip?

Whatever the reason for his new actions, Jaden knew he didn't like that Amalia had appeared hurt when he had listened to the blonds request. He remembered hearing her words in the bathroom, as she spoke to her reflection. Those words had been ripped from her heart and in return had made his bleed for her. He had used Si voice to draw her out as he knew she wouldn't come out otherwise. She would never have allowed him to see how much his actions had hurt her.

Seeing her with defeat and anger flashing in her eyes had made him want to draw her into his arms and never let her go, but he had felt Si' gaze on them through the window and hadn't wanted to risk it. Only one demon needed to hear of this woman's importance and she would be hunted till her death.

He knew the demons needed his powers to help them, and that his presence was feared, but he also knew they wouldn't hesitate to try to gain his powers for their own. Little did they know that he had paid for those powers with his own blood, life and soul.

Looking over at Amalia huddled by the window watching the traffic he knew he should just let her go, but he couldn't. For his freedom and his feelings were now getting brought into the situation. He knew it was possible to lock those feelings away, but he was no longer sure if he wanted to.

* * *

Si sat between the two back seats watching the couple before him.

Amalia seemed determined to ignore the Demon Lord, at any cost. And the Demon Lord seemed determined to not let her see how much it pained him.

He wanted to shake his head at their foolishness. He would never understand why couples who clearly cared for each other allowed gaps to come between them. Why not talk about things, shout if need be, but ignoring the problem was foolish and ultimately destructive.

He had watched his own parents do the same thing. His father had refused to accept his wife was dying, and she had hated that he wasn't there to support her. His mother didn't realise he wasn't there because the sight of her in pain killed him, and his father never knew how much his absence caused his wife pain. Equally foolish.

Looking at the couple in front of him, he felt like he wanted to slam their heads together and scream "talk!"

That was actually a good idea!

* * *

Amalia was jolted out of her mindless daze by Si yelling at her to talk with Jaden. Blinking out of her day dream state she turned to the teenager, who's face was now the same glaring red as his hair.

"When will you two see ignoring each other is only causing yourselves pain!"

Jaden growled at the boy which stopped his yelling instantly. Si sunk deeper into the back chair as he kept his mouth firmly shut. His lips a thin line as a red blush began to stretch completely over his face.

"Don't yell at him like that! He was only trying to help!" She hissed at Jaden as she turned in her seat to face him.

He scoffed as he said "If I had known the boy shouting would get you to speak to me I would have forced him to do it two hours ago!"

"Liar! You hate speaking with me! You haven't said anything nice to me since we met!" She screamed those words back in retort.

"I haven't said anything nice to you?" He chuckled disbelievingly "How many times did I call you sweet names?"

"Unwanted sweet names!" She yelled back as she slumped back into her seat and faced forwards. She heard him growl in annoyance before he continued.

"How many times have I begged you to kiss me!!" His voice was virtually shouted at her as if he was angry at her for that fact. His words made her pause, he was right, he had begged for her touch. "Use your tongue on me" he had even begged for "More" and had said countless times "Please" even though Amalia would bet her life on the fact he said it to no one else.

"You tease me all the time! And what about the blond? You probably did the same things to her!" Amalia would have blushed at the jealousy that rang so clearly in her words, but she was angry! She had foolishly believed she was something new, something unique for him, and all along she had simply been one of many.

He slammed his fist into the steering wheel as he roared, again and again. His anger frightened her as she shrank closer to the window. She refused to take her eyes off of those fists as they smashed into the car's dashboard. Pounding, angry, aggressive.

"The very fires of hell cannot compare to the torment of you, woman!" He yelled as he sharply pulled the car over onto the side of the road, gravel spraying up at them, before physically dragging her from the car.

Amalia was so shocked she barely knew what was happening as she was dragged into the woods, leaving Si yelling after them. Yelling for Jaden not to hurt her.

Her feet were barely able to keep up with his strides as he dragged her deeper and deeper.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she nearly fell over a raised root.

"Shut up! Not another word!" Amalia gasped at the gruttural sound of his voice, the pure anger. Was he going to kill her? Or hurt her like Si suspected? Amalia tried to pull her arm out of his grip and gasped out in pain as he increased his grip to the point of pain. She knew without a doubt his finger prints would be visible in her skin.

Before she knew what was happening he had slammed her into a nearby tree. She gasped as the air was knocked from her lungs. The pain radiated down her back.

Jaden crowded in on her, his hard chest pushing her back into the tree. His harsh breathing causing his chest to expand against her, pushing her back every time he breathed in.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he demanded. The intensity in his eyes and words meant it was a genuine question. Her? To him?!

"You were the one who dragged me here!" She reminded him. And kidnapped her, and smashed her car... _and given her the best kisses of her life._Amalia mentally slapped that thought away. It wasn't going to keep her strong right now. Instead it would make her begin to notice the heat and strength of him, the pain and torment flashing in his eyes. _Begin to notice?_ Who was she trying to fool...

"Kiss me" Amalia mouth dropped at his whispered order.

Kiss him! After he humiliated her, and then dragged her practically kicking and screaming from a car and then flirted with another woman? _That list is far more convincing without the kissing included._

"Never!" She hissed back.

His hand reached down and yanked her leg up to his hips, she gasped as she felt the heat of him between her legs. He groaned pushing against her.

"I said kiss me"

Amalia licked her lips as arousal warred with her fear and hurt towards him. She shook her head this time, her dark hair bouncing around her shoulders.

"Don't disobey me, Amalia! Do it" He whispered harshly against her lips. She wanted to. How she wanted to! And that made her more mad. _He is playing you! Again! And by desiring him, you are allowing him to do it._

"Let me go!" She shouted as she pushed her body away from the tree. The movement was supposed to push him off her, instead it acted like a caress, her body thrusting back against his own. His eyes slammed shut as he pushed her back against the tree with his body.

"Never!" He hissed as he began to nibble down her throat. Ignore it! Her mind screamed. How could she? Her body was shivering against his, her back wanting to arch into his. _Want this!_ Her mind screamed. Amalia shook her head. Refusing to let him hurt her again. She had felt like a fool this morning.

"Get the blond to kiss you" She whispered as she tried to wiggle out of his hold. She didnt get anywhere. His grip and body too powerful to budge.

"Don't want her" He whispered, his warm breath causing shivers to break out over her neck. His head continued to nibble, taste and lick down her neck to her collar bone. He dug his teeth into the hollow of her neck, making her moan against her will.

"You do, I know you do" Her voice was pathetic even to her own ears. Her voice breathless, more a moan than an argument.

"Didn't take her number. I wasn't interested. Only did it for Si" His words rushed out as he nudged the material of her dress out the way as he began to run his tongue from her collar heading towards her breasts. She shivered and tried to wiggle out of his embrace. He growled against her, causing her to halt her movements.

"What do you mean for Si?"

"Couldn't show him what you are to me" She barely heard him as his head dipped below the fabric and teased her nipple through the black lace of her bra. Biting her lip, she used her leg wrapped around his hips to pull him closer.

"What am I to you?" She asked before she shouted out, when his tongue slid beneath the lace to caress her. Her head spun with sexual pleasure, her lungs felt too small and tight. She could barely breath. _More..._

He ignored her question as he roughly yanked her bra from her skin, the straps snapping as it fell to the floor. She didn't care and barely even noticed as she arched into his mouth. His lips tugging on her nipple before sucking deeper into his warm mouth.

His teeth began scrapping over her,an erotic caress, before he struck. His teeth pierced the plump swell of her breast as she screamed. His fully clothed body thrust against her as he continued to suck at his bite. Amalia's hand grabbed hold of a handful of dark hair, as she arched against him again.

Unbelievable. She couldn't believe she was feeling this way. She wasn't sure how her heart remained in her chest, while it was beating so strongly. His mouth on her skin was a red hot brand. She couldn't focus on anything but where his teeth entered her. All too soon, she felt him begin to pull away.

"Your my weakness" he whispered as he licked at his bite before nuzzling the mark. His breath was harsh as he rubbed his whiskered jaw over her exposed skin. Amalia didn't doubt his words for a second. There was no denying the pain and honesty in his voice and those three short words.

"You're so beautiful" He whispered as he pulled back and ran a reverent hand over the skin he had revealed, his touch lingered on his bite. As a smile began to curl his lips as he ran his finger back and forth over her marked skin. "_My _Amalia. Finally all mine"

* * *

Amalia walked back to the car in a daze. After Jaden had admitted he wanted to be inside her, he had pulled back and helped her dress before kissing her once more, and carrying her most of the way back to the car.

She couldn't speak. Could barely breath. He had bitten her. And she had liked it.

She shook her head, as she slipped back into the passengers seat and watched half dazed as Jaden wrapped her seat belt around her. Si was talked to her, but she couldn't hear his words. She felt so weak and dazed. Her legs still trembled from her un sated desires, and when Jaden had made his confession she was shocked to realise she would have allowed him to make love to her in a wood against a tree.

She had felt like she would die without his touch. He had stared at her for several moments, kissing her leisurely before he had told her she was too weak at the moment, and after a sizzling kiss had said one word. "Later"

Amalia had never felt so drained in her life.

She had felt fine and then after that scorching kiss she felt like she could drop to her knees if Jaden hadn't carried her.

Right now, Amalia knew she was in a situation she couldn't get out of. She desired a man she knew nothing about. Let him kiss and touch her, and was even planning to make love to him, when she didn't even know his last name, his age, what his liked or didn't like.

Amalia groaned as she leaned her head against the window, and ignored how Jaden caressed hair from her face, with concern shining in his eyes. She wasn't sick, she was just in shock!Two days ago she was just living her every day life and now she was unleashing her old passions, being run off the road, and being kidnapped.

* * *

Jaden couldn't help the look of satisfaction on his face as he had carried Amalia back through the woods. The way she clung to him, and now had his mark on her breast made him feel powerful again. She was "his" again.

Si would be able to sense the mark on her, even if he didn't see it. _And he better never see it!_

It would be obvious from now on, who she belonged to. He had never been the territorial type, but with Amalia he was making an except. He hadn't even marked _her _all those centuries ago.

It had taken all Jaden's self control to pull away from her. Her passion flushed face, the daze of blood loss in her eyes. Oh hell, he could still taste her sweetness and

could still feel her warmth in his mouth.

There was nothing else he could do... he would keep Amalia after she removed the amulet. He no longer had any intention of letting her go.

He also had no intention of keeping her against her will. He would make her want to stay at his side. He would never imprison someone against their will.

Jaden knew he hadn't brokered for her. He hadn't given something in return to keep her, but he would. He wasn't sure what yet, but something.

Once he was free, he would be powerful and unable to be punished. He could make her immortal and tie their spirits together. The more Jaden thought about it, the more he knew it was right.

Jaden watched as Amalia sighed and collapsed against the car window with exhaustion and blood loss. Her eyes heavy as she began to fall asleep.

He felt guilty for taking so much blood, but he hadn't feed since yesterday, when he had killed the demons, and hearing her heart pounding and her luscious skin trembling so close to his lips had made it impossible for him to say no.

Now he knew her taste he knew he would bite her again. Her warm sweetness was addictive. His incisors ached with the very thought of taking her again.

Jaden listened as her gentle snoring came to his waiting ears.

Looking into the rear view mirror, Jaden looked at the boy demon.

Amalia sleeping, and being alone with Si meant one thing...

"Time to tell me why your brother wanted Amalia. Tell me everything, or you can join him in hell"

* * *

Amalia came awake as rain began to pound against the window she rested against. Thick drops that seemed to vibrate the glass against her cheek.

Rubbing her hand over her face, she looked into the backseat and saw Si snoring, his head resting on his hands, as he tried to curl his never ending legs onto the seat beside him. Yawning she turned, and saw Jaden continuing to drive, his face looked strained as if he was getting tired of driving.

Not physically tired of driving, but annoyed with drivers. Every time someone cut in front of him, she watched him bite back a curse, and raise his hand to perform a gesture, but seeing her awake, refrained and just fisted the steering wheel. She grinned at his behaviour. Especially when another person beeped him and cut him off, and he couldn't stop himself yelling at them.

"Who taught these idiots to drive?!" he yelled through the glass. His hand gesturing ever word he said.

Amalia flat out laughed at him. He could hardly talk! Yesterday his driving out of the car park had been terrifying.

"You find this funny?" He said with fake annoyance, before smiling at her, and shaking his head as he overtook a red fiesta.

"Hilarious. Your driving is no better" She teased.

"What! I don't cause people to stop or skid off the road!" Amalia raised an eyebrow at that. "That was while being chased! Not normal driving"

She shook her head at him, before drawing out the word "Right"

"I am right, these idiots wouldn't know a indicator if one –" He stopped as he turned to see the teasing smile spread over her face. "Your teasing me aren't you"

"Maybe just a little bit" She said with a grin, as she snuggled deeper into her seat.

He continued to stare at her for a long time, a strange smile spread over his handsome face. "I like you like this" He whispered before turning his attention back to the road.

"Like what?" She asked, turning towards him.

"Free"

The one word Amalia had always wanted to be. Free.

"So other than driving what do you like doing?" She teased. As she had hoped his profile showed he smiled at her words.

"Other than driving, let me think" She waited as he was cut up by the small red fiesta again "I like music"

"What kind?"

"Rock"

"What kind of rock music? Soft, hard, heavy metal...?"

He smiled over at her, a quick glance that had her blood pressure sky rocketing. "Honestly?"

"Please"

He nodded "I prefer soft rock. But I love alot of hard also. Depends on my mood. You?"

"I like all music really"

"That's not a proper answer"

Amalia was slightly shocked he had returned the question and decided to think about the answer for a while. Its was true, her initial response hadn't been a proper answer. It was simply a safe response.

"My favourite is probably soul or acoustic."

"Favourite song?"

"India Arie. Ready for love" The words were out of her mouth before she could think. It was true, it was her favourite song, but it was one of those songs her older sister had labelled a "soppy-girl-song" she didn't think it soppy at all. She found it beautiful.

"Beautiful song" He commented as he stifled a curse at the red fiesta who slowed in front of them again.

"You know it?" She asked, although she already knew the answer. There was no way a man like Jaden would know that song.

"I am ready for love. Why are you hiding from me? I'd quickly give my freedom, to be held in your captivity" Like I said, it's a beautiful song"

Amalia couldn't stop staring at him in shock. He knew the song. Had even managed to recite it, perfectly.

Jaden looked over at her, only to do a double take. "What?" he asked, as he lifted his hand to shout at the driver of the little red car, but after glancing at her, replaced it back on the steering wheel with a sigh.

"I'm just surprised that's all" And she was!

"Didn't think I would appreciate good music?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. She thought at first he may have been offended but he had the teasing glint in his eyes again.

"I'm surprised you have such good taste" She looked him up and down with a teasing smile.

"Just because I'm hanging around with you, sweetness, doesn't mean I lack taste" Amalia burst out laughing at his tease. Smiling to herself she turned away and looked out of her window.

The landscape flashed past them, faster and faster. She could see the sun caressing the buildings in the distance as it fell from the sky. For the first time in a while she felt free. And surprisingly happy. Maybe she should have left her town months ago, move somewhere else to start afresh.

"Would you like me to drive?" She asked as she flicked the radio on, they were just finishing the news.

His laugh got her full attention from the radio. "Do I look suicidal?"

"I'm a good driver!" She lied. She was a indecisive driver. The one who would let everyone in front of her. And yet, like her moods, her driving style would change to aggressive. Letting no one in front of her, and having arguments with cars twice her size.

"Oh aye. A woman? Good at driving? If you say so, sweetness" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Why aren't you shouting at that car?" Amalia asked as the little fiesta once more slowed right in front of them, causing him to overtake again.

"You're in the car" Amalia frowned. What had that to do with anything? Just yesterday a taxi driver had gotten out of his car to shout at someone with her sitting, and paying for the rising meter, in the back seat.

"So?"

"So, men don't curse in front of women" At her dropped jaw, he added on a tease "Plus I don't want that little mouth of yours repeating anything I say back at me during one of our little play fights"

Little play fights? Men don't curse in front of women?

"Little play fights?" She said with a raised eye brow as she readjusted her seat belt so she could turn to face him.

"Yes, sweetness. Little play fights. You remind me of a kitten"

"I dread to ask why..."

He turned to look at her with his beautiful multi color eyes. "Because you may scratch and bite when I try to touch you, but the truth is all you want to do is rub against me and lay at my feet"

Amalia laughed at his utter arrogance as she sat back in her seat. "Where are we going?"

"New Orleans"

"Really?" Amalia couldn't believe it! She hadn't expected a straight answer. "Hell", "someplace", or "you'll see" where the type of answers she had been expecting. Not New Orleans! She was finally going back! She hadn't been to NO since she was a little girl. The crowded streets had fascinated, she had always wanted to go back sometime.

"Oh aye. But don't get too excited. We are walking straight into hell"

"How can you say that? I love New Orleans!" Amalia was practically glowing as she thought of the last time she had been.

"You won't once you realise half the city wants you dead"

* * *

_Thank you for reading :)_

_Please review._

_The lyric is from India Arie, Ready for love. A very beautiful song. _

_I hope you liked the chapter... _

_Emmalisa xxx_

* * *


	14. The Note

_**Thank you so much DarkAngel901, NotSoSweet, general zargon, allison reeve, and StakerishEmmettFan for the wonderful reviews. It is always great to hear from you. :) This chapter is smaller than the last few, but they are finally in New Orleans now... and the trouble is about to begin ;) I will be updating the next chapter very soon. **_

_**Emmalisa x**_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

Amalia looked over at Jaden and had to hand it to the man, he had a real talent for killing the moment. Going to get crunchy eggs, referring to her as weak, and then announcing everyone wanted her dead. Talk about knocking the air out of the moment! Right now she had visions of torch wielding city folk running after her through New Orlean's streets.

They were no more than an hour from the outside of NO and with each passing moment Amalia had growing anxiety. For years she had wanted to return and after one sentence, she felt her hands trembling and her chest feeling tight.

She wasn't going to ignore Jaden's words. Last week she would have ignored him completely, but after being chased down by a all terrain vehicle, she was taking his words seriously.

"Why would anyone want to kill me?" Her voice was hollow and quiet. She had never felt so small and inadequate in her life. Here she was, being hunted down like an animal, risking the people surrounding her and she had no idea why or how to protect herself. The man beside her was her only hope, her only safety blanket between her and the world that seemed to want her dead.

"I'm beginning to have an idea" Amalia was stunned as she turned to Jaden. His eyes had never left the dark road that lay before them. His face still, only truly visible with the passing headlights.

"What ideas?" Leaning over, Amalia squeezed his arm "Tell me all you know. Please" Jaden never looked her way, but she saw the tell tale signs he was nervous. She watched as he swallowed before he began to talk.

"Si told me, his brother believed you are... lets just say, someone with power. He believed if he killed or captured you, he could gain that power and use it to his own ends."

Amalia frowned as she tried to understand his words. "A person with power? In what way? And why would people in New Orleans wish me ... harm?" She still couldn't quite say the word dead. It was too extreme.

"The people in New Orleans, will be aware of your... presence. Especially if you do have some power surrounding you. That, and you will be travelling with me"

"Meaning..."

"Meaning, they hate me"

Amalia laughed, she couldn't stop herself. Was he serious? A whole city hated him? And therefore would kill her for being with him... so ... utterly... oh God what was the word? Amalia chewed on her lip, as she tried to find a word to sum up this situation.

"Why would a whole city hate you? That's utterly..." Damn it! Where was her vocabulary? She was really having trouble linking words. Tiredness? She doubted it, she had slept most of the day. Travelling by car always drained her. That was why she was so surprised Jaden was able to keep going.

_Handsome with stamina..._

Amalia rolled her eyes at her thoughts. _Do not, follow that thought anywhere, Amalia Watson!_

Jaden lips stretched into an uneasy smile as he glanced over at her. "You would be surprised"

"Unless you tease the entire city I don't see why?"

"My teasing is reserved only for you, Ms Watson"

"Lucky me"

Jaden's sly grin at her dry words made her want to tease him more. Coax another smile from his lips. Another flash of amusement in his eyes. _But that wouldn't get us anywhere... stay on topic!_

"So... about the whole torch wielding city folk situation...?"

Jaden flat out laughed at her, his neck tilted back, his hands relaxing on the wheel. "You have quite an imagination, Ms. Watson. I wouldn't worry about the people" Amalia stopped smiling as his tone went icy again "They wont hurt you"

Jaden's frown was back in place, and Amalia wished he had remained laughing, just for a little bit longer.

"Why? I thought you said-"

"I wont let them"

Amalia swallowed her words as she sunk into her seat. Wow... handsome, brave with stamina.

_Amalia Watson!!_ Amalia winced as her mind reminded her to remain focused.

"Arrogant?" She asked.

Jaden's smile was back as he whispered "Confident"

* * *

**One hour later ...**

Jaden sat on the bonnet of the stolen car, his arms folded over his chest, his ankles locked as he waited for her. For the last few hours he had felt the tell tale tingle down his spine that a demon was contemplating asking for his aid. He always knew when he would be summoned. He hoped it wouldn't be soon or in front of Amalia.

Vanishing into thin air may have been something she could have ignored once, but twice would be pushing it. Only her sorrow and drinking had allowed him to get away with vanishing before.

Rubbing his palm over his pec, he tried to define what he was feeling. His chest felt tight, his heart was clenched and beating painfully, his breath shallow. Fear? Suddenly his heated conversation with Si came flooding back. Word perfect he recalled Si's brothers reasoning's.

Any conversation that begins with "according to prophecy" was a dead give away there would be blood coating the streets.

Jaden just hoped it wouldn't be Amalia's.

She was becoming... dare he say it... his friend? Jaden winced at the concept, before gesturing violently with his finger to the right direction. Amalia was wandering around about 60 metres in front of him, clearly with no idea where to go.

Jaden shook his head, he didn't like Amalia walking alone, but she had refused to allow him to go. _She _had refused_ him_!

They had argued like an old married couple in the car park, complete with foot stomping, sighs of irritation and hand gestures. It had ended with Amalia winning. _What a surprise!_ Never, ever, had he met a woman who was so dominant and unyielding. He could have sworn she was born to fight battles... and perhaps she had been.

Amalia was without a doubt a good person. Was she irrational? Clearly. Exhausting? With a doubt. A powerful entity? Hmm... prophecy or no prophecy, three sisters born in the right time slot meant nothing. It could be any three sisters!

Deaths between moons? Now thay was less easy to explain.

Jaden decided he would have to ask Amalia about how her youngest sister died. He knew how much it would pain her, but he _needed_ to know.

Amalia's life could depend on her response...

* * *

Amalia wandered the opposite way around the building searching for the reception and completely ignoring Jaden's frantic hand gestures. She knew where she was going! Well, she didn't, but it didn't take a genius to decipher you followed the lighted pathway.

Amalia found a large glass turn style and pushed to turn them round so she could enter the lobby. Her eyes popped wide open. Wow! Nice place.

It was definitely a step up from the last motel, she just hoped the money Jaden had forced into her hand would cover it. Pushing the notes into her pocket she walked to the front desk and completely ignoring Jaden's request and enquired about the cost of _three_ rooms.

She knew he had forced her to take 252 dollars, she hoped it would cover it. Amalia's jaw dropped at their response... 384 dollars! What was the room made out of gold?! Crystal chandliers and silk sheets? Smiling through her outrage she asked about two rooms, and wasn't the least bit surprised when the amount was exactly 252 dollars. How did he know that?!

It had seemed like he had just thrown random cash at her, when he must have been to this hotel before. How else could he have known the price?

"Can I have your name, Mrs?" The thin teenager sporting the hotels customary burgundy uniform flashed her a tired smile as she poised a pen over the log book.

"Watson. Amalia Watson"

"Oh" Amalia watched as the teenage girl disappeared round the corner suddenly. Leaning over the desk, Amalia tried to see where the young girl had gone. As quickly as she had left the teen returned carrying something. "I thought I recognised your name. We have this letter for you"

* * *

Jaden closed his eyes and tilted his head back to wallow in the moons beauty. It was three nights until an ebony moon and with each one that passed the moon seemed to be building its strength and beauty.

Releasing a tense breath he tried to recall the last time he had felt this weak. He usually had no other choice but return to his "home" every night, be beaten and be revived with his master's own blood. It kept him strong. It kept him focused.

A morbid pattern of torture and abuse, sustenance and starvation that had ruled his world. Now he was running over the state with a adolescent demon and a woman with the unusual ability of driving him insane.

The freedom he felt was unusual but not unwelcomed. It could be within days he had his true taste of freedom. Sighing, Jaden allowed a small secret smile to curve his lips. Not long now...

Jaden was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of frantic breaths and pounding feet, lowering his head as he opened his eyes he watched as Amalia practically flew over the pavement at him. His jaw dropped as she slammed into his body, before grasping his arm and frantically dragging him for the car. Ignoring her attempts, he stood up from the bonnet and just looked down at her. Had she completely lost her mind?

"Why aren't you moving?" She practically shrieked at him. Looking at her as if she was crazy he shaked his head before returning to his perch on the bonnet his eyes closing once more. So much for peace and quiet...

"Oi!" Jaden opened his eyes to see Amalia hands on her hips and staring at him with pure anger in his dark eyes. By the Gods, she was so perfect in the moonlight... an angel. Flicking into her mind Jaden bit back a laugh, an angel with aggression issues. She really was imagining something highly unpleasant!

Reaching down he cupped himself and loved how the anger was gasped out of her perfect lips.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ms. Watson. I will need those later"

"You! You just...!" He watched completely amused as she shouted out words in protest.

"Drive you into a state of sexual yearning?" He added helpfully. She shut her mouth, it pouting into a sexy little frown.

"I was going to say need a good beatin' " _Well that was certainly true _he thought wryly, it had been a while now...

"Will you get in the car!" Her voice actually started to sound fearful.

"Why?"

"Why? What do you think I am doing this for? Running over the car park frantically"

"Because you just found out how pricey this hotel is?"

She raised her eyebrows as if that could be one of the reasons. "I saw this"

Jaden looked unamused as a crisp white envelope was waved in his face. "No wonder you where utterly terrified" He mocked as he looked at the envelope.

She obviously didn't hear the mock in his tone as she sighed in relief, the tension shifting from her shoulders.

"Most woman are afraid of rats and spiders. I can honestly say your the first to have a fear of envelopes"

Jaden watched as her little shoulders became tense again and she shot him a killing look. Between clenched teeth she said "Its not about the envelope, its about whats on it"

Jaden flicked his eyes over the envelope and came back with nothing to cause distress "The little tap on the back, that you peel back and then press down on-"

"No you fool!" Amalia's angry words cut him off completely. Fool now was he? Had anyone ever insulted him some much? "It has my name on it!" That instantly got Jadens attention as he snatched the envelope from her frantically waving hand and ignored her protested as he tore it open and read what it contained...

* * *

Amalia wasn't sure whether she should just get in the car with an anxious looking Si and head for the hills leaving his irritating ass here alone! It was bloody tempting as he had mocked her fear and actions. If someone had left a message for her here, they must know what she was doing, and must know her exact location. That spelt trouble, which a capital T. Someone could be watching them right now... ready to strike... ready to kill.

Amalia watched as Jaden snatched the letter and read the lines quickly before shoving it into his jean back pocket. Fear was pounding heavily in her heart.

"Well? What did it say?"

"Its nothing to concern you" Was his irritating male reply. Nothing to concern her? Someone wants her dead, well actually according to him the whole city did, and what the message said was none of her concern!

She watched unbelieving as Jaden walked around the car and opened the door for Si, before commanding him to get out. He didn't ask, he commanded and the boy didn't hesitate to respond. Amalia stepped around Si's long legs as the boy struggled to get out of the compact space that was the back of the car.

"Jaden! The letter was meant for me. Whatever it said I can handle"

"It was written to me" Was Jaden's reply as he began to stroll casually towards the hotel again.

"What? We are staying here?" Amalia's fear was getting flooded with confusion as she watched him walk for the reception before tossing over his shoulder "It would look like it"

Irritating man!! Clenching her fists as she practically growled after him.

"He lied to you, Amalia" Amalia jumped as she felt Si's words on the back of her neck. She had forgotten he was right there.

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell he was lying" The boy lowered his voice so only she could hear "The message was not for him"

Amalia looked over at Jaden as his powerful legs took him further and further away from her.

"I only told you as your... well I think of you as..." She turned back as Si shrugged his shoulders shyly. His boot rubbing the other one.

"Your a good friend to me" She finished as she squeezed his arm and they walked after Jaden together. She was going to get that note!!

* * *

Amalia was never seeing that damn note! The second he was alone he was burning the damn thing! Lisa the doll shop owner/oracle/pain in his rear had never been able to look him in the eye. Always closing her shop when he passed by. It had never bothered him. Quite frankly, if she had swung her doors wide open and waved him inside with a smile on her face he would have fainted dead!

He wasn't the type of person who received welcomes and opened doors. If he wanted them open, he knew he would have to smash them down and go in armed.

Walking into the overlit lobby Jaden noticed a teen girl gossiping with another colleague about the "crazy woman" who ran "practically screaming" out of the lobby. His teeth were going to be ground into powder in seconds. He didn't like the way they talked about Amalia. True he had been doing the same thing earlier but he was... well... he was different.

Slamming a fist down on the glass counter top he took pleasure in the girls jumping apart with a startled gasp.

"Two rooms. Now" He added something extra special into the command so they wouldn't recognise Amalia and not make her feel uncomfortable when she saw them again. He also gave a gentle nudge so that the rooms wouldn't be close together.

"Yes, Sir. Here are the keys" Jaden grinned at her fear. She should fear him! Finally someone who saw the monster beneath the handsome facet. "Can I take your name?"

"You don't need it" He challenged as he made the girl instantly forget about the reservation. As far as she was concerned two rooms were being occupied by a young couple and their visiting parents. He didn't want anyone realise he was here.

Yes, Lisa knew. So unless she opened her mouth, or the Gods assisted another they were more safe here than anywhere else. He knew this hotel well. Plus, he knew it was on a road regularly haunted by Hunters, which meant additional protection _and _additional trouble.

Snatching the keys from the counter he walked over to the lift and waited for Amalia and Si to file through the doors. Lifting the crumbled note from his pocket his eyes flickered over the words once more.

Fear and hate filled his chest.

Fear Amalia would read it and hate someone would dare take her away from him.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_Please review. :)_

_They are finally in New Orleans... bring on the Hunters and Gods! :P_

_Emmalisa x_

* * *


	15. Sleeping alone

**_Thank you to general zargon for the very quick review :) _**

**_I hope you enjoy the next chapter._**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

Amalia stood before the large bathroom mirror, flossing. Flossing was an easy thing to start day dreaming during she had decided, as for the second time her hands had stopped moving and she was staring blankly at the mirror, recalling how Jaden had looked when she had asked to sleep in a room with Si. He had looked so lonely.

Shaking herself she threw the floss into a small metal bin beside her and splashed some much needed cold water on her face.

It wasn't that she didn't like Jaden, she did. In fact she was beginning to like him a bit too much. He had always protected her and treated her well... but at the time she had been frustrated about the note, and how he hadn't reassured her this hotel was safe. Yes, it was beautiful, possibly the best hotel she had ever been in. That, however, didn't change the fact she felt afraid.

_Then why didn't you stay with your bodyguard?!_ Valid point...

Sighing Amalia looked down at her clothes. She was surprised the hotel had allowed her to stay... dirt, mud and... oh! Some blood speckled over her dress. Amalia winced and brought the hem of her dress closer to the tap as she tried to rub out some of the stains. Damn it, they weren't moving.

Slipping the dress off she hung it from a towel hook beside the shower unit, placing her bra there as well as slipped into one of the huge white robes hanging behind the door. She couldn't sleep in that dress another night!

Stepping into the room she saw Si, legs curled up and snoring on the single bed nearest the window, his pillow thrown to the floor. She smiled slightly as she settled on the bed nearest the door.

Looking over at the door she tried to remember if she had locked it well enough. She hated hotel doors. Call her old fashioned but she felt safer with a key than a card, and a door you could lock instead of just shut.

Laying down she couldn't get Jaden out of her mind. Was he ok?

* * *

Jaden had long ago given up pacing around the room. Now he was stretched out in one of the large chairs near the window, his fist tucked against his cheek as he tried to get his eyes to close and stay closed.

He couldn't remember ever sleeping alone.

He had always slept beside soldiers when on a campaign, or beside a woman or two. At his "home" he would be forever in the incorporeal presence of his master. When he had been spying on Amalia... well he preferred to refer to it as _gathering useful data_, he had slept in her room after watching her fall to sleep. He had known her routine so well, he knew when she slept and when she woke so he had never been caught. But now... now he was alone.

_Alone sucks!_ He thought as he tried to get comfortable in the chair. Granted it was bigger than the one yesterday but this time he didn't have Amalia present to calm him.

Looking over at the twin beds he wondered which one Amalia was sleeping in. Possibly the one by the window, she always slept facing the window. Was she afraid? He hoped not.

There was nothing in the note that could harm her. And there sure as hell was nothing in this hotel that he would allowed to harm her. He hoped she was sleeping peacefully.

_Screw that!_ He hoped she was plagued by thoughts of him!

Erotic thoughts that kept her up all night, rolling in sexual frustration, those perfect thighs rubbing together in agony. A slow smile crept to Jaden's lips.

Now he was spending time around people, for the first time in centuries, he was finding things out about himself. Firstly that he hated being alone, he craved another nearby, the sound of breathing, or in Amalia's case snoring as she slept.

He needed that, he didn't just want it.

And secondly teasing someone was becoming second nature. He guessed he was utilising his skills. He had always had the talent of finding out someone's weakness and exploiting it. Teasing was similar.

He also wished he could do small talk. Amalia could do it, even Si who was possibly the most reserved demon he had ever encountered could. He however didn't seem to possess the skill.

Slipping slowly into sleep he hoped his dreams wouldn't be plagued by_ her_ again...

* * *

Amalia jerked awake as the phone beside her began to ring. Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she sighed before leaning over to get the phone.

"Yes?"

Amalia closed her eyes as she waited for the reply. There wasn't one...

"Hello?" Cracking open an eye she looked at the telephone beside her, almost to will whoever had dialled to speak or hang up.

"Hello, this is room 1209" Still silence.

Amalia placed the phone down and sat on the edge of the bed.

She suddenly realised how hot she was. Sweat clung like a fine sheen to her skin. _Sleeping in thick robes could do that._ Crossing over to the bathroom door, were light was spilling out around the edges, she went inside, wincing at the brightness.

Splashing water on her face, she barely had time to grab a towel as the phone began to ring again. Frowning as she took the towel with her, she wiped the remnants of water from her face as she picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Her voice held a note of annoyance. Looking over at the small alarm clock on the bureau, little red matchsticks spelled out the time as 04:13.

"Hello, room 1209." Silence "Look, if you don't answer I will call hotel security"

"Amalia..." Amalia sucked in a breath of relief as she heard Jaden drawling out her name in that unusual accent of his.

"Jaden... are you alright?"

Silence...

Amalia frowned as she began to worry. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes"

Okay! Amalia was going to need more than a one word answer.

"Jaden?"

"I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry... sleep well Amalia"

Before she could reply, he hung up.

Irritating man! And yet the cruse held no true anger. Was he lonely? She remembered yesterday he had woken up with a jerk. Could he have had a nightmare?

Pulling the robe closer together, Amalia stepped out into the hotel corridor to find out...

* * *

Jaden couldn't believe he had called her! And worse like a coward hardly spoken a word. _The least you could do after waking her at a Godforsaken hour is to talk!_ Jaden winced as his mind shouted. Slumping back onto the bed beside the phone, he covered his eyes with his forearm.

He had another dream of her...

He hated them, and waking alone had... terrified him.

By the Gods, how pathetic was he? Needing a human woman to comfort him after a bad dream. He had met demon babes with more back bone.

Jaden frowned as he heard a small knock.

Tilted his head towards the door his heart skipped a beat. Had she come to him?

Heart in his throat he went over to the large door, pressing his palm against the dark wood. Was she behind it?

Jaden closed his eyes and did something he hadn't done in centuries. He prayed she was. He needed someone right now. No that was a lie. It was more pathetic and weak than that.

He needed her right now.

When another small, gentle knock came he smiled. She had come!

* * *

Amalia winced as the large door was pulled back and bright light spilled out into the previously dark corridor. Lifting her robe clad arm over her eyes she hoped this was the right room!

She couldn't remember the number that was why she couldn't have called back, but she thought she had remembered where the room was along the corridor.

Looking up from beneath her arm she smiled as she saw him. Bingo! She had been right.

His eyes looked sad, but his smile was radiant, like he was happy to see her. Suddenly the fact he had woken her at the crack of dawn no longer mattered.

"Good Morning" She said with a teasing smile as he opened the door wider for her to slip in.

His room was the same as her room. Large, spacious and beautiful. Pure luxury. Amalia noticed both beds looked fresh as if no one had slept there. Frowning she turned to Jaden who had closed the door behind her.

"You haven't been sleeping?" After the whole day of driving she was surprised he hadn't passed out from exhaustion the second he entered the room.

"A little. In the chair." He must have seen the question in her eyes as he instantly added "I have difficulty sleeping in hotel beds" It was a lie, he had difficulty sleeping in any bed.

"Oh..." He watched as she turned and looked around the room again. Just having her here seemed to calm him. He completely forgot about the dreams. Looking over at her, wearing only a thick white robe he was surprised his body wasn't making demands, not thinking of this as a sexual visit, instead he seemed content with simply having her here.

It was official he was losing his mind! Never, ever had he simply wanted to be with a woman for her company.

He watched as she glided around the room, he didn't know why she was walking around, the room was identical to the other, he just enjoyed watching her lazy movements.

* * *

Amalia bit her lip as she wandered around the suite. Jaden wasn't talking, he was just watching her. Her heart had skipped a beat when she thought he did it out of attraction now looking over at him, his eyes didn't hold yearning they held affection.

What else could she expect? She was wearing the largest, thickest robe she had ever seen. Thick white fluff encased her body adding an extra two inches. Not only was it unflattering but it was warm. She felt about ready to faint under the thick fabric.

Leaning back against the bureau she looked over at Jaden, who hadn't taken his eyes off of her. Another minute of silence and it would be bordering on awkward.

"I'm sorry I woke you" He spoke so quietly Amalia leaned forward slightly to catch his words.

"Oh... that's OK. I wasn't asleep anyway" She lied.

Turning away from him she looked out of the window, he hadn't closed the curtains. How strange...

_Liar._

"I'm not lying" She said defensively. She was, but she didn't want him to think he had woken her. _Why not Amalia?_ Her mind asked for which she had no plausible answer.

"Amalia? I didn't say anything"

He did. She knew he had! She had heard his words clearly. It didn't matter... here it was past 4am and they were arguing over whether he woke her or not. Well... she had come here to find out whether he was ok, he looked ok, certainly sounded ok, so she supposed it was time to leave.

Jaden watched as Amalia sighed and turned to walk towards where he was standing. She was leaving? _No! Make her stay!_

"Amalia, you don't have to go" He felt pathetic virtually begging a human woman to stay with him during the night. P.A.T.H.E.T.I.C.

"I do. Good Night" she smiled sweetly as she kept heading for him... for the door.

"Amalia. I..." Jaden stopped before he said something foolish._ I want you to stay with me! Say it!_

"Yes?" Jaden wanted to sigh in relief as she stopped her advance towards the door. _Speak to her! Tell her to stay!_

"You're staying here"

"Am I?" He could tell from the annoyance in her tone he hadn't helped himself by giving her an order. Instantly she shook her head and continued to walk towards him till she stood beside him, her hand gripping the door handle.

"I mean-"

"Jaden I came here to see if you're ok. I was worried about you. I don't like being ordered around"

Her hand tightened on the door handle and Jaden felt his heart clench.

Using his speed he trapped her against the door, twisting her hand away from the handle and pinning it to her side as he pressed into her back. A gasp of surprise or possibly annoyance flew from her lips as her chest came into contact with the dark wood.

"I mean-" Before he could explain she interrupted him.

"Get off me Jaden! Its 4am, I am red hot from this bloody robe and I don't want to have to hurt you!"

Jaden grinned into her hair as he inhaled her sweet scent. She smelt like strawberries. _Must be the hotel's shampoo._

"I want you to stay here with me tonight" He waited for her to reply when she only continued to breath heavily and push back against him to move he knew he was going to have to lower himself to begging.

"Please... I need you to stay tonight" There it was. Simply the painful truth. He needed her.

"Jaden" He could feel her sigh "why? I just don't understand why?"

Jaden supposed he had gone this far, he might as well finish.

"I have never slept alone before."

She wasn't speaking. He could no longer feel her struggling against him either. Was she considering staying?_ Make her stay! Speak more!_

"I feel calm around you. Just having you here at all has settled me. I had dreamed about..." _The woman who I had once foolishly loved_ "the past. I don't want to face any of this alone anymore"

The raw truth. The second it slipped from his mouth he knew it was true.

He didn't just hate being alone, he wanted someone here all the time, with him through everything.

To take the falls and scraps beside him, to have someone to help pick him up.

Someone to sleep beside him and wake feeling their breath over his chest.

Someone who knew him and his likes and dislikes.

He should have felt weak, but for the first time in a while he felt strong.

He needed Amalia for his freedom, for a friend and for his lover. That no longer daunted him, it made him feel complete. Like he had finally discovered his purpose.

"Please sleep beside me tonight"

He looked down and watched as she nodded against the wood. _Thank the Gods!_

"Thank you" He whispered against her hair.

* * *

Amalia had felt the sincerity in his words. And although she had wanted to know why he needed her here specifically, she couldn't deny his plead. She watched as he entered the bathroom then came out within minutes minus a shirt and his face slightly damp with splashed water.

He looked delectable.

Amalia looked at the marks marring his perfect skin. The car accident. It felt like a hundred years ago.

"I forgot to say thank you for saving me yesterday" She gave a shy smile, as he rubbed a hand down his cut chest as if he knew she had seen them and the sight of them made her feel guilty.

"You're very welcome" He whispered as he shifted his weight onto the bed, he stretched his body out, his head nestled in pillows, before he stretched his arm out to the side... waiting for her to slid in beside him.

Amalia swallowed, suddenly nervous as she slid onto the bed beside him.

He didn't give her time to change her mind as he instantly wrapped her closer to him, making her lay over his chest, nestled in his arms.

His hand began shifting through her hair as his breathing grew deep and steady.

Slowly Amalia began to relax, her neck losing its tightness as she rested fully on his chest, careful of any cuts.

Before her eyes closed she could have sworn she felt his lips press against her hair...

* * *

**_Thank you for reading :)_**

**_Please review._**

**_I wont be uploading for at least a few days as I am moving to another country to work and all the moving and travelling will get in the way :( I promise I will upload asap though. :)_**

**_Enjoy your weekend..._**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *


	16. The Nightmare

* * *

_Hello Everyone... I am so sorry for the delay. Moving to another country and starting a new job sucked up a lot of my time. But I am settled now, and the writing will be frequent again. :)_

_Emmalisa xx_

* * *

**Jaden**

**Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Jaden felt the tip of his sword pierce creamy skin. The momentum of his thrust sending the blade slicing through muscle. Wincing, he felt metal clash against bone.

Eye's wide he watched her gasp of surprise, the howl of fury and agony from behind him, the faltering beats of her heart against the metal of his blade currently buried to the hilt in a giving female chest.

What had he done?

His brown eyes watched as she began to fall to the floor forcing him to move with her in case the blade sliced through her delicate skin even more.

He went down to his knees, unable to make his hand move backwards and pull the metal back. Unable to even assess the damage.

He was shocked into inaction.

His own heart seemed to settle to the slowing beat of hers, but he was unable to do anything about it. Unable to use his powers to keep it strong. Unable to even fully comprehend his actions.

He had killed her.

She was dying... on his blade. Just like thousands of others...

He watched the scene play out as if he was miles away. Watched the slow darkening of her eyes, as tears began to fill her lower lashes, he watched agonised as one slid down her porcelain cheek.

His own heart began to pump. _One beat, then two._ It had taken a full two minutes before he had jolted to his senses.

He cursed those fatal two minutes. He could have saved her if he had been focused!

Pulling his arm back slowly he pulled the blade free, her shrill scream would have sent him to his knees if he hadn't already been there.

The precious blood coating the blade making him nauseous.

He was so intently watching the red liquid slip down the blade, he barely even saw the charging male behind her. Heading for her at an unbelievable speed.

Her lover... her one true mate.

Jaden's vision became blurred as he watched her sag forward on her knees, her hair falling forward like a curtain hiding her pained visage.

And still he could do nothing...

He was numb, he barely even realised he was now standing.

How had he even managed to move when the woman he had loved lay bleeding on her knees at his feet?

Her blood was pooling down her gossamer gown, spreading to the stone tiled floor below. Another stain on the earth... another swelling black mark he had caused.

When would the blood ever stop flowing?

Jaden saw a slashing of claws seconds before he fell back to his knees, his soldiers rushing into action subduing the fighting katagaria. Jaden could feel the blood racing down his chest.

He wanted this. _By the gods, he wanted this!_ He wanted this peace... the only way he could get it. Through his own death.

His hand raised and the soldiers stopped obediently. Confusion clouding their deadened faces for only the briefest of moments before they went back to being unemotional statues waiting for their next command.

Jaden didn't even bother to clamp the wound at his neck. He just sat and watched as the woman he had loved was dragged into another man's arms. Her limp body shuddering with pain and agony. Agony_ he_ had caused her.

He had never wanted to cause her harm. That had never been the plan! Kill the lover and take his place in her heart had back fired...

He was a fool. He, of all people, should know you could never possess a person through giving them pain.

He watched as she was kissed before him, tenderly, as tears flowed down another man's cheeks. Where were his tears?

Her pale hand clutched a face lovingly that was not his own.

He watch as her head lolled to her side, her hand dropping lifeless and that was when he saw it...

Hate. Pure hatred.

And worse, it wasn't the woman he had adored centuries ago, it was Amalia's delicate face. Her dark mahogany eyes with the honey speckles. Her wavy dark hair spread over another man's arm. He had killed Amalia...

"Jaden!"

Jaden heard his name being called and yet Amalia's bloodied lips weren't moving. They were curled into a hate filled snarl. A look in her eyes that told him how much he had meant to her...absolutely nothing.

"Jaden, you're hurting me!"

Jaden sat on his knees as his own blood flowed unchecked and yet somehow he managed to shake his head. No! He would never hurt Amalia. "Never" he whispered into the silence.

He heard a sigh before her words softened "Jaden please, just wake up"

Wake? Jaden felt his heart soar. This was a dream? Nothing more than a terrible nightmare?

He hadn't killed Amalia as he had the other woman!

Jaden clamped his eyes closed and prayed. _Let this be true... let this be a dream!_

* * *

Amalia could barely breath. Jaden's thick arms were surrounding her completely, squeezing her tightly to a formidable chest. She could barely speak, it took too much effort, but he needed to wake from whatever nightmare he was in.

She had felt him trembling beside her. And after touching his damp brow, she had tried to soothe him with her touch, comforting him so he would move into more pleasant dreams.

Instead she was suddenly thrown to the bed and covered completely by his body as if he was protecting her from some unseen threat. His thigh was hooked over both her legs, pinning her completely against his body.

He was so hot he was burning her skin. So hard against her she could barely breath.

Amalia sighed thankfully as he began to loosen his hold, although his arms and thigh remained locking her in place.

"Jaden?" Had he woken?

He didn't answer her, instead he buried his head into the curve of her neck, breathing in her scent.

She could feel his trembling breaths over the sensitive skin of her neck. His lips were pressed to her throat, his hand fisted in her dark hair.

Amalia lay still. She knew Jaden needed comfort, but she also knew that he would never ask for it. So instead she allowed him to take it.

He alternated between having his lips pressed tight to her neck, before pulling back to bring a fistful of dark curls to inhale.

His hand had even slipped inside the white robe, she had been shocked thinking he intended to grope her. Instead he laid his hand over her heart, feeling it pound into the centre of his palm.

Amalia knew the action was innocent. He must have dreamed her gone, or dead, but she couldn't help but react to his hot hand on her skin.

"Touch me"

Amalia stilled at his whispered plea. She hadn't come into this room for sex, she had come because she cared about him and wished to comfort him. He seemed so vulnerable, and that alone was so unlike him she wouldn't take advantage of that...

"Jaden I don't think –"

"Then stop thinking. Just touch me. I need to feel you're here"

Instead of asking why or what had happened she found her voice replying before her brain even recognised it had. "Where?"

Was it her voice that was so breathless?

"By the Gods, Amalia. Anywhere!" His voice sounded desperate, deeper than usual from his sleep. Once more he switched to burying his face into her neck, his whiskered jaw scrapped along her shoulder, sending chills down her skin.

She couldn't barely move, her hands were pinned to her sides, so she reached down and ran her hand over his thigh.

She waited, hardly breathing, to see his reaction. Hoping he didn't think she was touching him there as an enticement.

He finally relaxed against her, sighing in... pleasure? Or peace?

Amalia just concentrated on what she was doing. Running her whole hand over the golden skin of his thigh. Tracing the muscle with her finger tips.

She had expected his skin to be rougher... instead it was like satin, the dark hair dusting his leg tickling her finger tip. Stilling her hand at his knee, she rubbed her thumb back and forth while he snuggled deeper into her neck, she had to lift her head further so he could fit there.

Closing her eyes she relaxed into the moment.

"I don't want to hurt you Amalia" Amalia's eyes slid open at his pain filled confession. Why would he ever think that? He had done nothing but protect her?

"Jaden, I trust you. I know you won't"

Just like that he was gone and so was the intimacy of the moment, she didn't know how he had moved so fast, one second he had been entwined with her body, squeezing her close, the next he was stood metres from the bed, his chest heaving quickly with his breaths. His face looked pained.

"Don't ever say that to me again" His words held censure, as if he was angry that she trusted him.

Amalia didn't even have time to react, Jaden had already stepped into the bathroom, slamming the door closed behind him.

* * *

Disappearing into the bathroom he slipped out of his jeans and twisted the water on. Within minutes the bathroom was full of steam.

This was bad! Really bad!

Falling for a human! Shaking his head, Jaden punched his fist into the marble surrounding the sink. He heard Amalia's gasp outside and stopped immediately.

Shit, this was bad.

Laying in bed with Amalia had felt like a revelation. Something he had been wanting to do for centuries instead of mere days. Holding her close after the terrible dream had been perfection.

Her perfect, clean and sweet scent so close, he had wanted to bathe in it. Rub along her like a cat, flexing into the curves of her body as he held her, alive and safe in his arms.

_"Jaden, I trust you"_ Had three words ever caused him more pain? She shouldn't trust him. If she had any idea what he was truly like she would run miles away. And who could blame her?

Stepping into the shower, Jaden couldn't prevent a sigh of bliss from escaping as the hot water cascaded over his unmarred skin. Well... other than the permanent scars on his neck.

The injuries inflicted on his body by his master and various battles never dwelt upon him unless he ensured they did. The claw marks at his jugular he had wanted to remain.

His finger tips grazed over the rough scars, getting slightly abraded by the texture. He wondered absently if Amalia had noticed them and what she would think. Whether her own delicate finger tips would be cut from touching them.

Jaden closed his eyes._ These scars are here for a reason..._

They were supposed to be a reminder.

* * *

During the night Amalia had felt Jaden's deep breaths over her shoulder and it had acted as a relaxant. Feeling each breath made her heart slow to a similar beat and her eyes had dropped slowly.

Now she felt bereft, without his warmth she felt incomplete. How strange that she felt this way after only two days. Two days and two nights of nothing but danger and teasing, and here she was, missing him.

Slipping from the bed, she crossed to the bathroom door, hearing the water pumping out of the shower, she could feel the warm mist of the shower spilling from beneath the door against her bare toes.

Knocking gently she called his name, when she got no reply she assumed he was under the spray and couldn't hear.

Stepping into the steam filled bathroom Amalia squinted as she tried to make out Jaden's form in the heated mist covering the shower cubicle. She hated that he had run away from her and not spoken to her properly.

He couldn't keep doing this.

She could just make out the silhouette of his body through the glass, he wasn't moving, he just stood there... _probably waiting for you to leave!_

Sighing, Amalia turned ready to leave the bathroom and allow him this space... but as her body turned towards the now open door she noticed something... something white and crumpled, something poking out of Jaden's black discarded jeans... _her note._

* * *

Jaden resumed breathing as Amalia left the bathroom. He hadn't expected her to come into the bathroom although the second she was within it he had wanted her to join him in the shower. Have her lush wet curves sooth him... _What a brilliant idea that would be!!_

This was all so bad... it was spiralling out of control, the longer he was with her the more he needed her.

He could almost believe that, if he hadn't been intensely attracted to her from the moment he had laid eyes on her.

Shaking his head hard so the water droplets in his hair would fling out across the tiles, Jaden stepped out onto the white towel.

He didn't bother reaching for a towel just stood letting the water run from his body as he swiped his hand over the mirror clearing it so he could be haunted by his reflection.

He hadn't thought about his scars or their significance in decades possibly even centuries. The dreams of her were bringing back painful memories. Memories of her betrayal, then his... then her death.

Jaden closed his eyes, a single drop of water slipping from his lashes to run down his cheek. It looked like a tear, but it was not. Jaden had never allowed a tear to slip loose.

He sighed, his large chest pumping outwards as breath filled his lungs. His head no longer felt clear.

But then gaining your freedom rarely came without its difficulties.

His chest actually ached when he thought of leaving Amalia, but he needed a sharp, quick reality check, and there was only one place he would find that... home.

Soon he would have to leave her, if only for a while.

He needed to be reminded of who and what he was...

* * *

Amalia unfolded the note carefully and peeled the crumbled edges out as quietly as possible. She knew the likelihood of Jaden hearing her through the door was slight, but she didn't want him to take it away from her.

Whatever was in this note was meant for her... and her alone.

She needed to read it.

Perhaps it would contain some clues as to why all this was happening to her?

Amalia's heart skipped a beat as she read the few sentences sprawled in clear black handwriting. An address for a shop sprawled along the bottom.

**Leave the Demon Lord.**

**Life is a journey. When it comes to a free life you are the price. And Jaden is more than willing to pay. **

**Embrace your heritage, child. **

What did this mean?

Amalia clutched the paper note tighter into her fist until her knuckles went white. She hated not knowing and this woman seemed to have all the answers! Perhaps it was time to visit...

* * *

_Thank you for reading. :)_

_Have a great weekend. I hope everyone is snuggled up with Acheron's book._

_Please review..._

_Emmalisa x_

* * *


	17. Panic and Margaritas

_Hello Everyone,_

_I am sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter. The release of Ash's book has had me reading constantly and then re-reading it again... and again. And possibly, again. :P_

_I wrote nearly 6,000 words for this chapter so have decided to cut it into two. The second part will be uploaded as soon as I do a few small changes. A lot happens in this chapter and more questions are asked instead of answered but all will be revealed in time... :)_

_Hope you all had a good weekend._

_Emmalisa xx_

_PS: This is longer than the last few chapters. I hope you don't find it too long._

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

Panic was a living emotion. It managed to twist its way from your stomach to your heart, making your every breathing moment solely concerned with the rising panic. The utter fear that was drowning you.

Jaden wasn't used to the emotion and after spending the last three hours drowning in it, never wanted to feel this way again.

She was gone! She had left him.

The insanity of that thought was driving him crazy. Why had she left? More importantly where the bloody hell was she!

His chest felt so tight it pained him physically. He felt utterly sick with fear for her well being.

Foolish little human! She was so fragile she could be smashed into pieces by a gentle breeze, not alone the pantheons of demons who would be gunning for her.

His mind had already assimilated all the possible ways she could have been harmed. Grabbed off the street by demons, hit by a car driven by a drunk driver the scenarios were endless and painful. His head ached from the blood pounding in his ears.

He was currently walking quickly down yet another nameless street searching for her, he didn't even notice the people scurrying around him. Didn't notice the red head blowing him a kiss from the car, nor the look of hatred on her fiancé face. His thoughts were centred solely on Amalia and why the hell she had left him!

Christ, had he driven her away? Had his pathetic behaviour the night before made her think him too weak to protect her?

Jaden couldn't help his eyes swirling a deep red as he thought of her running to another man for protection. His fangs exploded from his gums, wanting blood.

So much for needing a reality check!

Nothing put the fear into him more than this! The not knowing. The fear. She could be dead right now...

Jaden swung a fist into a wall as his thoughts overwhelmed him. He heard the collection of gasps at his display of anger and grinned mercilessly.

They didn't know what violence was.

But they would, if anything had happened to his little spitfire!

* * *

**Liza's Doll Store**

Amalia sat sipping tea from possibly the smallest teacup in the world. The ornate cup was covered in a delicate pattern of peach and pink roses, with a small blue bird in flight along the rim.

Her finger was hurting trying to hold the little cup and sip delicately without spilling anything.

This wasn't exactly what she had been expecting when she had gone in search of the writer of the note!

A small elderly woman with kind eyes and a doll shop wasn't exactly the usual writer of anonymous cryptic notes. But then getting hunted down through woods wasn't exactly nine to five stuff either.

"So... about the note, Liza?"

Amalia's hand trembled as she tried to position the dainty cup on an equally tiny saucer.

"You did as I suggested, you're a clever girl. I'm glad you came to see me" Liza's smile was warm. And yet her words still made no sense.

Taking the note from the pocket, of her newly brought jeans Amalia read the words again aloud. "What does the Demon Lord mean? And me being the price of freedom, and what about my heritage?"

Liza's soft laughter filled the doll shop. "So many questions, child. Unfortunately I am not the one with the answers"

Anger and annoyance filled Amalia. "Then why did you send me the note?"

"I needed you to come here"

"Why?" None of this was making any sense.

"I have something for you" Liza disappeared into the back room leaving Amalia completely alone, with nothing but glazed doll eyes and a small tea set.

The dolls actually made her apprehensive. Their deadened eyes and perfect smiles reminded her of clowns. And, she was terrified of clowns!

Liza finally returned carrying a small box which she placed next to the tea set. It must have been heavy as the tea in her cup had ripples in it as the box landed.

"There you go, my dear. More tea?"

"What?" Amalia was too busy staring at the unimpressive box to hear Liza's question.

"I said do you love him yet, my dear?"

Amalia jerked back as if she had been slapped, her eyes darting from the box to a pair of soft grey eyes.

"I only met him two days ago" Her voice was slightly breathless with shock. Why was she asking such questions?

Did Liza think Jaden was falling for her?

"I see..." The woman certainly didn't look like she did. She had a very strange look on her face, and the slightest of smiles.

"What do you see?"

"Your answer told me everything. Your response should have been "who?" yet instead you replied in regards to Jaden"

Amalia heart clenched, this was all getting too deep, she had only come to get information. And yet her meeting with Liza was turning into a heart to heart.

One Amalia wasn't sure she was ready for.

"What does that mean? It shows nothing"

Liza turned away from Amalia, before opening her front door wide for her to leave. When she turned back Liza's eyes were no longer soft, they were wise and hard.

"On the contrary, child. It means it has started..."

* * *

**Room 1402**

Si winced as the hotel door was slammed so hard the pictures were bounced away from the walls.

Unlike the Demon Lord who was currently pacing the small room, Si knew were Amalia had gone. And was utterly torn.

The Demon Lord was his ultimate master but somehow Amalia had become his only friend. She had never mocked him or made him feel stupid, she was just... nice to him.

Waking without her in the hotel room had terrified him. He had feared something had happened to her.

He now feared for what the Demon Lord would do when he found out where she was. Si wasn't afraid for his own well being, he had taken beatings before for a lot less than a friends freedom. It was Amalia's safety he feared for.

There was something about her that made the Demon Lord unpredictable. And Si had learned early on in life, an unpredictable man was a dangerous one.

He watched for the third time as the Demon Lord stalked around the room, searching for any clue as to where his woman had gone.

Si didn't move. Not even to blink. He didn't want to draw any attention to himself. So, instead he curled his fingers into the mattress he was sitting upon and prayed for her. Let the Gods keep her safe... and far from the Demon Lord.

"Where the hell is she?!" Si shivered at the ice in those words.

He began to doubt Jaden had even realised he was in the same room. He hadn't so much as acknowledged him, and when the giant of a man rested his fists on the bureau and bent over it, looking utterly defeated,Si knew he had forgotten about his presence.

The Demon Lord would never have shown such weakness otherwise.

"By the Gods!" Si jumped as Jaden's fists came down heavily onto the bureau. The bang was deafening before all Si could hear was the Demon Lords heavy sigh before he whispered something in a pained voice "She could be dead by now..."

Si froze as he thought of his brothers words _"We get this pathetic human while she is weak. Time is important. The longer we wait the more risk involved. I want this bitch bleeding or in chains by the end of the week..."_

Si gasped as he heard those words as if Karek was right before him. Surely other demons would be hunting her also. There was too great a possible reward waiting on her head for them not to be.

"I might know where she is..." Si' voice was so quiet he doubted the Demon Lord would even hear.

Even though Amalia had never made him swear not to tell the Demon Lord where she was going, he felt like she needed to be away from him.

Now, he realised those hours of freedom could have been her last.

When would he stop making such mistakes!!

He would never forgive himself if she was harmed.

Si didn't even have time to gasp as he was thrown into the wall by an invisible hand clutched tightly at this throat. He could barely breath, his neck pressed too tightly to gain any air.

He choked and coughed, even tried to push on the unseen force to break its hold. It was then he saw the Demon Lord in his true form.

Blood red eyes, sharp fangs flashing as his fists grew white with aggression.

"What did you say?"

"She..." Si couldn't even finish a sentence, the pressure and pain on his throat too tight to allow the words out.

Instantly he was thrown down to the ground, the pressure releasing.

"She went in search of the writer of the note" Si coughed and sputtered on the floor, unable to see the Demon Lords eyes flying wide as he stuffed his hand into his pockets in search of something.

When his hand came back empty a vile curse flew from his fang filled mouth before he dematerialised from the room.

* * *

Amalia sat down into a metal chair outside a small cafe, and picked up the laminated menu.

Right... was there anything without mayonnaise? Scanning the menu quickly she received her answer. Apparently not.

Sighing she dropped the menu onto the small, metal table, and leaned back, allowing herself a moment to relax and rethink everything.

She had been so excited about seeing Liza, and now all she had was a box and a migraine. The woman had practically thrown her from her store!

And here she was, three hours later, still with no idea what was happening, who wanted her dead, and why Jaden was even helping her. And to be brutally honest, she was beginning to get pissed off about it!

No one was talking sense.

Riddles, rhyme's and cryptic babble she had listened to by the bucket load. Straight answers were suddenly scarce.

Amalia turned as she watched an incredibly good looking group of men walk towards what seemed to be a bikers bar. Tall, blond and with the face's of angels they were hard to miss. That and the fact all five of them were decked out completely in black.

Amalia's brow rose, the bar certainly seemed an interesting place. For one thing, it definitely didn't seem the type of place that would have everything drowning in mayonnaise!

Amalia's stomach churned at the thought of her own options for lunch. In her opinion mayonnaise should only ever be present on a chicken burger, the idea of a beef burger with mayonnaise made her want to hurl. It was just a big NO! She was a big ketchup girl and in her opinion putting mayonnaise on a burger was borderline sinful.

It certainly looked like it was going to be a liquid lunch for her...

Ordering a margarita when the server came over, Amalia decided to spend a while enjoying the view of the bar before she began to walk back to the hotel. She had been completely surprised that Jaden hadn't turned up at Liza's.

She thought that as soon as Si had told him he would have marched there to yell at her for going through his clothes. Not that she had gone through his clothes!

The note had been practically poking out of the pocket! It had almost fallen straight into her palm...

Plus it was her note.

Amalia mentally checked off all the reasons why she was in the right. And why Jaden couldn't be mad at her.

Amalia smiled up at the waiter as he returned with her drink, unfortunately his head was directly in sunlight so she had to squint, and still she couldn't see him clearly. Although she got the impressed of a thin teenager.

"Thank you"

Amalia sighed at the perfect combination of salt and cold sweet drink as she took small sips. Leaned back, she watched as another incredibly good looking man walked through the black doors opposite her. The bar was a hottie magnet! She had never seen so many good looking men in her life!

Was it a strip club? Or perhaps where local gangs hung out?

Yeah, she could see the ripped muscle beneath their leathers and t-shirts. Definitely men who could handle themselves.

Taking a larger sip of her margarita, Amalia allowed her overactive imagination to go a little wild. She began to imagine the scenarios the men would get into. Knife fights, drug dealing perhaps, possibly even murder.

There was nothing she preferred doing than sipping on a cool, long drink and people watching.

She gasped as she saw a incredibly tall man wearing a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts strolled around the corner heading straight for the bar.

Dear God, how bright was that shirt!!

Amalia cringed at the bright, practically fluorescent pattern.

What was it with men? She always remembered her old friend, Megan telling her how she didn't trust her husband to pick out his own clothes. If she did he would probably come back with garish colours or two sizes too small.

This man seemed to be a poster child for beach wear. She had nothing against anyone who dressed differently, in fact, she preferred the unusual. But he looked like he should be reclining on a beach somewhere not heading into a bikers bar!

And khaki shorts? OK, he looked hot as hell in the outfit, but still, khaki and fluorescent yellow and pink was a big no-

Amalia didn't even finish her mental tirade as the man in question winked at her and started walking over. Her mouth agape, she kept her margarita up by her mouth as she didn't trust her trembling hand to replace it back to the metal table without spilling it.

Glancing around nervously, Amalia saw an incredibly petite blond in a bright pink skin tight dress, with wildly curling hair and an equally wild expression. Bingo! Malibu Barbie.

Unbelievably glad that the mountain of a man wasn't coming for her, she went back to taking gentle sips of margarita.

Unable to just ignore the approaching man, she covertly looked over from beneath her lashes. The closer he got two things occurred to her.

Firstly his shirt was even brighter and garish than she had first thought and secondly that he seemed to wear power and stealth like a second skin. Just like Jaden did... How unusual.

The second her thoughts turned to Jaden she became consumed with them. She wished she had told him where she was going, perhaps he would have gone to Liza's with her and then she wouldn't be sitting here alone like a leper, drinking in the middle of the afternoon.

She had only been gone a few hours and yet she missed his teasing ways.

Yes, the man could infuriate her like none other, but he also had a sweet, caring side to him that she was beginning to find irresistible. _Beginning to find?_ Who was she trying to fool!

That man had fascinated her since the day he broke into her apartment to talk. He was just so unique...

Amalia frowned as a shadow fell over her table. Dammit, a cloud must have –

Her mouth literally dropped as she raised her head to find Mr Hawaiian shirt staring down at her. It was his shoulders blocking the light not a cloud. And like with the waiter she couldn't see his face from the sun, only the garish colours shining at her causing her to squint.

"Hello? Can I help you?" She mentally prayed he hadn't seen her confused expression at his out-of-place outfit.

Instead of answering he seated himself opposite her, and she got her first real look at him.

Oh yeah... that face could make any woman forget he wore possibly the worst combination of colours possible.

Hell! The man could make a woman forget her name!

But it wasn't his handsomeness that brought out the strongest emotion within her, it was his arrogance.

Amalia had always been a firm believer that there was no reason not to have manners, and sitting yourself down without an invitation and wearing such a cocky grin made her ire rise.

She suddenly wished Jaden was here. Mostly because she missed his presence, and secondly because this creep wouldn't have just sat down if Jaden had been there.

"You must be Amalia Watson." It wasn't a question it was a statement.

How the hell did he know her name? Amalia paled as Jaden's words replayed in her mind about everyone wanting her dead.

Shit.

"Perhaps" She tried to keep her voice calm and cold. To her horror, she sounded more choked and high pitched.

"I'm Savitar." That didn't tell her anything! From the look on his face, he seemed to expect she would know what that meant. "I know Jaden" He concluded with a sigh.

Now that was something she did want to hear!

She should have known,they had similar characteristics. The arrogance, the stealth, the power.

"Oh... hi" Amalia wasn't sure what else to say. He was looking at her as if she should know who he was.

"He hasn't mentioned me, has he?" His grin made sure the two men must be friends. She had seen a similar teasing smile on Jaden.

"He may have done" She lied.

Savitar's deep laugh made every woman in the vicinity turn and stare, before raking an unimpressed glance over her. Amalia frowned, not liking the way they stared at her as if she didn't even deserved to be in this man's presence, not alone sitting opposite him. Scowling she met Malibu Barbie in the eye, who instantly swallowed nervously and turned away.

"I wouldn't let Jaden see you do that. We wouldn't want him to get jealous, now. Would we?" From his devilish grin Amalia thought that was exactly what he wanted.

"Did Jaden send you here?"

"No! I don't get sent anywhere. Jaden is currently approximately ten minutes away slamming a shop door"

_Right..._

He must have seen the doubt in her eyes. "You don't trust me?"

"Not at all" She answered honestly.

His laugh once more drew everyone's attention. "Smart woman"

Amalia couldn't help grinning back at him. Even with his garish clothes and arrogant nature, the man was very charismatic, and when he laughed or grinned it was addictive. She wanted to share in that happiness.

Smiling back at him, she wondered how well he knew Jaden? Could he tell her things about him?

* * *

Jaden felt like he had slammed into an invisible brick wall as he saw his little human smiling across at a laughing Savitar.

A laughing Savitar! As much an oxymoron as a happy marriage in his opinion. But there he was, laughing and grinning with his little human. Jaden felt all his good sense fly out the window as Amalia leaned closer and whispered something to Savitar.

Savitar reached out a large hand to tap playful against hers, whispering something back before they both laughed.

They looked like lovers!

When Jaden hadn't found Amalia at Liza's store and had been practically thrown from the door, he had feared she had been captured. Seeing her smiling in the sunlight had made his heart leap. She was well!

Then an all consuming dark emotion had slipped into his soul. Covering over his delight at her well being like a cloud over the sun. She was with another.

What was it about him that made women leave his side the moment they had the opportunity? What was it that made him such a monster to stay with? Was he truly that bad?

Right now, as Jaden watched another man touch Amalia's skin he felt that bad.

Savitar was touching his little spitfire.

Savitar was as good as dead.

He would never let another man stand between him and the woman he loved again.

* * *

Amalia was jerked back from reality as a shiver of awareness shot down her back.

She had been enjoying her conversation with the poorly dressed yet incredibly entertaining Savitar, he had been telling her little things about Jaden. How he played video games on a Saturday morning, how he is possibly the most irritating man on the planet. Other little things that had her heart smiling.

She hadn't even begun to see the true depth of the man.

Even Savitar who seemed powerful and unapproachable seemed to be interested in Jaden's personality, and had even asked her questions about Jaden's reactions to her. She hadn't told him anything, instead changing the subject.

What her and Jaden did behind closed hotel doors was their own business.

She knew how mortified he would be if he learned his friends knew he needed her to sleep and had feed her from his hand.

Sitting up in her chair, she gave a quick glance around the cafe. Nothing seemed out of place. No one was paying any attention to them. Except for Malibu Barbie, who had her deep brown eyes set on something over Amalia's head.

Frowning, Amalia whipped her head around to see the object of Barbie's attention.

Amalia gasped seconds before she was bodily pulled off her chair and wrapped into incredibly tight arms. Her face was pressed into a firm, muscular chest, and his heart was pounding loudly into her cheek. She brought her arms up to fight before she caught the scent of her attacker.

Jaden!

Amalia gasped again as she realised it was Jaden squeezing her to death, and his deep angry voice yelling foreign words through gritted teeth.

Was he talking to her?

When she heard a deep, mocking laugh she knew his words were directed at Savitar. Who seemed amused by Jaden's display of testosterone poisoning. Personally she was embarrassed!

Before she could even yell at his behaviour she was being thrown over his left shoulder, her face practically slamming into his back as he swung away from the cafe.

She watched as curiosity and amusement clouded Savitar's features before he gave her a brief wave.

Embarrassment and anger mottled her cheeks a bright red as her backside was used to open doors. Unbelievable!!

Loud rock music filled her eyes till she was almost deafened. Oh no! Amalia stopped struggling as she realised were she was. In the rock bar full of hotties!

And here she was thrown over Jaden's shoulder like a Neanderthals prize. Jerk!

She was going to kill him when he finally put her down.

* * *

Jaden wasn't really using any part of his brain, as he carried Amalia through Sanctuary.

He headed for the stairs were he knew there was a spare, secure room. He had nothing else on his mind, than getting Amalia away from everyone.

That and finally being able to smell her scent again. He wanted to be alone with her, let her presence soothe the ache in his chest that had been throbbing since she had left his side.

But mostly he wanted to strangle her for her fearlessness! She was in danger and she had been sitting drinking alcohol on a cafe terrace!

Then he wanted to know what Savitar had wanted. And Savitar better start praying it wasn't something Jaden didn't want to hear!

His fists were still clenched and aching for him to go back to the cafe and make it perfectly clear who Amalia was with!

Savitar would have known she was marked, would have known she was his. And he knew how Jaden would react.

Jaden ground his teeth, he hated reacting the way he was supposed to, but there were some base urges he couldn't control. And possessive tendencies was one of them.

Jaden pushed his other shoulder into the door to the secluded room. It wouldn't budge. Grinding his teeth he hated what he was going to have to do, although to him it was second nature.

Anyway, Liza had already informed him that Amalia knew what she needed to about him.

In other words the old crow had told Amalia to run a hundred miles in the opposite direction!

By the Gods he hoped he didn't disgust her now. He couldn't bare it if she turned away from him with hurt and anger in her eyes. Or worse... fear.

Jaden closed his eyes to rid himself of that image.

He could still remember the way she had fought him as he had dragged her into his arms at the cafe.

She probably already despised him. He had nothing left to lose...

Taking a deep breath he centred himself, called out to the whispers and dematerialised through the door.

* * *

_Th__ank you for reading. _

_And Thank you to NIGHTSCREAM, NotSoSweet, general zargon and StalkerishEmmettFan __for the wonderful reviews. It was great to hear from you, I appreciate all your support :)_

_Enjoy the rest of your week._

_Please review. :)_

_Emmalisa x_

* * *


	18. Almost the whole truth

_

* * *

_

Hello Everyone! I cannot thank you enough for your amazing and fast reviews! Four reviews after under 48 hours of being on-line was great! And a total of nine is amazing! Thank you to Caffey, NIGHTSCREAM, Night Of The Land, NotSoSweet, Akashia, StalkerishEmmettFan, general zargon, darkangel 901 and twilight boyz are HOTT... ! :)

_This chapter is just a very emotional chat between Jaden and Lia when she discovers who Jaden is. Before we go back to Savitar. ;)_

_How I managed to write a sweet moment is unbelievable as the Internet was crashing every five minutes ... :( Made me rather mad! _

_PS: Shi, in England we call it Tomato sauce also :P Its great to hear from you again, Akashia! :) x_

_I hope you all had a fantastic weekend. Take care..._

_Emmalisa x_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Seventeen

...A monster didn't get a happy ending... but as simply a man he might...

* * *

One moment Amalia was contemplating biting Jaden on the shoulder in order to get herself released, and the next there was nothing but the sensation of weightlessness. A sort of floating sensation.

Everything was dark for no more than a few moments, but during those brief moments, fear became Lia's world. She knew her heart would have been pounding wildly, if she could _even_ sense her own heart.

No more than a millisecond later, Amalia found herself panting over Jaden's shoulder. Her stomach was currently flipping over more times than an Olympic gymnast, while her head was pounding in agony. But at least she could finally see!

Her heart seemed to be making up for those brief moments of darkness by pounding so strongly in her chest she was sure Jaden would feel the quickening drum through his own body.

Gasping for air, Lia dug her nails into Jaden's arms as they were currently the only thing not spinning.

She really needed to stand on solid ground, needed to feel something solid beneath her feet.

With that in mind she wiggled, a gentle reminder she was still slung upside down over Jaden's shoulder. When he made no move to lower her to the ground she began to struggle.

Groggy from her sudden dizziness she bit into Jaden's shoulder. His deep growl didn't strike her as one of pain, more one of pleasure but she ignored that thought as she wiggled her hips to get herself to fall backward to the floor.

Pure panic was blinding her now. Her only instinct was screaming for her to get out of this man's arms.

Panting in a deep breath she brought her arm up hard and fast, her elbow smashing into the back of his head.

Thick dark hair flew forwards as he grunted with pain. Seizing the opportunity Lia shifted her weight backwards and managed to gain her freedom...

Dropping down from Jaden's arms, her back hit something soft, possibly a mattress, before sliding down to land in a pile on a cream carpet.

Confusion flooded her mind as she realised she now laid on a carpet. Not the wooden panelled floor she had seen as she had been slung over Jaden's shoulder. How odd...?

She could have sworn the bar had been wooden panels as she had feared the impact of being dropped onto them.

Blinking her eyes she began to focus on the details of the... room? Hadn't they been in a corridor.

Amalia didn't know why but a small cry of panic slipped from her lips. What did her body know that her mind refused to process?

Lifting her upper body slightly off the floor she looked at her surroundings. It was a room. A bedroom. Amalia didn't even have time to appreciate the beauty of the room before confusion began to take the place of panic.

She had been in a corridor. In the bar of hotties. And then the next thing she recalled was Jaden throwing his shoulder against a door, causing her to slide into the side of his neck. And then...

Then there had been nothing but the weightless sensation. Had she passed out? Fainted?

_Good rationale, Lia! Except you're not the fainting type!_

Her head was screaming in agony from her migraine and the blood pounding in her ears wasn't helping at all.

Amalia felt like she had woken into a dream. She was confused, panicked and adrenaline was lacing her pounding blood. All her body kept screaming for her to do was run. Run far and fast, and _mostly _run from Jaden.

Lowering her body to the carpet, she closed her eyes and focused solely on her breathing. She couldn't think straight in the state she was in.

Slowly her breathing began to slow, become more regular. She had a sudden flash back to her apartment, weeks ago. The first time she met Jaden. She remembered through her red wine haze he had suddenly gone _puff_ after their kiss. Had just suddenly disappeared.

Her heart instantly began to quicken, sighing she forced it under control. She needed to think!

A few steady breaths later, Amalia revisited the memory. She had thought it a dream. But perhaps not? Perhaps he had disappeared before her drunken, tear soaked eyes. Perhaps he had that... _ability_?

Amalia opened her eyes and struggled up from the floor. It was easy to make wild, fanciful suggestions when you couldn't see clearly. Turning she stood a few metres from Jaden's imposing form.

His powerful legs keeping him perfectly stable and balanced when her own felt weak and incredibly unreliable.

"By the Gods, Amalia. Let me help you..." Jaden's voice was barely even a whisper. His eyes held pain as he began to stalk towards her before he-

Amalia screamed as Jaden vanished before reappearing about a metre from her. Scrambling back as fast as her legs would carry her, she bumped into what felt like a table.

Grateful for the support, she grasped hold of it tightly. Her hands trembled against the wood as she watched Jaden sigh and frown at her in confusion and pain.

_He_ was frowning at _her_?? She wasn't the one who had disappeared into thin air!!

Amalia tried to suppress the growing hysteria but it was damn hard!

Her eyes raced over the floor searching for a way out. There were no windows. Only one other door which was open and led to a bathroom. Shit! There was only one way out... past Jaden...

Jaden gave a heavy sigh as he slid down onto the bed. His legs parted as he braced his elbows on his knees and buried his head in his palms. On the outside he appeared to be a broken man.

Amalia began to feel sick, the adrenaline wearing off and the panic rising instead making her feel choked. What the hell was happening?

She felt on the verge of tears! Just when she thought things couldn't get anymore surreal! Her only ally, her protector turned out not to be who she believed him to be.

It hurt more than the car chase, and the running for her life. This was _Jaden_! The man she had begun to feel something for...

"Amalia I didn't want you to find out like this..." His voice was so thin, it almost shook.

Amalia couldn't even muster a single word. Her throat too constricted with pain and hurt.

She felt almost betrayed by his actions. Even though that sounded insane... it was how she felt.

Slowly his head lifted. His dark hair falling gracefully to the sides of his chiseled face, revealing tormented eyes. Amalia had never seen such a look in a mans eyes before. It was almost as if his soul was bare to her gaze, and it was broken and bleeding.

"I don't know what she told you, but you have to know you already know more about me than she could ever tell you!" His words were passionate, and although she had no idea what he was talking about tears stung her eyes.

Who was this, "she"? Liza?

Liza had told her nothing except that Amalia was falling - _could be falling_ - in love with the man who sat before her.

She watched silently, trying to gain a grip on reality as Jaden's broken voice once more broke the piercing silence of the room.

"Amalia, I-" Jaden's voice broke on a pained whisper. "I am the same man who held you last night. Who kissed you in the wood's. I'm the same man!"

His eyes rose to hers, and Amalia finally comprehended why he looked so defeated. He feared she would leave him now she knew the truth. Not that she understood the truth! She needed answers! She needed facts... something real and honest that she could understand.

But what she knew for sure was she needed him. _Fact_.

She wasn't going to leave him.

Not until she knew what all of this meant. They belonged together. She didn't know how she knew that, but she did. Even if they would only remain together through these next few days, they needed to remain together.

He had been her only rock in all this craziness. She wasn't going to let him go because he was more unusual than she had first thought.

"I don't want to lose you, Amalia. I haven't always been a good man. I have done a lot of bad things over the centuries." His dark hair flung out in all directions as he shook his head with a sigh "War can change a man! And ultimate power in immature hands can be dangerous." His hands shot out in a placating gesture "But I have grown! My suffering has made me see things more clearly."

His eyes were wide open now, pinning her in place with a single look. One full of fear, pain and just the tiniest sprinkle of hope. He was praying she would remain with him, she could see it so clearly...

Again she didn't understand the reference to _centuries_. Or to his suffering. But Amalia could understand the glimpse of pain in his eyes and wanted to hold him. Offer him some comfort. Her arms ached to be wrapped around him. And yet she couldn't bring herself to move...

"Amalia, I beg you. Speak to me. I cannot bare this silence. Not from you"

Amalia swallowed passed her nerves at the pain in his voice. She was sick of trying to understand all of this at once. She couldn't. She needed it to be explained.

But first she needed to protect him from whatever demon was clutching at his heart.

No one could look that pained without serious drama somewhere.

She could never push aside such pain for her own peace of mind. It was time to act like the woman she was...

Walking towards him, she could actually see the light of hope spark in his eyes as she came closer to him.

His eyes registered pure shook as she watched her every step. "You do not fear me?"

Amalia stopped by his knees as she thought over that question.

No, she didn't fear him.

She may not know what he was talking about, but her senses told her that she trusted him as a man. And what ever had happened in this room didn't change what kind of man he was.

She shook her head and Jaden instantly expelled a long breath, one he had been holding since he had entered the room.

* * *

Jaden pulled Amalia into his arms, unable to express to her in words how much this gift meant to him.

No one else would have stepped up to him as she just did.

Any one else would have run or turned on him with teeth and nails.

And yet here she was... safe and trusting in his arms. Nothing had ever been more precious or important to him than this!

Jaden allowed his head to lay over her soft stomach as his arms circled her legs and hips. His feet even shifted to trap her legs more securely between his opened legs as he closed his eyes and just inhaled her scent.

Here, with her wrapped in his arms, he no longer felt alone. And better than that, he felt strong. Stronger than he had felt in centuries. He felt whole.

Her delicate fingers threaded through his hair, and he sighed in pleasure as her nails gentle scrapped his scalp like a massage. He just stayed like that as his breathing began to calm.

* * *

Amalia knew her hand shook. It was the only outward sign that she was still overcoming what had just happened. That, and she was beginning to fear what was happening to them. Nothing made any sense anymore.

Sighing, Amalia stilled her hand in Jaden's dark hair. "Jaden, Liza told me nothing about you"

He went completely still against her, before he tilted his head back to look at her. His chin resting against her stomach.

His dark eyes pierced hers as some strong emotion flooded his eyes. His gaze drifted down to his love bite on her neck which still hadn't healed properly.

"Nothing?"

Shaking her head, no, Amalia watched as Jaden closed his eyes. She didn't like that. She wanted to see his reactions. He had been fully open to her before, and now he seemed to be closing up again.

"Please, Jaden. Don't shut down on me" Amalia didn't even realise but her hand had become a gentle fist in his hair. Not pulling or hurting, just keeping him close. "I don't understand any of this. But I want to. Explain this to me. Please"

Tilting his head back with her hands she looked down on his face. His eyes still closed he was refusing to look at her. "I want everything out now. No more surprises"

And that was the truth! She couldn't feel like this again.

Her hands were braced on either side of his face as she waited for him to speak. His eyes flashed open suddenly, startling her, and she knew he had agreed.

"I'm not like you, Amalia..."

* * *

The next ten minutes were filled with words and descriptions Amalia wasn't sure how to process. What she could gather was Jaden had special abilities as did the men who had chased after them. Even Liza, the gentle woman with the doll store, was apparently capable of conversing with the Gods.

It was all like a really bad sci-fi show. If that was the case, Amalia was sure this would be the scene were her head exploded.

What got to her the most was the way Jaden never referred to himself as a _man_. Always "What I am" or "What I was made to be". It caught at her heart that he never simply said "_me_".

Jaden had kept his head buried against her stomach as he had spoken, his arms flexing around her whenever he was trying to gauge her reaction, almost as if he feared she would run screaming or hit him for what he was saying.

He had finally finished talking and instead of moving stayed locked next to her.

"Did the men in the woods have the same... abilities, as you do?"

Jaden's scoff told her his answer before his words did. "No"

So...

"They had more?" Amalia guessed as they had made a huge mess out of her car!

"Amalia if you don't understand any thing of what I just told you. Believe this. I am more powerful and deadly than anyone else you will come across." He laughed although Amalia knew there was no humour in it "You couldn't have been chained to a worse monster if you had tried"

Amalia gripped Jaden's face and forced him to look up at her. He was a unique man. There was no monster in this room. "You aren't a monster"

His humourless laugh made her want to scream those words at him again so he could understand them!

"Sweet, innocent Ms. Watson. You will have to tell that to the rest of the world. They are not as naive as you"

That was it! Too compassionate for her own good, perhaps. Naive, she was definitely not!

"Jaden! You are not a monster" She made her voice as stern as she could as she pierced his stare with one of her own.

"Around you I don't want to be..."

"We will get through this together, OK?" She sighed as she leaned down to kiss Jaden's forehead. "Is there anything else I should know?"

* * *

Jaden couldn't believe she was willing to stand by his side. And yet there was so much more to tell her.

Him having a few unique "abilities" was only the top of a bloody huge iceberg. The fact he was known as the broker and the Demon Lord. The fact he had a master. The fact he had killed hundreds...

Jaden closed his eyes as her sweet lips left a gentle kiss on his skin. He would kill to keep her with him.

But could he tell her the truth?

Could he look into her honey brown eyes and confess to the murder of her sister?

Could he bare her pain...?

"That's all you need to know" He whispered against her stomach. And that was no lie...

She knew him.

As a man.

And that was what he treasured most.

A monster didn't get a happy ending... but as simply a man he might...

Unable to resist the temptation of her exposed skin so close to his lips, Jaden leaned down and kiss a line along the top of her jeans. Nuzzling her purple top higher he pressed his whiskered cheek to her bared skin.

Her warmth was so soothing. Her scent addictive.

By the Gods, he was so relieved she was staying!

"What did Savitar want?" he whispered over her bared skin.

"He just -" Jaden glanced up as her voice feel silent. Had Savitar threatened her? Suddenly aggression hardened his features.

"I forgot my bag at the bar!" Her words meant nothing to him, he couldnt care less if she had lost it. He could easily support them both financial and the hotel was already paid for. What bothered him most, was she began to withdraw from his arms as alarm filled her features.

"I will buy you a new bag, Amalia."

"Jaden, you don't understand. The box and note where in that bag!"

* * *

Jaden for the second time in an hour seriously considered the temptation of killing Savitar.

The bastard sat reclining in a metal chair, the note poised between two fingers while he tapped the box with his other hand to an unknown rhythm. But what got to him the most was the wide arrogant grin that cut across his tanned face as he watched them walk, hand in hand, out of sanctuary.

"That was quick. Losing your touch?" Jaden glowered at Savitar before rolling his eyes. Savitar had no idea! If he had been making love with Amalia no note or insignificant box would have gotten him out of her bed for at least 48 hours.

Jaden didn't even have time to reply before Amalia shrieked. "You went through my bag!"

"Sue me" Was Savitar's simple response.

He could feel Amalia's nails digging into his hand, which didn't even begin to dampened the glow of satisfaction he was currently sporting, at the fact she had walked out in public holding his hand.

He would have preferred to have his arms around her waist, getting them even closer, but there was something very intimate about holding hands.

"Return it to her" Jaden made his voice ice cold as he gave Savitar the order. He wasn't going to play games. The man had touched his woman, then stolen her property!

"I don't think you want me to do that. Do you know what this box is?" Savitar's response was in Jaden's native tongue. Few knew it, and he knew for sure Amalia wouldn't understand it.

"I know its Amalia's"

"Its capable of holding the soul and life force of a God"

_Shit_. Liza had given Amalia a box capable of practically destroying a God and more importantly capable of containing him.

"She doesn't know that, I can keep its identity hidden" Plus a business consultant wasn't likely skilled in opening and closing ancient soul sucking boxes!

"The note contains the inscription key"

Jaden cursed aloud. "This just keeps getting better and better, don't it?" He muttered in English. As he looked down at the box resting beneath Savitar's palm. Amalia was supposed to be his salvation not his demise.

Jaden bolted upright as he felt the beginning of a summoning.

_Not now! Dammit, not now!_

Gritting his teeth the summoning spell began to pound through his mind, he could already hear the screams of the sacrifice.

"Amalia, why don't you stay for a drink. While Jaden returns your bag to the hotel" Jaden could have kissed Savitar for the distraction.

Tucking the box and note into her bag, he kissed a surprised Amalia before walking quickly towards the alley next to Sanctuary.

He didn't even hear Amalia calling out his name as he just focused on getting out of sight before disappearing. She may know he can do that now, but he wasn't sure how she would react, and he certainly didn't need her screaming in public.

But, Gods, he hated leaving her!

Walking into the shadows he peered back at the cafe as she sat next to Savvy. How he wished he could do something so normal with her...

Gritting his teeth as the chant came to an end, he waited for his body to condense to nothing but dust...

* * *

Amalia would never understand men! And since it was a brilliantly sunny day she wasn't going to waste time mulling over Jaden's erratic actions when she could be spending her time more productively.

Like with a margarita in her hand and Mr Hawaiian shirt opposite her.

Yes, Jaden had left her wide eyed in the street with practically a stranger who had gone through her belongings, but she wasn't going to consider it!

Nor was she going to think over how he had appeared possessive one moment then practically indifferent the next.

Nope, she wasn't going to dwell on those thoughts at all!

Not a bit!

_What a lie..._

Sighing she settled into the seat opposite an annoyingly amused Savitar.

"Just so you know, Ms Watson. Most women on the planet look forward to my company"

"Apparently I am not most women" His wide grin made her smile against her will. He was so infectious. Damn all men! "So, do you usually ask women out for drinks after stealing their property, or am I the lucky first?"

He chuckled at her, completely ignoring her question, before flagging down a waiter. "Since its two for one on all cocktails and the _walking aggression_which is Jaden, is gone. Why don't we get to know each other a little better, Ms Watson?"

Amalia sighed as she leaned back in her chair and nibbled on her lower lip. Why shouldn't she sit here and enjoy a drink or twelve...?

_Because you want to be with Jaden!_ Amalia sighed sadly at that thought.

"Why don't we start at the top and work our way down" Savitar's words and lecherous wink made her laugh against her will as he handed her the longest cocktail menu she had seen in her life.

Lia got the feeling it was going to be a long afternoon...

* * *

_Thank you for reading. I hope it wasn't too long. _

_Please review... :)_

_Emmalisa x_


	19. Torture and the Truth

**_I learnt the hard way I am unable to write small sections and then try to make them flow together. _**

**_I had written small parts to this story whilst at work, and then it has taken me a long time to make it flow together. _**

**_I am so sorry it took so long. It is another long chapter and does flip between characters, but I hope the story finally flows right. It has been driving me insane. :P_**

**_A big thank you to Ereana, RedK-UK, NotSoSweet, StalkerishSlytherinLover, Onileo, NIGHTSCREAM, and general zargon for your support and reviews. _**

**_It was really great to hear from you and it really made up for all the hair I was pulling out! _**

**_I hope you like this chapter, and I wish you all a Happy New Year._**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *

**Jaden**

**Chapter Eighteen**

Jaden had learnt long ago the art of being capable of great violence.

Watching violence had never bothered him. In fact, his own childhood had been ripe with it.

Just like now, watching burning iron pierce giving flesh didn't bother him. He was capable of looking straight into blood red eyes rimmed with fear and agony and feel no answering flutter of guilt.

He could even stand the smell of dirt, burning flesh and blood.

The only sense Jaden had learnt to lose, was his hearing.

Piercing screams of agony, begs for mercy, and the sound of cutting through bone had always affected him.

Over the centuries he had tried blocking his ears in battle and relying on his other senses to tell him of an enemies approach.

Right now, as he watched a demon wither in agony, he didn't block his ears, he didn't tune out of the sound of agony. He _relished _it.

He devoured every secret that was spat out through clenched teeth.

Every syllable he managed to slip free with spitted blood was a step towards saving his Amalia.

A step closer to learning how to protect her.

With that thought in mind, he gritted his teeth, twisted the metal and thrust it in deeper.

Screams filled the small cellar. Curses and hate saturated the stale air.

After agonising moments, Jaden yanked the metal free and returned it to heat in the small fire, burning patiently beside him.

As soon as the bloodied metal was in contact, flames licked at it. Within minutes, he knew he would be able to use it again.

Leaning back into a chair, Jaden remembered the exact moment this demons life had been destined to end by his hand. That simple sentence uttered through the chilled mountain air had sealed Symeon's fate.

_Standing in the rain, black hair slick to a round face the demon had whispered into the mist his one request. The air so close around him caused his breath to add to the mist as he stared in awe at the broker. Waiting patiently to see if his wish would be granted..._

That request had left Jaden cold and with no other choice. By doing this he hoped to save Amalia, and by committing this act he was condemning himself.

His fists had been slamming into Symeon's crude face before he could even process a single thought.

If it wasn't for the whispers telling him he needed answers he probably would have killed the demon beneath the shadow of the oak tree.

He hadn't even thought about the consequences as he had dragged the demon away into the night. His thoughts had been centred solely on Amalia.

But he knew he was going to pay for this act dearly. He was a broker, and he wasn't allowed to lash out at the people who sought his abilities. He was breaking the rules yet again.

The demon before him began to spit blood down to the floor and Jaden did not miss the look of defiance and hatred in his eyes.

Twisting the poker deeper into the coals, he heard the crackle and watched as a few sparks flickered out of the hearth.

He knew it would all be worth it in the end.

The torture, the blood... to be finally free. To have Amalia. It would all be worth it!

Twisting the metal poker out of the flames, he watched as the glow of molten metal was reflected in his captives horror filled eyes.

They both knew what was coming and as the whimpers for mercy began, he turned back to Symeon determined to finish this now.

"Tell me why?"

Jaden didn't even need to re-pierce the burned and bloodied skin before his worst fears became reality.

In that second the confession burst free from a trembling mouth.

Throwing the poker into the wall, his despair and rage consumed him. He stepped away from the blood and gore before he lashed out further. The poker slammed into the stone wall, causing flickers of orange to trickle down to the bloodied floor.

His head bowed in exhaustion, fists clenched, his posture defeated, he whispered a final question. The most important of them all...

_How much more time did they have?_

"The ebony moon. Tomorrow night…."

Amalia had somehow managed to convince the sinful enigma, which was Savitar, to leave the cocktail bar whilst they both could stand. It hadn't taken as much persuading as you would have thought.

After three women had approached and been turned down by Savitar he seemed genuinely relieved to leave the crowded bar.

Instead of reclining in a metal chair outside a bar, Lia was now watching the reflection of the stars over the black satin waves rolling out before her.

Sitting upon a silver surf board with "Wild One" written down the centre, she watched the gentle roll of each wave, feeling each one pulse beneath her as she swayed unsteadily.

_Look, Li Li! Stars!_

A sad smile curled her lips as she remembered her baby sister's excited cry.

It had been the first time they had seen the sea at night, a life time ago it seemed, and Constantina had been sure that stars had fallen from heaven into the water.

For hours all three of them had gone swimming in search of each fallen star.

It was a night she hadn't thought about in years.

The peace they had shared that night swimming and laughing with excitement would always remain with her.

How strange that she thought about that night now?

As a sad smile touched her lips as she moved her legs through the water either side of the board, loving the tickling sensation between her toes.

Glancing back at the shore, Amalia felt a tug at her stomach that had nothing to do with cocktails or the sea. It had been three hours since Jaden had left, and she had gathered hours ago Jaden wasn't simply returning her bag to the hotel.

Even with her own lack of directions she had managed to make her way to the store in less than an hour.

The only other reason for his disappearance was he had been harmed. Amalia swallowed down the sudden lump in her throat and refused to even consider he was in danger.

He had told her he was powerful. She prayed he was powerful enough to remain safe.

_So why do you keep glancing back at the shore?_

Amalia looked down at the board beneath her and idly traced the words. The salty water droplets shining like small mirrors along the silver surface.

Suddenly something Francesca had once said came into her mind. "Lia, you have to decide whether to jump or not and stick to that decision. You can't jump and then scream all the way down!"

It was true. She had already made up her mind that she wanted to spend more time with Jaden, and build on their relationship. So why was she constantly worrying as she fell?

_Because you're not a child anymore jumping into a pool, you're a woman who has done all this before._

But she hadn't done all this before with Jaden... She hadn't been hurt by Jaden. Or let down. Or disappointed.

Maybe it was time for her to just fall and enjoy the journey down...

A startled gasp left her lips as a particularly robust wave nearly threw her off the board.

"Where the hell did that come from!"

Savitars' deep laugh jolted her away from her thoughts

He was sitting less than a metre from her, the water lazily running through his finger tips as he caressed the waves, his thick thighs parted over the board.

"Are we feelin' alright, Ms Watson?" She wasn't sure if the gleam in his eyes was a teasing one, or the reflection of the setting sun.

She grinned at his teasing before turning away from him to watch the sun as it began to sizzle into the sea. "It's so peaceful here..."

She glance at him quick enough to see sadness flicker over his features.

"That's why I love it here. There is no past or future. No obligations or regrets. There is only peace..."

* * *

Si wrung his hands together nervously as he watched the concierge once more frown in his direction before returning to the main door.

But what was he to do?! He couldn't leave the hotel premises until Jaden came back for him... _if he ever came back._

Amalia, however, he thought with a shy smile, would never leave him behind.

He hoped she had escaped the Demon Lord and was smiling somewhere.

Amalia was the type of woman who deserved the kind of happiness, Si was unsure the Demon Lord could ever give her.

Pulling the bag containing Amalia's belongings to his chest, he curled his impossibly long legs closer to his chest.

Until she came for him, he was just going to have to wait.

As he shook his head to get his mop of red hair out of his eyes, he saw the security guards eyes land on him once more. Not for the first time in his life, Si wished he was a little more inconspicuous.

Bright red hair and a 6 foot 3 lanky frame didn't exactly make him easy to miss.

Sighing he attempted to make himself appear smaller.

For the hundredth time had the sinking feeling the Demon Lord wouldn't think twice about leaving him behind.

And it stung in a way it shouldn't.

After all, he had always been dispensable.

* * *

At that exact moment, Jaden's black boots sunk into white sand as he materialised on the other side of the world.

The warm air instantly caressing his face as the palm leaves above his head swayed gently. It was a world apart from where he had been.

Crouching down, he scooped up some sand and let the small grains pass through his fingers as he looked out to the sea. As was usual, Savitar was sitting upon a board, getting rocked with the waves. Unusually, Amalia was beside him on her own board, looking slightly unsteady.

He couldn't see Amalia's face, but he had the vision of her smile in his mind as she swayed upon her board.

Jaden gave a small laugh as he watched Lia's hands grip the board tightly as another wave threatened to disable her balance.

Just the sight of her removed some of the uncertainty and worry he was feeling.

He had been forced to kill a Demon. Not in centuries, had he lashed out so violently.

But what else could he do? The demon had wanted Amalia.

Torture and murder were not beyond him. In fact taking the life of a creature that had threatened her had brought him a strange sense of pleasure.

However, the knowledge he now had was a huge concern. Their battles hadn't even begun. The blood hadn't even started to flow... and it would.

Soon...

Grimacing with the uncertainty of the future, Jaden looked to the moon. Its incandescent beauty held the fate of his life. And Amalia's.

Jaden sighed as he watched Savvy and Lia gently talking upon their boards. He couldn't hear their words, but he wished he was the one beside her, rocking gently to the waves as they spoke about things important and foolish.

But his heart was currently too sick with concern and fear to do as he wished.

Instead he leaned against the palm tree and simply thought of Amalia's sweet smile from the shadows. He wouldn't go to her with fresh blood on his hands.

Not yet....

* * *

"Well, aren't you a vision of masculinity!"

Lia turned to Savitar, as he bellowed something back at the shore. Confused she glanced over her shoulder just as a reply was growled back.

"Shut it, Sav"

Lia gasped and nearly lost her balance as she saw Jaden kicking his boots off at the shoreline. He was back!

Smiling like a love struck teenage she only realised what Savitar had meant as Jaden lowered her handbag from his shoulder and laid it on the sand.

"Handbag. Tight jeans. Somethin' you wanna tell us?"

"Shut it!"

"The man's thousands of years old and that's the best come back he can think of...."

Lia didn't even hear Savitar's murmur as she watched Jaden stride through the water.

She hadn't truly realised how much she had missed him till she heard his growl. Now watching as he came towards her made her breathless.

His dark jeans began to soak up the water making them stick to his solid thighs, his white shirt becoming more and more translucent as he came closer.

"Isn't there somewhere else you need to be, Savitar?" Jaden's multi coloured eyes never left hers.

"Not particularly."

Lia burst out laughing as she turned to glance over at Savitar.

The man was funny as hell! Particularly when annoying Jaden. Lia decided he was definitely someone she should hang around with more often. Maybe, she could even pick up a few pointers...

Her laughter died abruptly and turned into a shriek of surprise as she was pulled into the water.

The sudden chill of the water caught her by surprise, giving Jaden the opportunity to pull her into his chest. Amalia grabbed hold of Jaden as if her life depended on it. She hadn't noticed the chill when it was just her legs in the water. A shiver ran down her spine as she snuggled closer to the heat of his chest. Her clothes began to gain weight, her jeans felt like they could drown her if it wasn't for Jaden keeping them afloat.

"I'll leave you kids to it" Savitar said as he disappeared with his board and his laughter.

The water soaking into her clothes was making her really cold now. "I wish I didn't have these clothes on!" She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud till she saw Jaden's eyebrow rise and his lips curl on one side. "Oh, aye?"

"Forget I said that"

His deep laugh rumbled against her and caused her to laugh with him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled herself slightly out of the water to get the chill off her neck.

"Where have you been?" Lia thought the question sounded more sad then she had wanted it to.

"I had something I needed to sort out"

Right! Amalia rolled her eyes at his answer. "Wanna give me a bit more detail?"

Jaden grinned and shook his head.

Lia watched as he tipped his head back into the water, his neck stretch out before her. Without even thinking about it, she run her hand over the skin of his throat. He felt so warm! She always felt the cold. She was the type who would be constantly turning up the heating when everyone else was turning it down.

Her hand slide up his exposed skin until she could feel his pulse beating strongly into her palm. It felt oddly intimate. Her thumb rub over it. She wasn't thinking about anything, she was just following instinct. Instinct that said she should touch.

When his head suddenly snapped back up, she gasped in surprise before laughing at her reaction. The laughter died instantly when she saw the look on his face. His eyes held such intensity she was stunned. Utterly breathless. He looked ...

God, she didn't know how to describe it. There were _no words _to describe it. It was simply pure intensity.

She let out a harried breath. And just looked back into his eyes. They gleamed in the setting sun, highlighting the darkness of the brown and the emerald green of the other. She was expecting his kiss. Could almost taste it when his eyes lowered and his breathing began to steady. It was almost like he was trying to gain control. Reign something in.

All at once, as if nothing had passed between them, that mischievous look she knew so well was back.

With an impish grin which had her saying "Wha –"seconds before he shook his head.

Lia squeezed her eyes shut as water was flinging everywhere. Droplets were splattering her face as she laughed like a child. Slapping him on the shoulder playfully she waited until he had stopped shaking to open her eyes.

He was laughing down at her, the intensity and desire was gone, but what was left made quite a picture. Messed up dark hair laying in utter disarray, a smile similar to that of a naughty boy and eyes flashing with amusement and mischief.

"You are very beautiful..." She whispered. And she meant it. She had never though of a man as being beautiful in their own way. But Jaden was.

Jaden couldn't breath as Amalia looked at him as if he was normal. And more importantly, as if he was someone.

Her eyes shone with an emotion he had only seen in his vision. She had meant those words. And that meant more to him than anything.

A dark part of his mind whispered about what she would think if she had seen him an hour ago. Torturing in a dark cellar. Blood coating his hands. Would he still be so beautiful, then?

But he wouldn't let anything ruin this moment. Closing his eyes he inhaled her scent and memorised this moment. Every part of it.

The feel of her hands clutching his wet shirt. Her soaked jeans against his, her breath feathering over his cheek, her hair like a dark blanket around them.

The dark part screamed for him to be a man! He grinned. It was true. He was utterly whipped. Who would have thought it? Jaden whipped by a management consultant.

He decided there was nothing else he could do. He would have to do what he seemed to do best.

Tease her.

"I think that's supposed to be my line"

He opened his eyes to see her smiling, seconds before she lifted her hand from the water and- "Ouch! What was that for?"

He looked down at his shoulder half expecting to see her hand print permanently embedded there.

"For leaving me for three hours and then ruining my romantic moment"

Amalia could see his lips twitch as he tried to resist the temptation to smile at her and raised an eye brow in mock threat.

"Ms Watson if you don't remove that pout from your lips, you're going to force me to do something about it"

Lia's heart jumped at the threat. Licked her top lip before biting into her lower one, she pressed herself closer to the warmth of his chest. It was time to jump...

"Like what -" The words had barely left her lips before he captured them with his own.

A shiver went down her spine at the warmth of his lips. Wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she moaned as he deepened their kiss. The chill of waves lapping against them were playing havoc with her sense, the kiss making her warm, the waves cool.

If she had been looking she would have seen the sun finally sink down into the sea. The sky turning to shades of purple as night fell around them.

* * *

Si's head lifted seconds before he was thrust away from his hiding place. He staggered as his long legs refusing to co ordinate. He went crashing to the floor a pile of red hair and jeans, as the fist holding on to his jacket let go suddenly.

The cold pavement was harsh against his quickly bruising cheek, his knee stinging painfully. Wincing he flicked strands of red hair from his face before pushing himself up. He didn't need to look back to see who was standing there. No doubt the security guard's round face held satisfaction and a cruel smile at his discomfort and embarrassment. Si had already figured it was only a matter of time before the man would throw him away.

Apparently he was "lowering the tone of the establishment."

Si swallowed his embarrassment and prayed no one noticed him. The likelihood of that was slim as his face was probably the same colour as his hair.

Picking himself up from the floor was harder than he thought, he groaned as his knee refused to hold his weight. He must have twisted it on the way down. Bracing his hand on his knee he staggered up from the pavement to meet the irritated gaze of the guard.

"I told you several times, boy. Now, take your things and leave" The bag containing Amalia's belongings was thrown at him. Catching the bag he clutched it tightly to his chest.

Si nodded and as there was nothing else he could do, he turned away from the lavish hotel. Unsure of where to go.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jaden's characteristic growl brought a huge smile to his lips. A strong grip was on his arm as he was dragged alongside the Demon Lord back towards to warm lobby.

His grin quickly vanished as he saw Amalia walking beside them with a concerned look on her face. So she hadn't escaped....

"Are you alright, sugar?" Amalia concerned voice as she brushed his hair back made Si blush even more. All he could do was nod.

And that was when he noticed their clothes were wet. Frowning he didn't ask any questions as he strolled past the security guard back into the lobby. He knew the man wanted to protest, but some ounce of sense had the man holding his tongue.

Within five minutes Si was back in the large suite he was sharing with Amalia. She was currently applying a plaster to his knee. Slightly embarrassed she was caring for him, he just sat in silence as she cleaned the small wound.

"I am truly sorry for leaving you all day. I didn't realise I was going to be gone for so long"

Si was momentarily shocked speechless. She hadn't been trying to escape?

"You were planning to come back?"

"Of course! I'm not planning to leave you alone without any kind of goodbye. Plus I don't intend to just leave you in a strange city." He watched as she frowned at getting the plaster stuck to one of her fingers "Damn it, I always mess this up"

He shrugged at her obvious annoyance. It's not like he was going to get an infection from her touching the plaster. He would be completely healed within an hour.

"Anyway, what I am trying to say is, I consider you a friend. And friends don't just leave each other behind"

Si swallowed the emotions she was causing to rise into his throat. _Well Si, looks like you have your first friend. _He nodded as he stored those words into his heart.

_Friends don't leave each other behind. _

It was a nice thought. A sweet statement. But it all sounded too good to be true.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Emmalisa x**_


	20. You've got Mail

**_A big Thank you to NotSoSweet, Ereana and general zargon._** I really appreciate your support with this story especially since my uploading of new chapters has been so slow recently.

I just wanted to warn this chapter is long and starts to get a bit blood thirsty towards the end.

Emmalisa xx

* * *

**Jaden **

**Chapter Nineteen**

Jaden had been shooed out of his own suite whilst Lia was tending to Si, her reason being, he made the boy nervous. He thought the demon looked more embarrassed than nervous, since he was wearing a constant blush.

It confused and surprised the hell out of him that Amalia continued to treat the young demon as if he was a normal human teenager.

She had become a good friend to the Demon. Treating him with care and compassion, despite what he was. Despite not _understanding_ truly what he was.

He knew for certain she would be the same way with children. He could picture it perfectly; Amalia with a baby in her arms. Small and delicate like her, loads of dark hair...

He had no doubt she would make a great mother one day.

That happy notion set off a sharp ache in his chest that hurt in ways it really shouldn't. Swallowing down the emotion he didn't care to name, he decided to stop that train of thought straight away!

He distracted himself by smiling at the receptionist in her immaculate uniform as he passed by. The poor girl looked like she needed a caffeine fix.

There really should never be bags that dark under eyes that young.

Turning around the corner of the reception desk, he found exactly what he was looking for, in exactly the place he knew he would.

The security guard/concierge sat reading a sports magazine as his feet were crossed on a desk full of flicking computer screens. A pair of grey eyes would glance up occasionally to flicker over the small black and white screens before returning to an article.

Those eyes suddenly rolled at something he read, before he licked a fat thumb and flicked the page to the next article. He looked as if he didn't have a care in the world.

_It was time to get even...._

Jaden materialising next to the guards crossed feet, with a no warning or sound.

A smile split across his face, as the guard cursed, fell backwards on his chair as the magazine went flying. Pages fluttered to the floor with the same speed curses were falling from the guards open mouth.

"Look –Larry is it?" He paused long enough to glance at the lop-sided name tag on the maroon uniform "The boy you threw out earlier –"At the guards shell shocked look, his eyes rolled. "The lanky red head? You threw him to the floor"

Larry was instantly nodding. In fact, he was constantly nodding now.

"The boy is with me." His voice was quiet, malevolently so. He added as much malice as he could into the statement "So, you don't ever touch him again".

He allowed his eyes to flame red as he flashed some fang for good measure before dematerialising back to the second floor landing.

As he stuffed his hands into his jean pockets, he was smiling all the way back to his suite.

* * *

The small metallic answer phone was blinking red as the shrill ringing of the phone cut through the silence. For the fourth time that day, Amalia's voice was heard in the quiet of her apartment at Riverside.

The message was simple and to the point, and yet the 22 word message had taken her most of an afternoon trying to get right.

"_Hi, you've–"_

"Amalia! Baby, I –"

"_- reached Amalia Watson. I'm not here at the moment but if you leave a message, I will call you back"_

Beep.

For a long moment there was still only that little blinking light and the silence.

"My God, Amalia." A deep shaken sigh vibrated down the line "Where are you?"

* * *

Idly flicking through the room service menu, Amalia tried to ignore the fact she was practically being forced to eat. The only thing Jaden had yet to do was tie her to the small bureau. Although she wasn't going to air that idea, she didn't want him trying it.

He didn't seem bothered in the slightest that she had been arguing with him for the last half an hour.

He had wanted to take her down stairs to dinner, and although he had squashed every single argument she had thrown at him, including making a gorgeous dress appear out of nowhere, she had somehow managed to win the fight to stay in their room.

Although, she hadn't managed to win the argument to skip dinner entirely.

Jaden seemed determined for her to eat something and he was obviously enjoying every minute of his victory. His arms casually laid over both arm rests of the leather chair as he leaned back and watched her, a huge grin on his face.

"Are you going to stare at me all night?"

"That was the plan"

She rolled her eyes as she tried to focus on the italic script spelling out what she knew would to be mouth-wateringly good food.

Putting the menu down, she decided to use the same line she had been repeating for the last half hour to no avail.

"You know, we could just skip dinner. Neither of us are hungry. We could just go to bed?"

As Jaden simply reached over and shoved the menu back towards her across the heavily varnished wood, she knew he wasn't buying it this time either.

"Stop trying to distract me and order something"

Picking up the phone she dialled for room service, she was secretly praying they were no longer taking orders, but when a bored voice answered she knew she was out of luck.

"Are you still taking food orders?"

"Yeah. Let me get a pen"

It was obviously the night staff. She knew that bored tone, the one that said "what the hell am I doing this damn job for?" She had done the night shift through university, so could sympathise with their pain.

While the cheerful music played as she was put on hold, she turned her attention back to her tormentor. "Wait, what do you mean distracting you? How?"

Time seemed to slow as he lent forward. Amalia wasn't sure how he managed to do it, but somehow every movement he made seemed slow, lazy and yet perfectly co-ordinated. She could practically see every muscle of his abs flex beneath the white shirt as he bent forward, his biceps bulged slightly as he pushed his weight down onto his elbows. His eyes were suddenly intense.

"By reminding me, that instead of sitting here watching you complain, I could have you there-" His finger pointed directly to the bed beside them "Naked."

His deep voice had each word dripping with sex, that had her mouth literally drop open.

"M'am?"

"Whaa? Oh yes, sorry." At Jaden's snort of amusement she coughed and tried to ignore Jaden completely. It wasn't easy, as he simply grinned and leaned back into his chair. All casual grace. His lips curling to show just the tips of perfectly sharp fangs.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Her hissed reply was out the second the poor guy had taken her order and mumbled about it being there asap.

"Aye" Now his smile was genuine as his eyes seemed to flash at her. She swore they did that whenever he had teased her and won.

"So, how was your evening with Savitar?"

She thought of the charismatic man she had been laughing over cocktails with before sitting in the sun set. He had been unusual. In a very good way.

She wasn't going to confess he had been the most handsome man she had ever meet, bar Jaden.

For two very good reasons, firstly it would give his ego a boost she didn't think he needed, and secondly she wasn't sure how he would react to her finding another man attractive.

She secretly hoped he wouldn't like it.

Instead, she told him about their cocktails, their names, their strength's. What they had gossiped about on their boards.

"So what did you think of him?"

"Interesting" It was the only true description for that man.

"That's a word for him" Jaden half muttered as he wandered over to the door. The second he reached it, it knocked.

"You have a better one?" She asked as he collected the food and shifted it onto the desk.

"Many"

"So, you two aren't friends?"

"Not in this life time"

Before she could even quiz him about that response, he was passing her cutlery and pushing the plate closer.

She honestly wasn't hungry, maybe it had been the surfing, or the cocktails, but she simply couldn't stomach even a bite. It smelt good, but she just couldn't.

"Try, Amalia." She looked over at him, he was looking so concerned all of a sudden "Try to eat some. For me"

Swallowing the sickness she was feeling, she did try.

She took a few bites of the chicken, it was perfectly done, not dry at all, but she could barely swallow each piece. It felt wrong in her mouth.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but the plate still looked virtually untouched.

She had made a show of moving the food around her plate, had even cut a few more pieces of chicken.

She didn't notice how Jaden was watching her with careful eyes, as she pushed a pea around in the creamy sauce.

"You're not hungry at all, are you?" His voice didn't sound surprised, and when she nodded he simply placed his finger tips to his lips as he turned away, deep in thought.

"I'm sorry"

He sighed deep "Amalia, don't be silly. You don't need to apologise. If you're not hungry, you're not hungry."

"That's not why I was apologising" That seemed to get his attention, his eyes swung away from looking at nothing to hers instantly "I know I have been a bit –" _Irritated and confused_ "- strange around you tonight. It's just tiredness I guess." She laughed sadly "All his running for your life, obviously takes it out of a girl"

"I didn't notice you acting differently. You have always been strange to me"

She shot him a look which had him grinning.

"How can I be this tired? It's crazy. I'm doing nothing" She bit on her lip thoughtfully "All I seem to be doing is sleeping and drinking!"

"Well at least you're playing to your strengths"

His deep laugh and the way his eyes came back to life made her want him to continue to tease her. If he didn't get that far away look again, by making her half crazed, he could go right ahead. She wouldn't stop him.

"Ha Ha." She faked a groan of annoyance as she pushed the plate away and took a sip of water.

Watching him over the rim she wondered where he had come from? What his favourite book was?

She wanted to know more. She wanted to know it all...

* * *

Five hours later, the sun still hadn't risen. Lia was leaning back against the head rest, as she watched the night traffic cause orange lights to dance over Jaden's sleeping features. He lay exhausted, arms stretched up over his head, the thin white linen snug to his hips. She let the time slip by as she watched every breath he took.

She had woken hours before to his fingers drifting over her face and hair. His fingertip tracing the line of her eyebrow, the curve of her check, the arch of her lips. It was as if he was memorising her.

He had looked so tired, dark circles under his eyes, and yet he remained watching her as she begin to slip down into another deep sleep. Now it seemed it was her turn to watch over him.

Her fingertips ached to touch him, to sooth him as he slept. Swipe the dark strands of loose hair from his face, pull the linen higher to keep him warm and yet she knew if she moved even a muscle he would wake instantly. And he was far too exhausted.

Even through his concern and thoughtfulness she could see the weight pushing down upon him. She hadn't even pushed for the real reason he had been missing all afternoon. She could tell his eyes were haunted and his mind hectic.

She would ask him, just not now. As another beam of orange cut over them through the gap in the curtains she readjusted her pillow to save her back from the harsh wood behind her.

It was strange; her life had been turned upside down. And yet, this morning she felt as if things were falling into place. Last night had proved many things to her. Jaden had cared enough to argue with her to eat, had then carried her to a warm bath, before wrapping her up in a white robe and slipping her into bed. He probably thought she was ill, with the lack of appetite and her crazy sleeping pattern, and maybe she was, but she didn't feel ill. She just felt weary.

Jaden was getting closer to her every moment they were together. He had been so dismissive of her in the beginning, but now she knew he missed her when she wasn't with him. She knew him now, even though he didn't think she did.

Either he thought he was more elusive than he truly was, or he simply didn't understand a woman's intuition when it came to men.

She _did_ know him.

Lying down beside him she shifted closer through the sheets until he felt her move and pulled her closer.

"Why are you not sleeping?" She grinned at his hoarse voice, and snuggled closer to the warmth of his chest.

"I was watching you" She watched his lip curl on one side. Before snorting and pulling her closer.

"What am I going to do with you?" He kissed over her hair, small lazy kisses that seemed beyond tender "Sleep now, angel. Sleep"

Shifting closer she moved his hair from his face with her fingertip, his eyes slid slowly closed.

She was tired, but she didn't want to sleep again. Not yet.

Instead, she simply watched him dream.

* * *

Si peeled back the plaster Amalia had smoothed over his cut knee and watched the perfect skin appear. He hadn't wanted to point out that within an hour the mark would be gone. He had simply enjoyed the sensation of someone caring enough to aid him.

Perched on the side of the bath he sighed deeply as he tossed the plaster into the small bin hidden under the sink unit. He just couldn't sleep. Today had been the deadline for getting Amalia. He remembered clearly Karek giving out the orders, making sure everyone knew the time line they were running too.

Whatever was going to happen, would happen soon.

They would be coming soon. All of them.

Si closed his eyes and indulged the childish fear of losing his only friend for a few minutes. His hands braced on his knees.

When he opened them he knew his plan. Clothes on, steal all the food and towels in the room, and be ready.

His thoughts were shrilly interrupted by the blaring ring of a cell phone.

Caller ID: _Karek._

* * *

Jaden woke to Amalia's thigh resting over his, her hands resting on his chest, as she slept peacefully in the robe he had dressed her in. In other words, he woke into his idea of heaven. His scent was all over her from the robe he had made, and she was warm from his body.

Flicking the dark silk of her hair away from her sleeping face, he looked down at her features, which were softened from sleep. The pillow had left her right cheek slightly pink, like a natural blush. He smiled a real smile, as he ran his fingertip over her warm cheek.

Right now as he felt her silken skin wrapped around him, as her gentle breath caressed his neck, he wanted to indulge in the delicate scent of her skin.

He could almost see himself rolling them over, parting her slim thighs and burying himself deep. Within seconds he could be inside her.

But, today was there last day and he planned to make it count.

The second the night fell upon them, she would knew everything. His past, her new future, it would all be laid before her no doubt tear filled eyes.

And however much every fibre within him, craved to make her his, to make love to her like he ached to. He wasn't going to do that.

Not until she knew the truth, and he knew he would never be able to tell her himself.

His growl caused Lia to stir in her sleep. _Moral's sucked! And where the hell had they come from?_

He had always wondered how humans had managed to do _anything_ with them hanging over their every action.

It all came down to this; c_ould_ he make love to a woman he had put in direct danger and had murdered her sister?

Yes. _Damn yes!_ He wanted Amalia more than anything.

But, _should_ he?

He didn't even mentally answer that one. The growl that would no doubt erupt from his chest would definitely wake Amalia, and she needed her sleep.

Looking down at her sleeping in his arms, he didn't want to make love to her in the middle of a war zone, with people hunting them and danger lurching nearby.

He didn't want deadlines and a stop watch hanging over their heads as he brought them both to pleasure. He wanted to take his time. To treat her as she deserved. But time was not their friend anymore.

He was going to have to spend the precious time they had building bridges. Making memories. Ones she would forget as she was throwing him out of her life, but the kind of memories that could help to bring him back into her heart.

So far, they had only spent time in hotel rooms or in a small car. He intended to change that. He wanted to walk around in the sun, see the beauty of her hair in the light.

With that thought in mind he kissed her slightly parted lips.

_Jaden!_

He shot upright at the scream in his head. _What the hell?_

* * *

Si threw the phone across the room as if it was on fire. Huddling further into the marble basin, he braced his hands on its stability and just breathed.

Karek's mobile? What the hell!

Had someone found it in the woods? Decided to call random numbers to discover someone who could identify the body? Surely Jaden had removed all evidence? _Right_?!

Closing his eyes Si prayed for silence. His thoughts were tumbling over one another; his heart was beating too fast and too strong, he could feel it through his chest.

The ringing stopped abruptly and was replaced with a single beep. He had a voice mail.

Swallowing, Si made his way through the bathroom door, looking for the mobile. It had landed next to the bed, face down.

He knelt next to it as he slowly brought it up to his ear. Whatever was left on his voice-mail he wasn't sure he should be standing to hear...

After following the directions of the irritating slow voice, pressing a random set of buttons, Si was about ready to throw the phone into the wall again, when he finally reached his messages.

"Message 1. August 19th, 11:53am. _Si get your ass here now!_ _Don't make me come get you!_ End of message. To return the call, press –"

Si instantly pressed 4 for the next message.

"Message 2. Today, 9:34am..."

Si couldn't control his breathing, he was almost panting with worry. His breathing was so loud he wondered if he would even hear the message over it!

But he did. "_We're outside_"

Oh shit.

* * *

The sun rise was reflected perfectly in the large windows of the hotel foyer. The small shrubs surrounding the entrance were immaculate, perfectly groomed into small cubes of leaves. Lights were still lit every two feet to light the way for guests.

The concierge paced along the perfectly groomed entrance way, smoking silently alone. He had already noticed the lights, and once his break was over he was planning to head over to Charlie's.

The elderly caretaker should have turned them off by now. Standards shouldn't be slipping, even if it was nearly Christmas.

He flicked ash into the designated trash can beside the main entrance, as he sighed and leaned back against the cream stone. He hardly ever lit up any more. But who could blame him!

No one, he decided, not after the night he has had!

Young idiots. Walking around like they owned the place. He hadn't forgotten than red-haired brat!

This job had once brought him pride, now with the commoners they seemed to let through the doors if they flashed enough green, he was getting sick of it all.

He stubbed out his cigarette, while grinding his teeth in frustration. Ever smiling Charlie was not the man he wanted to see right now. What would bring him more joy, was to nip over to the 24/7 for another packet of smokes. But he couldn't do that, as unlike Charlie he knew what his job was, and it didn't involve slaking.

Wandering back into the foyer, he mentally created a checklist of tasks he needed to get done before he was let off in an hour.

Stalking across the lobby floor, he headed for the janitors office. He could already imagine what it would look like on the other side.

Rows of metal shelves, crammed full of products. The smell of it, would stick to his clothes, the bleach, the polish... He shuddered and hoped he had some cologne left in his desk draw.

Pushing the metal door open, the smell of cleaning fluid, bleach and blood reached his nose.

He had found Charlie. But Charlie wasn't smiling today.

The scream locked in his throat as he turned to run. He shouldn't have bothered.

They were right there, behind him.

* * *

Toby Morgan would have described himself as a free spirit, average height, with a sport's loving personality and an addiction to video games.

As he stepped out of his suite, number 0053 he was thinking of a hundred ways of spending his Sunday morning, none of them had included dying.

Lucky for him, some would say, his death had been swift. Fangs on his jugular before he had even pocketed his key card.

His girlfriend, Nadia wasn't so lucky, her scream was shockingly loud in the silence.

Nadia had dark hair, which was being used to drag her bodily into the lobby. She struggled, her legs fraying, as she tried to grab the fist that held her tightly.

Large sobs erupted from her throat as she was dragged past Toby. She could only see his legs twitching, those animals were crouching over the rest of his body!

She growled as she kept kicking and fighting. She knew it was pointless, she could see the blood smeared on the marble as she was dragged to the centre of the floor. She could see the bodies left behind. All women she noted, completely mindless, she realised they all looked a bit like her.

When the fist let go, her head smacked into the marble with such force her vision blurred.

Swallowing the savage fear, she did all she could, she screamed.

* * *

Lia's spine shot straight as she felt the scream more than heard it. A shiver racked her body, until she had to breath in air before she could move. Instinctively she reached for Jaden... but he wasn't there. And since the bathroom door was wide open he wasn't there either. She was utterly alone.

Her limps felt limp, as if they were trying to slow her down, as if they knew why the woman had screamed.

Walking towards the door, Lia ran through her mind a hundred reasons for a scream like that. She almost believed them as she stepped into the hallway.

The lobby was like a scene of a bad horror movie. One she would have rent on Halloween and ate ice cream and laughed at the foolishness of the victims. Shake her head and sigh at their stupidity for walking straight at danger. For simply standing there motionless when danger was running at them. But she wasn't laughing now, and this wasn't a movie.

She didn't feel pity at the stupidity of the victims below, didn't roll her eyes as they froze in panic, with a mouth-open-oh-dear-God expression on their faces.

She herself froze in the doorway of Jaden's suite and pulled a very similar face. All the colour drained from her as she looked down at the melee going on below. She could see it all through the dark mahogany banisters.

Moving happened naturally. She couldn't seem to stop herself from looking over the wood and seeing the full gore of what was happening below. Maybe that was human instinct? The same reason people want to jump off of great heights when looking over them, or why people always slow their cars to look at accidents on the highway.

A sickness spread through her stomach as she peered over the banister. This was her fault. These – _monsters_- were here for her.

She didn't know how but the scream remained lodged in her throat.

She watched as another unsuspecting victim was dragged from their room. She stared numbly as she was thrown to the marble floor as they fell upon her.

Dark hair she noted. Dark hair now running with blood...

At first it was just one, then the smell of blood must have attracted the others away from their fun. She watched mesmerised as their head reared back, their teeth exposed in jagged points before striking. Fast like a cobra, and just as deadly.

They huddled over their prey, pinning her down, the sound of sucking, of ripping and then a gruesome snap, had Lia finally moving.

She was back treading her steps, she didn't stop, didn't recognise the noises coming out of her chest as she backed into the suite and shut the door behind her.

Her shaking was making it almost impossible to remain standing. That poor woman! She didn't know her, had no idea who she was, but she grieved from them. That poor woman had looked about her age. Perhaps she was married? Maybe she even had children....

And then she heard it, the sound that shook her to her core and made up her mind for her.

She heard the undeniable scream of a child.

Turning to run from her suite, Lia ran straight into a brick wall of flesh.

* * *

Si grabbed hold of Amalia as she tried to fight him out of the way. He had no idea why she was doing it, but he damn well wasn't going to let her go out there! Was she insane!?

"No!" when she simple yelled and kept struggling he shook her bodily. "No! Amalia, no!"

"There's a child out there! Damn it, Si. There's somebody's baby down there!"

"Listen to me." But she didn't, she took a swing at him that he hadn't been expecting but managed to block it anyway. Curling his entire body around her, he gripped her tight, pinning her arms to her side. As if he had unplugged all her energy she sagged against him. Her dry sobs were making him crazed. He felt like he wanted to scream and cry with her. But since the Demon Lord was nowhere to be found he had to try and help.

"Listen to me! Amalia, really listen to me" He breathed in deeply "You can't go down there. It's a trap. They are trying to draw you out."

"There's a baby-"

"I know. I heard. There is nothing we can do. If they want the child dead, it already will be" When she didn't say anything just lay there limp in his arms he couldn't remain quiet "There are just too many"

"We need to try" Her voice was so weak he wanted to kill them all for taking her strength away.

"I am out of my depth here. I don't know what to do. We need Jaden. Can you bring him back?"

Si prayed, honestly prayed she could. But she simply shook her head and moved away from him to pace the room in silence.

"Amalia, we need to get out –"

"What would happen if I went down there?" She wasn't looking at him, so he wasn't 100% sure she was serious, but he answered her honestly.

"You would die"

"No, I mean, what would happen with them? Would they leave? Would it be over?"

Yes. But he didn't say it aloud. He couldn't say it. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, a sickness he knew to be panic.

From the way she finally looked up at him, he knew she had already known the answer.

And from the way she looked at him, Si knew he had just lost her.

"Amalia" Shaking his head, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Please".

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_Please review._**

**_Emmalisa x_**

PS: I have no idea if "_mouth-__wateringly_" is even a word. I imagine it isnt, but bare with me. :)

* * *


	21. Elevator Music

**_A big "Thank you" to Ereana, general zargon and Onileo. _**

**_Thank you so much for your continued support. I hope you enjoy the next chapter. It does flip between characters quite a lot, so I hope it flows OK. _**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *

**Jaden**

**Chapter Twenty**

_"This is not the way I am supposed to die..."_

* * *

Whilst being encased in glass and being lowered into the blood splattered lobby of the Ritz Carlton, Amalia stood on ruby red carpeting with the best of Beethoven playing serenely around her.

Mentally noting that the elevators soundtrack had got to be the most inappropriate music for a suicide mission, Amalia noticed her hand was still hovering over the ground floor button.

_It's too late, you've already pushed it!_

She had the urge to press the first floor button just to slow the inevitable lowering of herself into the presence of blood thirsty men of indeterminable species, but didn't think she could stand the cheerful "ding" as the elevator landed.

Hysterics were bubbling in her throat and she feared the second the doors opened into the lobby she would burst out in nervous laughter. Her body was constantly racked with a tremble that seems to start with her outstretched hand.

Everything from the music, to the sound proofing, to the glass on all four sides was complete insanity. She was the bait, and she felt like it. Lowering herself down into the open mouths waiting below.

With that happy thought another tremor shook her.

_Perhaps she should have taken the stairs._ The flash image of her trying to co-ordinate her trembling legs down two flights of stairs before being taken down by monsters in a bloody frenzy, made her realise she should stop complaining about the Beethoven.

What would she have preferred to listen to as she was lowered to her death?

The screaming of heavy metal? Classic rock? A sweet country ballad?

Let's face it the music selection wasn't her main concern, although it wasn't doing anything to help her hysteria, Amalia decided what she planned to do when she got to the lobby might be a bigger issue.

And that was the million dollar question, wasn't it. What was she going to do?

Wave to get their attention... maybe shout?

"Oi! I'm over here?" Yeah or not.

This was going to take some planning. Which was thankfully what she was best at! She had been planning projects for years as a career.

Granted none of her previous assignments had involved so much blood, and the end outcome had never been her death.

She had never before considered how quickly elevators moved. This one, she would swear, was plummeting to the lobby.

Not much time for a good plan.

Pity, really...

* * *

Si could see her so clearly, the slight trembling, the strange little smile that would curl her lip as if she had just thought of something that was funny. He really wanted to know what that could be!

He wished he could think of something... _hell anything_ other than what would happen when that case of glass stopped moving.

He didn't think he could watch her die and yet he knew he couldn't kill them below. So what choice did he have?

He could run, as anyone who knew him would expect him to do. But he wasn't going to leave Amalia to die alone. _Then why didn't you have the balls to get into the elevator with her?_

Good question, and one that drowned him in guilt and fear.

Where the hell was Jaden?

No doubt, the Demon Lord would have been ripping his shirt off to show an impressive ripple of muscle before throwing himself over the banister and engaging in a battle with odds of 1 on 30.

He may want to roll his eyes at the macho- aggressive idea, but right now he would have given his right arm for the Demon Lord to do just that.

Christ, he needed the Demon Lord. But, how was he going to get the him?

Perform a summoning?

He would need a tree and some human blood. Looking down at the marble lobby he had enough to paint a forest with, so no problem there. He just needed to get them out of the hotel and find a place to summon the Demon Lord back.

He knew it was never going to be that easy but it gave him a plan.

Now it was time for a strategy. He needed to get Amalia out of the lift... no wait! He needed her to stay inside. But how? It was already moving?

With a grin, Si turned and went in search of a fire alarm.

* * *

Jaden tried to discover the source of the scream. It had sounded so familiar he hadn't been able to stop himself going in search.

His head whipped from side to side as he looked at the faces of the fast moving crowd. He had materialised on a busy shopping street in New York. And at 3pm on a Saturday it was utter havoc. He had to resist the urge to bare his fangs whenever someone jostled into him.

The humans were moving so fast that he only catch a glimpse of each face before it was replace with another.

None of those faces he knew and the whispers were again strangely silent.

_What the hell is going on?_ Whatever it was, he wasn't going to waste another minute here. He needed to get back to Lia, get supplies and leave New Orleans long behind.

Clenching his fists at the pointless distraction he turned to head back into the side street he had materialised into. He felt his heart lighten with the thought of returning to Amalia.

Would she still be sleeping? He hoped so.

He wanted to wake her with a kiss.

_Jaden!_

Cursing he turned back to the street. Who the hell was it?

Growling he turned his attention to the afternoon traffic. It looked more like a car park than a road, horns blared as people shouted out their windows. And yet none of the faces he recognised, certainly none of these humans could be responsible for the screaming in his head.

_Jaden!_

This was beginning to get irritating. Grinding his teeth he glanced over at the other side of the road.

Again, the humans were moving so quickly he could barely even catch their faces-

And then there she was...

It was like being slammed by a truck, his breath burst from his lips in shock, his body paralysed.

She was standing no more than 10 metres from him. Her eyes freezing him to the spot.

Unlike him she wasn't being jostled by the shoppers, they seemed to flow around her like a rock in a stream. Not one human touched her skin.

There was just no way.... But how could he deny it?

She stood right before him.

Those eyes he had known so well centuries ago were piercing him through the crowd.

Without a second thought he moved. The call of Christmas sales was obviously more than most New Yorkers sense of self preservation as more than one human got in his direct pursuit.

Stifling the urge to simply split the crowd wide and move the traffic with a flick of his wrist, he continued to barge through them.

She couldn't be here. Hell, she couldn't be alive! Let alone staring straight at him.

And she had been calling him? Why?

* * *

Amalia let out a screech of shock as the elevator came to a complete halt and the lights dimmed to a single spot light above her head. She suddenly knew what a butterfly on display felt like. And then came the screech of the fire alarm.

She cringed as she watched people duck their heads out of their suites before filling out into the corridor. She watched as the first person looked over the banister and saw the lobby floor.

Screams and shouts of warning and fear nearly over powered the high pitched alarm.

Like a stampede people began to run for all of the exits, she was sure she saw a woman throwing herself through a window to escape.

From her vantage point five metres off the floor she could have been watching everything.

Parents carried crying children; more than one child had their hands tightly over their eyes. She would have been glad for that; there were some things children should never see.

One woman fell to the floor, discovered blood coating her hand and let out a gargled sound of fear.

However Amalia wasn't watching the crowd, she didn't notice the flurry of people pushing and shoving to get free.

All she saw where thirty pairs of blood red eyes focused solely on her dangling five metres above their heads.

* * *

Si threw the single mattress through the window, and watched as its weight crushed a small shrub as it hit the floor. It bounced slightly, but landed where he needed it; less than a metre from the building.

Going back through the room he pushed furniture to the sides to make some running room.

When he came back through here he wouldn't be able to take the time to move things, and he definitely didn't need to be tripping over anything.

His plan was working so far; although to call what he was doing a plan was stretching the definition of the word. He had a goal and a general idea but no specifics.

The fire alarm had worked perfectly. No doubt the human blood rushing with panic would draw their enemies eyes away from Amalia long enough for him to get her out of the elevator. Then they would run for this room, and jump out the window.

Not bad.

It would have been better if he had a larger weapon than the six inch blade he had tucked in his pants, and an army of Demons to back him up.

Walking out into the hallway, he saw the chaos erupting below. Screams, shouts, tears.

Perfect! What demon could resist that?

Running along the corridor he headed for the elevator shaft. He had seen_ Die Hard_, he knew there would be cables he could climb down. It had appeared easy enough.

Within seconds he would have Amalia and they would make their escape!

* * *

Jaden materialised in the rain. London. _Perfect_!

Not where he wanted to be! Within seconds he was wet and completely pissed off.

What was with the games?!

The moment he had reached her she had dematerialised, taking him on a wild chase over the continents. This was their forth stop and like every time before he had to search to find her.

Damn this!

He should just go back to New Orleans. Back to Amalia.

The guilt of his past wouldn't let him. He had walked away before, left her dying on the floor. Whatever reason she was here, he needed to know. He couldn't live with the guilt anymore.

He had given up everything believing he had killed her. And yet here she stood.

A cherry red umbrella was perched on one shoulder as she smiled at him through the rain.

That smile had on more than one occasion stripped him of all pride, of all words and left him at her utter mercy.

He had been obsessed with her. It hadn't been love; they had never spoken more than a handful of words to one another. They had never shared a tease or a conversation.

His heart ached for his guilt and for his need of Amalia.

This woman had never loved him.

Their relationship had never contained his heart.

No, his heart wasn't standing in the rain watching him. It was sleeping in New Orleans with a slight snore wearing a white bathrobe.

* * *

Si pried his blade into the gap in the elevators doors and wiggled. He feared snapping the blade, but thankfully, he managed to make a gap big enough for his hand to slip in.

Gripping the cool metal he pushed. The doors protested every inch with a screech but he finally got the doors to open.

Leaning over the edge he cursed at the distance. The hotel boosted high ceilings, which met there was quite a way between the second floor and the ground.

He was trembling as he reached out and grasped the cables. There was more than one? When he had been planning this, he had assumed there would be one thick cable he could slide down.

Gripping tightly he jumped the distance and swung his legs around the cables. His blood was racing with adrenaline and he was sure he must be trembling.

His arms began to scream with pain, holding his entire weight for such a distance was proving harder than he first thought. Would he be able to carry Amalia back up? Yes! He would be strong enough. All his brothers training and harsh words would ensure it.

With two metres to go, he released his grip and let himself drop.

* * *

Lia screamed as another Demon threw themselves at the glass. Even five metres off the ground they managed to spring for her. Talon like claws glistening red, scratched at the glass trying to gain their grip.

Each time they launched themselves at the glass box it rocked, slamming back into the elevator shaft walls so hard she could hear the cables above her head whining and she could barely remain standing.

_This is not the way I am supposed to die..._

It just wasn't. For the first time since this insanity begun, Lia felt the prick of tears. This just couldn't be happening!

Hadn't she been through enough over the last five years?!

The trembling had stopped once she had given up her ridged control. Once she had stopped fighting it, they took over but finally ebbed. Now it was the tears that threatened to break her.

She didn't scream again as another and then another flung themselves up at the glass. The blood and spittle was beginning to coat the glass smearing her view out.

_The blood red carpet, the glass, the scratches..._

Collapsing to the floor, Lia grasped her knees. She didn't regret coming here. If she had managed to save even one innocent life then this was worth it.

A demon had finally managed to reach the lid of the lift, his claws causing him to hang down. She watched as he pressed his face to the glass, sniffing as if to catch her scent. Could he do that through the glass?

When he began to violently buck his body at the glass, she knew he could.

Swallowing down the fear she simply sat, curled up, and watched. Watched them hiss at her, snarl at her. She couldn't hide the grimace as one licked at the blood marring the glass.

_This just wasn't right. None of this was right._

How could this happen? Just yesterday she was watching the sunset and floating in the warm sea with Jaden. A tear slide silently down her cheek. How could one day be so perfect and the next an utter nightmare?

"Jaden..." The whispered plea wasn't very loud and had no strength to it.

A gasp escaped as the lift began to whine and slam into the shaft. Again and again, the small glass box was thrust back into the metal that encased it. It wouldn't last much longer.

If she had been thinking about it, she would have realised before now it had only been a matter of time before the lift fell to the ground.

"My God, this is bad..." Five metres won't kill you!_ True, but the Demons clinging and fighting against the glass will._

She stood and turned desperate for a way to escape.

She looked to the doors... no luck. She knew she was hovering between the lobby and the first floor, which meant there was no way to climb out even if she could open the doors by herself.

Looking to the ceiling she thought of her other options. The second she opens the latch they would be inside. She wouldn't stand a chance.

She hadn't expected to die inside the elevator!

She had been expecting to walk out of it and confront them in the open lobby!

Blinking away the tears she looked back at the claws and blood. Steeling her spine she prepared for the worst. Prepared for the fall.

She didn't have long to wait.

As something slammed into the elevator from above just as a Demon flung at the side, the elevator slammed hard enough to shatter the glass and plummet down to the marble floor waiting below...

* * *

Materialising into a busy side street that smelt faintly like -_chocolate_?- Jaden ignored the gasps and splutters as he went in search.

Belgium. It had to be, every other store was selling chocolate and sandwiched between them was a bar.

This was getting bloody ridiculous! He must have wasted the best part of an hour following her.

The stupefied shock that had seemed to encase him was wearing thin and so was the guilt lying heavy in his stomach.

This was his last day with Amalia. And where was he?! Not where he desperately needed to be, with her.

Instead he was on a wild goose chase, following a supposedly dead woman across the world.

Screw this. He stopped moving and just watched her stare back at him.

He figured he had two choices; he could follow her around the world for the third time, catch her finally and try to somehow relieve the guilt he had been carrying for centuries.

Or... he could go back to New Orleans, spend the day with Lia and build on his future.

He remembered clearly the day he had cursed himself into the stone, when he had given his very soul to have peace, to no longer be the one in charge of his destiny.

Too many wrong choices had led him to her. He had feared himself. He had feared making more mistakes that would damn him even more than he already was.

Hadn't Lia accomplished more to save his soul in three days then he had done in all his centuries of captivity?

He could see the frown flicker across her lips as she saw him simply standing still.

He wasn't going to follow her anymore.

This was just another one of her games.

There was nothing he could do to turn back the time. He could only look to the future.

He bowed his head at her in respect and in parting. This little chase was over, the hunter had lost his will to continue.

He was going home. He was going to Lia...

Turning his back on his past and guilt he walked away.

Smiling he looked into a small store, he couldn't come back from Belgium without bringing Lia some chocolate. She would never let him live with such a crime.

As he reached out to select a small hamper of chocolate sea shells he felt his skin tighten.

It was like a veil was lifting from his sense, and they were screaming. His heart was suddenly racing, his skin sweat soaked.

The whispers were frantic and forceful.

_Bitch_! She had blocked him!

It hadn't been shock, it had been magic blocking his sense!

Not caring about appearances he materialised straight from the small store to the hotel lobby back in New Orleans.

There he discovered nothing but blood and glass...

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! _**

**_Emmalisa x_**

* * *


	22. Meeting Marble

Jaden

**Chapter Twenty One**

_"She closed her eyes; ignoring the pain and the blood - and allowed herself to float away"_

* * *

If it were possible to freeze time and hold yourself suspended in a single moment, Lia would have utilised that gift now.

As the smallest of glass shards were splintering down around her, as the platform beneath her became weightless; she would have frozen everything. Locking the silent scream in her throat, the shocked gasp within Si's lips and stopped it all.

Slowing down the inevitable long enough to catch a calming breath, to whisper a final prayer and this is what she would have seen...

Seven demons were clinging to the outside of a 2x4 metre glass elevator. A surprising feat since each demon must have been a solidly built 6 ft, if not more. Some were fully clothed, some partially.

A Demon who had only recently grown enough fang to be away from its mother, was losing its balance on the roof of the elevator. Its footing was completely wrong, and no doubt once time was unfrozen he will slam back into the elevator shaft before plummeting down the final five metres to the marble below.

And inside that glass case stood a creature. Long brown hair that curled wildly obscuring one eye, hands fisted in anger or fear it was hard to tell, but what was easily seen was the power. Power when looked upon with careful eyes appears as a second skin. More a flickering apparition, really. Like heat rising from an empty desert highway in the middle of summer. It was something you could only see when the situation was just right.

If Lia had focused on her own body instead of the intense fear drowning her, she would have felt it like a tingle in her palm, an unsettling of something beneath her skin. Power screaming to get out...

But time couldn't be frozen, at least not by anyone currently within the Ritz Carlton Lobby.

* * *

**Three Minutes Later:**

Something was cracking and moving beneath her cheek. That was the first thought that registered as Lia began to slowly regain consciousness.

Her entire body was smashed into the glass side of an elevator. Blinking she could hear the flutter of her eye lashes like finger nails across a chalk board. Too loud and far too dangerous.

A little vein would slide a little further away with each movement she made, creeping further and further until it spread like a spider's web beneath her.

All she could recall was the loud shatter of glass, before the floor began to give way beneath her, throwing her to the left.

By some small miracle the elevator was still above the ground, although given her situation she wasn't sure it was much of one.

Not wanting to move her head too much, she looked only with her eyes through the glass. Sure enough she could see the floor below. She swallowed painfully, and told herself the tear slipping down her cheek wasn't helping anything! Especially as her erratic breaths were only smearing her view through the glass.

She couldn't just lie here waiting for it to fall. But could she risk moving?

Carefully she repositioned her shoulder to lift her left arm from under her body. It ached and felt almost useless from lying under her weight for so long.

Lia shrieked as she heard the elevator creak and slipped a little closer to the marble.

"No..." Her tears were flowing heavily now. She didn't want to fall like this. Her face pressed to the glass...

She couldn't help screaming again as another creak made the glass shudder and slip closer to the ground.

_Calm_! She closed her eyes and knew she couldn't get hysterical, it wouldn't help her one damn bit.

Opening her eyes she tried to tell herself it was all a bad dream; that there wasn't a hand slipping over the lip of the elevator, that the nails weren't dirty and blood tipped.

The hysterical sounds coming from her throat knew otherwise. She didn't even realise she was speaking or making any sound, it was only the smearing of the glass that informed her.

"Please no." Repeating it until her throat was sore and hoarse. It did nothing. She watched as the Demon dragged itself over the lip. Its blood red eyes piercing her with hate, its twisted mouth promising torture.

She lay there not really feeling much of her body, which wasn't as terrifying as it should be. With every movement the glass split and shattered around her; the Demon was only adding additional weight. She could feel the glass splinter beneath her cheek. Feel it spread further.

She didn't scream this time as the elevator protested the weight and dropped. The small drops were coming closer together now; too much strain on too few cables.

Lia couldn't let herself fall face first. There was no way she would survive that. Better to take the fall on her back?

But, did she really want to survive the fall? Bleeding and broken would she like to be aware as they came for her?

What was worse, to die horribly or to die slowly?

The drops became closer, louder. _This is it-_

She closed her eyes; ignoring the pain and the blood. Ignoring the garish emergency light flashing above her head and the Demon inching its way towards her. Risking its life to destroy hers- and floated away.

She was in the warm ocean, holding Jaden tight as the sun was swallowed by the crystal waves. Time was slowly slipping by unnoticed. She smiled and felt a drop of blood run between her lips. She was bleeding?

Not in her dream she wasn't.

She let go of the hysteria and fear and held tighter to Jaden as the final drop came -

Seconds before she hit the floor, she made her final decision.

She flipped onto her back.

* * *

Si woke as he was dragged up from the floor by his hair. He winced at the pain radiating down from his scalp. Concussion and hair pulling; not good. Blinking through the blood trailing down his forehead he looked to the elevator for a glimpse of Amalia.

Sicken and ashamed he could do nothing but gasp at the scene before him. His heritage was one of monsters and beasts. Nothing more.

How could they ever be more, as he watched them licking at the dripping blood. Raising their hands high to catch a single drop of the blood falling between the glass cracks. Sweet blood. Amalia's blood...

He could barely breathe as he saw her lying not moving against the glass, deep gashes running down her arms and legs, blood soaking her hair. Was it possible she was alive?

The tears blurred his vision. He had been so foolish. Shame coloured his cheeks as well as emotion.

He was not a warrior, how could he have possibly thought he could make any of this right?

"Listen to me, boy!" But he wasn't listening to the snarls. He didn't pay attention to the red eyes watching him with suspicion. His eyes were glued on Amalia.

"Where is the one they call Jaden?"

He couldn't respond. He could barely breathe. He had killed the Demon Lords woman.

"I asked you a question!"

"Gone" He forced himself to swallow down the word and felt hatred replace the desperation.

_Where had the Demon Lord gone? _

If Amalia was so damn important to him why the hell hadn't he been here to protect her?

"Gone where? Is it true he protects her?"

He was shook hard and finally managed to look around. He was being held by Turin, a friend of his brothers; which said it all.

"He would protect her with his life"

_Apparently only if he was around at the time! If he had something, anything, better to do she was on her own._

He felt hate towards another for the first time. He had disliked his family and their friends. He hated the Demon Lord.

"Where is he, then?"

_Bloody good question, Turin._

"Bringing re-enforcements"

_Lie. _

"Who?"

"The Dark Hunters. Acheron owes him"

_Who knew he was such a good improviser!_

"There are not enough of us to fight them. Especially if they bring Acheron"

Si didn't bother to look at whoever spoke. His shame was too hard to swallow, he neither cared nor worried for himself now.

"No shit". Turin shot the other demon a dry look before shoving Si to the floor. "Set up a perimeter. I want to be ready when they drop by."

Si didn't listen anymore as Turin gave out orders. It should have shocked him that the Demons were listening; he had never realised Turin was so highly regarded.

Eventually, five Demons were stationed at every side of the building; concentrated closest to the back and front. That left 5 in the lobby, waiting for a signal that would never come.

He was on his knees as he watched a Demon climb up the elevator shaft after Lia's fallen body. The tears choked him. Foolish boy! How right they had all been!

The hate was surging within him, making him feel strong.

Although not strong enough to fight off an attack, as three Demons spread him out, eagle-armed on the floor.

Nor was he strong enough not to cry out as they broke his arms to keep him immobile.

Turin's face hovered in close. Too close. A smirk splitting his face wide.

The blade had sliced into his throat before Si could take his final breath; but he saw the blood spray over Turin's grinning face.

He had always known his death would be painful. His family had taught him that from a young age. They had been trying to prepare him to die as a warrior.

He realised now he could deal with the pain, if that was all he would feel. Instead the pain was so intense he became numb; he didn't even register the agony in his arms or the deep gash in his throat.

He couldn't hear anything other than the gargling in his throat. However, he could feel the horror of the warm wetness of his own blood spilling around his head. Plastering his hair to the marble as his thin t-shirt absorbed the rest.

But all he could _see_ was the red-haired goddess staring at him across the lobby.

Why didn't the other Demons see her standing there...?

And that's when he knew who she was. And more importantly what she wanted.

He nodded as best he could before his world went black and his heart shuddered to a halt.

His final thoughts were not of pain or fear.

**_But of vengeance._**

_

* * *

_

_I cannot apologise enough for the horrendously long delay between chapters. I have the bones of the next chapter set out so should be up before next week. Hold me to that, I am willing to be lynched if it is late. _

_**Big thanks to**__ the following who's reviews have been giving me a much needed nudge to get a move on; __**general zargon, Onileo, Zareka, kutiekelly, Mercedes Harraka, P.C. Labs, mhiello.**_

_I really appreciated every message and comment. As always, take care and thanks for reading!_

_xemmalisax_


	23. Recovery

_Little warning: There is some swearing in this chapter, but after the day they have all had, who can blame them? Minor spoiler for the book: Dream Chaser. _

* * *

Jaden

**Chapter Twenty Two**

_"It was settled: __Lia would heal, the boy would be freed and Jaden would help them; himself be damned"_

**

* * *

**

Panic was eroding Jaden's self control as he spun in a circle surveying the ruined remains of the once glamorous hotel lobby. The scent of Amalia's blood condensed the air and the sight of it marring the marble floors was unbearable. The sunshine beating through the windows felt unnatural and out of place in such horror.

He could hear the approaching sirens but couldn't leave until he knew for sure she wasn't still here.

The glass splintered all over the floor told him how she had been injured, but why? What had she been doing in the elevator?

And why the hell hadn't he been here!

Rubbing a shaking hand down his face, he looked once more, taking in the bodies littering the marble. There was no one left to kill, no one left to punish for this. And damn it, no way of finding her!

Whoever had removed her from this mess had covered their tracks well. Was the boy still with her? Materialising on the upper floor, he was confronted with an empty suite as he flung the door wide. No Si either...

Fuck! Punching the wooden door back against the pastel walls, he felt like thumping his head against it to try to get it working.

He knew the demons lying dead downstairs were mercenaries, they wouldn't be concerned with the prophecy about Amalia, they would be working solely for the deal they had struck with whatever fool was stupid enough to do business with them. Amalia wasn't the intended target here, she was the weapon they were going to use against him.

Jaden squeezed his eyes shut tightly. It had only been a matter of time before his "master" came for him, he had been gone far too long. And worse, they knew about Amalia and her importance to him.

Footsteps were rushing into the lobby, he could hear the clicking of guns being loaded as they spread out across the marble.

The human cavalry had arrived. His time was up.

Pushing away from the door, he collected Amalia's things in silence and prayed he would catch her scent and whoever had her was capable of keeping her safe.

"Floor 2, clear!"

As boots stormed along the hall, checking each suite he breathed deeply, memorising every scent before dematerialising.

* * *

Si hadn't stopped walking since the moment he had Amalia safely in his arms.

Her face was pressed tightly into his bloodied t-shirt and he could no longer look down at her sleeping like that, but he daren't stop to remove his top or reposition her. He just kept looking straight ahead; his feet gaining ground even though his mind was elsewhere. Back in that marble lobby.

He wasn't sure how he was keeping the shaking at bay but his arms were steady around Lia. He was more than a little thankful she wasn't conscious yet, he wasn't sure how he would explain what happened to free them. He, himself wasn't even sure what exactly had gone down. It was all a blur.

However the blood marrying almost every inch of him was pretty damning.

He had no real plan, he just needed to keep walking until the numbness faded. At least he hoped this was just shock, he wasn't sure he could get used to feeling this way if it was a permanent side-effect of the bargain. A hollowing sensation engulfed his chest at the memory that he was no longer in possession of his soul.

He was no longer a free demon with control over his own life. Si snorted at that thought, what the hell was he complaining about? When had he _ever_ had complete control over his own life and fate?

The only difference that bargain had made was Amalia was alive and he was no longer wandering homeless with no purpose. He was a Dark Hunter.

Now that was a title that could make even Si's slight chest puff up with pride.

Consequences be damned. For a purpose and Lia's life he regretted nothing.

Si sincerely hoped that bravado would keep his legs moving and his eyes looking straight ahead, because he couldn't escape the disgust and nausea that caught in his throat when he looked down at all that blood.

* * *

"Si?"

Jaden found an unresponsive Si wandering through a park two miles from the hotel. He couldn't breath as he caught sight of them and had never been so thankfully to see a halfling demon in his life. Placing a hand on the boy-demon's shoulder he turned him around until he could see the human bundle he was carrying. Thank the Gods! Amalia was alive.

Even though fear was coursing headily through his veins the blank look in the boys eyes gave him pause. "Kid, you alright?"

"You weren't there"

"I know. I'm sorry" Jaden spoke even though he wasn't sure the boy was listening. "Kid?" No response. "Si? Pass Amalia to me. I know a place we can go that's safe."

This did register with Si although not positively. Instead of releasing his death grip on Lia, Si only increased it.

Opening his mouth to explain, the words froze there as Si lifted his head to look at him. _Those aren't the eyes of a boy._

"You. Weren't. There"

Jaden paced even though his gaze never left Amalia's insensible form. Those three bitter words were already engraved deep within, he could barely believe what he had allowed to happen. This demon halfing had been under his protection and he had foolishly left them alone to be attacked. He didn't think there was anything he could say to make this right.

And Amalia-

He couldn't bare seeing her lying like that, covered in blood. Barely even breathing. By the Gods, he could barely control the emotions. He felt like they were choking him. Fear, self loathing and rage had a choke hold on his sanity and it was all he could do not to snatch her away from the boy demon. Away from the world.

He wanted to run his hands all over her to decipher the extent of her injuries. He couldn't stand not knowing how much of the blood marring her body was her own. She needed help and quickly! Standing here was just wasting precious time.

* * *

Si had followed the Demon Lord into a town house ignoring the conversations happening around him. He could feel the shakes coming, causing his shoulders to tremble and feared dropping Amalia.

Although her weight was slight, his arms felt deadened and he had been carrying her for miles. However much he may fear hurting Lia accidently, he refused to hand her over to the Demon Lord.

He wasn't ready to trust him with her safety. He also wasn't ready to have the only thing keeping him sane removed from his arms.

Clenching his only friend tightly to his chest he walked passed a couple he didn't bother talking to, and didn't recognise, into a small bedroom at the rear of the house. With a double bed and a small couch squeezed into such a small room, Si felt crowded, especially when the Demon Lord followed him inside.

Without asking permission Si laid Lia down and smoothed her blood matted hair from her face. How he wished she would open her eyes. How he wished she would tell him it was going to be alright.

Realising the Demon Lord was watching, and more importantly he could see the tremble in his hands, Si moved to the small couch. At first he rested his hands on his knees, but even though he clenched his knees tightly the shakes wouldn't relent so he sat on them instead.

It didn't help; but he felt better knowing the Demon Lord could no longer see them tremble.

Jaden watched intently as shock took hold of Si; his shoulders rolling as he tried to resist the shivers wracking his lanky frame. "Don't fight them. It'll only make it worse" He whispered the advice even though he wasn't sure the boy could hear him.

Allowing the boy some privacy he walked to the bed and ran his hand down Amalia's unconscious body, healing her slowly. Thank the Gods, this power remained strong.

Closing his eyes he felt the power following from his hands into Lia's body. He knew they were safe for now; Xhyper owed him a favour for saving Simone's soul. Jaden recalled the words he had parted to the couple several months ago "Dont betray one another". Good advice. He gritted his teeth as he realised he wasn't following it.

He knew what would happen to Lia and still he hadn't told her. He had promised protection to the Halfling demon and had left him unguarded.

This whole plan of using Amalia for a key and nothing more had been flawed from the beginning. He hadn't taken into account his feelings for her and now as time slipped away he could feel Amalia slipping away with it. Had a relationship ever been more doomed?

Jaden had allowed self pity to rule his actions before and that had only gotten him more misery. He was passed feeling sorry for himself and wallowing in the moment. He couldn't change that he wasn't there for them this morning any more than he could alter what had happened centuries earlier.

What was _about_ to happen to Lia could be fought and overcome. He could help her get through it, protect her and help her adjust to a new world. A world of power and possibility.

He could sense the boy-demon was missing his soul and knew there were only a few beings who would have made such a deal. He would get his soul back at any cost, he would heal the boy as well as he could. Hell, maybe even take the boy under his wing and share his knowledge. Whatever it took, Jaden swore to the highest of powers he would correct what happened this day.

And if the worst happened and he was recaptured by his master, he would get his brother to take this responsibility on. He hated putting tasks on his baby brother, knowing he had issues of his own but he couldn't leave Lia and the boy unguarded again.

It was settled.

Lia would heal, the boy would be freed and Jaden would help them; himself be damned.

* * *

When Amalia regained consciousness it was like being lifted from a warm bath. One moment she was floating with no conscious thought, the next she was gasping for air and feeling every scrap and injury.

_Jaden?_ She wasn't sure if she had managed to say his name aloud but instantly she felt his arms wrap around her and his scent washed over her.

Firm masculine lips pressed into her temple before he breathed her name.

"It's OK. You're safe here."

"Here?"

"We're at a friend's house" She could feel his lips curl into a smile "I do have one or two, before you say anything".

Hearing his teasing almost brought tears to her eyes. "Si?"

"Just bringing you some water"

Amalia finally allowed a tear to escape. Everyone was OK. She was terrified that Si hadn't managed to get out of the hotel. And still she couldn't imagine how they had managed it. The last thing she could remember was being in the lift; sure she wouldn't survive the fall. And now, she lay in a warm bed almost completely unharmed.

"How?"

"That has to do with Si. Please, baby. You took a bad fall. Rest now. I swear I will explain everything later."

He settled beside her, pushing her hair away from her face. Although she wanted nothing more than to sleep until the end of the month she was passed taking things on faith. She needed answers. She needed to know everything now. And Si; how had he managed to get them both to safety alone? The fear that he was injured was riding her hard and she knew she couldn't just lie here without knowing he was OK for sure.

Tightening her hold on Jaden's shirt she looked up at him. Even though he couldn't see her questioning glance, she knew he understood as he groaned. "You can't even give me peace when you're hurt, can you?" She felt a kiss on her hair before he sighed.

"Si made a bargain, of sorts. He then carried you from the hotel until I was able to find you"

"Bargain?"

"He exchanged his soul for vengeance."

Lia couldn't contain herself any longer. She began shaking as tears choked her. What the hell! Shaking her head she buried herself deeper into Jaden. She couldn't even understand what had happened. _How _it could happen or _why _any of this was happening.

She could, however, feel the crushing agony that a friend had suffered on her behalf. Lost his soul? She couldn't comprehend that. What he must have gone through?

"Where is he? I want to see him" Lia knew she sounded hysterical but was beyond caring. There was only so much one woman could take.

"It's going to be OK. Lia listen to me. Whatever happens I am going to do everything in my power to make this right. I owe him. I don't let debts linger. I will see him right. I swear."

"Where were you?"

The words were out of her mouth before Lia could remove the censure from them. The decisions she had made were her own, she had walked into that elevator. She hadn't just grabbed Si and ran for the hills. However, she did need to know why Jaden had left. Why he hadn't been there when she woke. She could feel him tense beside her as if her words had hurt him.

"I thought I might be able to put right a mistake from long ago. But what's done is done. I think I may have been looking at it all wrong" She felt him breath deeply beside her and waited "Lia, I'm so sorry I wasn't there"

"Tell me everything later?"

She could feel him nodding against her but still looked up at him for an answer. "I swear, I will tell you everything once you're healed"

She could feel him stroking back her hair again before running his hand comfortingly down her back. She wasn't sure how long they laid like that as she waited for Si to return.

She felt his lips returned to her temple as he placed kisses there.

Jaden wanted to tell her how he felt, how just the sight of her back in his arms was enough to make his heart tremble and his soul lighten. He could feel all of this on the edge of his tongue but knew she had been through enough and there would be time later. So he said what he knew would lighten her mood.

"Lia?"

"Hmm?"

"Just so you know... you look awful."

After the emotion of the day, she couldn't help laughing through her tears. What an asshole! She smiled into his shirt.

* * *

Si left the water running as he stared out of the kitchen window. He had removed his shirt before leaving the bedroom, for fear someone would see the blood on it.

Looking down at his hands he clasped them together and felt his strength. He could protect those he loved. Even though the thought of what he had been forced to do sickened him, he was relieved at the new confidence he possessed. He didn't have to sit back and watch those he cared about being harmed again.

He would never have to see Amalia cry out in pain or lying in a pool of her own blood. He would have done anything to save her. And he had. His soul had been a small price for the chance to protect her.

Si knew he loved Amalia although he was _almost _sure it wasn't romantic. He wasn't jealous of the Demon Lord only frustrated that he hadn't protected her better. Plus in her human state she was _way_ too fragile. He never wanted to go through the agony his father did by loving a mortal.

A smile spread across his face; he couldn't wait to see the people who used to mock him and say he was useless. He was a Dark Hunter now. That was sure to impressive the demon women! Si had always dreamed of walking into a room and being noticed. Being talked about. To be liked. He was sure he could get a girlfriend now!

Wait a second...

Frowning Si pressed the glass under the flowing tap. Wasn't it a rule Dark Hunters didn't date? No, surely not!

The goddess should at least let him have _one _girlfriend!

* * *

Lia watched as Si entered the room. Every instinct within her wanted to fly at him and squeeze the remaining life out of him, but she didn't want to crowd him. He looked so lost in thought she waited until he came and sat on the edge of her bed with a glass of water outstretched in his hand.

"Thanks, sweetheart" She smiled and drank down the contents quickly. Her throat desperate for some moisture.

She was thankful Jaden had decided to leave them alone so they could talk, although she didn't even know where to begin. Lia who would never describe herself as the quiet type was unable to form words. What could you say to someone who had sold their immortal soul for your wellbeing? Somehow a simple thank you, didn't do the act justice and appeared hollow.

"Si, I-" Clearing her throat she placed the glass down before continuing. Looking at the young boy before her she couldn't believe he had done so much for her. "Thank you. I know that could never be enough, but thank you. You saved me today."

She watched a blush spread over his face and wanted to smile _and _cry at the sight. Smile because it was so Si! And cry because he was just so young. "I just want to say how sorry I am for dragging you into all do this. I sometimes think Jaden was right and you would have been safer if I had left you to go your own way in that wood."

"No!" He looked so surprised by her words, he almost shouted the word. Clasping her hand in his, he gentled his voice to whisper again. "No"

She smiled at him. "We will find a way to make this right, Si. I promise"

"We also need to find a way for me to get a date" Lia burst out laughing at Si's grumble and watched as a sheepish smile formed on his blushing face.

* * *

Jaden knew everything that was happening next door. The bond between the boy-demon and Lia had grown to almost a familial love. They were becoming like a family unit. The emotion between the pair was something he had only felt for his own brother. To have a friendship like that was such a gift.

Looking out the kitchen window, he knew time was not on his side, but he wouldn't steal these moments from the boy. He owed the boy that. Without Si he knew he would have lost Lia today.

Even deep in thought, Jaden felt the disruption in the air as a powerful presence materialised behind him. Sighed he clenched his fists against the kitchen counter.

**"I wondered when you would turn up"**

* * *

_Thank you for reading! _

_Another big thank you to P.C. Labs, general zargon and MistyGreyCloud for the very speedy reviews. _

_Another cliffhanger I know, but not nearly as bad as the last two ;D_

_Take care, _

_Emmalisa xXx_


	24. Regrets of the Past

Grab yourselves a cup of tea, ladies. This is quite a long one... xEx

**Jaden**

Chapter Twenty Three

_"The impossibility of their meeting, of their attraction, of their love was so unexpected and so right he didn't care. _

_He had done worse for a hell of a lot less"_

* * *

"Jaden believes the demons are coming after Amalia because of him"

As Acheron stood on a beach worthy of a picture postcard, with his black combat boots sinking into lily white sand, he knew his question would be answered with some sort of ridiculously annoying vague response.

"In a way, they are"

As Savitar's reply reached back onto the beach, he sighed. _Bingo_.

Ever since he had started Jaden down this path, a few nights earlier, he had received no insights into his friend's fate.

"Meaning?"

"You didn't honestly expect a clear answer on that, did you? I'm not the only omniscient on this beach, Grom. You know what this is all for."

This was supposed to be the path to Jaden's ultimate freedom, but things weren't running smoothly. Not that he had _ever_ expected hearts and flowers along the Demon Lord's road to redemption but a little less blood and human casualties would have been preferred. The mess in that New Orleans hotel was going to take him the better part of an afternoon clearing up.

"You know that Jaden's fate is hidden from me"

"You let the broker get close?"

Acheron wasn't sure if it was surprise or disgust evident in Savitar's voice, either way it didn't bode well with forthcoming answers. "He has helped me out in the past"

"He was doing his job"

_Not always_. Sometimes it was more than that.

He could count several times when Jaden had assisted when he didn't have to, and the Gods only knew how he had been _rewarded_ for such intervention.

"What is your problem with him?"

Savitar dematerialised off his floating board and appeared mere feet from Ash. His hair still dripping wet, whilst his skin had dried quickly in the sun.

"My problem? I can assure you, I am not the only one with a problem were he is concerned. The _only_ thing that man knows is survival. Stop underestimating Jaden's craving for freedom, Acheron. When the time comes, just as Liza predicted, Jaden will do what he does best- _survive_. Regardless of the rest of us."

"You don't leave this island for no reason. Why meet the girl?"

Now wasn't that an interesting question!

Why would Savitar, the most enigmatic man he knew, and the most paranoid, leave his personal slice of heaven to visit a human woman on the other side of the world?

There was no answer. Savitar simply turned his back and strode out through the waves towards his board.

"Savitar?"

* * *

Jaden looked up into the kitchen window and saw the reflection of his baby brother standing tall and fearless. He had known he would show up eventually, but the pleasure of seeing his brother again after so long was insurmountable.

Prior to their separate incarcerations, the brothers had been incredibly close. It was the only constant he had ever known; the only stability either of them had. Unfortunately that loyalty had led them both down unsavoury paths; both eventually to slavery.

If it were conceivable, his brother was even more damned than himself. The only thing his brother had that was a blessing was his new found- albeit short term- freedom. A freedom Jaden had forfeit on his behalf. Not that he regretted such a decision. If they were both honest with one another, his brother's fall from grace wouldn't have happened if Jaden hadn't fallen off the wagon first. It was something he had never been able to live with and it had only added another companion to his long list of head fucks; regret.

"Don't sound too happy to see me" His wry response put a shadow of a smile on Jaden's face.

"You shouldn't be here"

"And you shouldn't have freed me. You needed it more than me"

Debatable. How could you compare one person's hell to another's?

"Still bitching about that?"

The growl that followed marked them as brothers. He wished Amalia could be here to hear it. She would've made some sort of comment about hereditary anti-social skills. His heart pained as he thought of her lying next door healing. His gaze had wandered off his brother's visage for a few moments before returning.

"You know I couldn't have done differently"

"Yes, you could." _Stubborn, little brother. Always so stubborn._

"You wouldn't have done the same thing?"

Silence.

Of course he would have. That had always been their way. As far back as Jaden could remember it had been thus.

"I asked the _Source_ if you'd be free" His brothers voice although deep and carrying a similar lilt to his own couldn't withhold the hint of pain. Jaden knew well the ability to communicate with the source carried a high price. Pain once again was the currency of choice.

"And?"

"They said "_in a way_". That was the only response"

An enigmatic response; no surprise there. The source was a mystery to them both, even though they both could communicate with it, they knew very little about its history or why there was more than one voice heard. It was just another thing lost in history.

"Meaning?"

"You're asking me?"

"Jaden, my instincts aren't happy about any of this. My advice; get free and up to full power as soon as you can. Something about this isn't right"

Now wasn't that the understatement of the year.

"The human's the key?"

Jaden response was immediate "Amalia. Her name's Amalia. And yeah, I think so."

"You _think_?"

Jaden understood the urgency in his brother's voice. Never had either of them been so close to regaining their freedom. "I haven't exactly tested the theory, yet."

"Why the wait?"

No response.

What could he say? _Making Amalia fall in love with me wasn't the hardest part. Trying to stop myself falling in love with her was._

"Amalia, huh?"

"Don't start"

"You not planning on making the same mistake in a different century are you?"

"It's not the same"

What he felt for Amalia was _not_ even close to being the same. Nor was this entire situation. He wasn't being manipulated; he wasn't being tricked into loving a woman who did not return his feelings.

"But it's still a mistake?"

The second growl of the conversation. Jaden wasn't ready to dig into this with his brother. Time to change the subject.

"I need a favour"

"Anything" His brother's response was quick. By the Gods, it was good to have him back. To feel that kind of support again.

"I need you to watch over the boy and Amalia when trouble comes"

"Babysitting isn't exactly my forte"

That almost made him smile but too much was at risk. He wasn't risking a repeat of this morning. The look Jaden cast his brother as he turned from the counter, was one of determination and regret. The nod of acceptance that followed was expected, but none the less appreciated.

"Thank you"

Jaden now facing him looked properly at the man standing before him. The tall strong frame was still the same. So was the shoulder length red hair that was darker in shade to Si's. The leather trench coat and Goth boots however were new. As was the small demon form currently residing along his neck.

"One more thing" Jaden stared into his brothers unusual eyes "Don't kill yourself now you have your freedom" The laugh that followed was bitter and pained him soul deep but he wasn't going to drop this. "_Jared_, I'm serious"

"Relax, brother. I need to settle a few things first"

* * *

Meeting with Jared always had the same effect on him. The bitter sweet meetings would always heal and destroy his soul in equal measures. His brother wanted to die. Wanted it all to end, and Jaden knew soul deep that there would come a time he wouldn't be able to save him.

His heart heavy he went to find Amalia. He didn't question that, his feet knew where he really needed to be.

Pushing the door open as gently as he could, praying he wasn't waking her, Jaden looked inside. Lia lay on the bed, her dark hair stark against the white linen; one of her legs was stretched out on top of the covers.

Strange female. Beautiful female.

"Hey"

Her smile and voice released the grief and sorrow laying claim to his heart and made the thing flutter. By the Gods, what had this woman done to him? A few days and _he_ was experiencing butterflies!

"Hey"

Although he felt the instant relief her presence always afforded him, he knew he was standing at the edge of a ravine. He would either spill everything- his history, their circumstances- and by some small miracle be caught in her arms on the other side. Or he would plummet down and lose everything he had been working on between them. And even if, he somehow managed to convince her to overlook his birth, life and mistakes he still needed to get her through the night alive. And without her finding out about the death that lay on his hands. And then somehow build a life together in a world he didn't understand.

Jaden gritted his teeth. This whole thing was a total mess. Jared was right, this was going to be another mistake, but as he looked up and saw Lia watching him with compassion shining in her eyes, he didn't really care.

The impossibility of their meeting, of their attraction, of their love was so unexpected and so right he didn't care. He had done worse for a hell of a lot less. And regardless of where any of this crazy shit ended, he wanted this time. He craved this time with her.

He didn't understand how he could have felt this way in such a short time, but that depends on how you perceived time, wasn't it? He had learnt to treasure every moment he was free to just be himself. And these last few days had felt like an eternity. An eternity he hoped would be exactly that- _eternal_.

"Tell me what you want to know, Lia. Ask and I swear I will answer."

"I need to know who is after me. Why? How we can help Si. And then I want to know about you."

"What about me?"

"Anything. Anything and everything"

* * *

Lia lay against the propped up pillows and waited. She didn't want to force him, but she certainly wasn't going to back down.

She knew there was so much she didn't know, and didn't understand. So many pieces of the puzzle were missing, and although she knew the final picture was unlikely to be something she wanted to see, like a happy family scene or Gerard Butler shirtless, nothing would make sense until she saw _everything_.

As Jaden closed the door and turned the lock, she watched him walk over to the other side of the bed. His face looked strained, his eyes haunted. She wanted to go to him, but he looked like he might shatter at any minute.

Facing away from her he sat down, his hands braced on his knees as he began. He spoke as if he were telling the story of a stranger, only occasionally phrasing things towards her...

* * *

Jaden had been born into a world of power where only the strong could survive.

Although there had been many battles between the Source and Mavromino –the darkest of powers- the battle for supremacy had never quite reach its end.

Knowing the potential bloodshed that would follow another battle, the advisors to the Source decreed warriors would be created to guard the first order of Gods and fight the forces of darkness.

These warriors would be chosen at birth and trained for their purpose.

These new young warriors were brought to the first temple built in honour of the Source, a simple structure high above the surrounding villages. Once there, two boys were singled out and taken to a hidden hall buried beneath the humble temple.

"A robed follower of the Source came to us and told us out fates. Up until that moment we had been nothing but the unwanted spawn of a demoness who didn't acknowledge our birth or paternity; and suddenly we were the next generation of warriors"

One child would become the first of its kind and leader of the Sepherii. A new race, commissioned with the honour of serving the Source and guarding the Gods. This child would be given a blade, forged from the Soul of the Source.

The other would become the leader of the Katadykan (The Damned), a hidden army of demonic warriors created by the Sources to provide order and assist the demonikyn and humans alike.

"I was to be the first warrior to engage the dark armies, as the eldest. My brother, Jared would remain behind training his brothers-in-arms and protecting the Gods. If needed, they would be unleashed for the final battle"

As the two boys stared in astonishment and silent fear at the robed priest, the red head child was told to hold his composure. Seconds past, before he screamed out as if his very skin was being flayed from his bones.

"My brother was screaming in agony one moment and then was eerily calm the next. I watched as his skin took on another form; becoming mottled red, with thick black bands spreading like poison beneath his skin. The only thing that kept me from fighting the robed figure was the faith I had in the Source and the paralysing fear that it would be my turn next"

As one boy cradled the other during his transformation, the priest knew they had chosen well.

The boys had a bond that would keep them strong against the coming evil, and their fortitude had been honed by a cruel and distant mother.

He knew well, when a creature needed a purpose and vision to live for.

"My transformation was different. Instead of a physical change my entire body began to disintegrate. It happened with my hands first and then spread like fire over the rest of me"

The priest watched as the dark haired child tried to remain holding his brother as the transformation hit, even as his hands began to waste away into a black swirling mist that engulfed him, the boy held on tight to the other. The boys scream of panic and fear was swallowed as he fully changed unto the mist.

The swirling mass hovered close, almost protectively over the red-haired child, before re-materialising into the boy once more.

"Both of you are now the sworn warriors of the Source. Jared- your blade awaits you. Jaden – your army is awaiting your call. May the Source protect and guide you. May you never stray from the path of light and may darkness forever fear your presence"

"We were separated in our training, and we rarely saw each other for years after that moment. Jared was busy bonding with his mistress, who was the blade, and I had to learn to control and harness the power of a demonic army. The army although made of men, was a mere creation of the Source's power and could be called upon at will.

When the army was not needed it would return unto the earth it came. This was supposed to be the secret weapon we would use to end the final battle when it arrived.

Our mission was successful. We were able to maintain the primal order of the universe and enforce the Sources rule for centuries. Until a new force for evil arose- Noir. Noir was the leader of the Malachai, ancient warriors created by Mavromino to destroy the Sephirii.

The final battle was soon to arrive. Jared the leader of hundreds of powerfully trained Sepherii, all baring the same markings as his own, would destroy the Malachai and then I alongside the dark army would wipe out any demon or God who had strayed onto the side of darkness. We were the first of our kind. And we became the last of our kind"

"I cannot tell you the reason Jared fell, it is his story to tell. As for mine... that has to do with Aurora.

I met her when I was training; she had found me when I had been attempting to call forth the hidden army. Looking back now, I should have known the power I could yield was the source of her affection for me, but at the time, I had been so starved for love- I was naive enough to look through her intentions.

We became lovers. She gave me her love, and I gave her my strength.

She told me of her people's demise and I assisted her in revenge. She told me tales of injustice and I brought justice.

I betrayed my faith in the Source every time I used the hidden army for a purpose unrelated to the fight for freedom but I placated myself that what I was doing was just.

The night before the final battle, when I was supposed to be preparing the warriors I spent my time with her, doing her bidding. She begged me to go to a small tribe and exact revenge. I knew that it could be done quickly so went that very night. Upon my return I went to prepare for the coming battle and all I found was bloodshed.

Our warrior brother's throats had been slit in their beds, and the remaining warriors were nowhere to be found. _My brother_ was nowhere to be found.

The war had reached a climax that had led to both armies being eradicated in one night. Even Noir, the leader of the rebellion had disappeared.

I searched for Jared; for decades I searched.

I eventually got a demon to talk and they told me that Jared had betrayed his faith and had been punished to eternal slavery."

"Desperate for his freedom I spoke to Aurora and she told me" Jaden paused to laugh bitterly "My God, what a fool I was" Shaking his head he continued "She told me that the Source might be placated with a sacrifice. A deal that would relieve both of us of our guilt."

I returned to the temple and selected a simple emerald green stone from the monument. I pledge my soul and eternal compliance unto it, in the name of the Source. I left the stone at the foot of the Source's great temple and returned to find Aurora. I was certain the Source would call upon me, and believed this to be my final night of freedom.

I found Aurora with another. A Katagaria warrior. They were lovers."

His hand wiped over his face as he closed his eyes at the memory "There was an argument. She died."

"Amalia, it was an accident that had haunted me for centuries. Her Katagaria lover struck me and would have killed me if the hidden army hadn't eventually ignored my order to remain still and intervene." As Jaden spoke he ran his hand over claw marks that marred his neck.

"I had lost my faith, my brother and the woman I had loved and all that was left was an eternity of being alone. I returned to the temple searching for the stone. Almost as instantly as I had reached the door of the hall, I was involuntary turned into my incorporeal form and sucked into the stones captivity.

I had hoped the Source had accepted my offer, and contained my power providing me with oblivion to mourn and providing my brother with his freedom. I don't know what happened, but I awoke to see the face of my greatest enemy, Noir staring back at me. It was only centuries later when my captors told me of my brothers fate. That he had not been freed through my sacrifice and remained a slave.

You cannot imagine the times I have wished this had all been different, that I had not despaired and had continued to fight for us both. I had condemned myself to slavery in search of a brother, who now would never be free. Our fates were now sealed. My power to commune with the Source and demonikyn alike was a gift my captors would not take likely.

"This" – he flicked with his thumb the gold collar nestled around his throat, causing the emerald green stone to shimmer in the light – "is the source of my slavery"

"Is there no way we can remove it?" Lia's voice held such sweet sympathy he hated that he had been leading her to this point. To this topic. And she had just asked exactly what he had hoped she would.

Jaden closed his eyes.

"I have tried several times over the centuries. Up until a few days ago I had thought it was impossible." Now he turned to look at Lia. To his salvation. "I had a vision. A vision it could be removed"

"How?"

"By you, Amalia. The vision showed _you_ removing the amulet"

"Me? How could I? What makes me capable of doing something like that?"

"I'm not sure" Other than the love evident in her eyes when she took off the chain, there was no other indication of power or influence that cause the amulet to be removed so simply.

"Is this somehow linked to the others? Are they looking for me because they also believe I have this sort of power?"

"Perhaps. Some of them may be here to stop you doing this. However it's possible they are here for another purpose"

Damn it. He wasn't sure how much he could or should tell her about the prophecy.

"Which would be...?"

"There is a prophecy that... it involves you... you and your sisters"

By the Gods, his heart was truly paining him now. Reviving old memories, and now bringing up Amalia's sisters and seeing the agony on her face was crippling him.

"My sisters? What-? Oh my God. Did those... monsters come after my sisters?"

Silence.

Monsters. How very apt, he had often thought the same of himself. It seemed poetic that she would condemn him with the very words he had previously used to describe himself. If only she knew, that one of those monsters was here beside her.

"Jaden?"

He closed his eyes. The pain in her voice was something he had hoped would never be put there through his doing. But he had caused her pain prior to ever seeing her face.

He didn't know how Lia's youngest sister had died. Perhaps that could tell him more about the prophecy and how it operated.

"Tell me how your youngest sister died?"

He asked quietly, as if the delivery of the question could cause her pain. His hand sliding over the white linen to hold her hand tightly.

"Constantina died a month ago, she had been walking her new puppy. They found him a few miles from her house. But-" Lia choked on her emotions "Tina was found in a wood, her neck and back had been broken and she had been cut"

As the words flew from Lia's mouth quickly, Jaden turned and held onto her as a sick feeling took seat in his stomach.

He had seen Constantina; he had closed her eyes as she lay dead at the base of the great Oak.

She had been the girl Kaiaphas had used to awaken him to make a deal.

He should have seen the familial resemblance between the three of them! He had thought that poor girl had died senselessly but that idiot Kaiaphas had started in motion an ancient prophecy without even realising it.

This whole situation wouldn't have happened if he had chosen another victim. If he had only taken a small amount of blood instead of killing the poor girl then the entire prophecy never would have begun!

And he wouldn't be on the verge of losing love, just as he had found it.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, please review. :)_

_I have difficulties writing dialogue and there was so much of it in this chapter. I hope it flowed OK. It took me a while to gather all the information we already knew about Jaden and then try to join some imaginary dots to get a background story. _

_As always, a huge thank you to the following people for the reviews and continued support; mhiello, Onileo and PC Labs. _

_PS: I wish there was a way to have line spacing, as it would be so much easier to read this much text, but it wont let me. :(_


	25. Our One Moment

**This chapter will focus on Jaden and Lia's "one night together" - wink, wink! I just wanted to drop a subtle hint :P Si also makes some new friends.**

**It's a very very long chapter so grab a cup of tea and some nibbles ... :)**

**Big thank you to the following people for the wonderful reviews and support: P., general zargon, Dawnheart, LEXA14, Shadow Angel5, Dragon-of-Writing and carl-guass.**

**It really is appreciated!**

**Emmalisa x**

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Twenty Four

"...Si would have called it beautiful if he had been a girl, but since he was not,

he would simply describe it as educational and enlightening..."

* * *

Jaden held Amalia as she relived the trauma of her sisters' deaths. She clutched his dark shirt which soaked up her tears without realising the pain it was causing the heart resting beneath.

He hated feeling helpless and worse guilty. He was so sick of it lying thick and bitter in his throat. Threading his fingers through soft mahogany waves, he kissed a pale temple.

"We will make this right, Lia. I swear to you"

His words were warm against her skin. As she looked up from his chest, he realised she looked similar to when he had first met her. Her tears weren't black smears this time, they were crystal clear, and as he smoothed his thumb under each eye, as he cradled her face, he wished he could so easily wipe the pain from her mind.

However he didn't need to. As usual his little spitfire had all the strength he seemed to lack recently. She picked herself up, wiped away her own fresh tears and pressed her hand against her pale pink lips to stop the sobs. Within seconds she was staring at him with such fire and defiance he wanted to capture that part of her and have it reside in him always. That fire, strength and love.

"What about your brother?" His heart twisted painfully that she would enquire when her own family had been brutally torn from her and the memories were so fresh in her mind.

"He was here just before I came in. He is still enslaved" Lia's hand reached forward to stroke his whiskered cheek. "I'm so sorry. About everything"

He brought her hand to his lips. "Me too." More than he could ever express to her.

"Si?"

Jaden frowned "I'm not sure yet. But we will think of something."

"Jaden?"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't going to end well, for any of us, is it?"

Her voice with its lyrical accent remained strong even through the pain and truth of her observation.

"Probably not"

Pulling her back towards him, he crushed her against his chest as if he could keep her forever locked to him through the force of his will alone.

Jaden prayed. For the first time in forever, he called to the Source and begged for guidance. For absolution. And most importantly; for Amalia.

"Jaden. Can you do something for me?"

He opened his eyes as the last prayer left his mind. His lips had been moving unconsciously again her hair silently.

"Yes, love?"

"Make love to me"

* * *

Si didn't know how long the Demon Lord would be with Lia and he definitely didn't want to walk in on them kissing or whatever.

Instead he sat in the hallway and watched the clock. It always surprised him that humans were so diligent about the passing of time; there would always be a clock in their homes, at their works, even small ones strapped on their wrists. He had never met a demon who would keep one. But then humans had so little time, perhaps they needed to ensure each second counted. A clock being constantly present would act as a reminder of that fact, he supposed.

As he watched the thinnest black line jerk from each dot to the next, he thought the gentle tick-tock would either drive him crazy or send him to sleep. He was on the brink of going either way when a teenage human walked _through_ the wall.

"What the...?" The mysterious human male didn't even have time to finish his surprised outburst, as he had shrieked and walked back through the vanilla painted wall.

Even with that briefest of glances Si knew the human male was a ghost; the transparency of his skin told him that much. Not to mention the walking-through-walls thing.

Si unfurled his long legs and went over to a door. He knocked gently. Perhaps this room belonged to the ghost.

_Belonged to the ghost_. Si groaned at that stupid thought. Why would that room be for a ghost? _Its not like humans could see the teenager and set out an area all his own._

Si was about to push open the door when a feminine voice interrupted "He doesn't like new people being around."

His head whipped around to face the intruder and saw a female ghost standing at the other end of the hallway. She was wearing a loose fitting pale yellow skirt that would have caught the light beautifully if she had been corporal.

Si realised his mouth was hanging loosely and slammed it shut. Standing there doing a goldfish impression wasn't going to make a great first impression.

_Perhaps staring is a bad idea too!_ Si could already feel his face heating, the warmth spreading up from his neck.

Damn, it was a girl! A dead girl but still a girl.

"Are you here with that Jaden guy?" Her voice was so pure and sweet he felt it rub along his skin and made him shudder involuntarily.

He coughed to clear his throat. "Er, yeah"

_Smooth_. He swallowed nervously and focused everything he had not to turn red.

"You don't talk much, huh?"

_Do. Not. Turn. Red._ Even as he repeated the words over and over he could feel the burn spreading across his face up to his hairline and knew it was useless. He hated blushing.

"Its nice to talk to someone new. Its only really been the four of us" She sent him a smile that made every nerve ending in his brain short out. He opened his mouth to speak, and then realised he wasn't really sure what to say. More of the blushing. The slight tilt of her head as she looked him over made him think she could read his mind.

"What's your name?"

"Si"

"Is it short for anything?"

Si shrugged. He didn't know. It wasn't like Karek would have told him if it was.

"I'm Gloria"

She smiled and so did he. _Say something, fool. Say anything_.

"How long have you been a ghost?"

As he watched all of the colour drain from her face he realised that was clearly not an acceptable topic for a first conversation. "I didn't mean-" _You didn't mean what?_"I didn't want to upset you"

Before he could finish she had turned and disappeared through another wall. _Damn_!

He was about to go after her to apologise when the door he had been knocking on finally opened. "Dude! Seriously? Death as a conversation starter! My friend, you need help"

Si growled a little at the spirit who only smiled back.

"Lucky for you, I know a thing or two about the women's" He flung his door wide to show a room packed full of posters "Step into the Love Shack..."

* * *

The muscles along Jaden's shoulders bunched up as he crawled up Lia's small frame.

She was caged between his arms and since his t-shirt had been thrown who-knows-where he could revel in feeling every satin inch of her against him.

It should have been perfection. It was everything he had ever wanted.

Finding her pulse, scrapping his teeth against it, hearing Lia's moan was right where he wanted to be. Kissing up her throat he paused near her ear to breath in a ragged breath.

Even though his heart felt like it had burst with his love for her, as the warmth of his feelings burnt him, he couldn't ignore the twisting knot clenching his insides.

Even though they had only shared a few scant kisses, and her skin was still encased in her clothes, his breathing was ragged and his heart thundered. He no longer compared his reactions to those he had experienced before. It was incomparable as never before had he been touching Amalia. However much pleasure he was feeling he was unable to stand the agony of his crimes tearing at his insides.

Burying his face in her hair he allowed the silken strains to caress his whiskered cheeks as he inhaled deeply and closed his eyes tight. He didn't know at what point his conscience had decided to join his little pity party of one, but he couldn't continue to indulge in Lia's sweetness and fire when he had done nothing to ever deserve it.

He groaned as he felt her hands thread through his hair at the back of his neck. Her caress probably meant to soothe, did the opposite. It made it impossible for him to continue cradling her breast in his callused palm and inhale a scent that turned his entire body into a raw ache. He released her, sitting back on his haunches and stared down at her.

She tilted her head, as he knew she would, and compassion and concern shone in her beautiful brown eyes.

Damn her. She was making it so easy to lie, so easy to pretend. He could fall right back down and she would give him everything he had ever desired. She would forever hold that look in her eyes. Anger out of nowhere ignited within him, she should be clawing at his flesh, tearing at him in despair and rage. It's what he deserved.

Clawing a hand through his hair, he cursed low. Screw, a conscience! When had he turned pitiful and weak? Doubt had never clawed at him like this. He had felt guilt over his brother but never this excruciating doubt.

If he told her and she lost that look of unspoken love for him, could he stop his heart from shattering?

Could he get her to love him again?

Would his crimes have finally come back to haunt him?

_Pitiful!_

As her small hand reached for his chest, his name whispered, he bounded off the bed to pace. He couldn't let her soothe him. He wasn't even sure who he was anymore. His feelings for her were awakening things he never knew he had inside him; guilt, doubt, despair, fear. Love.

His rough palm scrubbing down his face. Reaching the window, he braced his arms at either side and hung his head. The moon was rising in the sky to replace its time share counterpart so he could already feel his strength increasing even as he felt nothing but weakness. _Weak, weak, weak, weak, weak!_

"Jaden"

He had never even heard her move, the internal damnation he was giving himself too loud to hear her approach. Her hand was running down his spine in a comforting gesture.

_Say it! Say it and watch as she shrinks from you! Say it!_

"Your sister died because of me"

He barely heard the words as they left him; his entire being was centred on her palm resting on his back.

It hadn't moved.

It wasn't clawing at him but it wasn't leaving either.

His teeth clenched tight as he finally felt the pressure of her touch reduced until she had lifted her hand entirely.

"Explain"

Barely audible that word may have been but he heard it as if she had screamed straight into his ear.

"I remember her. To summon me requires human blood and demon blood. A testament to my mixed heritage. The demon summoning me killed her. He killed her to speak to me"

Silence was a living thing as it stretched between them. His jaw was beginning to ache, it was so tightly clenched. His fingers had dug into the wall above the window frame.

His entire body from the heart in his chest to his clenched fists felt like an open wound. Raw. Aching.

"A demon killed Tina?"

He nodded even though he wasn't sure she could see from behind his back. "Summoning me"

Tensing awaiting her attack, verbal or physical, he was taken by surprised when her hands landed on his hips above his dark jeans, and her face rested in the indentation of his spine.

He groaned in agony as he felt a single tear slid down his back.

"Why aren't you holding me right now?"

"You would let me?"

Jaden would have killed everyone in a 100 mile radius to unlock his grip above the window, turn around and hold Amalia. He truly would have done anything. Before she changed her mind he spun around and pulled her in tight. One arm locked beneath her bottom, he lifted her onto his chest. Her arms wrapped tight around his throat, whilst he crushed her hair in his other fist and simply held her.

"I'm so sorry" He had never uttered those words before and truly meant them. He did now.

"It wasn't your fault. We can't blame ourselves for other peoples actions. Those animals have taken everything from me. All I have left is Si and you. I'm not going to let them take either of you away from me"

He may not understand his new emotions, but Jaden now accepted who he was. He was Amalia's man. He would carry her older sister's death within him. He would allow it to burn and ache. He deserved nothing less, but he wouldn't tell Lia. He would die by inches, before he made her cry more tears over his actions.

"Do you hear me?" Lia lifted her head from his bared chest "Jaden? I'm going to fight for you both. We only have tonight and I don't want to spend it in the past. With regrets"

* * *

As a rather scruffy looking teenage human pumped a fist into the air as the television screen froze then went blank, Si could still feel his lips curled into a smile.

He was certainly not in a situation that would cause him to smile usually; squeezed between a dead human male and a poster of a half naked woman blowing flowers as if they were kisses. However, after the awkwardness of trying not to come into contact with the dead kid had worn away he had begun to enjoy this "cultural awakening through the media of film"- as the male ghost had described it.

It had been a simple idea, human teenagers all together learning and accepting their differences and finding common ground. Si would have called it beautiful if he had been a girl, but since he was not, he would simply describe it as educational and enlightening.

Wasn't that what Lia, Si and the Demon Lord were trying to do? See into each other and despite differences begin to like one another. Woman might look at the Demon Lord and see a strength they may lack, whilst the Demon Lord looks into others and glimpses a sanity he was clearly born without. Si smiled at the mental jab.

"That my friend, is how cinema is supposed to be" A sigh escaped the ghost at he uncurled himself from his single bed and switched the TV off, before resting his elbow against it. "Listen to me, OK. Women don't want the ordinary guy, they want the exceptional. First, ask yourself who is Si? What makes you?"

When Si raised a red eyebrow in question the ghost clearly decided to change tactic. "You're right, a little deep. Let's start with appearance. What do you think women see when they look at you?" Si went to open his mouth-

"Let me answer that for you, they don't see exceptional. We're gonna have to do a complete image overhaul. Now describe your image"

"I have red hair" The ghost waved his hand in the universal gesture of "go on"

"Kinda tall... Thin. Demon"

"No"

Si frowned, unless he had altered form during the course of the "cultural enlightenment" he still looked the same. And sure enough, his long legs were still encased in dark denim and the spreading heat beneath his cheeks confirmed the red hair gene remained.

"You are tall, lean and have a fiery colouring to your hair"

"_Fiery colouring"_ who was this ghost trying to fool? His hair was red. RED. R.E.D. Red like a traffic light, like a tomato, like a waitresses nail polish. Red.

"You need more confidence"

That was the bottom line and Si already knew that. It was just hard to come out of a shell years of neglect had erected around him. Plus, it wasn't like he was strong or particularly smart. Red hair was seen as attractive on females- passionate even- but rarely on males.

Si shrugged.

"OK, so your lack of confidence isn't going to come over night. But new clothes might assist..." Si became very nervous at the way the ghost was looking at him, especially when he wagged his eyebrows. "I have just the outfit for you. I'm feeling punk..."

_Who_ the hell was punk?

* * *

Jaden could literally feel the moon bathing his back in mystical light. The gentle hum of the power within him intensified as it felt the night calling.

It was a moment that would be forever branded within his mind; it was the moment he faced himself and allowed himself simply to be.

He wasn't the same man who started down this journey and he didn't doubt for a second he would be different still by the end. However, he wasn't fighting these changes anymore.

That was why he didn't even hesitate when Lia went onto her tip toes to kiss him. All the reasons why this might be wrong no longer mattered. They only had this one night, she had been right. This was it and as each minute passed it was another he hadn't kissed her in.

He planned to remedy that.

Carrying her over to the bed he crawled on top to lay her in the centre surrounded by all the pillows. Refusing to allow anything to get in their way he threw them off the bed and lay down on his side beside her. This was it; their one night together.

"Close your eyes"

The tilt of her head and the question in her expressive brown eyes was fleeting as she slowly complied. Her pale pink lips separated as her breathing picked up. The swipe of her tongue over her lips was an enticement he couldn't take his eyes away from for a single moment. Just like that, his heart was thundering for her.

"I'm going to take this slow"

Lia's lips slowly curled into a smile "You're not going to get any complaints from me"

Jaden returned her smile as he leaned in close "Don't be so sure about that, Ms Watson"

She would regret those words, he promised himself. He had at least a couple of hours before the moon had fully risen and he intended to worship the woman laid out before him for as long as he could, as well as he could. He smiled his most evil smile as he blew warm breath across her throat, hoping she was recalling their earlier intimacy in the wood. He was. Vividly.

_He had been pinning her to a large tree trunk with his fangs buried deep within her, his lips upon her sweet skin and her taste coating his tongue._

Lia couldn't help the tremble that wracked her body. She felt utterly drain of emotions only seconds before but now she felt alive. She couldn't describe it, but somehow he managed to fill her with life and strength.

Her eyes being closed meant she couldn't see him; only feel. And right now Jaden was moving down her neck with slow teasing kisses. They were so gentle she could barely feel him there; inching slowly down her exposed throat.

She remembered the last time he paid attention to her throat and squirmed slightly recalling his bite. The intimacy, the passion.

"Are you remembering what I did to you?"

Lia couldn't help the shiver that rippled down her spine. The man had the deepest voice she had ever heard. That accent and tone was pure sin.

"Yes"

Lia nearly jumped out of her skin when she finally felt his touch, too consumed by the memories and that single word "later".

His finger tips were running along the sensitive skin of her neck, feeling the pounding rhythm of her heart beating beneath. His thumb dipped to the curve where neck met shoulder and continued to glide over her skin in feather light motions. Swallowing she licked her lips again.

She hissed in a surprised breath as his thumb rubbed along her bottom lip where her tongue had just passed, then down the slight dip in her chin. She wanted to beg for him to kiss her when she finally felt his breath feather across her lips. _Yes. Finally! Kiss me..._

His lips so firm yet soft pressed against hers. Teeth gentling needling on her lower lip, before a tongue licked slowly.

Needing to taste him she tentatively licked. His groan as she ran her tongue over his lips shuddered through her. He hissed something in a low foreign voice that vibrated against her.

Needing more, Lia leaned forward to clutch at his waist. Feeling how warm his skin had become was erotic enough and only increased as her hands travelled up his back, tracing his spine. By the time Lia reached his shoulders, the muscles were flexing powerfully beneath his golden skin as he devoured her with heated kisses.

It felt like a life time since they were last kissing just like this. Too long. She had missed his taste, the velvety feel of his tongue moving against hers, the light headedness he always caused whenever his lips touched her. She could no longer think and she no longer wanted to.

This intensity of feeling when being with someone, was something she had only read about or heard through old friends in high school. She never thought she would ever experience what it was like to be consumed with feelings, to need desperately to touch someone just to feel them close. Not for any other reason, than you needed to feel them become a part of you.

Jaden moaned into the kiss as he finally tasted his Amalia. She always managed to consume him. He knew this kiss wasn't following his plan of a slow and careful seduction, but he allowed himself a momentary lapse. It was worth it to hear her sigh, to feel her needing as she pushed her upper body closer to his. He knew if he continued to feel her softness pressed so closely he would lose all control. He gave Lia one final kiss before he broke away.

"Are you sure about this?" He laughed as her response was to fist his shirt in her hands and bring him in for another kiss. "Yes ma'am"

Reaching down he lifted the bottom of her blue t-shirt, overlapping it until her navel was visible. His fingers stroked gently over her exposed skin.

Branding her velvety soft skin permanently into his memory.

His thumb grazed along the sensitive skin exposed just above her jeans. He paused, watching intently, as a certain area above her right hip caused her to shiver. She was sensitive there. He laved kisses and caresses paying special attention to that area.

Spanning his hands wide so he could feel as much of her skin as he could, he swept up her body, slowly, ensuring he felt the exact moment her waist tucked in before spanning wider to her chest.

He had always loved that place on a woman; nothing was more feminine than that dip that separated hips and chest.

Slipping his hands up, he waited until she lifted her arms before sliding the top completely from her.

Jaden mesmerised everything from the way her hair spread out over the pale pillow case as it was released from her shirt to the way she subtly arched her back which pushed her upper body closer to his. His hands trembled as he cupped her face for another kiss.

His hands which had been steady and calm for thousands of years were trembling as they slide down her throat to her lace covered breasts.

Touching another person had never meant so much, had never carried so much emotion. The sweet warmth of her was cupped in his palm, her scent teasing his senses.

He could feel her nipple budding in the centre of his palm and a blast of pure hunger shot through him. He was starved for her. Utterly starved.

It felt as though he had been waiting to touch her for thousands of years. Perhaps he had...

"Do you have any idea how much you mean to me"

Flexing his hand he allowed the black lace to caress over Lia. Her moan was captured by his kiss. Her tongue lapping sensually against his was making him feel... By the Gods, he couldn't even think enough to describe how good it felt.

Feeling her moving her hand up her own stomach he pulled away from her lips and watched as she unclasped her bra. He wasn't even sure he breathed as the cups were pulled away and the straps pulled down her arms to completely remove it.

For the third time that night, he groaned out a prayer of exultation to the Source. Everything about her held him transfixed. Her beauty and strength awed him.

He kept his eyes mesmerised to hers as he replaced his hand. This time it was his skin caressing hers. No lace to impede his touch, his lips.

He couldn't take his eyes away, as she began nipping on her bottom lip as arousal began curling tighter in her stomach.

Using his thumb in circular motions he leaned down and kissed along her soft stomach. Her panting breaths were making her skin rise and fall from his seeking lips.

He paused on each of her exhales and watched as her skin raised quicker and quicker to his waiting mouth and tongue.

As he learnt the texture and shape of her skin, he branded her most sensitive areas into his mind.

He knew now that if he sucked gently at the curve of shoulder to neck she would score her nails down his back.

If he swiped his tongue over her nipple before blowing across it gently she would squirm with pleasure.

* * *

Lightheaded and trembling, Lia was partially relieved and part furious when Jaden's touch finally left her and his weight shifted away.

He hadn't told her she could open her eyes yet and she was grateful.

She had made the mistake of opening her eyes as he laved attention to her breasts, and the mere sight of his tongue flicking over her sensitive skin had heated her to the bone.

Although being unable to see meant she missed the erotic vision he made, eyes clench shut with pleasure, strong hands moving over her, with his golden chest on display… Lia groaned. Yes, she was relieved she couldn't see. It did, however, heightened her other senses. Touch and sounds were even more intense.

She could hear his return to the bed and held herself still. She was only stopping her body trembling with the force of her will.

There was his body shifting over her… felt like he had knees on either side of her hips...

Trying to calm her breathing she waited for his next move…

And waited…

"Jaden!"

"Patience, Ms Watson" His voice became a dark tempting whisper "I'm just unscrewing it"

_"Unscrewing it?"_

Lia's eyes flipped open as a ornate bottle hovering above her finally tipped and spilt warm liquid onto her waiting skin...

The second the warm heat touch her, a groan burst from her panting lips and caused her back to arch…

Jaden would have grinned if he wasn't so turned on. Her shocked irritation was exactly what he was after. His spitfire would always deliver the passionate response he craved.

He didn't know why he hadn't thought of this before. The luscious oil from his home region was self heating and only needed a few drops to cover Amalia's entire body.

Watching the little beads of oil meander down her trembling stomach he leaned closer "Your supposed to be keeping your eyes closed, love"

"Your trying to kill me aren't you?" Her gasped words only caused her stomach to rise and fall faster, making the bead of oil pool into her navel.

"I'm worshipping you"

Her whimper made him grin.

He had never teased a lover like this. Never been able to share a smile or amusement before.

Yes, he fully intended to worship her…

* * *

Si's lip curled at the side as his eyes widen in shock. He looked like... He looked like a...

By the Gods, he didn't know what he looked like but it certainly wasn't his usual appearance. Not at all.

Red hair that stuck out haphazardly naturally was slick with some kind of gel that the teenage ghost had liberally applied.

Si admitted grudgingly that the hair might be an improvement, it drew more attention to his face and seemed for some reason to make him appear slightly shorter. He also looked older.

Peering closer to the wall length mirror he looked intently at his new reflection. His face appeared sharper, that was why he looked older. His hair must have softened his features.

Shrugging he stepped back in brand new black leather combat boots which cushioned his feet like he was walking on a cloud. The laces snug all the way up his ankle to mid-shin before disappearing into the top to hide the bow tie.

Following his leg upward his dark jeans had been replaced with dark gray pair that had scuff marks and holes. A chain looped from his belt buckles across his lean hips and left to hang with a solid silver looking skull. Tucked tightly into his jeans was a tight black muscle shirt, black braces stretched up his lean abs and over his shoulders.

The look was completed by a blazer covered in badges and patches.

Si's mouth was literally hanging open...

"Now, admit it. I did good!" The spirit sat all cocky on his bed with one checkerboard white van resting on his opposite knee, watching Si trying to take everything in.

"I- ah"

"Yes...?"

"I look different" Si admitted. He did look better. Different but better.

"That was the idea. You look totally rad"

Si had no clue what the spirit meant by _rad_ and had given up trying to decipher his unusual phrasings about ten minutes of being within his company.

Maybe this _punk_could work out for him, Si mused.

* * *

With his knees straddling Lia's hips, Jaden leaned back and looked over her. Her skin was luscious and shimmered in the rising moonlight.

They were both naked; he couldn't take the material constricting his heated skin any longer and he wanted to see Amalia fully.

Massaging the heated oil into every inch of her skin had turned her muscles to mush. Her words, not his. He smiled again.

The more he touched her the more memories he added to.

He knew that when he ran his finger tips along the back of her thighs she would tremble. If he nibbled on her inner thigh she would gasp.

He had become a walking encyclopedia of every movement and sound she made. He had known her heart and soul, now he knew her body. All three would be forever in his keeping.

To protect. To worship. To love.

Moving his legs he separated her thighs and rested against her.

"Open your eyes, love"

The smile she granted him made his heart dissolve. Hands were shifting through his dark hair, pulling him close.

Finally allowing himself the pleasure of lying cradled between the delicate skin of her inner thighs Jaden poured all of his passions into their kiss.

Looking down into her liquid brown eyes he wanted to say a thousand things but didn't know where to start.

Holding her hands beside her face, their fingers entwined, he held her gaze captive as he slowly began to come inside her.

Nothing had enflamed him more than watching her eyes glaze over with pleasure as she moaned his name.

He savoured her body wrapping tightly around his, and when he finally was fully inside of her, he could say nothing other than whisper her name. Again and again...

* * *

The ebony moon had almost fully risen as Jaden held Lia against his chest.

Their bodies still warm and vibrating with their pleasure. He had never felt such peace in his life.

Jaden realised with perfect clarity in that one moment, that it no longer mattered if this worked, if the chain was finally removed and he got to be free once more.

He smiled, as he realised he was once again ready to sign himself up to slavery, this time of a different kind. One where only Amalia was his master, one where there was no more pain.

And if this didn't work, and the chain couldn't be removed, Lia had given him his first taste of what truly made him feel human; love.

He no longer pitied humans, he admired them.

The woman beside him was nothing short of a miracle and he wanted to spend the rest of eternity ensuring she knew that.

Ensuring she knew what this one moment meant to him.

For the first time, in forever, Jaden wasn't choosing survival, he was choosing something far more complicated.

Love.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please review! :)**

**PS: ****The "cultural enlightenment through the media of film" was The Breakfast Club (1985)**

**x**


	26. The Moment of Truth

_Big big thank you to the following people for reviewing the last chapter; USWeasilgirl, LEXA14, AdaYuki, P.C. Labs, Onileo and Dragon-of-Writing . I really appreciate the support and comments._

_Emmalisa x_

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter Twenty Five

"...Men like Jaden don't walk off into the sunshine with a song in their hearts

and a beautiful woman on their arm, Ms Watson.."

* * *

Flashes of a pale yellow light flickered across the black cavernous walls. In the sparse glimpses of light, the walls glimmered like they had been cut from onyx stone; smooth and wet.

A hand shot out from a corridor, bracing itself with a groan.

Fingers once spread wide, closed together before peeling away from the rock in horror. Alternate black and red liquid covered the upturned palm.

A gurgled cry was caught as the hand pulled away and clenched into a fist.

"Bring _it_ back!"

The distant scream of outrage seemed to vibrate off the blood coated walls.

The hitched breathing of the creature, still hidden from sight, identified itself as the "it".

Whatever "it" was, it needed to run...

* * *

Jared stood shrouded in darkness. One shoulder leant against a graffiti covered brick wall as large Goth boots were crossed casually at the ankle. His unusual eyes burnt with intent; never once leaving the house across the street.

_Jared knew something was wrong. He knew something was coming..._

Beneath his long black leather coat, his upper body was an intricate pattern of black swirls and lines. Each unique branding had its own meaning, each its own promise... except for _one_.

Jared's bicep twitched as a small black swirl dissolved off his skin.

It was a testament to his age and the long dead beliefs surrounding the First Power that allowed that small swirl to go unnoticed by most. There were few left alive who would know it was out of place; fewer still who would know what his skin revealed if read correctly.

A small slug demon materialised at his side in an almost identical outfit. Watching from the corner of his eye, Jared looked the little demon over. Nimrod had yet to utter a single word. A red eyebrow rose. _Unusual_.

Crouched down with its arms crossed over his bent knees the little demon was keeping his head down. Tightly woven black dreadlocks were all Jared could see from his vantage point six feet above.

Jared wasn't going to be the one to talk first. He just wasn't. He returned his gaze to the townhouse.

This mission was important; not only was it the start of his temporary freedom, it was the start of the battle for his brother's soul.

Jared wasn't planning on missing it; he didn't plan on losing it.

Flexing his shoulders beneath the heavy leather he tried unsuccessfully to ignore the little demon. He hadn't told Nim that he could leave the safety of his body. It could be dangerous.

_Perhaps I need to give up pretending I don't care..._

"I didn't mean to shout at you"

It looked like the dreadlocks had just shrugged.

"It was OK, though. Right?"

Not even a shrug this time.

Sighing Jared looked the house over one last time. It was a pretty typical town house, first floor was slightly above the street so several small steps were out front. It looked no different from the dozen others running up and down this street.

However, every warning bell he possessed was going off in his head; and since this was a residential street he didn't need the additional noise in there.

Jared could already hear every conversation in the houses surrounding him through his enhanced hearing, and could read the minds of everyone five houses down on either side.

And for the record, that was a hell of a lot of background noise.

_She doesn't know. It's not possible. It was just a lucky guess..._

_My god, the woman is twice the size she was last week! _

_I swear if you wink at me again I will stab my fork into your beady little eyes_

_I don't see why I have to do the washing up, she never does it!_

_He's forgotten. I don't know what I honestly expected! I mean what's our first anniversary? Dickhead!_

Tilting his neck to the side he tried to relief some of the tension to no avail. He loved and hated being in this city. If he could just get some peace and quiet upon occasion he would never want to leave. But unless everybody decided to stop thinking that wasn't likely to happen.

The pleasure and pain of being around others. His curse.

"Nim stays with Jared"

Peering down, he looked into the little demons eyes. A knot tightened around what was left of his heart.

He was beginning to understand Ash's affection for Simi. He hadn't forced Nim to stay with Ash as a punishment, it had simply been the safest strategy at the time.

"It was dangerous"

It wasn't an excuse, simply a statement.

Another shrug as Nim brought the small bunny up from between his bent knees to squeeze closer to his chest.

Whether he wanted it or not, this demon was now under his protection. He would always take that seriously.

"Nim. Stays. With. Jared"

He nodded and watched the childlike smile spread across the little demons face. It appeared he was now forgiven for leaving Nim behind.

Suddenly, the lights in the house across the street began to flicker violently.

Mere seconds later every light along the street, including street lamps, were flickering before cutting out.

Jared's senses were so acute he could hear each filament within the lightbulb's crackle before exploding. The small explosions of hundreds of lightbulb's was followed by the shocked thoughts of adults and instinctive fear of the children.

The small section of the world Jared was standing in was suddenly surrounded in nothing but darkness.

_Here we go...!_

* * *

_Now that was just plain nasty! _

He would never dare to speak aloud that thought, but damn! His master's table manners left much to be desired. As the body of a once vibrate young human was tossed casually to the ground, he rushed forward to remove the left overs.

"Will you require anything else, my Lord?"

"No"

_Right..._

Grabbing hold of one leg, he began to heave the limp body out of the room. Pale blond hair was dragging along the floor leaving streaks of blood. Damn it! He would need to clean that up before the Master saw; he didn't mind making the mess but didn't want to sit around in it. _Mop to the breakfast room!_

He was about to snigger at that when he was shoved out of the way by a female entering Noir's private chambers. Expecting Azura he was surprised when it wasn't.

_Don't mind me and the corpse!_

"There's blood all over the floor. Brother, please try to develop table manners!"

He didn't even have time to promise to clean before Noir's arm was outstretched towards him and he was dead.

Noir curled his lip in disgust, as his newest assistant slumped to the floor on top of the dead human woman. _More mess!_

"It's hard to find good staff these days"

_No shit._ What was this**... **his fifth assistant this month? Or was it six? One of them had gagged at an interrogation and faced his wrath. He didn't need the weak around him.

Ah well, there would always be snivelling replacements, all too happy to gain some prestige by placing their life in the precarious position.

"Any word from the scouts?"

"None"

He clenched his teeth for the rant he knew was coming.

Noir may occasionally wish to tear her limb from lovely limb, however at the end of the day, he respected this woman's power and intellect- not to mention he and Azura had been searching for her for centuries! She completed their little trinity of power and her assistance would bring the ultimate victory.

Beyond Azura, there was nobody he trusted more than Braith. She was almost a complete match to him in power and she had that nasty little evil side that would always bring out her best qualities.

"None? None! In 24 hours they have found nothing?"

"Not a thing"

"Why the hell are you so calm?"

_I know something you don't know, sweet sister._ He smiled. "Strategy"

He watched as her eyebrow rose and an evil smile warped her face from beauty to beast. "Do tell!"

* * *

Ash crouched on a roof across from the alley Jared was standing in. He could always feel powerful beings when close by, and a presence like Jared's was one that was impossible to go unnoticed. Dark power radiated off that man for miles.

With Jaden's soul coming under attack and an evil he couldn't identified crouching somewhere in his beloved city he was on edge.

Whatever was in the house Jared was watching so intently must hold the answer. Or at least a step closer to finding out what the hell was going on.

Savitar's vague response at the beach had only fuelled his curiosity. He feared for Jaden.

This war was becoming more complex and the stakes getting higher. He didn't like not knowing the rules of this game or even the key players.

He felt like Jaden was stumbling in the dark and sooner or later the light would come on, and it sure as hell wouldn't be a cards and cake type surprise.

A curtain shifted to his right and he caught sight of a little girl looking down into the street, her small face and black curls were illuminated by the orange glow of the street lamp. When she saw him he smiled before sending her a gentle mental push to return to her bed and sleep.

Whatever was going to happen here tonight was no place for a child. Her sweet dimpled smile touched his soul as she turned from the window back into the darkness of her room.

He thought of Tory waiting for him at home and the baby they would soon have. Terror and joy were competing emotions within him. Every time he laid a hand upon Tory's growing belly he felt so blessed.

His thoughts were shattered as a power he didn't recognise washed down the street causing lights to flicker before going dead.

Casting a look to Jared, he noticed the fighter within him come to the front and the smirk of anticipation cross his face.

Jared might be about to relish the fight but Ash wanted the war away from this street. It was too narrow with too many families near by...

That little girl tucked up safely in bed. Far too close for his liking.

Jumping down three stories he landed casually on the sidewalk and waited.

He didn't need to wait long.

Before he could even react, energy erupted from the small town house, causing a pulsing wave of power to explode out onto the street.

Not onto the street, more _through_ the street.

His last vision before losing consciousness was walls crumbling, windows shattering and cars being flung into the air.

His last thought was for the little girl...

* * *

Savitar's eyes closed as he bobbled upon a warm gentle wave. His legs half submerged, one hand rested upon his rubber clad knee, whilst the other drifted through the water beside him.

Even in his own slice of paradise he felt the power that was unleashed.

There may have been a time he would have tried to prevent it, but he had learnt the hard way the more you helped the more you managed to fuck things up. He wasn't getting involved.

He had done enough meddling in fate to last him several thousand years.

The man he knew Jaden to be, would have done the same. His path was clear.

However much he tried not to care, he did feel regret for Amalia. An unusual woman. She was one of the rare people to ever spark any interest within him.

He hoped for her sake, she had been smart about this whole mess but he had the sinking feeling that love, once again, would do nothing but destroy.

* * *

"If only you could have seen your face!"

Lia had play punched the smirking irritation in the shoulder before he had even finished his sentence.

Biting her bottom lip as she attempted to hold in her smile and pulled her very best I'm-not-impressed-buddy-so-change-the-topic expression. Her performance had been perfected over the years and could be – should be- award winning! He did have a point; her expression must have been a picture. _I'm just unscrewing it_... She snorted and rolled her eyes.

They lay as mirror opposites on the bed. Both resting on their sides, one arm bent and pillowed under their cheek, knees slightly bent towards each other whilst the other arm lay along their sides. The thin duvet was stretched up until their hips, leaving their upper bodies bare.

Lia eventually gave up her attempt at holding in her smile and allowed herself to indulge in their warm afterglow.

That light headed, heart still bouncing, constantly wanting to smile at the other person glow.

She had a passing thought that her single self would have kicked her ass for such a sappy thought. It didn't however stop the smile spreading across her face.

Reaching out, Lia ran two fingers over Jaden's cheek before running down his neck to rest upon the chain hugging his throat tightly. The stone encased in its centre looked like an emerald, almost exactly the same shade as his left eye. If it wasn't a symbol of his slavery she would have thought it beautiful.

Watching the lazy amusement vanish from her eyes, Jaden lifted her hand from the chain and kissed her knuckles trying to bring her back into their moment. He wasn't sure he wanted them to discuss the chain tonight, it was a volatile time and he didn't want any surprises. Well... any more than he expected and could handle.

"I want to try" Jaden's eyed slid closed, as her thumb stroked over his hand that held her to his lips "I want to try to free you"

"It might not work, Amalia" His voice was whisper soft.

_But it might..._

Even as his heart twisted at the thought, so much so it was painful, Jaden refused to hope too much. The prophesy had been in a different room, Lia had been wearing different clothes, sitting upon different sheets...

What do you have to lose from trying...?

"Let me try"

Taking a deep breath, his eyes still closed, he turned her hand around to kiss her wrist above her pounding pulse.

Lia knew she couldn't do anything _but_ try. If there was even a small possibility she could save him she wanted to attempt to. He deserved to be free. And beyond that, she knew his feelings went beyond her simply being useful to him. She knew it every time he looked at her with an emotion in his eyes that twisted her heart.

A small shudder moved through Lia, causing Jaden to move off of the bed to hunt for their clothes. Before pulling on his own jeans he reached under the bed to pull out his shirt and handed it over to Lia who had moved to crouch upon the bed.

"Thanks"

Slipping into the jeans and shirt, they sat opposite one another on the bed, the tension and anticipation palpable between them. Such a contrast from moments before.

_This could be the moment Jaden becomes free..._

Lia's hands were sweating and shaking a little at the enormity of what could happen. She prayed over and over that this would work. _Please. Please let this work!_

She began to reach forward but he caught her trembling hand and brought her closer. His kiss was slow and held such emotion she could feel tears threatening to spill.

She loved him. This had to work. She wouldn't and couldn't settle for less...

Taking one last kiss she pulled back and watched as he held her gaze, not looking anywhere but at her.

Her trembling arm stretched out into the space between them and landed above his pounding heart. She didn't need to tell him she loved him, she saw in his eyes he knew.

Tracing up his chest she felt her finger tips slide over the cold stone hanging in the centre of his throat.

He hadn't moved and she knew he wouldn't. If she decided not to try, he wouldn't stop her.

_That was part of the reason why she was doing this... part of w__hy this decision had been so simple to make._

Running up the intricate gold torque she felt the groves and patterns carved into its surface.

When she finally felt the flick clasp at the back of his neck, her hand was buried under his hair and his eyes were now closed tight.

His lips were moving in silence, mouthing foreign words she believed to be prayer.

Her thumb went under the clasp and she took a deep breath. Moment of truth.

Flicking up fast, she pulled...

* * *

As the gold swung down heavily from his throat, Jaden slumped down onto his fists, his head hanging loose. Centuries of agony seemed to be removed, the heavy weight of his imprisonment vanished. A blood red tear tracked down his cheek as he closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of freedom to wash over him. It was instantaneous.

He had never before felt so light and at peace.

It was overwhelming...

Slowing opening his eyes he allowed all his anxiousness of the previous moments to be released on an exhale. The second his eyes crept open he was looking at Lia as she leant back on her haunches, staring down at the green amulet still glowing intensely in her hand.

Looking up at his bare neck before reaching his face, her eyes were wide as if in shock. Her face frozen in uncertainty.

They both glanced down at the stone as it began to dull, its pulsing power draining until it lay stoically in her palm.

"Thank you" His voice hoarse with emotion. There were no words...

Leaning forward he cradled her face as he kissed her with everything within him.

He still couldn't comprehend he was free. His heart was pounding.

He had never believed this day would come, even when he knew of the vision of Amalia removing it, he hadn't allowed himself to hope too high.

So few things had ever gone right for him. _Until now..._

"Thank you"

"Did we do it? Are you truly free now?"

The surprise was still heavy in her expression as he imagined it was in his. "You did it. Amalia you did it"

This time she leaned forward to kiss him "One down, one to go. Now we need to save Si"

Jaden laughed and pulled Lia into his arms. His little spitfire was already willing to take on the world again.

Kissing her temple he held her, loving her wearing his shirt, his scent wrapped around her keeping her warm.

It was then as he held Amalia against his heart he felt the explosion of power nearby. Possibly no more than a couple of miles away. Far too close.

Smoothing dark hair from Lia's face he breathed in her scent one last time.

"I think it's starting. We need to go"

She tensed but nodded. Always so strong.

Leaving the bed he went searching through the wardrobe for a shirt of Xypher's. He was enjoying the thought of Amalia wearing his shirt far too much to ask for it back.

"Jaden?"

Head deep in a wardrobe he "hmm?" from within. Xypher seemed to have an entire shop full of jackets, but he couldn't yet find a shirt.

Surely the man wore something under all this leather. Then again, maybe not...

"I love you"

Her words made his hand pause over a coat hanger of the only shirt he had found. He closed his eyes as his emotions rushed through him. No one other than Jared had ever truly loved him.

Turning from the wardrobe, shirt in hand he smiled over at the bed with words of love waiting on his tongue.

Everything froze.

The love shining in his eyes was replaced with fear and absolute panic. His heart thundering with emotion was frozen in terror.

The words lying in his throat choked him as he screamed out in denial.

It was too late!

"I love you..."

With tears swimming in her eyes, Lia had the amulet held against her own throat.

As he screamed and ran for her the gold snapped shut.

The stone pulsed back to life.

And Lia was forever taken from his life.

* * *

_He was sitting less than a metre from her, the water lazily running through his finger tips as he caressed the waves, his thick thighs parted over the board._

_"Are we feelin' alright, Ms Watson?" She wasn't sure if the gleam in his eyes was a teasing one, or the reflection of the setting sun._

_She grinned at his teasing before turning away from him to watch the sun as it began to sizzle into the sea. "It's so peaceful here..."_

_She glance at him quick enough to see sadness flicker over his features._

_"That's why I love it here. There is no past or future. No obligations or regrets. There is only peace..." There was a moment of solitary reflection before: _"_Ms Watson, there will be no peace for Jaden"_

_Facing him fully whilst trying to maintain her balance on the board beneath her, she stared hard. "What do you mean?"_

"_Jaden wasn't put on this Earth to find peace, Amalia. Even as a human you must have felt his influence...his aura"_

_ Lia frowned at the "even as a human" comment although she couldn't deny his words. She had felt the energy and power within him. It was impossible to miss._

"_He is a predator. Possibly the first predator. Men like Jaden don't walk off into the sunshine with a song in their hearts and a beautiful woman on their arm, Ms Watson" _

_Lia's small nails dug into the edge of the board as he turned to stare directly into her eyes. His own eyes were hypnotic changing to pale lavender._

"_At the end of the day, Jaden will choose to damn you if it means he can go free. Do you understand me? There will come a time when there is a decision between your freedom and his, and believe me when I say he will choose to save his own ass" _

"_How do you even know this?"_

_His laugh was bitter "I know everything. And even if I didn't see the future as clearly as I see you sitting on that board. I have experience, Amalia. I know how to read people"_

"_Read me"_

_Lia didn't allow her gaze to falter as his lavender eyes pierced her own honey brown. "Strength and love will only take you so far in this war, Amalia" _

"_What do I need? What do I need to do to save him"_

_Lia didn't appreciate the way, Savitar flung his head back to laugh. "Did you listen to me? Your soul will be in the balance. Trust me; you don't want to lose that"_

_Again she didn't allow her eyes to so much as blink as he stared her down as they both rocked on the gentle warmth of the current beneath them._

_This conversation seemed such a contrast to the beauty surrounding them._

"_Jaden will ask you to remove the band circling his throat. It holds great power and is a symbol of enslavement. Once removed it will seek out a new host. That will be the moment when Jaden will need to decide whether to condemn himself once more or..."_

"_Or me" _

_Savitar nodded once._

"_What if I choose? What if I put it around my own neck?"_

_Savitar's sigh was as hard as a wind. "You would take his place in hell"_

"_Hell" she whispered to no one particular._

"_Well, as good as, if not worse"_

"_Why are you telling me this?"_

"_It was fate. I was meant to"_

"_Why?"_

_Savitar laughed and glanced at the unusual woman "Because"_

"_That's your response? Care to add in some additional words?"_

"_Not really"_

_The grin he flashed her made her smile despite the news he had just delivered. _

_A sudden wave nearly unbalanced her as her grip increased upon the board. They sat in silence as she tried to digest his words. They only added to the mystery Lisa had shared earlier at the store. _

_She felt like she had all the puzzle pieces stretched out before her but still couldn't see the end picture. _

_Was it her in Hell? Or Jaden?_

_Her heart clenched even with the thought of him in pain. Her feelings for him were growing. Just recalling the agony on his face as he had referred to himself as a monster made her want to help him. _

_To relieve that weight that seemed constantly upon his shoulders. _

_It was then Savitar shouted something back at the shore... "Well, aren't you a vision of masculinity!"_

* * *

"What are you doing, Grandma?"

"Hmm? What was that, dear?"

"Why are you tapping?"

Lisa looked down and saw her hand tapping her teaspoon against the small ceramic tea cup that had sat in the same position since yesterday morning's visit.

The continuous twang of metal meeting china was as pounding and rhythmical as a heartbeat.

"Oh" She smiled over at her granddaughter "I'm counting down, dearest"

"To what?"

As an explosion blasted from beyond the window the doll stores lights flickered and then went out.

A car landed outside her door, alarm whirring, glass shattering as it bounced on its ruined suspension.

The small gasp next to her drew Lisa back into the room. As she glanced up at the clock she nodded ruefully. Say what you want about evil, they were rarely late.

Turning her attention back to the little china cup she began her incessant tapping.

"Why are you still tapping?"

"I'm counting down..."

* * *

_Braith: She was mentioned in Dream Warrior, and was described as Azura and Noir's sister. Braith is stated as being more sinister than Azura. Noir and Azura had been looking for Braith for centuries. Since Noir and Azura are lovers and not related, I have assumed Braith is also unrelated but is a "partner-in-crime" with Noir and Azura. _

_Thank you so much for reading! :) _

_Please review_

_x_


	27. The Aftermath

**Just a quick shout out to the following people for their reviews and support- it's amazing to hear from you and really helps to motivate me to move my ass and do some writing :) **

**Big thank you to... Dragon-of-Writing, Onileo, carl-gauss, AdaYuki, USWeasilgirl, AkiraTheDarkHuntress, xxcaityxx, AmberQueen, general zargon, Holmesz, Designer Erin and Theresa Nolan. I have now graduated but am unemployed... on the bright side, plenty of time for writing and reading! ;)**

* * *

**Jaden**

Chapter 25

_"As the ragged sounds of despair filled the air, he realised with horror they were coming from him._

_ Amalia's name, mere moments ago being whispered in devotion were an anguished ache now"_

* * *

_**One month earlier:**  
_

Constantina had been called "Tiny" Watson since kindergarten. Being the youngest of three sisters had been the affectionate origin of the nickname; the fact she had always been slightly overweight the less affectionate.

To the shock – and annoyance- of her classmates, she had suddenly dropped her "puppy fat" at the tender age of , the nickname had remained firm.

Although she would grumble when anyone called her "tiny", she was always secretly pleased. Years of adolescent teasing had left a little girl inside her who would preen with satisfaction at the remark.

Tina wasn't truly tiny, but she was happy.

Her new puppy had taken a while to become settled in her new place but after a few weeks of constant attention he was as content in the apartment as she was.

Now, if she could just figure out what was wrong with her latest piece...

Being a semi-professional artist wasn't half as glamorous as people imagined. Yes, she had sold a few paintings last season but it hadn't been for mega-bucks and the rent still needed to be paid.

Her forte was large abstract pieces but it was always a nightmare to move them to the gallery and since she wasn't "Grade A" – as the galleries assistant pointed out- she couldn't use the galleries vehicles. Paying out for her work to be moved was an additional cost she didn't need.

Again, even though she grumbled she wouldn't do anything else and regardless of the money, she loved her work.

It was just part of her personality that she was never really pleased with anything she did, always slightly concerned it wasn't good enough. Years of living with her mother she supposed...

Tilting her head she tried desperately to see the flaw, there really was something missing from it. Perhaps a new contrast or a texture...

She was drawn out of her internal debate by Hutch scratching at her front door and whining. Frowning to herself, she wondered what was casing Hutch to whine like that.

"Wanna head out, little man?"

Peering around her canvas she checked the weather. Perhaps, a walk was just what she needed...

* * *

**_Present_**

The manacles clasped too tightly around Lia's wrists were rubbing painfully due to a combination of rust and died blood. Her arms were stretched above her head, feet spayed and tied a foot apart. Her body was hanging slightly off the floor, forcing her to stand on tip toes to relieve the strain on her arms and shoulders. To say every inch of her body ached was an understatement.

Was it a curse or a blessing that she was alone? She had expected to be instantly confronted; not simply materialise into shackles and isolation.

The suddenness of her imprisonment and the shock of moving from a bed to this endless darkness had caused her to almost hyperventilate with fear. The darkness was only adding to her terror as the wet walls at her back soaked into the thin shirt she still wore.

Now, after several moments of deep breathing – and she feared the occasional sob of anguish- Lia was beginning to decipher objects and walls from the darkness.

Swallowing in an attempt to add some moisture to her throat, she could just about make out the wall a few metres in front of her. It appeared she wasn't in a cell as she had first believed, but some kind of corridor. Her observations were confirmed as the echo of a scream vibrated towards her from the left.

She jumped. The suddenness of sound after such lengthy silence caught her off guard. Hissing in pain, Lia tried to regain her balance on her toes. The pain radiating across her shoulder blades cursed her for the sharp movement.

As it was, she wished she could at least move her arms. Her shocked jump had caused her hair to spray over her face, sticking to the tears that marred there. Shaking her head she tried to dislodge them, but gave up. What did it really matter anyway?

_No. You made this decision for a reason. That matters..._

The justification for why she was hanging in terror in the dark was important.

That reason didn't make it any less terrifying though.

Tilting her head back, she was relieved when the strands eventually fell off her face. The coolness and texture of the wall behind her was very reminiscent of a cave... She wandered absently if this was what Jaden had experienced time and again...

Thinking of him made Lia wish she could still smell his scent upon the fabric of his shirt, but a coppery smell she feared was fresh blood, saturated the air. Closing her eyes in a desperate attempt to distance herself; Lia thought back over the last few days.

She truly wished she could have seen Si one last time. They had shared a movie together mere hours before but it felt like a lifetime. It simply hadn't been long enough.

It amazed her that spending so little time with Jaden and Si had caused such immense changes within her.

The monotonous days spent alone and depressed following her divorce and unemployment had given way to days full of emotion and self discovery.

It had been difficult in the beginning, she had turned away from emotion and had become irrationally angry, but now she felt like the person she used to be.

She felt more like herself.

Her lips quirked in slight amusement; she was her old self beyond the demon boyfriend and best friend and the fact she was hanging in some kind of dungeon awaiting death.

Sniffing back remnants of tears, she realised that the shakes were leaving her.

The tinge of amusement and memories seemed to take the sting out of her present situation. Keeping that in mind, she thought of discovering her old flat, the scary get-away driving, the wood and the beauty of the moon, contrasted with the sunset over the water...

Such peace...

Terrified brown eyes snapped open as the screams began.

Building in tempo the very walls seemed to vibrate with the agony being inflicted on some poor creature in the dark.

Just hearing the ugly sounds made Lia imagine what caused them.

Lia rocked away from wall, giving a half hearted attempt to get free, her body bowing as her arms pulled down of the metal holding tight. It made no difference.

Sweat now mingled with the tears and blood.

As the screamed turned to gargles of blood she began to sob silently.

_No regrets! No regrets!_

She repeated that in her mind to try to tune out the sounds of torture which seemed all around her.

It was only a matter of time before it was her screams being swallowed by the darkness.

The weight of the pendent was heavy and her arms ached from trying to hold her weight up.

She felt exhausted, emotionally and physically...

Those sweet memories could only hold the terror at bay for mere moments. Being with Jaden seemed a distant memory as the reality of her new situation once again came crashing back.

Lia threw her head back against the hard wall behind her and screamed out!

She prayed that Jaden kept his promise and protected Si!

She prayed that she had the strength to survive whatever lay ahead!

_No regrets!_

* * *

**_New Orleans - Police Department  
_  
**

She really didn't need this shit tonight. Trying to fill in countless papers with that heavily ringed hand slapping against her windowed partition wasn't helping.

"Ma'am?" More mindless whisperings and more banging... "Ma'am? I'm going to ask you to move away from the window."

This was wasting her time. Looking over her shoulder she looked back to Mike to move the women away.

Lena had been working the front of the cop-shop for seventeen years this January and had seen everything at this point.

Didn't change the fact she had work to do and a migraine springing out of nowhere.

As the hand slapped against the window, three heavy set stones clanging, she mused it wasn't completely from nowhere.

This crazy woman had been speaking mindlessly for almost 20 minutes now, something about her daughters. Shoving pictures after pictures of good looking dark haired girls against the glass.

After 10 minutes of trying to make sense of her complaint or worry- who knew?- Lena had given up.

Let this woman be someone else problem. Mike could take her through to an interview room in the back and try to work something out.

"Look!" More photos were being shoved onto the counter.

"Ma'am, listen..."

"No! Look. This is my baby Constantina." A photo was again slapped against the window. A pretty, paint covered face. More shuffling in the large leather bag "This...this is my Franceska. You see?" Another ringed slap, another photo, another girl.

"Yes, Ma'am. I see" Lena glance over at Mike to see he hadn't even shifted off his ass yet. "Mike, would you..." Nodding towards the woman.

"And this... this is...Amalia"

Lena glanced up to see what looked like a graduation photo, very crumpled. Her son had graduated last year and there was no way her son's photos would reach this state. She had picked out special frames for what he grumbled was a shrine to mark his achievement. Damn right, it was a shrine! Years and thousands of dollars. She had every right to be proud.

"Ma'am I'm afraid I don't understand your compliant?" Understatement. All she did know was the woman needed to cut down on the nicotine and drink. Both could be smelt through the glass and her wrinkled hand had too long, too yellow nails.

Beautiful rings though...although they were the colour of traffic lights; ruby, emeralds and amber. Lena began to grind her teeth. They sure would be lovely, if they would just stop their pounding on her glass...

"My girls. My girls are missing"

Lena's gaze focused on the other woman's frantic eyes through the hand smears. Brown to blood shot.

"Missing, ma'am?"

Dare Lena believe this was progress? Were these girls truly missing? Or was the bottle of vodka she spied in that leather handbag doing the talking.

"Yes! I need to find them. Need to get to them" Just as Lena was going to ask another question, the door swung wide open and a mix of uniforms and jeaned clad teenagers came barging in. Within minutes the station became packed with the regular procession. So much for making time for paperwork.

Ten minutes later, Lena finally sat down with a sigh. Looking up at her partition she noticed all that was left of her crazy visitor was hand smears, the faint smell of nicotine and three photos still propped against her glass. Looking at the smiling faces, Lena prayed it was all delusion...

Just in case, she did a little search for a Constantina, Franceska and Amalia no-last-name.

* * *

Jared wasn't a dreamer or a heavy sleeper. When he woke, he woke. There was never any gentle drifting into consciousness for him.

True to form, one moment his eyes were clamped shut the next they were wide open and assessing.

As soon as the light switch in his head clicked on, the thoughts and voices returned instantly. As did the realisation that Nim was sat on his chest.

"Akri, sent me to check. So I'm checking"

Simi's sing-song voice was surprising but not wholly unexpected. He had felt Acheron following him during the evening and knew the Atlantean wouldn't have left New Orleans when danger was loaming.

Simi's presence explained the slug demons protective position, sitting cross legged on his chest. Nim was wary of Simi and her kind.

A finger point and an indignant "No, you not!"

Hands on hips; "Yes I is"

"No. You. Not!"

"Yes. I. Is"

By the Gods, save him from poor grammar and repetition. "Nim, move"

"Jared?" Dreadlocks spun around in shock, before the slug demon launched itself at his neck.

Another bout of repetition followed; "Nim, let go", "No", "Nim, let go", "No", "Seriously. Nim, let go"

Five minutes of irritatingly repetitive dialogue later, Jared had finally managed to peel Nim's slender arms from the death grip around his neck and stood with the slug demon beside him. Close beside him. Practically another limb.

"Sim. Where's Acheron?"

"Checking for peoples"

As Jared glanced around at the rumble and ruin, he knew Ash was going to have an unsuccessful search for survivors.

The voices, the ever present thought streams of those around him, were quiet. They were there but quiet. That usually meant there was no one close to him. It didn't bode well for this human street. It also didn't bode well for his quest for information.

He might be able to gain some information about the cause of the power from the dead humans/demons/whatever he would find in the rumble of that townhouse he had been watching, but he would need to look quickly.

Actively looking for thoughts was not something he did leisurely. Jared just hoped they had been thinking about the cause of the power and hadn't been considering what to have for dinner or whether they should cut their hair.

Listening to thoughts so rarely provided anything worthwhile in terms of information gathering.

Fingers crossed for intellectual last thoughts!

Simi was tilting her head in his direction, pointedly ignoring the slug demon "So, you alright?"

The question seemed to insult Nim's capacity to protect Jared. Nim crossed his arms over his chest and in the first sign of confidence before Simi, stuck out his tongue.

Nod. "Thanks, Sim"

She flashed a fang tipped smile, which Jared was sure was for the sole benefit of Nim, before sauntering off in the direction he assumed Ash could be found in.

Shaking out his leather jacket to remove the dust and debris, Jared set out towards the townhouse in search of answers.

Or trouble. He was happy either way.

* * *

It had happened instantly. Instinct overpowering rational thought.

The moment Lia had been taken from him, as the shirt floated down from his hand, as the metal hook of the coat hanger clicked on the wooden floor; Jaden had attacked.

His body had been on the bed, ripping through the mattress, the sheets and the duvet, in utter desperation.

He had come to his senses, with the scent of their love making drifting around him, in the shreds of cotton and silk, and the freed feathers.

The beast like nature, always clawing just below the surface had overpowered him with the loss of his mate. It had been attack or crumble.

As the ragged sounds of despair filled the air, he realised with horror they were coming from him.

Amalia's name, mere moments ago being whispered in devotion were an anguished ache now. Moving off the bed, he realised his claws had racked the walls too.

Since Jaden was having difficulty doing anything other than feel, he decided to create a simple list.

He needed to think, and regardless of how much everything within him was screaming for Lia, he knew rushing in would only get them both killed. Emotions running the rescue mission was foolish.

He had forced the tears from his eyes, the lump back down his throat so he could breathe and placed a tight leash on his heart.

Time to think.

1. Get Lia back

2. Destroy amulet/ find alternate host

3. Free Si

4. Wipe the floor with Savitar

Ten seconds of confusion following Amalia's disappearance, before he remembered he had left Savitar alone with Lia. He determined it had been Savitar with the big mouth who had spilled the reality to Lia.

Lisa was another possibility, but since he didn't beat old oracles, Savitar would be the unwilling substitute.

_Priorities_! Turning Savitar into pate would come later.

Jaden knew those dungeons better than anyone, he also knew what happened there. Pushing down that thought and the feelings it released, Jaden got back to the plan.

He needed an army, he needed back up. He needed enough power to end everything and more importantly to get Lia out of there as soon as possible and without so much as a hair out of place.

He would leave the fray, or better Jared would leave with Amalia and run.

Although Jaden was hardly Mr Popularity he had been heavily into deal making. He had outstanding debts he could call in.

Yeah... Savitar may have been right about one thing after all; he was the first predator ever created and he intended to remind people of that.

* * *

Braith's smile had once been legendary. Her beauty had assisted her on more than one occasion. Beauty could make such fools of men.

Even powerful Gods had overlooked her penance for blood and destruction with a single smile in their general direction.

Braith remained beautiful; it was however harder to overlook her true nature when she was dripping in blood.

She hummed to herself with a grin as she played with the unfortunate demon who's only downfall was where he was situated in the dungeon. His screaming, pleading and whining were echoing down the hall straight to the true target of Braith's envy and annoyance. _Patience!_

Jaden's new play thing would have to wait.

Noir and Azura had worked out the perfect trap; they knew when Jaden would arrive and with whom he would come. It was just a matter of waiting...

Licking at the spot of blood that had splattered onto her top lip, Braith smiled down at her quarry "This is going to be a long night for you..."

As the pitiful excuse for a demon began mindlessly begging, Braith tsked her displeasure as she placed a finger over trembling lips "You're not following the schedule. It's not time for you to beg yet"

Without any indication of her intention she twisted the blade embedded in the demons abdomen and watched the scream erupt from behind her finger. She couldn't restrain the laughter that flowed from her.

Tilting her head back she allowed the sound of screams and laughter to flood the hall.

By the Gods, it had been so long since she had laughed. So long since she had done anything...

That thought sobered her somewhat.

No matter. Tonight it would be set right. Jaden would come and he will die...

* * *

Jared was pissed. The townhouse had been empty. No witnesses to the power explosion. No nothing!

Stalking across the street to where Acheron stood, he knew he didn't need to ask about survivors. The tight expression said it all, as did the clenched fists and black eyes.

Simi had returned to his skin and could be seen stretched over his chest and down his arm; like she was a permanent hug.

"Did you recognise the cause of the blast?" The words were harsh and clipped with aggression. Jared knew how much Ash felt for his city and its people.

This may have been the second most foolish thing their enemies had done, since targeting the only person Jared loved.

Ash would make a formidable ally in the coming battle, and where the Atlantean went, the Dark hunters followed.

"No. It was foreign to me" Which was unusual; he was ancient, few things were capable of surprising him anymore. "No clues at the source of the blast either. No one remains inside"

"You didn't pick up any intentions or thoughts?"

Jared shook his head "It was humans in the houses either side, and no witnesses inside"

"I meant before the blast"

_Interesting_. Jared shook his head again. He had been monitoring the street for activity and had received no thoughts suggesting a future expel of power. Which meant either the cause had known he was nearby and had shielded or barred their thoughts and brain patterns or...

"Could it have been done remotely?"

Acheron sighed. He wasn't sure. It was rare for such a display of power and in such a specific location.

_Matera, a human street was destroyed by a blast. The initial power outlay caused the lights to flicker before it was completely unleashed. Do you know anything that could cause that? Could it have been done remotely in some way?_

_I can hear your pain for the human lives lost, Apostolos. I am sorry._ Ash's love for his mother warmed him, she was the Destroyer yet she felt his mourning genuinely._ If this blast was strong enough to destroy an entire street it is unlikely it was done remotely, but not impossible. The signature sounds familiar to me. I will try to recall..._

_Thank you, Matera._

"I will follow up on some leads to find out" Acheron looked him straight in the eye "You were here about Jaden" It was a statement, and as such, Jared didn't bother to respond.

His family was his business. The less said, the less known, the better. Knowledge was power, after all. He would never again allow people to know where his loyalties and heart lay.

Ash's lip curled into a small smirk at Jared's stubborn silence "I'm heading to meet him now. Whatever is going to go down, will happen soon."

Jared nodded and watched as the emergency services began filtering through the rubble. The blue lights flashing over their harsh faces.

Jared wished he could call on more allies to assist his brother but he had none.

It would just have to be him and a small slug demon.

It would just have to be enough.

* * *

Xyphers living room had been turned into a bizarre clash of ideas. It looked like the love child of a war room and a teenage slumber party.

Small multicoloured plastic bowls filled with pretzels and potato chips were placed precariously on tables, arms of the couches, above the fire place, on top of the stereo etc.

The ancient projector covered in stickers that Jessie kept under his bed was being used to show a hand written blue print. Jessies' 70s paraphernalia and the fresh flowers and cushions Gloria liked, added to the setting.

Instead of teenagers however, the seats were full of warriors, demons, demi Gods and Dark hunters. Various weapons were kept close at hand but visible as a warning.

The scowls and suspicious glances were hardly hospitable, and the room seemed to be divided into a them-and-us good and the bad guys all in one room.

A situation, Gloria thought required potato chips and dip? Naturally, the key opportunity to break out the guacamole and salsa...

Hardly. What they needed was thousands of miles or another plain separating the two factions.

Saying Xypher wanted these men away from his family was an understatement.

Damn Jaden and his eternal bargaining! It gave him a small amount of comfort to realise he wasn't the only one to have been dragged into a bargain he now needed to pay off.

He had often wondered about the power Jaden had acquired over the centuries of bargains and deals; it was now evident he had accumulated a lot.

The majority of the rooms occupancy were deal makers; demonikyn who had traded for additional powers and weaponry. It didn't take a genius to figure out they weren't the most law abiding and gentle demons.

As Jaden moved across the room, the projectors light showed the lines of the structure as well as the tension and aggression on the Demon Lords face.

His speech was short and blunt, the possessive nature of Jaden's relationship to the captive woman made abundantly clear, in addition to the cost of failure.

Xypher was slightly surprised that Jaden was so open with his feelings for the human; she would signify a weak link in his armour, something Jaden had never been known to have.

He imagined it was a testament to Jaden's immense power and influence that would instil fear instead of excite opportunity in the warriors...

A nod in Xyphers direction, and a flick of a switch turned the room into darkness.

The projector was humming slightly as it cast a glow over the knees of the warriors closest to the centre of the room. The other demons were only distinguishable in the dark by the dozens of pairs of red eyes.

Not for the first time, Xypher hoped that Jaden knew what he was doing, unleashing this kind of power was for an all out battle.

This wasn't solely about getting Jadens woman back, it was clearly a warning for any other fool who would try to take her again.

It would be the end of one chapter and the start of a brand new battlefield.

There would be repercussions after this night.

Xypher hoped this human woman was worth it.

* * *

Apollymi didn't like puzzles, didn't care for riddles and despised missing information.

It wasn't often she was in such a dilemma, which was probably a blessing for everyone involved. The Goddess of Destruction wasn't pleasant when annoyed.

The power signature combined with the memory of the blast shown through her son were familiar. The familiarity wasn't sufficient however for an instant name recall. Which meant either it had occurred a long time ago or it had happened only once before.

Her beloved Apostolos was waiting... She hated to let him down.

It was at times like these that she actually felt of use to him, that in some way she was participating in his life actively instead of always watching from afar. There was nothing she wouldn't do to hold him in her arms...

Apollymi brought herself back to the present. That train of thought would only distract and depress her when she needed to... The graceful flow of fabric came to an abrupt halt as the Goddess paused her endless pacing.

Just like that, she remembered.

And just like that, she realised she didn't care for the taste of fear anymore than she cared for riddles.

* * *

Braith ordinarily would have licked her hands and weapons clean but such a low level demon would barely quelled an infant's appetite, not alone her legendary one. As agile as a cat she slid into the "throne room".

The unfortunate previous owner of their humble abode had been a demonic warlord with a taste for grandeur. The thrones lining the great hall now provided the perfect setting for meetings and public punishment of their demon army.

Although the army had been amassed by Noir and Azura, Braith didn't even blink at claiming them as her own. They were a team. A formidable team.

Share and share alike... What belonged to one, belonged to all three. This army was Braith's due. Not to mention, she was more violent than Azura and as cunning as Noir. She would be a challenge if ever riled.

Tonight, the hall was empty. The emptiness appeared to crave the noise of a crowd, and amplified her every step and breath in an attempt to fill itself with life.

She watched in fascination as the woman was slapped to the stone floor, her skull impacting with a force that should have killed any other human. But this wasn't just any human she thought with a smile.

The mahogany waves were now slick with blood, her body a patchwork of bruises; old and new._ Serves the little bitch right. _

Seating herself to Noir's right, with Azura on the left they stared down at their fortunate finding. Expectation and excitement etched in all three faces.

Oh yes, sometimes you needed to break something before it could be useful.

This small woman was so close to that edge, all three of them could taste it.

They were no longer listening for the predictable mercy calls and begging, they were awaiting the moment when the words "I will do anything" were guarantees.

Tilting her head, she watched the woman sway as she attempted to rise onto her hands and knees.

It always confounded Braith that weapons and power came in such pathetic shells.

Humans fell under the food category and didn't deserve the shackles and time it would take to torture them. They were never entertaining; they usually died before the warm-up was over. And yet, this woman would be their new weapon.

Power unchecked was unpredictable; luckily for this woman her power would be checked- and more importantly- targeted.

"Please..." The words were barely audible. "Please what?" Azura snapped.

Braith smirked and raised her eyebrow at her sister's irritated tone. Apparently they had been trying to break this little human for a while now.

Noir's expressionless face didn't alter "Surely by now, you have realised begging is futile" The sobs coming from behind the blood matted hair was taken as a confirmation.

"Perhaps you should try a new approach to the situation" Braith supplied sweetly before her eyes turned ice cold "Perhaps you could tell us what you would be willing to do; to sacrifice"

The sobs halted abruptly and the human had somehow managed to get onto their knees. "Anything..."

Braith crossed her long legs in triumph and leaned back, content.

"Repeat that and mean it" Noir's voice was steel.

The rich mahogany waves fell away from the tear and blood streaked face. Brown eyes blazed.

"Anything"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! :) I hope you liked the chapter, please review...**

**Emmalisa x**


	28. In Darkness

I would like to thank the following people for taking the time to read and review my last chapter. Your support and comments are always so lovely and its wonderful to hear you are enjoying the story. A big big thank you to... Aria, acetwolf94, Digimonfan, Ilsuik, xiMenagerie, AmberQueen, AdaYuki, general-zargon and Theresa-Nolan.

xXx

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

* * *

Somewhere between listening to the endless sounds of torture and shaking through multiple panic attacks, Lia had come to realise it was only a matter of time before someone tried to rescue her.

Under any other circumstances that would have been a blessing: in this situation, not so much.

By remaining alive, Lia was only placing Si and Jaden in further danger.

Every second she remained breathing was a second closer to her boys busting down doors. And she knew, without a doubt, they _would_ be coming for her...

The risk of them being hurt in a rescue attempt or worse, reversing her imprisonment and confining Jaden, was too high to be allowed to remain a possibility.

Her second realisation of the evening was her jailers wouldn't be too pleased to find an unemployed, divorced, thirty-something American woman in the place of Jaden; an all-powerful being they had obviously enjoyed tormenting for centuries.

Centuries... _Christ_! A few hours alone in this place had almost driven her insane. Adding torture and deprivation to that... unfathomable!

_Lia, back on track!_ She couldn't afford to dwell on her dark imaginings, not right now.

So... Lia figured her jailers might be so angry they would kill her outright. Definitely the best case scenario! However those endless screams had additional prepared her for the possibility of a slow death._... moving on!_

With such thoughts in mind, Lia had been yelling into the darkness. So far her attempts to cause a scene or gain attention had been futile. No one had walked down the corridor, well... not anyone she could see. Her eyes had adjusted a little but it was still pitch black and it was making her eyes tired from straining.

"Heyyyyyyyyyy!" This time she decided to drag the word out. Why not? It was mildly entertaining.

Lia was beginning to get the sickening feeling, she wouldn't be dealt with on her own terms. They would come for her when they were ready and not before. Perhaps the isolation and deprivation was an attempt to condition her in some way. Weaken her. Make her vulnerable.

It wasn't having the desired affect if that was the plan.

She was becoming more hysterically nervous her boys were seconds away from coming and pissed off that she was hanging like a piece of meat. The longer she hung there the more reckless she could feel herself becoming and instead of dreading the arrival of Jaden's tormentors she was _expectant_.

Lia wanted to see the person responsible for Jaden's suffering. She may not be a fighter, but if it killed her (and no doubt it would!) she was taking a chunk out of that monster. Fighting dirty wasn't beneath her and if it took teeth and nails, even hair pulling, she was getting at least a drop of blood.

The suffering Jaden had endured for as long as he did, added to the destruction of her own family by the hands of demons, was her motivation for her impending pay-per-view throw down. It wasn't going to be much of a show, since every muscle in her body was practically immovable from strain, but she could cut someone down to size with her tongue alone if need be!

Speaking of which... she might as well give yelling another go... "Hey. Can anybody hear me!?

Nothing. Damn!

"How rude..." Her words unconsciously uttered made her hysterically laugh. _Dear God, Amalia_. She had finally lost it. Complaining over the punctuality of her own executioner. Only she would complain about their timeliness and manners...

Tilting her head back against the cool cavernous wall, she sighed.

"Lia?"

Amalia's head snapped forward, jolting her neck aches and shoulder pain. Did someone just say her name? Was she going mad...?

"Hello? Is somebody there?" Her words seemed swallowed by the darkness before a gentle repetition echoed along the hall. Strangely enough, she spoke gentler than before. Unsure if she had actually heard her name or if it was her desperate imagination.

She listened intently. _Please somebody be there..._

A sob. She was sure of it. Someone was sobbing in the dark! Could they have spoken to her? Could she have simply imagined it being her name...?

"Hello? I'm a prisoner here too. Please talk to me..."

The silence was deafening. With her entire soul she begged them to speak to her. Just to hear another person was giving her a glimmer of hope, some anchor from hysteria. _Please speak to me..._

As the moments seemed to drag into an eternity, Lia could feel wetness on her cheeks. She was crying. What a night!

_You are falling apart, Lia..._

Her tears fell silently as the darkness surrounded her. There was nobody there, it must have been-

"Lia. Is that really you?"

Amalia couldn't breathe for a moment. A second later she was sucking in air hysterically as if she had been drowning. It couldn't be... It was impossible!

Every rational explanation for the voice in the darkness was being shattered by its familiarity. There was no way she wouldn't recognise it.

And yet there was no way it could be them! Unless...

"Tina?"

* * *

Taryk was not in his happy place.

There were so many things wrong with his current situation he wasn't even sure what was pissing him off the most: that his deal making had finally requested payment, that he was sandwiched between two strangers on a small couch or the adolescent demon who was munching on Doritos potato chips and sprinkling crumbs down the shoulder and sleeve of his new jacket...

_Crunch-crunch._

Well that solves it! The crunch-crunch of Doritos was currently the most irritating, closely followed by the demi-god beside him whose blade was perched across his knees facing Taryk's direction.

_Threaten all you want half breed, you'll find nothing but death here..._

Little prick. It grated that he was forced to associate with these losers. Unfortunately Jaden wasn't as selective of his clientele and a good deal was simply a good deal, regardless of the mental incapacity and general idiocy of the dealer.

_Crunch_. Seriously! That Dorito had better have gone in whole! If he had to listen to nibbling for another second or watch crumbs roll down his sleeve he was _not_ going to sit still...

_That's it!_ Before the crumb had even rolled to his elbow, Taryk struck. Spinning on his seat he caught the demon by the throat, mid nibble. The sound of swords being unsheathed and guns being cocked were instantaneous and not wholly unexpected... this whole scenario was one drop of blood away from a mass slaughter...

Squeezing his fist until the little demons eyes almost bugged completely out, he leaned in close...

"Put it in whole or spend the rest of your miserable existence being fed through a straw"

None of the room's occupants had launched at one another yet but the tension was palpable. Swallowing against the hand at its throat, the demon raised the remaining chip to its mouth. And the smart little thing ate it whole...

"Wise" Taryk sneered as he shuffled back around to face the front. Jaden looked less than pleased at the interruption but not surprised. So the nibbling hadn't only irritated him, huh? Fuck them. He had a debt to settle. No other reason for his presence.

"Just teaching table manners".

He shrugged.

* * *

Jared shared an exasperated glance with his brother.

Bloody Taryk. Bloody was actually a useful adjective to describe the renegade demon whose history was crammed full of battles. Jared wondered absently what kind of deal his brother had brokered and what leverage he had over the warrior to get him here at such short notice. He hadn't even believed Taryk still alive.

Sitting on the arm of a sofa at the back of the room, Jared had his knee bent and his full length coat still on. No point getting comfy... not to mention not much space for it. The sofa was crammed with demons and a dark hunter he didn't recognise.

Acheron was standing, back against the wall, near the door. Regardless of his crossed legged and casual pose, Jared could see the intensity with which the Atlantean was watching the crowd and the plans unravel. He wanted vengeance.

_Justice_

The word shimmered into his mind in an unmistakable accent. He stared down the Atlantean, he might consider him an almost-friend but he didn't need any more voices in his head. Ash simply nodded in understanding and returned his attention to the front of class.

Jaden was finishing up his strategy. Jared had known his brother too long and had fought beside him in too many battles to believe what he had spelt out to his audience was the whole story. There would be more... No doubt he would hear the unedited version after the masses had departed.

"Tell me something I don't know" Jaden didn't waste any pleasantries. As soon as the kitchen door was shut behind him, the question was out of his mouth. The demon before him was a low level guard he knew well. He was surprisingly slender for a demon but that was part of that species advantage; no one ever expected them of being one of the strongest demonikyn alive. Standing at his fully grown height of 145cm with ice white hair, Rydion was an unusual sight especially when surrounded by Jaden, Jared, Ash and Xypher.

"He's trying to turn them" There was no need to elaborate or guess who the "he" was, _however_...

"Them?"

"Noir has all three sisters"

For a heartbeat of time, Jaden stopped his pacing. "Impossible"

It _was_ impossible... he had felt the life leave Franceska's body and closed Tina's eyes as she lay motionless in the wood. Both _were_ dead.

"When is death ever the end?"

Jaden quirked an eyebrow. He knew the demon before him had "died" more than once... same as Jared and Ash. He had a point. Often power wasn't unleashed until "death" or through death. Could this truly be the case with the Watson sisters? Where they all alive?

More importantly what condition were they in. Everyone knew Noir wouldn't stop until he had received what he wanted. The torment he would have put the sisters through would be unimaginable... the sisters may already be lost to them. And what did that mean for Lia? If death was the catalyst of choice...

Jaden closed his eyes.

"Has he succeed?"

"With at least one"

"He is trying with the other two?" He tried to not allow his emotions to be present. One of those two would be Amalia. No way, Noir could turn her. At least not so fast.

"One. He has plans for both though"

Jaden nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yeah... he knows you better than anyone else on the planet. Don't be so sure he doesn't know your plan before you even formulate it"

Jaden growled at the thought, even though he knew the words were wise and likely true. You never truly know a person until you break them down and see how they react... Noir had tortured Jaden for centuries and knew his base form and motivations... his stubbornness and loyalties.

Jaden just hoped that the transformation Amalia had caused within him would be the curve ball in his arsenal and bring something to the battle Noir couldn't expect...

* * *

Gloria watched the red haired demon carefully. In fact, he was her new obsession. Jessie seemed to have adopted the demon as if he was a sea monkey experiment. Dressing him up, doing his hair and making him watch enough movies to make the poor guy culturally literate. Well, 80's culture literate.

She had to admit, the punk look suited him. It suited the outcast look about him that had nothing to do with his height, hair colour or shyness but everything to do with that shadow in his eyes. The loneliness and sadness almost made her want to weep for him.

He was perched on the bottom stair, knees bent awkwardly as if he kept forgetting how long his own legs were and that he should have sat one stair up to accommodate them. He hadn't taken his eyes off the conversations going on in the meeting room aka living room. The projector, was humming violently, and Gloria had warned them it might not make it though the presentation. That was before she had seen the occupants of the room and decided the projector wasn't the only thing that might not survive...

They were terrifying! And so many! Gloria didn't like violence. Since she was a product of violence she couldn't stand to see it or hear about it. Hence she was paying no attention to the presentation at all. She wondered why Si wasn't in there. Did he believe he didn't belong? Did he care for violence? She hoped not, there was something calm and soothing about him.

She would have blushed if she was capable. Instead she decided to be brave and risk another conversation with him. He didn't look up until she sat beside him on the stairs. She hid a smile at the shock, fear and blush that spread over his face as he shifted closer to the wall to make more room between them. She silently hoped it wasn't the fact she was a ghost that was causing him to shift... the blush made her guess he was just shy around girls. She hoped that was the reason...

"I'm sorry for running off earlier"

She watched his throat move as he swallowed nervously. She felt a little thrill at her ability to affect him. It had been so long since she had felt anything like excitement and joy.

Her words were also true – she was sorry for running away. She just wasn't ready to face her death yet. To say it was still a sore point for her, would be a major understatement. The mask she always wore wasn't as substantial as she had hoped and cracked over an innocently delivered question.

Plus, for a few moments she had forgotten she was a ghost, insubstantial, gone.

She had been speaking as a girl to a boy and not as a ghost to a demon. It was taking time to assimilate to being a ghost, being around her 'new family' it was so easy to forget. So easy to forget she wasn't just a girl, anymore...

It was never going to be that simple again. Gloria wished she had valued the simplicity of just being herself, when she was alive.

"I didn't mean to upset you" His voice was very quiet, almost a whisper but it did manage to jerk her from her mental depression.

"I know" Gloria smiled. It had been evident on his face. The shame and embarrassment. She hated that she had caused him to feel such negative emotion when he had already, obviously, been through so much.

Si simply nodded without making eye contact. He was still glued to the meeting and the strategy. Gloria didn't want to distract him from saving his friend; she just couldn't stop herself from speaking to him…

"Why aren't you in there?" Nodding toward the once family orientated living room, now filled to bursting with an assortment of warriors.

"I... I don't want to be around the demons" He blushed an even brighter shade of red at his admission.

"Neither would I"

As Si nodded once more without looking at her, Gloria wished he would make eye contact. Turn and look at her fully. She was almost sure she saw a tiny smile – a small curl of one side of his lips but it was so hard to tell.

"I am truly sorry your friend is missing"

More nodding. Gloria wanted so badly to break through his shell...

"Would you like to be friends?" As the words blurted out in a rush, Gloria turned her face away quickly. She could not believe she had said that! How pathetic it must have sounded. Desperate. She internally groaned – he was shy and she blows a potential friendship by…

Her internal dialogue was interrupted by an almost nervous little laugh. She turned back to find Si, finally facing her, looking straight into her eyes.

"Yes, Gloria. I would"

His smile momentarily mesmerised her, making her forget all of the reasons why things were not simple anymore, and this time she was the one who blushed.

* * *

Noir looked out over his army fighting, feeding and fornicating below him. The cast iron window frame he was leaning against was as black as his current mood. He couldn't help sneering down at them. He truly despised demons; an unexpected emotion since he lived surrounded by them but true none-the-less.

As a source god of a darker power, demons had always flocked towards him. That he ultimately brought them nothing but misery always made him smile and surprised him – there would always be fresh recruits to replenish the trash.

Even though they might mean nothing to him; Noir wouldn't deny demons had their uses. And talking about demons with uses…

"Report!"

His demand made the demon hovering in his doorway, jump slightly.

"The prisoners are communicating"

Noirs smile was slow. "Let them"

"My Lord-"

"I said, let them!" By the Gods, he hated being interrupted or questioned by the help. "Anything else?"

"Rydion is missing from his post"

Another slow smile split Noirs features. "Kill him when he returns"

"Returns, my Lord?"

Sigh. "Yes, returns! Do I need to continually repeat myself!"

"No, my Lord"

Shooting a contemptuous glance in the demons direction, Noir couldn't believe how pathetic the demon appeared. He was practically seconds from circling his shoe on the floor in bashful embarrassment.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, My Lord"

"So I can assume everything has been put in place?"

"As instructed, My-"

"Yes, yes, yes." Noir muttered impatiently. His plan was slowly coming into play and he could honestly say he could _not_ wait for the punch line! "Bring Franceska"

"Franceska, my Lord?"

Noir spun with annoyance, his overcoat slashing a black arch. Wisely, the source of his annoyance shuffled out as quickly as it had arrived.

A soft and seductive chuckle drifts from the shadows….

Glaring in Braith's general direction, Noir moved towards his desk. Papers, weaponry and blood splatter decorated the enormous oak table top. "Must you spy on me?"

"When you are so entertaining, brother? Yes, I must"

The growl caught in his throat. He didn't have the energy for this conversation. For the last few days, Braith had been relentless in trying to pry his battle strategy from him. Eager to discover the curve ball he was going to bring to the party.

"You're so confident the girl will do as she was told?" It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes... although there are ways to find out in advance"

"Do tell?" He had her – as she sauntered from the shadows, all long elegant limbs and flaming blue hair. He couldn't imagine anyone else suiting blue hair. It was natural and a glaring indication into the woman's personality. She was the greatest of extremes – a burning hot flame or glacial cold.

Oh, the three of them had been formidable! And they would be so again…

"And ruin you finding out first hand?"

Braith chuckled and tsked at him. "So secretive. So exciting"

Stepping up to his back, her arms wound around his waist, her undeniable scent of blood and sex rushed over him. Red tipped claws scratched provocatively down his chest to cup him.

"Admit you have missed me" her whispered words rushed across his neck.

He had. Noir would never admit it, though. It was a game and he wouldn't succumb so early in the round. "You first" She nipped his shoulder playfully.

Plus, he knew what the seduction routine was in aid of. "You can't seduce the answers from me"

"Maybe, maybe not. You would be surprised what can be seduced out of a man... or what he could be seduced into doing"

Noir mused with a slight grin. "Shame they are sisters and not men"

"You will let me finish Jaden, myself?"

Noir sighed and moved from Braith's reach. Back to work so soon… disappointing. "Was that a question or statement?"

The seductive tone of seconds before was gone. They were all business once again.

"Statement"

Settling into his chair, he flicked through his research absently. The smile finally returning to his face.

"Yes. You are but one of the surprises I have in store for him"

* * *

Lia couldn't decide what would be the most devastating reality... that the voice in the darkness was not Constantina but some mind trick caused by insanity or enemy impersonation ... or the realisation her baby sister had been alive (in some capacity) and a prisoner in this hell hole for three years. Tears were clouding her vision for both scenarios...

"Is that really you, Tina?"

The sobbing in the darkness reminded Lia of being children in their mother's house. Nightmares shared together... Franceska's fear of the darkness. Lia was almost positive it was her baby sister. Then again, she might be clutching at misplaced hope.

Guilt and feelings of failure were crushing down on her lungs. If that was Tina in the dark...

Three years! Lia couldn't swallow that reality. She had mourned Tina. Mourned her endlessly but never once did she feel like her sister was still alive or around. For Tina to have been in need for three years and Lia never to have even known or helped her was unbearable.

"I can't believe you're here" The whispered words were definitely Tina. Seconds ago Lia had been awaiting death, calling for it. And now... Lia just wanted to get to her sister.

"Are you OK?"

"Define OK" Wry humour was evident through her tears.

"Oh, honey. I can't believe this! I never even imagined..." you were alive. You were hurting. You needed me.

"What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I didn't. I honestly had no clue" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself "I honestly had no clue"

"Then how? Why? Are you alright?"

"Define alright" she smiled into the dark at the faint tear filled chuckle "I ..." How could she explain this? She had sacrificed herself to save her boyfriend, who she loved but had only known a couple of days, never knowing that Tina had been here the whole time... "I took someone else's place. You don't know him"

"Someone else's place? Here? Are you nuts?"

She smiled at her sisters ire. God, to think she never expected to have another sisterly argument.

"I love him"

"Matt?"

"Gods, no. You don't know him. I met him recently"

"And it's gotten you here? My recommendation; dump him"

Lia laughed. For the first time since her arrival, her heart felt a little lighter. Regardless of the dire setting, hearing Tina's voice and talking to her was providing comfort and a break from the hysteria and worry that had been plaguing her.

"Tina... are you alright?"

Sigh. "I don't know"

"Are you hurt?"

Silence. She didn't want to push but the worry was killing her. "Yes. That's not our biggest problem though..."

Lia waited. Her heart pounding.

"They want something from us. Or perhaps want us to do something. I'm not entirely sure. They have spent most of their time with Fran-"

"Fran! You mean, Fran's alive. Here?"

"Yes"

"My god... " Lia couldn't even breath for a minute.

"I don't know what they want, Lia. But I know they are willing to do anything to get it. Anything."

"I have been hunted down. I don't know why either but I was told it has something to do with a power they believe we have"

"Power?"

"Long story and I'm not even sure. Think sci-fi on speed"

"Do you think they have the wrong people? That it's a mistake?"

"No" After everything her family had been through, after all the drama with Jaden, she knew it was not a coincidence or mistake. "What's happening with Fran? Where is she? And where are you? I cant figure out where your voice is coming from"

"I think they have been torturing her. The screams, Lia..."

Lia choked. Terror taking hold.

"They took her a while back. I don't know where. I hate not knowing!" Lia shared that thought "I think I am to your left, the echo is making it hard to tell"

Lia nodded even though Tina couldn't see.

"This guy you are trying to save. Any chance he isn't a complete jerk and may come save us?" Tina's humour was tinged with desperation.

"Yeah, he will come"

"You are sure?"

"Positive"

She wouldn't let Jaden be sentenced back to this slavery but she couldn't allow her sisters to remain here either. She needed to plan this carefully. There would be no chance in hell, pun intended, that Jaden would leave her behind.

Lia hadn't been able to plan her last mission well, she intended to take her time with this one...

She couldn't chance a mistake. Her sisters and Jaden's freedom counted on it.

* * *

"Braith"

Four pairs of eyes turned to Ash - "Braith?"

Acheron nodded. The blue tiled kitchen they were huddled in was not used to five fully grown beings. He was practically toe-to-toe with Zypher and Jared. "That's what I've been told. Apparently the low level power excel before a larger more devastating blast is her power signature. She gets off on the fear beforehand"

"Wait, Braith?" Jared muttered. "The blue haired mega bitch, Braith?"

Nod. "The very one"

"Never met her" Jaden was deadpan. If Ash hadn't noticed the slight tremble in Jaden's right fist, he would never have guessed the emotional torment the man was going through.

"You don't want to" Xypher evidently recalled the woman from the permanent scowl he was sporting "She disappeared millennia ago. Noir and Azura have been searching ever since"

"Any idea where she was?" Ash knew from personal experience that it was hard to hide for that length of time, especially for such a powerful being. And that's assuming her 'disappearance' was voluntarily. Detaining a being that powerful wouldn't have been an easy mission either.

Xypher shook his head "None"

"Forget where she was, what does it mean that she's back?"

"She is cunning and blood thirsty. In short, nothing good"

"Fan-fucking-tastic"

"We will need to factor her into the plan..."

Jaden said nothing. He knew he should be paying attention and gathering intel but the slither of the moon that remained in the night sky was haunting him. He just stared out of the window above the sink, full of the left-overs of a family's usual routine, the cups and plates.

It still felt wrong that everything was capable of continuing on around him when he felt like it had all stopped. Stopped dead - he still felt like he was standing on the other side of the room, watching as Lia was taken.

The moon was a reminder that his happiness had always had a time limit. He needed to get Lia back. He needed her back or he would die trying.

The old saying 'it is better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all' was wrong. He could never return to the way things used to be - it would never be the same and he couldn't bear to continue on without her.

_She isn't gone yet, brother..._

Glancing up, he caught Jared staring at him in the reflection of the glass. Very true...

Jaden swallowed the lump in his throat and turned back to the conversation.

"I'm just saying... its bad enough going against the evil we know about. Braith is an additional threat we don't need."

"It is, what it is" At Jaden's words they nodded gravely.

* * *

Ash materialised in an opulent hall on the other side of the world. It was dusk and the earlier corn blue sky was now a beautiful midnight blue. It seemed a lifetime away from the war room and battle strategy. Arches were decorated with flowing drapes unsettled by the gentle evening breeze. Savitar was standing at a small wet bar pouring himself a drink. His wet suit was pulled down to his waist, revealing damp skin, bare feet and hair that had been finger combed back from his face.

"Braith has been found. She's back with Noir and Azure."

When no response came, Ash sighed.

"You're not going to tell me anything are you?"

Sav turned around, leaning back on the bar, tumbler in hand. "You know the answer to that, Grom".

"Have you had experience of Braith?"

"Some."

"And?"

"And it's not good. Could be worse..." Sav curled his lip "Not by much"

"Are you coming in on this?"

"Help Jaden gain his happily ever after?" Snorting Savitar placed his glass on bar and walked towards the arched door. "No"

Talking to his back, Acheron tried a different approach. "You claim he does everything for his own survival; ask yourself how different that is from hiding on this island and remaining disconnected from your role?"

As Savitar came to a halt, Ash knew he had hit the right nerve.

"Playing games with fate and intervening only causes destruction"

"And is it the pain it causes others that keeps you here or the pain it causes _you_?"

Sav turned with a growl but Ash was already gone...

* * *

The clink of metal meeting china had eventually lulled her granddaughter to sleep across her lap and as the final minute passed, Liza finally placed the spoon gently beside her now cold tea.

Smoothing back the stray curls loose from her granddaughters braid she awaited the arrival of her visitor.

She knew they were hovering outside her store; waiting and contemplating. To anyone else it would look as though they were unsure of whether to enter or not bother; to Liza she knew it was fated that they walk into her store and hear her words.

That it was inevitable, however, didn't make it occur faster and it was almost an hour before the bell hanging precariously on the back of the front door chimed with their arrival. Liza didn't look upon them as she knew they were hiding in the shadows of her dolls; rows high and stretching along three of the four walls.

Not even the blue flashing emergency lights still assisting with the devastation outside could illuminate a person who did not wish to be seen.

"Isn't it unusual for a doll store to be open so late?"

"Yes. If the sole purpose of remaining open was to sell"

"What is your purpose for remaining open?"

Liza smiled. "To answer the three questions you have"

The voice remained silent for a few moments. Unmoving in the dark.

"And?"

"To answer your first question:Yes"

"Then?"

"Second question: No"

Silence. Liza could just make out a nod coming from the darkness.

"And lastly, I don't have an answer only a description"

"Which would be?"

"Bloody"

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Have a lovely weekend.**

**Emmalisa x**


End file.
